Naruto Sensei: Legados y Destino
by Naruto aguero
Summary: Fue ignorado, subestimado, olvidado, pero se alzo para demostrar su valia, ahora, tiene el deber de guiar a la siguiente generación antes de partir. Leve OP. Rating M por violencia y posibles limes o lemons futuros
1. Chapter 1

**1/1/18**  
-Diálogos-  
-(Pensamientos)-  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Ataque, Reuniones y** **Decisiones**

 **Nacido del Relámpago Dorado y el Remolino Escarlata**

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las luces comenzaban a apagarse en los hogares mientras que algunas personas aún merodeaban por la calle buscando algo con que entretenerse en una noche tan tranquila. Aunque no todos eran asi, lejos de la aldea, en una cueva cuya localización era un secreto de alto grado estaba pasando algo muy importante y es que en ese lugar se daba el parto de los hijos del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze el Kiiroi Senko [Destello Amarillo de Konoha] y Kushina Uzumaki, matriarca del una vez temido Clan Uzumaki, también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero [Habanera Sangrienta] y Jinchuriki del temido Kyubi no Yoko [Demonio de Nueve colas]. Ambos se encontraban haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para que el parto sea exitoso con Kushina trayendo al mundo a sus hijos, si hijos, resulta que la pareja pronto tendría gemelos, para total alegría de ambos ya que los dos deseaban más que nada tener una gran familia con Minato siendo huérfano y Kushina teniendo que sufrir por la muerte de todos los miembros de su Clan cuando ella había sido enviada a Konoha para tomar el lugar de Mito Senju-Uzumaki como contenedora del demonio. Minato se encontraba igualmente haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, solo que al contrario que su mujer que quería sacar a sus hijos de su interior el lo que deseaba era evitar que algo saliera de ella, más especificamente quería evitar que el Kyubi escapara ahora que el sello estaba debilitado a causa del parto.

Los esfuerzos de ambos se vieron recompensados en cuanto oyeron los llantos de un bebe, luego los de un segundo bebe, esos eran sus hijos, al parecer una niña y un niño, la niña tenía un hermoso cabello escarlata como su madre, mientras que el niño era rubio al igual que su padre. Tanto la partera como su asistente se acercaron a los padres para que vieran un momento a sus hijos, una vez los habían visto procedieron a alejarse un poco para poder poner a dormir a los bebés mientras que Minato felicitaba a Kushina, una vez terminaron de hablar Minato se dispuso a reforzar el sello para poder ir con sus hijos. Ellos realmente no habían experimentado tanta felicidad desde hace casi seis años, aunque toda esa felicidad murio junto con la partera Biwako Sarutobi, por suerte su asistente Taji logró moverse a tiempo y evitar ser asesinada.

-Bueno Hokage-Sama, debo decir que estoy realmente sorprendido. Yo esperaba que su esposa solo tuviera un hijo y no un par de gemelos, bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que te alejes de la Jinchuriki si no quieres que tu hijo termine sufriendo las consecuencias- Dijo un extraño sujeto, poseía una máscara con un único orificio para su ojo derecho, donde residía un Sharingan completamente maduro, su cabello era del característico negro del clan Uchiha, vestía una túnica oscura y por alguna razón tenía unos grilletes con cadenas atados a sus manos.

Este se encontraba inclinado mientras se sujetaba con chakra a la pared a espaldas de Minato

-(Quien es? Como pudo atravesar la barrera?)- Se preguntaba seriamente Minato mientras que Taji se ubicaba cerca de él y Kushina con su hija en sus manos. Entonces Kushina soltó un grito de dolor mientras que el sello en su interior se expandía un poco y un bulto negro sobresalía en su estómago mientras los matices del sello empezaban a recorrerle distintas secciones del cuerpo haciendo que el desviara la atención de su oponente a su esposa -(Maldicion, el sello está comenzando a ceder)- En ese momento el pánico comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, o al menos fue asi hasta que oyó como sus pequeña comenzaba a llorar y por consecuencia de ello su hijo tambien lloraba, al oirlos llorar toda duda desaparecio de los ojos de Minato, no importaba quien fuera o que quería, ese sujeto estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia y él se encargaría de detenerlo.

-Alejate de la Jinchuriki de una buena vez- Exclamó algo irritado el desconocido mientras que en su mano aparecía un Kunai y lo apuntaba al infante que seguía llorando -No te importa el mocoso?- Finalizo mientras que Minato volvía su atención a él.

-¡Espera!, calmate- Le decía Minato mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de sacar a sus hijos de ese lugar. Vio como Taji lentamente acercaba su mano a su espalda baja donde había una daga, no podía esperar menos de uno de sus AMBU. Ella lo vio por un segundo y se sorprendió al verlo negar disimuladamente, este al parecer era un oponente demasiado complicado para ella, además de que su prioridad era proteger a la bebé.

-Calmate tu Minato. Yo estoy muy calmado- Proclamo antes de lanzar al bebe por el aire y saltar el mismo para atravesarlo con el kunai.

Por fortuna los rápidos reflejos de Minato, así como por su gran velocidad, sirvieron para salvar a su hijo, apareciendo sujetándose con los pies induidos en chakra y con su hijo a salvo en sus brazos.

-Magnifico Kiiroi Senko. Pero ya veremos como se salvan de esto- Exclamó mientras con su mano derecha hacía un sello y Minato se daba cuenta de que en la manta que envolvía a su hijo estaba repleta de papeles bomba, por lo que desapareció en su afamado Hiraishin no Jutsu [Técnica del Dios del Rayo Volador] y apareció en una cabaña alejada para tirar la manta y volver a desaparecer en otro destello amarillo, apareciendo en su departamento y dejando a su hijo en su cama mientras este seguía llorando.

Desaparecio nuevamente y apareció en la cueva donde se llevo a cabo el parto, vio impotente el que su esposa y el bastardo que casi mata a su hijo ya no se encontraban ahí, pero se olvido de todo cuando escucho el llanto de su hija, al buscarla con la mirada la encontró en los brazos de Taji, que se encontraba recostada en la pared sentada en un charco de su propia sangre y su propia daga muy cerca de donde estaría su corazon, al ver eso él se apresuro en llegar a ella y le retiro con cuidado a su bebe, para luego sacar la daga de su pecho y hacer presión en la herida.

-¡Taji!, !Taji! Reacciona- Clamaba el Hokage tratando de hacer reaccionar a la mujer.

-H-Hokage... Sama, lo lamento... No pude salvar a Kushina-Sama- Decía débilmente la mujer mientras sentía como la vida se escapaba de su ser junto con la sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, yo la salvare, tu solo resiste entendido?- Exclamo el rubio mientras veía a la AMBU simplemente sonreir.

-Jejeje, Hokage-Sama, ambos sabemos que no sobreviviré... usted debe irse de aqui, la aldea y... su esposa lo necesitan... Salve a su familia... salve a Konoha...- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de una mujer que había dedicado su vida servir a su pueblo y ayudado a su Kage a traer al mundo a sus hijos. Su muerte no sería en vano, eso era algo que Minato tenía claro. No permitiría que ese sujeto se salga con la suya.

Minato se levantó del suelo y desapareció en su característico destello amarillo, apareciendo nuevamente en su departamento para dejar a su hija junto a su hermano -Volvere- Fue lo único que dijo dejando a sus hijos durmiendo una al lado del otro.

[Desde aquí todo sucede igual que en el anime hasta el momento en el que Minato prepara el sellado de Kurama]

-¡Me niego!- Exclamó con fuerza una colérica y cansada Kushina. No podía permitir que sus hijos sufrieran el infierno al que Minato quería exponerlos.

-Lo lamento Kushina, pero no hay otra alternativa- Decía abatido pues él sabía que sus hijos sufrirían un infierno, aunque al menos tendrían con ellos a su madre. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír e invocar el altar y colocar a sus hijos en él, a pesar de los gritos de Kushina, por suerte ella no tenía la energía suficiente para oponerse. Él solo coloco a sus hijos en el altar y realizo los sellos.

 **-Shiki Fujin-** Exclamó antes de que un espectro sea generado a su espalda, él no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba ahi.

 **-(Piensan sellarme de nuevo, ¿y en dos mocosos?)-** Eran los pensamientos del Kyubi al ver el altar y a los infantes en él, pero noto como el imbécil de Minato y su antigua carcelera discutían sobre encerrarle en sus hijos... Esos mocosos eran sus hijos? **-(Perfecto)-** Pensó con una sonrisa viendo malignamente a los bebés, si todo salía bien no solo sería libre, sino que se vengaría del imbécil y su perra. Espero un momento y al ver que seguían discutiendo decidio actuar **-(Es mi oportunidad)-** Se dijo mentalmente antes de levantar su garra y atacar a los infantes ante la atonita mirada del Hokage y su esposa.

-NOOOO- Ese grito fue tan delicioso que deseaba retrasarse un poco más solo para poder seguir escuchandolo pero su libertad estaba en juego por lo que dejo que su garra siguiera su camino.

-¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!- Escucho con sus grandes orejas antes de que una cúpula de chakra se interpusiera entre él y sus presas, de repente las cadenas que lo ataban ganaron más fuerza y su garra volvió al suelo, estaba por volver a atacar cuando una gran esfera de fuego lo golpeó en el "rostro", seguida por una gran roca y, finalmente, una enorme rana que se sento sobre él.

 **-¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!-** Exclamó con furia viendo a dos infelices que él conocía, Fugaku Uchiha, el esposo de la amiga de Kushina, Mikoto, y líder del Clan Uchiha, era un imbécil arrogante como todos en su maldito Clan, a excepción de Mikoto y, aparentemente, su primer hijo, aunque eso a él le importaba muy poco, a su lado se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga, otro infeliz arrogante pero al menos este tenía honor, no como muchos de los ancianos que había visto a través de los ojos de Kushina, no necesitaba sus poderes para saber que esos infelices no eran más que unas momias codiciosas, aunque, de nuevo, eso le importaba muy poco a él, pues estaba viendo como el imbécil de Minato le hacía su pedido al Shinigami, ofreciéndole su alma a cambio, je, al menos ese infeliz iría al estomago del Shinigami por toda la eternidad jejeje.

Su diversión acabo rapidamente cuando sintió una mano helada tomarlo y, practicamente dividirlo en dos, Yin y Yang, y depositarlo en los mocosos, no sabía a donde fue cada parte pero no podría averiguarlo pronto, tenía demasiado sueño...

* * *

-NOOOO- Fue el grito que dieron Kushina y Minato al ver como el Kyubi atacaba a sus hijos, ambos se habían congelado y estaban por saltar a detenerlo cuando vieron una cúpula de chakra rechazar su ataque, con una mirada de parte de Minato, Kushina asintió y reforzó sus cadenas con tal de detener al Bijuu, cosa que no fue del todo efectiva al estar ella demasiado débil pero por suerte la bestia fue distraída por una gran bola de fuego que le impactó en el "rostro" e inmovilizada por Jiraiya y Gamabunta. Entonces Minato se dispuso a terminar su cometido.

-Fuin- Exclamó antes de que una espectral mano repleta de grabados extraños atravesara su pecho y se encaminara al Biju, entonces el "alma" del Kyubi fue sustraída de él y dividida en dos orbes, uno blanco representado al Yang o el poder fisico y uno negro que representaba el Yin o poder espiritual, ambos orbes fueron dentro de los bebés, siendo el blanco para el niño y el negro para la niña, quienes al sentir esa extraña energía en sus cuerpos comenzaron a llorar mientras unas marcas como bigotes se marcaban en sus mejillas.

Entonces minato se acerco rapidamente a ellos y aplicó el **Sello de Ocho Trigramas** en ambos. Una ves listo él solo volto viendo al mismísimo Shinigami frente a él.

-Ya esta hecho Shinigami-Sama- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su final.

más no lo que sucedería a continuación.

 **-Humano-** Exclamo una tetrica voz frente a él haciendo que los presentes abran desmesuradamente los ojos, él Shinigami nunca hablaba con los contratantes, solo tomaba sus almas y desaparecía.

-S-Si Shinigami-Sama?- Dijo aun sorprendido el rubio viendo a la deidad.

 **-Escucha claramente porque solo dire esto una vez-** Ordenó el Shinigami viendo seriamente al humano frente a él, quien simplemente asintio a sus ordenes **-Eh Decidido perdonar tu vida esta vez-** Dijo la espectral figura, viendo como Minato se sorprendía y parecía a punto de agradecer su "generosidad" **-No te emociones humano, una vez tú mueras tu alma irá directamente hacia mi, asi que tu final esta asegurado-**

 **-No obstante, como me encuentro de buen humor te dire esto, perdonare tu vida pero tu pronto tendrás que tomar una seria decisión, si eliges correctamente tu ayudaras a un ser de gran poder que salvará o destruirá tu mundo a crecer, tu familia estara unida y crecera, incluso si estoy satisfecho con su obra puede que, una vez muerto, alcances la paz. Pero si tu decisión es errónea tu familia se dividirá, ese ser crecera y se volvera poderoso por su cuenta, él será el que decida si sera un salvador o destructor y tu alma recaera en mis manos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ten cuidado con tus decisiones Minato Namikaze jajajajaja-** Con esas palabras el Shinigami partio mientras dejaba salir una tétrica risa, dejando detrás a una feliz Kushina, un aliviado Jiraiya, unos serios Hiashi y Fugaku y un muy pensativo Minato, de repente llegó el Ex-Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, aterrizando frente a Minato con un grupo ANBU a su espalda.

-Te encuentras bien Minato, que sucedio?- Pregunto Hiruzen al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Minato, quien vio a su antecesor y solo negó con la cabeza -No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello Hiruzen-Sama, por favor, lleva a Kushina y a mis hijos a un hospital, ella está herida y mis hijos acaban de nacer... Luego tengo que decirle que sucedió, pero por ahora tengo que encargarme de la aldea- A Hiruzen le dio un mal presentimiento la forma en la que Minato le hablo pero por ahora debía confiar en él. Tomo a Kushina mientras Inu y Usagi tomaban a los bebes antes de partir hacía el hospital, solo rezaba porque su esposa estuviera bien.

Una vez Sarutobi partio Minato se dispuso a ir hacía la aldea, aunque su visión se nublo y casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque Hiashi lo sostuvo, ellos eran grandes amigos, desde que eran Genin y trabajaban en el mismo equipo, Hiashi miraba preocupado a su amigo, era de los pocos que tenía y ciertamente el mejor -Te encuentras bien Minato?- Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del Hokage, quien se paró por si mismo y tomó algunas pastillas del soldado de su bolsa ninja, no era momento de caer rendido, su aldea lo necesitaba, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

-Si, tranquilo, solo gaste mucho chakra, estare bien para mañana, por ahora debemos volver a la aldea y hacer un recuento de daños- Ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento de los presentes antes de que todos partieran hacía la aldea.

Luego de un par de horas Minato fue hacía su oficina, tenía que calcular los daños y preparar todo para la proxima junta del consejo, repentinamente él dejó de lado sus papeles y vio hacia la ventana.

-Sensei, le suplico que no entre por la ventana, es de mala educación- Decía mientras volvía a tomar sus papeles antes de escuchar como alguien conocido se reía desde su ventana.

-Jajajaja, Minato, sabes que ese no es mi estilo, igual tengo que decirte algo importante- Dijo Jiraiya viendo fijamente a Minato, quien al ver la seriedad en los ojos de su Sensei dejo de lado los documentos y le regreso la mirada.

-Que sucede?-

-El Gran Sapo Sabio a recitado una profecía- Dijo viendo como su estudiante se tensaba.

-Que es lo que dijo?- Pregunto.

-el dijo:

 **Nacido del Relampago Dorado y el Remolino Escarlata**  
 **Dotado de unas habilidades y poder sin igual**  
 **Crecerá Rodeado de Hojas**  
 **Pero careciendo de aquello que todos necesitan**  
 **Aquel que guiará a los hijos del Sabio**  
 **Aquel que sucedera al que todo lo comenzo**  
 **Aquel que heredó la voluntad del Remolino**  
 **Aquel que sera el Salvador o el Destructor**

* * *

 **2 Días Después: Oficina del Hokage**

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque del enmascarado y el Kyubi, sin duda un hecho no solo trágico, sino tambien bastante traumatico pues por lo que leyo en los informes el Kyubi solo aparecio de la nada y comenzo a destruir la Villa, parecía sacado de una pesadilla pero él sabía que era verdad, ese sujeto, quien quiera que fuera, había controlado al Kyubi. Ahora tenía una junta con el consejo para ver los pasos a seguir después de tal catástrofe.

Terminando de sellar los papeles Minato se paro y camino hacía la ventana, por ella vio a su aldea, nada como lo sucedido hace días sucedió en el pasado, estaba seguro que Hashirama o Tobirama podrían haberlo hecho mejor pero no era momento de pensar en tales cosas, tenía que reunirse con el consejo y aguantar las ganas de decapitar a los ambiciosos civiles y a los "consejeros".

 **Sala del Consejo: Momentos Después**

Minato entró en una gran sala, llamando la atención de los presentes, el rubio escaneo el lugar con la misma mirada fría y carente de emociones que utilizaba siempre en las reuniones. No podía dudar, no podía mostrar ninguna abertura que ellos pudieran usar en su contra. La sala se sumió en un tenso silencio hasta que Minato tomo su lugar en el centro de una gran mesa en forma de U invertida, costeado a su derecha por Hiruzen, seguido de Danzo Shimura, siendo ellos dos sus consejeros ninja y, seguido a ellos, se encontraban los distintos jefes de los Clanes Uchiha, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Kurama y Namikaze-Uzumaki, que estaba vacío pues Kushina estaba en el hospital y Minato era el Hokage. A su izquierda estaban sentados Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, los consejeros civiles, seguido a ellos se encontraban los distintos lideres de comercio de Konoha, eran nueve de ellos, con tal de estar en igualdad con el lado Shinobi, pero ellos decían hablar en representación de toda la parte civil de Konoha, que estupides, Minato sabía que ellos no eran capaces de ver más allá de su billetera.

-Bien, doy por comenzada la esta reunión- Dijo seriamente el Kage antes de sacar se su gabardina una pila de papeles y leerlos un momento -Señor Sakamoto- Llamo recibiendo un asentimiento de uno de los civiles.

Sakamoto era un hombre robusto de piel algo palida, vestía ropas finas y una cantidad algo exageradas de joyas, pendientes, anillos, collares, etc. Con solo verlo a los ojos Minato podía ver la codicia de ese sujeto, era la clase de personas que matarían a su familia por un monto aceptable, algo que él despreciaba sin duda alguna.

Él era dueño de la mayoría de los bares y burdeles de Konoha, situados casi todos en la "Zona roja", donde se decía que ocurrían varios actos delictivos pero por algun motivo no todos eran reportados o atendidos, las unicas excepciones eran los bares hechos por y para Shinobis, donde los civiles no tenían ni voz ni voto de lo que se podía o no hacer, ellos ni siquiera tenían permitida la entrada, ni siquiera hombres influyentes como Sakamoto que en más de una ocasión quería colocar sus garras en ellos, todo con tal de hacer más ganancias... para él claro está.

La verdad es que él intentó prohibir ese tipo de bar pero por suerte ni Minato ni ningún otro Shinobi estuvo de acuerdo, incluso algunos civiles se opusieron, sobretodo el que se encargaba de las destilerías y la compra/venta de alcohol en Konoha.

-Quiero confirmar algo, usted reporto entre las perdidas algunos almacenes con "Mercancía extremadamente valiosa" ¿No es asi?- Pregunto viendolo directamente a los ojos.

-S-Si Hokage-Sama ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Respondio nerviosamente solo logrando que Minato estrechara aun más los ojos.

-Que extraño porque, según el reporte de sus propiedades, esos mismos edificios no eran más que almacenes abandonados sin ninguna utilidad vigente- Al oír eso todos los Shinobis, actuales y retirados, entrecerrar los ojos, ahí había gato encerrado.

-N-Ninguna uti-utilidad? Jajaja lo lamento estos de-deben ser reportes viejos Hokage-Sa/Estos reportes fueron enviados siete horas antes del ataque y no hay ningún reporte de alguna gran compra ni ninguna otra transacción que requiera tanto espacio para "Mercancía" asi que dime ¿Estas tratando de robarle al pueblo de Konoha? O sera acaso que escondías algo que no podías reportar?- Decía Minato viendo como Sakamoto se retorcía en incomodidad y nerviosismo, también se dio cuenta de las leves miradas entre él y algunos otros miembros del consejo civil, terminando en el concejal Homura, algo que sin duda tendría que tener en cuenta. Pero aún tenía que seguir con su reunion y de paso podría dejar claro quién era el jefe en ese lugar.

-Bien, dado que usted se niega a cooperar tomare esto como que usted intento aprovecharse de una crisis para tomar un dinero que debería ser para el bien del pueblo de Konoha- Proclamo Minato viendo como Sakamoto lo volvía a ver queriendo suplicarle que no le hiciera nada pero logro callarlo al verlo con unos ojos tan fríos que hizo que se erizaran los vellos de su cuerpo. Minato iba a dar su veredicto cuando fue interrumpido por Homura

-Bien, con lo dicho creo que deberíamos dar el castigo al señor Sakamoto, yo creo que destituirlo de su puesto temporalmente será suficiente ¿Quien esta a fav/Oye Homura ¿Que haces?-Volvió a interrumpir Minato ganando una mirada dudosa del consejero.

-Pues estoy procediendo con el juicio del señor Sakamoto, ya que estamos en tiempo de crisis se vuelve innecesario un juicio y se puede solo dar el veredicto al tener pruebas sólidas, algo que usted posee- Explicó el anciano recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio, estaba por proseguir con su veredicto pero fue callado por las palabras de Minato.

-Eso es verdad pero esa libertad la tienen solamente el Hokage y su consejero de confianza, y, en lo que a mi concierne, tu no ocupas ninguno de esos cargos- Decía Minato viendo con algo de gracia como Homura se tragaba su indignación.

-Ryuichi Sakamoto, en vista de querer aprovechar una crisis como esta para sacar dinero tendrás que pagar una indemnización a la aldea, para ser más preciso será la suma total de su pedido- Explicó el Namikaze viendo como Sakamoto se ponía pálido, no era de extrañar, su pedido había sido de 7.5 millones de ryu[No se cual es la moneda por lo que será esa], una cantidad importante la verdad. Tendría que investigarlo, puede que estuviera metido en algo ilegal.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Minato si bien era más serio y frio durante las reuniones él nunca había actuado con tanta frialdad frente a los civiles, se ocupó de ponerlos en su lugar cada vez que intentaban algo si, pero jamas había actuado de esa forma.

Minato volvió al presente cuando una voz vieja y fría le hablo -Hokage-Sama, si me permite, me gustaría hablar acerca de un tema diferente- Danzo no estaba muy contento con lo que había pasado, si Minato seguía desenmascarando a los civiles él perdería una importante cantidad de ingresos, tenía que cambiar el tema y, por suerte, tenía uno perfecto. Minato solo le miro unos segundos con esos bloques de hielo que tenía por ojo, esa era una de las pocas cosas que respetaba del Namikaze, la facilidad para adoptar esa mascara de frialdad cuando estaban en reuniones, le recordaba a su maestro Tobirama, quien adoptaba esa mascara para tratar cualquier asunto referente a la aldea, aunque eso no importaba ahora -Quisiera preguntar acerca de lo ocurrido con el Kyubi, supongo que lo abra sellado pero, ¿En quien sello al demonio?- Minato entrecerró los ojos ante su pregunta, había desviado totalmente el tema a tratar, pero sabía que ese tema también era muy importante.

-Él Kyubi fue sellado en mis hijos recien nacidos- Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron pero la reacción de los civiles, fue inesperadamente estúpida, pues ellos comenzaron a exigir la muerte de los niños al verlos a ellos como el demonio que encerraban, eso fue algo que ciertamente no le agrado a su Kage por lo que dejo salir su instinto asesino en toda la sala, callando y aterrando a los civiles -Quiero dejar algo en claro, mis hijos serán tratados como los héroes que son, pues ellos ahora cargan con la responsabilidad de proteger Konoha del Kyubi no Yoko y si alguien les pone un solo dedo encima esa persona sera vista como un traidor y ejecutada publicamente sin juicio previo- Sentencio viendo como los civiles quedaban callados mientras sentía un leve rastro de un desagradable olor venir desde ese lado.

-Ya veo Hokage-Sama, de ser así entonces lo mejor para el pueblo será que me entregue a los niños, para así entrenarlos y asegurar su lealtad a la aldea de Konoha- Danzo decía eso con una gran seguridad pero solo recibió a cambio una mirada de muerte del Namikaze.

-Danzo, tu nisiquiera tienes permitido tocarles un solo cabello a mis hijos, ¿Quedo claro?- Proclamo Minato viendo como el viejo halcón de guerra apretaba su mandibula.

-Si insiste Hokage-Sama entonces creo que deberíamos llevar esto a votación- Amenazó el anciano viendo como Minato sonreía levemente.

-Lamento decirte esto Danzo pero Konoha no es una Democracia, es una Dictadura Militar, y yo soy el Hokage, así que mi palabra es ley, por lo que dejaré esto claro, mis hijos serán tratados como héroes y tanto yo como Kushina comenzaremos su entrenamiento en cuanto demuestren rastros del poder del Kyubi, eso es todo- Declaro viendo como Danzo apretaba con más fuerza su baston, mientras recibía asentimientos de los demas.

-Con ese asunto resuelto les suplico a la parte civil que salgan, pues desde ahora se trataran asuntos que solo concierne a los Shinobis presentes- Decía Minato al tiempo que cuatro ANBU aparecían entre los civiles y les decían que los escoltarian, pese a las quejas de estos.

Una vez todos salieron, incluidos Homura y Koharu al ser consejeros civiles, Minato fue rodeado de un aire de seriedad.

-Fugaku-Llamó el Namikaze.

-Si Hokage-Sama?- Pregunto el líder de los Uchihas mientras se paraba y veía al Namikaze a los ojos.

-Sabes de algun Uchiha renegado o desaparecido en acción? O tal Vez de algun joven miembro de tu Clan que haya perdido un ojo?- Pregunto el Namikaze

-mmm... no, no ha habido renegados o desaparecidos en un tiempo, a los miembros de mi Clan mayormente les gusta nuestra condición en Konoha y los más jovenes usualmente van a sus misiones con un miembro más experimentado del Clan, tu sabes eso así que ¿Por qué me preguntas?- Respondió dubitativo el Uchiha mientras expresaba una duda general.

-Hace dos días cuando mi esposa dio a luz fuimos atacados por un Uchiha- Dijo Minato viendo como todos abrían los ojos en shock y Fugaku rapidamente negaba eso, él solo levanto la mano para calmarlos y le dio a Fugaku permiso para defenderse.

-Eso es imposible ya que todos los miembros de mi Clan se encontraban protegiendo el recinto Uchiha como lo ordenaste- Ahora fue el turno de Minato de sorprenderse, él nunca dio tal orden por lo que pidio a Fugaku una explicación de ello, cosa que, si bien dudoso, el Uchiha hizo- Nos llegó una orden de que todos los Clanes deberían proteger sus distritos, me parecio extraño pero decidí seguir la orden, mira, aqui la tengo- Explico mientras sacaba de su ropas un papel que entregó al Namikaze. Minato examino el papel cuidadosamente, sin duda esa era su letra y su firma pero él nunca daría una orden como esa.

-No puedo negar que es una buena copia pero yo jamás daría una orden como esta, la prioridad en un momento de crisis como ese es evacuar y proteger a los civiles y los más jóvenes, no te culpo de nada Fugaku, pero jamas había podido dar una orden como esa estando yo fuera de la aldea- Explicó recibiendo un asentimiento del Uchiha.

-Si, lo se Minato-Sama, por eso cuando me informaron que apareciste y te llevaste lejos al Kyubi decidi dejar a Mikoto al mando e ir a ayudarte para evitar que hicieras algo tan tonto como invocar al mismo Shinigami, aunque llegue algo tarde- Explicaba Fugaku antes de sonreir y exclamar lo último, sacando una sonrisa de Minato, sin duda había sido una jugada peligrosa pero él no dudaría en volverlo ha hacer con tal de proteger Konoha.

-Volviendo al asunto del Uchiha no creo que haya sido un miembro de la aldea pues son pocos los que pueden hacer tal hazaña y todos se encontraban cuidando del recinto- Continuo Fugaku devolviendo la seriedad al asunto.

-Entiendo Fugaku, además no creo que muchos de ellos pudieran controlar al Kyubi- Lo dicho por Minato atrajo un frio sepulcral a la sala, ¿Controlar al Kyubi? Eso había sido algo que solo Uchiha Madara había logrado hacer, que hubiera otro Shinobi por ahi que lograra tal hazaña era algo preocupante, eso tambien explicaba el Sharingan que muchos habían afirmado ver en los ojos de la bestia -Por ahora tendremos que proteger la Villa por lo que envíe un comunicado a los escuadrones para que terminaran rapidamente sus misiones, debemos proteger Konoha ahora que esta debil- Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, tomando eso como la despedida de su Kage todos se pararon y empezaron a ir a la puerta, nadie noto la seña de manos que hizo el Namikaze, excepto por Fugaku que sabía que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerla, era una seña que utilizaban cuando eran parte del mismo escuadrón con tal de reunirse y planear una estrategia, por lo que ahora se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage, viendo a su derecha le sonrió a Hiashi, al parecer su amigo aun recordaba su época como equipo, ambos intercambiaron un apretón de manos y una leve sonrisa antes de retomar su camino y llegar a la oficina de Minato.

Una vez dentro vieron a su viejo compañero observando la aldea por su ventana, él siempre decía que era una vista hermosa pero ahora ya no, ahora veían la destrucción que el zorro causo pero sabían que saldrían adelante.

-Nos llamaste Minato?- Pregunto Fugaku, cuando eran ellos tres sabían que las formalidades estaban de lado por lo que podían hablar con libertad y honestidad.

-Si, necesito que me hables del Mangekyou Sharingan- Ante eso Hiashi vio extrañado como Fugaku se tensaba y daba una mirada cautelosa al Namikaze.

-Sabes bien que no puedo solo hablar de ello, ¿Por qué quieres saber de él?- Preguntaba cautelosamente el Uchiha mientras que Minato suspiraba.

-Porque el sujeto que nos atacó a Kushina y a mi poseía un Mangekyou- Ahora Fugaku estaba más preocupado, habían sido extremadamente pocos los Uchihas que habían obtenido el Mangekyou desde la era de los Clanes combatientes [O sea antes desde que Hashirama y Madara crearan Konoha, cuando aun eran enemigos], saber que ese sujeto lo había obtenido solo lo volvía alguien aun más peligroso.

-Que es el Mangekyou Sharingan?- Ambos volvieron en si al escuchar la pregunta de Hiashi, a lo que Fugaku suspiro.

-El Mangekyou es una evolución del Sharingan, sucede cuando un Uchiha pierde a una persona muy importante en su vida, por ejemplo un hermano muy querido, tu mejor amigo o incluso el amor de su vida, usualmente cambia el aspecto de su Sharingan de distintas formas- Explico mientras sus ojos cambiaban, primero tomo forma del Sharingan comun antes de que sus aspas comenzaran a girar y tomaran forma de un Fuma Shuriken de seis puntas negro con un triángulo invertido rojo en la parte central. Tanto Hiashi como Minato miraron sorprendidos el cambio en sus ojos, él nunca les había mostrado ese estado en el pasado -El Mangekyou Sharingan aporta unas poderosas habilidades al usuario, pero mientras más se usa el usuario ira perdiendo la luz, eventualmente quedara ciego- Termino de explicar mientras sus ojos volvían al onix habitual.

Minato y Hiashi se sorprendieron un poco por las consecuencias de usar el Mangekyou pero unos segundos después lograron tranquilizarse.

-Entiendo, Fugaku, una de las habilidades del Mangekyou es volver intangible a su usuario?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio, dándole la total atención a su amigo.

-Si, ese sería el **Kamui** o "Autoridad de los Dioses". Es una habilidad que permite enviar objetos a una dimensión alterna creada por el Mangekyou, también puede, como has dicho, hacer intangible a su usuario si este envía partes de su cuerpo a esa dimensión. Es una técnica poderosa pero difícil de controlar o aprender, es más sencillo si despierta junto con él Mangekyou- Ante eso ultimo ambos shinobis vieron extrañado a su camarada, quien suspiro, estaba dando demasiada información -Cada Mangekyou despierta con alguna técnica a la que el portador es afín, por ejemplo el mio despertó con una técnica llamada Amaterasu de la que no hablare- Dicho esto el líder Uchiha se cruzó de brazos viendo a sus antiguos compañeros, quienes solo asintieron, su amigo les estaba dando información muy delicada, era natural que no quisiera seguir hablando.

Minato solo le agradeció la información y despidio a su antiguos amigos antes de desaparecer en su característico destello. Apareció en una habitación blanca donde, en una cama, se encontraba su esposa teniendo en sus brazos a sus hijos.

El se acerco a ella, le dio un beso a los bebes en sus brasos y luego beso a su esposa, tomo a sus hijos y los coloco en sus cunas para que duerman, tenían una sería charla pendiente.

-Kushina, tenemos que hablar- Así paso a contarle todo, la reunión con el consejo, haciendola reir por la forma en la que actuo con los civiles, aunque enfurecio cuando se entero del pedido de Danzo, solo para volver a reír cuando le dijo como lo puso en su lugar, luego hablo sobre su reunión con Fugaku y Hiashi.

-Asi que **Kamui** ehh, una técnica peligrosa, ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer?- Pregunto viendo la mirada sería de Minato.

-Creo que debemos centrarnos en su entrenamiento- Decía viendo a los bebes -Asi ellos podran defenderse de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño, ademas, debemos entrenarlos para que cumplan la profecía- Termino con una gran sonrisa viendo a Kushina que lo miraba un poco dudosa.

-Estas seguro que habla de ellos?- Pregunto con duda. Minato le había hablado de la profecía y aunque le emocionaba que posiblemente uno de sus hijos, la parte de " **careciendo de aquello que todos necesitan** " no le gustaba mucho, le había preguntado eso a Minato pero su respuesta fue: "Seguramente hable de una infancia normal, pues ellos serán tratados como heroes y entrenados por nosotros para cumplir su profecía", no estaba segura de ello pero... era lo mejor, apoyaría a su esposo y criaría con amor a sus hijos.

* * *

 **Lugar y Tiempo Desconocidos**

En un plano completamente negro, sin ningún atisbo de vida, sin plantas, sin animales, sin rocas siquiera, solo el vacío adoraba ese lugar, a excepción de dos grandes esferas de luz una era Blanca destellante y a su lado había una negra que solo era visible por el brillo de la primera. Ambos se encontraban frente a lo que parecía se un portal desde el cual podían ver a la pareja discutiendo, hasta el momento en el que la mujer tomo su decisión.

 **-Asi que esa es su elección-** Decía la esfera de luz antes de tomar forma de una hermosa mujer con un cabello dorado como el sol, piel fina como porcelana y ojos celestes como el cielo. Tenía un vestido blanco que cubría modestamente su gran figura. Junto a ella, la esfera negra comenzó a tomar forma también.

 **-Te dije que elegirían mal-** Dijo dicha esfera, tomando la forma de un hombre fornido, cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos como la sangre, vestía un kimono negro como la noche, y en su frente tenía un par de cuernos curvados hacía arriba.

 **-Bueno, nada se puede hacer, es una lástima por él-** Decía triste la mujer mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla viendo hacía otra dirección donde había otro portal.

 **-Qué haremos con él? Poner sus almas dentro de ellos ya era algo peligroso pero ¿Qué pasará con él?-** Decía el hombre mirando fijamente el portal.

 **-Cuando el momento llegue nos reuniremos con él-** Respondio la dama comenzando a perder su forma y volviéndose nuevamente una esfera de luz **-Bueno, tengo que volver a mi trabajo, hasta luego Shinigami-** Aviso recibiendo un asentimiento de su acompañante antes de desaparecer en un destello, dejando al otro solo visible por su cabello, ojos y el portal dorado que aun se mantenía gracias a su poder.

 **-Nos vemos... Kami-** Respondio aun viendo el portal donde se veían a dos jovenes, una niña pelinegra y un joven pelirrojo. Ambos de no más de 5 años, durmiendo plácidamente abrazados junto a un bebé pelinegro. La figura sonrió tristemente antes de convertirse en una esfera negra y desaparecer **-(Parece que nuevamente tendrás una vida dura, lo siento por ti Hatsuko... no, Naruto)-** Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que todo el plano vuelva a su habitual obscuridad.

La decisión fue tomada, los engranajes del destino comenzaron a girar. La pregunta era:

 **¿Sera un destino de luz u Obscuridad?**

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo!** Quize comenzar el año con esta nueva historia. Espero que todos tengan un buen 2018

Bien, esta es mi segunda historia, aunque la primera de Naruto. Espero que dejen reviews y comentarios, ademas de ver mi otra historia ya que es en la que mas me centrare al estar en una saga totalmente mia. Ya tiene mas de veinte capítulos y espero que les guste.

Los que sigan mi historia de dbz no tienen que preocuparse ya que, como dije, me centrare mas en ella de momento, por ahora esta no tendra una fecha regular de publicación pero tratare de que sea cada dos semanas, no prometo nada.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**15/1/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención: Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Kawarimi o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Leonardo872:** Puede que lo obtenga como puede que no, para saberlo debes seguir leyendo esta historia ;-)

 **Xxxtentacion sensei R:** Acabo la espera XD Un saludo y espero que te guste el cap.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo** **2: Tiempo y jurado**

 **Crecera Rodeado de Hojas**  
 **Pero careciendo de aquello que todos necesitan**

Han pasado trece años desde el ataque del Kyubi, muchas cambiaron desde entonces, la academia ninja se vio forzada a disminuir la exigencia con tal de tener mas shinobis en las filas, al menos hasta que la inutilidad de dichos shinobis salio a la luz, demostrando que cantidad no era mejor que calidad, una vez paso eso, por orden de Minato, la academia volvio a sus clases comunes, siendo mas exigentes que desde el ataque pero menos exigentes que en la guerra, algo favorable pues mientras que tenian una leve mejora en los numeros la calidad de sus hombres era la esperada.

Aunque no todo lo que sucedio fue bueno, tambien ocurrieron algunos hechos negativos, como el atentado de Kumo en contra de los Hyuga, donde Hiashi Hyuga asesino a alguien que intento secuestrar a su hija mayor Hinata Hyuga, lastimosamente este espia era el dignatario enviado por Kumo para firmar un tratado entre sus aldeas, la aldea de la nube no se tomo bien el asesinato de su representante por lo que rapidamente exigieron una compensación en forma de la cabeza de Hiashi Hyuga, cosa que recibieron, pero no fue exactamente lo que querian pues el hermano de Hiashi, Hizashi, eligio sacrificarse con tal de evitar una guerra, entregando su cuerpo ya que gracias al sello que poseian todos los de la rama secundaria el Byakugan seria inservible una vez muriera.

Tambien estaba el asesinato de los ancianos y miembros de la policia militar, pertenecientes al Clan Uchiha, a manos de Hitomi Uchiha, la primogénita de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y hermana mayor de Sasuke Uchiha, quien sentia un gran resentimiento por su hermana por haber matado a tantos de los miembros mas respetados de su Clan, inconciente que de hecho dichos miembros estaban maquinando un plan para apoderarse de Konoha, mismo plan que ella y sus compañeros de equipo habian descubierto y por ello ella decidio masacrarlos, aunque no conto con que un misterioso Uchiha enmascarado le ofreciera ayuda, aunque el plan de su "camarada" era masacrar al Clan entero, cosa que, afortunadamente, fue impedida por el lider del clan, Fugaku, quien se enfrento al desconocido y logro salvar a su Clan, perdiendo trágicamente la vida en el combate cuando Minato y los ANBU habian llegado, forzando al enmascarado a huir. Igualmente Hitomi hullo siendo proclamada Ninja Renegada y Traidora a la Aldea Oculta de La Hoja.

Todo eso paso en ese tiempo, todo lo que Minato tuvo que enfrentar desde "esa" noche, él ahora se encontraba viendo unos papeles, antes de ver una foto en su escritorio y sonreir, eran él, su esposa Kushina y sus gemelos, Menma y Mito Namikaze. Ambos eran copias identicas de sus padres a su edad, excepto por las marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes. Ambos eran los contenedores del temido Kyubi no Yoko y los heroes de la aldea, siendo tratados como se debe por los aldeanos, que se encargaban de darle todo lo que ellos querian, sus hijos habian crecido sanos y fuertes, al punto de ser los mejores de su clase junto con Sasuke Uchiha, que era un buen amigo de ambos, y que tambien poseia un gran talento, por lo que, junto a ellos, él era uno de los mejores alumnos de su categoria, ellos afortunadamente tenian una buena relación con los chicos de su antigua clase, pues algunos de ellos eran lo herederos de los clanes de Konoha, por lo que se veian seguido con tal de tener dicha relación, o al menos una mejor que las que tenian él y Kushina con los lideres actuales, mas exactamente con los lideres Uchiha y Hyuga, quienes se habian distanciado de ellos este tiempo, tanto él como Kushina pensaron que se debia al asunto del golpe de estado y el intento de secuestro respectivamente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse la verdadera razón, Naruto Uzumaki.

La vida del pobre Naruto fue dificil, él nacio por accidente en una epoca de conflicto, la guerra habia terminado hace poco tiempo y sus padres aun no tenian una relación formal, por lo que él fue entrenado duramente y criado por un par de padres inexpertos, a pesar de ello todo fue relativamente bien, él habia demostrado un gran talento, al igual que su mejor amiga Hitomi, ambos eran grandes prodigios y se esforzaban por ser cada vez mejores en todos los campos. Pero todo cambio unos años despues del ataque del Kyubi, cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a mostrar indicios del chakra de la bestia, desde entonces sus padres habian comenzado a darle mas atención a ellos, dejandolo a él en un segundo plano cada vez mas alejado de la familia.

Cuando el pequeño Naruto logro convertirse en Genin a los siete años sus padres habian estado muy orgullosos, pero, tres años despues, cuando se volvio Chunin ellos se habian ido de vacaciones con sus hermanitos, por suerte él habia comenzado a vivir solo hace poco tiempo por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse de donde dormir, pero ese fue un duro golpe para el niño, sus padres lo habian dejado abandonado, aunque las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde ese momento, cuando se volvio Jounin poco tiempo despues ni se molestaron en escucharlo cuando se los dijo, incluso Minato termino dejando a cargo de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage las pruebas y como este no sabia sobre la negligencia de Minato y Kushina no les comento nada, ya que pensaba que ellos sabrian los avances de su primogenito, finalmente, cuando Naruto se volvio ANBU ni siquiera se molesto en decirles, ademas, como era Hiruzen quien se encargaba de entregar las misiones, algo que accedio con tal de tener algo que hacer que distraiga su mente de la muerte de su esposa y, posteriormente, de su primogenito y la esposa de este, no se enteraron hasta un tiempo despues, cuando Naruto reclamo, para si mismo, el poderio del Clan Uzumaki, siendo que Kushina y sus hijos, al ambos verlo como un Clan debil por perder la guerra, abandonaran el apellido Uzumaki.

Tanto Minato como Kushina le reclamaron a Naruto el no haberles dicho, pero ese momento fue donde él les hecho en cara su falta de interes en él y Narumi, la ultima hija del matrimonio, quien ya casi tenia tres años de edad. Escuchar eso fue un balde de agua fria para el matrimonio Namikaze, algo que rompio la burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraban, era verdad, ellos habian descuidado de sus hijos por centrarse en Menma y Mito.

Despues de eso ellos se centraron un poco mas en su hija mas pequeña, pero fue solo temporal, terminaron olvidándose de ella nuevamente, algo que Naruto no tolero, aun recordaba las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

 **FlashBack: 5 años** **atrás** **: Tribunal de la Corte del Fuego**

El Tribunal de la Corte del Fuego era una enorme habitación donde se llevaban a cabo importantes casos, en ese lugar no importaba si eras un campesino o el mismo Daimyo, se aseguraban de tratarlos con igualdad gracias a distintos sellos que se encargaran de matarlos en caso de corrupción, tambien poseian sellos que prevenían cualquier tipo de control mental, incluso habian sellos que impedian que los otros sean modificados, por lo que uno no podia siquiera pensar en "ganarse" a los jueces.

En las gradas se encontraban los distintos jefes de los Clanes de Konoha, junto con los consejeros y algunos de los consejales civiles, tambien se encontraba el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, sus propios consejeros y varios otros politicos influyentes. El Clan Uzumaki era un Clan importante y no estaria mal ver como se desarrollaba el joven Naruto en los asuntos politicos, era importante saber si era un posible amigo o un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

Ese dia se disputaba un juicio entre Naruto Uzumaki contra sus "padres", Minato y Kushina Namikaze, lideres del "Clan" Namikaze por la custodia de Narumi Namikaze. Minato y Kushina se opusieron totalmente a darle la custodia, pues era su hija y no debia crecer lejos de sus padres, aunque Naruto revatio eso, explicando la falta de atención de los Namikaze a su hija, e incluso hacia él, por los gemelos, dandoles evidencia en forma de fotos y videos que el habia hecho a espaldas de los Namikaze, donde mostraba la obvia preferencia que tenian ambos por los gemelos, llegando a ignorar o castigar sin motivo alguno a la pequeña cuando solo queria pasar el tiempo con sus padres, algo que rompio el corazon de Kushina, pues ella no pensaba que fuera una madre tan terrible.

Todo fue visto por los jueces, ellos eran cinco persona, dos mujeres y tres hombres, sus rostros estaban tapados con tal de evitar cualquier tipo de retribución causante de algun juicio en contra de ellos y sus voces eran modificadas por un sello en sus gargantas. Todos iban vestidos con kimonos, azules en el caso de los hombres y rojos en el caso de las mujeres.

Luego de que Naruto mostrara dichas pruebas Minato tuvo que hablar por los dos diciendo que tanto Mito como Menma necesitaban recibir entrenamiento, cosa que Naruto no nego pero rebatio mostrando las salidas familiares que hacian los Namikaze dejando sola a Narumi, cosa que Minato ya no pudo negar, aunque aun asi no se rindio. Las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control cuando Naruto quiso terminar con todo.

-Dejemos que Narumi decida entonces- Habia dicho él, cosa que ambos padres aceptaron dudosos.

Luego de eso la pequeña Narumi, de no mas de tres años, vestida con un pequeño kimono que Minato y Kushina nunca habian visto, que tenia decoraciones de peces Koi y flores Sakura en él, pero al ver la parte de atras se preocuparon, tenia la imagen de un remolino azul y el kanji de Uzu-Hime[Princesa Remolino]. La niña fue puesta a medio camino con Naruto de un lado y los Namikaze del otro.

-Vamos Narumi-chan, ven aqui- Decia una sonriente Kushina extendiendo sus brazos hacia su bebé.

-Vamos Narumi, ven con papá- Minato se encontraba a su lado haciendo lo mismo con una sonrisa radiante.

Narumi veia a sus padres con una mirada de duda, en cambio cuando vio a Naruto de cuclillas viendola con su sonrisa de siempre entonces ella tambien sonrio y, para sorpresa de todos, corrio hacia los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibio con un abrazo y la trepo en sus hombros, ha lo que ella solo sonrio.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, la pequeña Narumi siquiera habia visto por segunda vez a sus padres, no, en cuanto vio a Naruto corrio hacia sus brazos sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

-Al parecer lo que el joven Uzumaki decia era verdad, lastimosamente señores Namikaze, por las pruebas mostradas hoy, nosotros, la Gran Corte del Fuego, concedemos la custodia de Narumi Uzumaki, antes Namikaze, a Uzumaki Naruto, cuidela bien joven- Dicho eso Naruto solo sonrio agradeciendo con una leve reverencia, para que Narumi no se callera, a los jueces, al menos hasta que sintio un tiron en su cabello.

-Sucede algo Narumi-Chan?- Pregunto viendo como su hermanita desviaba la mirada, antes de verlo con duda.

-Ahora deberia llamarte Otou-san?- Pregunto la niña haciendo que Naruto se tensara un momento, parecia estar perdido en sus recuerdos pero Narumi penso que no le gustaba esa idea -P-Perdón n-no quise...- Pero fue callada cuando Naruto la bajo de sus hombros y la puso en el suelo, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura, la pequeña vio con algo de miedo a Naruto pero la sonrisa que él le daba logro calmarla.

-Si es lo que quieres no me importa- Respondio haciendo que ella sonria y lo abrase.

-Gracias... Otou-san- Decia la pequeña mientras sentia como Naruto la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Esa escena fue vista por los jueces del que uno de ellos, una mujer, sonrio levemente a los jovenes, antes de volver a su mirada seria carente de emociones, aunque esto solo fue notado por algunos a causa de sus ropas.

Dicha escena tambien fue vista por los Namikaze, quienes entristecieron al notar que jamas dieron o recibieron un abraso asi de Narumi, mientras que con Naruto fue hace demasiado tiempo para que pudieran recordarlo bien.

-Bien ahora pasaremos al siguiente caso/Disculpe señoria- El juez fue interrumpido por Naruto quien tenia una leve sonrisa en el rostro -Si señor Uzumaki?- Pregunto.

-La verdad quiciera hacer un pequeño reclamo al Clan Namikaze, ademas de una retribución por olvidar a Narumi, si no es mucha molestia claro- Dijo aun sonriendo mientras que la niña en sus brazos lo miraba con duda.

-Supongo que podemos oir sus demandas, luego de eso decidiremos si es posible o no- Decia viendo a sus compañeros, quienes solo asintieron.

-Bien, es sencillo, mi reclamo, por parte del Clan Uzumaki son los pergaminos del Hiraishin no jutsu, mientras qu/¡¿QUE?!- Comenzo a decir antes de que mas de una persona gritara, interrumpiendolo, y comenzara a reclamar por ello, utilizando un lenguaje no muy adecuado para el lugar en el que se encontraban, por suerte él se esperaba algo asi por lo que habia tapado los oidos de la pequeña Narumi.

-¡SILENCIO!... Gracias, ahora digame Uzumaki-San, ¿Por qué deberia Namikaze Minato darle esos pergaminos?- Pregunto uno de los jueces viendo a Naruto con esos ojos carentes de emociones suyos.

-Es sencillo la verdad, ese jutsu fue creado inicialmente por Senju Tobirama, por lo que seria propiedad del Clan Senju, Clan al que Namikaze Minato jamas pidio permiso para modificar su creación, pero los sellos Espacio-Temporales que se utilizan para su realización son propiedad del Clan Uzumaki, por lo que el sello en si seria propiedad del ambos Clanes, ademas de que ambos Clanes son primos, por lo que ese jutsu nos pertenece tanto a Tsunade Senju, la lider y unica miembro existente del Clan Senju, como a mi, el nuevo lider del Clan Uzumaki y como Senju Tsunade no esta en este momento la propiedad de ese justu cae en mi... y en Narumi claro esta- Explico mientras alzaba a Narumi a sus hombros nuevamente mientras que esta sonreia sin entender nada de lo que dijo su Tou-san.

Los jueces, al igual que los demas presentes, se sorprendieron por esa explicación era muy... exacta, y dificil de contradecir para consternación de Minato, era sorprendente que un joven de trece años pueda hacer eso, aunque no era tan sorprendente ya que dicho joven era uno de los ANBU mas jovenes en la historia, junto a Hitomi Uchiha, quien hace algunos meses fue marcada como traidora de la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas. Los jueces solo se dieron la vuelta mientras que un sello de silencio se levantaba en el estrado, impidiendo que los demas pudieran oir lo que fueran a decir. Luego de unos minutos, en los que Naruto tuvo que dormir en sus brazos a una aburrida Narumi, los jueces quitaron el sello.

-En vista de lo dicho por Uzumaki Naruto, no tenemos mas opción que estar de acuerdo con él con que Namikaze Minato debera entregar sus pergaminos, pero, como bien dijo usted Señor Uzumaki, ese jutsu es igualmente perteneciente al Clan Senju, por lo que tendrá que hablar con la lider de dicho Clan de ese tema, hasta ese momento el jutsu quedara en poder del Señor Uzumaki. Ahora bien Uzumaki-san, si no recuerdo mal, usted aun tiende que decidir la retribución para la pequeña Narumi- Dijo otro juez antes de ver a la niña dormida en brazos de Naruto.

Nadie podia creer eso, ni siquiera Minato, su propio hijo habia conseguido quitarle "su" mejor jutsu, pues como "ahora" pertenecia a otro Clan ya no podria utilizarlo.

-Este es mas sencillo, quiero permiso del Clan Namikaze para utilizar, mejorar y enseñar en mi Clan el Rasengan- Decia Naruto mientras, nuevamente, la sala entraba en caos, despertando a la pequeña Narumi y haciendo que él libere su instinto asesino con tal de callarlos a todos, cosa que funciono en los civiles y nobles, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a sentirlo, pero no tanto en los shinobis, quienes igualmente no estaban haciendo mucho escandalo, ya que estaban acostumbrados a sentir el instinto asesino, despues de todo si un shinobi no podia resistir y emitir el instinto asesino entonces no deberia ser shinobi. Ademas de que Naruto lo solto en pequeñas cantidades para no asustar a Narumi, quien se habia sorprendido pero al estar en brazos de Naruto no fue muy afectada por este.

-"Utilizar, mejorar y enseñar"? Por sus palabras, ¿Debo entender por sus palabras que usted ya ah aprendido dicho Jutsu?- Pregunto una de las juezas, haciendo que Naruto asienta y levante su mano derecha donde se genero una esfera azul que cautivo a Narumi, quien acerco su mano a la esfera pero cuando estaba por tocarla esta desaparecio, asustando un poco a la niña y haciendo que Naruto, y algunos de los presentes, se rian levemente cuando ella le volvio a ver con un lindo puchero en su rostro.

-Y ahora digame, ¿Por qué Namikaze-san deberia entregarle ese jutsu? Hasta donde se no pertenece al Clan Uzumaki ya que lo ideo él- Pregunto el ultimo Juez mientras que Naruto negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-No estoy pidiendo que me lo entregue, le estoy pidiendo que, como creador del jutsu, me permita utilizarlo y enseñarselo a los miembros de mi Clan, miralo como una manera de pagarnos ah ambos por ignorarlos, asi nuestros Clanes no tendran rencor de parte de los Uzumaki hacia los Namikaze- Explico diciendo la ultima parte a Minato quien no pudo evitar pensarlo, eso no era del todo malo, si solo le permitia enseñar el jutsu a los miembros de su Clan significaba que solo sus nietos y los demas descendientes de ellos lo sabrian, entonces no habria problema, ademas de que podrian empezar de cero como dijo Naruto, por lo que tuvo que aceptar, ganando una leve, pero verdadera, sonrisa de Naruto hacia él, la primera sonrisa que veia de su hijo desde que se volio Genin, ese pensamiento lo alegro y deprimio al mismo tiempo, al igual que a Kushina quien no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, solo que ella tambien se dio cuenta que nunca habia visto a Narumi sonreir, no como lo hacia con Naruto.

-Bien, con este tema cerrado les pido por favor que tomen asiento para el siguiente asunto a tratar. Una demanda hacia el Clan Hyuga de parte de... ¡¿Uzumaki Naruto?!-

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Luego de eso siguio la demanda de Naruto contra el clan del Byakugan, Minato recordaba como se le fue todo de las manos, la demanda de Naruto era porque, segun él, el Clan Hyuga utilizaba sin permiso un sello perteneciente a los Uzumaki; el " **Sello del Pajaro Enjaulado** ", al parecer era un sello creado por los Uzumaki a pedido de los Hyuga en la Primera Guerra Mundial shinobi para que borrara el Byakugan una vez aquel que lo utilizara muera, pero los Hyuga, aliados con los Shimura, lo corrompieron, volviendo una aberración a los ojos de los Uzumaki, quienes tomaron cartas en el asunto y casi extinguieron el Clan Shimura, dejando solo unos pocos sobrevivientes, siendo los Hyuga salvados unicamente por el pacto de no agresión que tenian con Konoha, que luego se volveria una alianza por el casamiento de Senju Hashirama y Uzumaki Mito, mismo del que los Hyuga se aprovecharon al unirse a Konoha.

Como prueba Naruto presento el acuerdo firmado entre Uzumaki Yamamoto y Hyuga Hiromasa, un antiguo lider del Clan Hyuga, un contrato que especificaba que haria el sello y cuanto tiempo podian utilizarlo, tambien decia que, en caso de no cumplir con la fecha acordada, los Hyuga se comprometian a pagar 50.000 ryu por año. El contrato habia sido firmado en epocas de guerra y tenia como fecha limite 5 años, desde entonces los Hyuga habian pagado, al menos hasta la destrucción de uzushiogakure no Sato[La Aldea Oculta del Remolino], algo que habia transcurrido alrededor de 20 años atras, lo que significaba una deuda de mas de un millon de ryu una suma que los Hyuga no tenian por lo que Naruto planteo otra medida de paga, el Clan Hyuga le daria la mitad en partes, seria un 20% [100.000 ryu] por año, ademas de darle el sello y dejar que lo borre de todos los miembros del Bouke[La rama secundaria Hyuga], sin olvidar que el jurado decidio prohibir dicho sello al ser un medio de esclavitud, algo ilegal en Hi no Kuni[Pais del Fuego]. Algo que no les gustaba a los ancianos del Clan pero sabia que a Hiashi si, él siempre odio ese sello pues su hermano Hizashi habia vivido como un esclavo solo por nacer unos minutos despues, algo que bien hubiera podido pasarle a él.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando un ANBU llego y le dijo que todo estaba listo, por lo que sonrio y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin, como extrañaba su Hiraishin, eso era mucho mas rapido, pero no podia usarlo, solo podia usar su tecnica favorita en combate, y eso solo al acuerdo entre su "hijo" y Tsunade, aunque tenia prohibido enseñarselo a sus hijos.

Ambos aparecieron en un cuarto obscuro donde ya se encontraban tanto el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, al igual que algunos Jounin.

-Gracias por venir, hace aproximadamente una semana fue la prueba para ver quienes se convertian en Genins, hoy estamos aqui para que ustedes nos digan sus a que jovenes quieren tener como alumnos, nosotros evaluaremos sus elecciones y decidiremos la formación y quienes los entrenaran- Explico con una sonrisa Minato viendo a los presentes, hasta que su mirada callo uno que lo dejo sorprendido.

Vestia el clasico atuendo Jounin, tenia su banda de Konoha en la frente, como la mayoria, su cabello era erizado, de color rojo sangre, terminando en una cola de caballo que descansaba en su hombro. Su ojo derecho era violeta, el izquierdo en cambio estaba tapado por un parche y tenia una cicatriz vertical atravesándolo, en su cintura descansaba una hermosa Katana, la Tsuka[Mango] era azul obscuro, con decorado negro y blanco, y tenia unos hilos escarlata que colgaban de la punta, la Tsuba[Lo que separa el mango y el filo, no recuerdo como es el nombre], era circular y asemejaba un remolino, la Saya[Vaina] era azul, al igual que la Tsuka, solo que de un color mas suave, similar al mar, tenia diseño de olas que rompian en la punta de la misma. Él veia todo seriamente hasta que azul y violeta se confrontaron.

* * *

 **Dias Después: Academia Ninja**

En uno de los salones de la academia se puede ver a los recien graduados hablando animadamente, ya sea de quienes serian sus próximos instructores o que piensan hacer una vez vayan a sus misiones.

-Oye Menma, ¿Quien crees que sea nuestro Jounin-Sensei?- Pregunto una chica rubia con coletas, vestia una chamarra negra, una falda naranja que le llegaba a medio muslo, unas mallas largas que cubrian sus piernas y unas sandalias ninja con algo de tacon, ella tenia unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar. La joven estaba mas desarrollada de lo habitual, con un busto copa CC, casi D, y una figura de reloj de arena, pequeña cintura y un bien formado trasero, realmente era una hermosura para todos en el salon.

-No lo se Mito, ¿Tu que crees Sasuke?- Respondio el chico junto a ella. se encontraba un chico similar a ella, era tambien rubio de ojos azules, solo que su cabello era corto y erizado, vestia una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones jean azules, tambien tenia sandalias ninja, solo que las suyas eran azules. Él le habia preguntado al chico que se encontraba al otro lado de Mito, se trataba de otro chico, este era pelinegro, su cabello se alzaba en la parte de atras de su cabeza, tenia una camisa manga corta azul de cuello alto y unos short blancos, ademas de unos calentadores en ambos brazos, este se encontraba viendo al frente aburrido antes de mirar a Menma.

-Me da igual, mientras me ayude a fortalecerme, es lo mismo- Respondio simplemente antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante. La rubia suspiro y miro hacia la ventana.

-(Tu quien crees que sea?)- Pregunto mentalmente.

 **-Seguramente sera uno de esos estupidos Sanin o el ciclope de mierda ese, incluso puede que la inutil de tu madre decida educarlos, asi pasa tiempo con sus "unicos" hijos-** Respondio con aburrimiento una gruesa voz en la mente de la chica haciendo que esta suspire por la manera de referirse a sus conocidos, aunque se entristecio al final, su madre no la pasaba muy bien desde que se entero de Naruto y Narumi, ella pesaba que era una madre increible, y segun Mito era asi, pero enterarse de que habia olvidado a dos de sus hijos habia sido un gran golpe para ella.

Ella salio de sus pensamientos cuando un hombre de castaño de piel bronceada y las ropas tipicas shinobi, lo mas destacable de él era que tenia una cicatriz que atravesaba en el puente de su nariz y que recogia su cabello hacia atras, ese era Iruka Umino, un Chunin que de dedicaba a enseñar a las próximas generaciones.

-¡Bien chicos tranquilícense!- Decia en vos algo alta aunque cuando noto que nadie le hacia caso paso a la opcion "B" -¡CIERREN LA BOCA Y ESCUCHEN!- Grito con fuerza mientras su cabeza crecia de una manera que solo deberian hacerla los estomagos de los Akimichi, haciendo que todos los jovenes se callaran inmediatamente y se sentaran en sus lugares correspondientes -Gracias, escuchen, se que estan emocionados porque este es su ultimo dia como estudiantes pero deber entender que la vida shinobi no es tan facil como piensan- Y asi siguio dando el mismo discurso que cada generación escuchaba, hasta que ya era el momento de la asignación de equipos. [Los equipos del 1 al 6 son de civiles asi que no importan].

-Bien equipo siete: Namikaze Menma y Namikaze Mito, junto con Uchiha Sasuke, su Jounin-sensei sera... (¡Imposible!, nunca habia tomado equipo)- Pensaba mirando preocupado el nombre del sensei del equipo siete.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Cual es el nombre de nuestro Sensei?- Pregunto una curiosa Mito, mientras que tanto Sasuke como Menma veian extrañados la cara de sorpresa de Iruka, antes de que por alguna razon este comenzara a reir sombríamente, asustando a algunos ya que nunca lo habian visto reir de esa manera.

-Ay chicos lo tendran complicado desde ahora, su Jounin-Sensei sera Uzumaki Naruto...

Y, este es el segundo Cap, espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews.

Hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**29/1/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención: Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dante:** Pues la idea original es asi, al menos ella sera su primer pareja, despues ya veremos.

 **Berserker96:** Gracias ;)

 **Leonardo872:** Algunas cosas le costaran mas que otras, sobretodo por ciertos factores que luego dire. Con respecto al capitulo es porque no puedo solo mandarlo a pelear contra algun enemigo al inicio de todo, sino luego seria aburrido. Con respecto a tu sugerencias de parejas, una de ellas ya es considerada pero tengo que pensar en la otra, ya veremos que tal.

 **Neirmarcos286:** Por supuesto que la seguire, tratare de actualizar cada dos Lunes, asi no tengo problemas con mi otra historia que de momento es la principal, leela, te la recomiendo.

 **Sr Starco:** Te agradeceria que me des algunas ideas sobre las parejas pues la mayoria le llevan un par de años y la generación de naruto en el canon le lleva cinco años al de mi historia.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no sería tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3: Recuerdos y Sensei**

 **Aquel que guiará a los hijos del Sabio**  
 **Aquel que Heredo la Voluntad del Remolino**

-Su Jounin-sensei sera Uzumaki Naruto- Esas palabras hicieron eco en los tres, estaban realmente sorprendidos de saber que el lider del Clan Uzumaki los entrenaría, aunque esa no era la razón de su conmoción, ellos lo conocían, Menma y Mito obviamente conocían a su hermano mayor, ese mismo que abandonó el "Clan" Namikaze y se llevo con él la técnica más poderosa de su padre, Menma le tenía un gran rencor por ello. Mito por un tiempo compartió su rencor, aunque lo hacia por diferentes motivos.

* * *

 **Flashback: 5 años atras, 3 meses despues del tribunal**

.

Mito, Menma y su madre se encontraban frente un gran portón de madera con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en el centro, entonces la puerta se abrio y frente a ellos se encontraba un serio Naruto, vestía un simple kimono azul con bordado de olas, a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, se encontraba una pequeña de pelo rojo y ojos violetas, ella se escondió levemente detrás de Naruto, quien ignoró eso y hablo.

-Bienvenidos Menma, Mito y Kushina Namikaze, por favor siganme tenemos que hablar- Una vez dicho eso el procedio a caminar hacía una gran mansión oriental de arquitectura antigua, tenía tres pisos, las paredes eran rojas con líneas violetas, el techo era de tejas azules, y la puerta era de madera oscura. Los Namikaze lo siguieron, con Menma aburrido sin prestarle verdadera atención a nada, no entendía porque tenía que venir a ver al "inútil" de su hermano, él había sido tan idiota como para abandonar el Clan Namikaze, así que no sabía porque los había citado a este lugar, da igual, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para exigirle que le de el Hiraishin, despues de todo le pertenecía, por herencia, a él, no al Clan Uzumaki.

Mito por otro lado se encontraba viendo el hermoso jardín, habin gran variedad de plantas que ella no había visto nunca, y su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, siempre estaba hablando de plantas, seguramente se volvería loca al ver ese jardin, sobretodo si eso que veía a lo lejos era un invernadero como ella pensaba.

Mientras tanto Kushina se encontraba mirando a la niña de manos de Naruto, esa era Narumi, estaba segura, traía puesto el mismo Kimono que en el tribunal y, hasta donde ella sabía, no habían más Uzumakis en el mundo, y su hijo era muy joven para haber tenido una hija, o al menos eso quería pensar, entonces la niña tiró de la mano de Naruto y este se agacho para que ella le diga algo en el oido, él asintió con una sonrisa, la niña sonrió en respuesta y corrió hacía algun lugar del jardin, seguramente había ido a jugar por ahí.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta ellos se encontraban dentro de una sala, con dos grandes sillones, uno frente al otro, ella y sus hijos se sentaron frente a Naruto quien tenía ese aire de seriedad que la ponía nerviosa.

-Supongo que sabes por que están aquí verdad Kushina?- Pregunto con seriedad, misma que invadió a Kushina.

-Esa niña era Narumi?- Pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, Mito y Menma se sorprendieron por ello, aunque a Menma no le interesaba tanto, Narumi era rubía como Menma y su padre, esa niña era pelirroja como Naruto, Mito y Kushina. Mito estaba por preguntar cuando vio a Naruto sonreir, aunque su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Si, lo era, sabes como lo hice?- Volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki.

-Utilizaste el **Ritual de Pureza de Sangre** [Alguien sabe alguna pagina o algo donde traducirlo? No confio en el traductor de Google] no es así?- Como respuesta Naruto solo sonrió un poco más, haciendo que ella apretara los dientes.

- **Ritual de Pureza**? Que es eso?- Pregunto Mito notando levemente como Menma prestaba algo de atención a la conversación.

-Es un ritual con el que aquellos mestizos con sangre Uzumaki pueden purificar su sangre, volviendose completamente Uzumakis, adoptando las caracteristicas del Clan, pelo rojo, ojos violetas, grandes reservas de chakra, gran talento para el Fuinjutsu[Tecnicas de Sellado], a cambio pierde cualquier característica de su otra familia, también pierde lazos sanguíneos con cualquiera de sus padres, por decirlo de alguna manera es un ritual para que aquellos nacidos fuera del Clan tengan un nuevo comienzo con su verdadera familia. Yo utilice ese ritual hace mucho tiempo, mientras que Narumi lo encontro por accidente en mi oficina y me pidió que lo realice en ella, algo que al final acepté- Explico el Uzumaki asombrando a los jóvenes, aunque Menma creyó entender todo y solo sonrío arrogantemente.

-Y que? Acaso quieres hacernos lo mismo a Mito y a mi? Pues lo lamento pero no tengo ningun deseo de pertenecer a un Clan tan débil y patetico como el tuyo- Comenzo a decir preocupando a Mito al ver la molestia en los ojos de su madre y "hermano", estaba por decirle que se tranquilice pero Menma siguio hablando -La verdad lo único que me interesa de ti es que me des el Hiraishin, y tal vez cualquier jutsu poderoso que conozcas, después de todo alguien tan patético como para ser completamente olvidado como tú no lo merece, en cambio YO si lo merezco, después de todo soy el proximo lider del Clan Namikaze, un Clan realmente importante no com\ **¡Silencio!** \- Menma fue subitamente callado cuando la paciencia de Naruto llego a su fin, el rubio miraba con sorpresa, y algo de miedo, como el suelo se hundía por la presión del chakra de Naruto, quien se encontraba aún sentado, son las manos unidas en su mentón y su único ojo siendo sombreado por su cabello, que se encontraba levitando levemente.

Naruto se encontraba elevando su chakra tanto que incluso era visible, un aura azulada lo rodeaba, asustando a los jóvenes y sorprendiendo a su madre por la presión de su presencia, por un segundo creyó ver a un anciano de larga barba blanca, atada con lazos violetas, calvo y con unos ojos tan fríos que asustarian al mismo Shinigami, esta se encontraba unida a su instinto asesino que estaba congelando a sus hijos más jóvenes.

-Escucha bien Namikaze, jamás permitiría que un pedazo de basura como tu tenga en su interior la sangre del Clan Uzumaki- Dijo fríamente aumentando tanto su presencia como su instinto asesino, destruyendo aun más el suelo debajo de él y aumentando la densidad de su chakra, junto con la presión que todo eso ejercía en sus "invitados" y, sin saberlo, en alguien más.

-O-Otou-san- Escucharon para que tanto el chakra como el instinto asesino de Naruto desaparezcan de repente y él se parara con tal de ir a la puerta corrediza, solo para abrirla y ver a Narumi, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, con una bandeja a su lado donde antes había cuatro tazas de té verde -C-Creí sniff qu-que le-les gustaría sniff, sniff to-tomar té, sniff, sniff- Decía tratando de evitar llorar, eso que acababa de sentir fue la cosa más horrible que jamas experimento, de pronto sintio unos brazos que la rodeaban y le acariciaban el cabello y la espalda, ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzo a llorar en los brazos de Naruto, quien volteo levemente y envió a un asustado Menma una mirada de muerte que hizo que él diera un paso hacía atras y se tropezara con el sillón detrás de él, cayendo duramente en el suelo, todo sin poder despegar sus ojos de ojo de Naruto.

El Uzumaki hizo un clon sin sellos de mano y le hablo -Quédate y termina de explicarles todo, yo tengo que dormir a Narumi- Una vez dicho eso él procedió a llevarse a una ya más tranquila Narumi, Kushina podía oirle murmurar una nana en el oído de la niña, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, no es bueno que sientan algo como eso siendo tan jóvenes, aunque le sorprendio que no solo pudiera preparar té, sino que pueda traerlo sin que ni ella ni Naruto la notaran, al parecer ambos estaban demasiado pendientes de la charla, igualmente ella le dio una mirada a sus hijos, ambos estaban muy asustados, no podía culparlos, ellos nunca habían sentido algo como eso, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que acababa de suceder -Menma- El rubio ya se había sentado un lado de ella, mientras que Mito se mantenía del otro lado, este volvió a verla solo para recibir la mirada más sería que había visto jamas en su madre -No vuelvas a decir algo como eso del Clan Uzumaki... jamas- El joven solo pudo asentir, jamas había sentido tanto miedo como hace un momento y odiaba eso, odiaba que alguien que fue ignorado desde que él tenía memoria pudiera generar tal miedo en él, quien había sido entrenado desde siempre por dos de los más grandes shinobis existentes, algo como eso no debía... no podía pasar nuevamente.

-Bien- Comenzo a decir el clon, atrayendo hacía si mismo la mirada sería de Kushina y asustada de sus hijos, dando a cambio una mirada carente de cualquier sentimiento, no era la mirada sería de Naruto, era una mirada vacía de todo sentimiento que asustaba más a los pequeños Namikaze, solo tranquilizandose por su madre que apretaba sus manos sin apartar su mirada del pelirrojo -Continuemos con esto que el humor del jefe no es el mejor en este momento- Aviso mientras los tres asentían.

-mmm... P-Por qué exactamente nos llamo aqui?- Pregunto una temerosa Mito, por suerte ella no se había visto tan afectada como Menma, quien aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de Naruto, él había sido el más afectado ya que todo el instinto asesino estaba mayormente dirigido hacía él.

-Para completar su abandono del Clan Uzumaki- Mito noto como su madre se tensó ante sus palabras, antes de verlo alterada.

-No te referiras a...-

-Si Kushina, exactamente-

-Pero ¡No puedes hacer eso! tu...- Kushina iba a reclamar pero el clon levanto la mano callando a la pelirroja.

-Puedo y lo haré Kushina, tu y tus hijos abandonaron al Clan Uzumaki, ademas de eso no solo olvidaste a dos de tus hijos, algo considerado tabu en nuestro Clan, sino que tambien permitiste que tus hijos crecieran arrogantes y prepotentes, prueba de ello es la escena provocada por Menma, sin mencionar que tus hijos renegaron de nuestro Clan y tu te pusiste de su lado, abandonaste tu apellido y tu legado por un berrinche de dos mocosos que siquiera sabían lo que realmente paso en la caída de Uzu. Como nuevo líder del Clan Uzumaki debo hacer valer nuestra ley. Esto no es por un rencor personal ni nada por el estilo, solo hago lo que se supone que debe hacer un lider de Clan- Explico el clon viendo como Kushina bajaba la cabeza.

-Mama ¿De que hablan?- Pregunto, un algo más tranquilo, Menma, había logrado calmarse un poco al ya no tener la mirada de Naruto grabada en su mente.

-Un ritual Uzumaki, es basicamente lo contrario al **Ritual de Pureza** , consiste en colocar un sello que eliminara la sangre uzumaki de los mestizos, en cambio a los Uzumaki de sangre pura les imposibilita tener hijos Uzumaki, a menos que tenga relaciones con un verdadero Uzumaki, de lo contrario entonces el infante mantendría la sangre de su otros familiares y jamas tendra las caracteristicas Uzumaki- Explico el clon antes de desaparecer, en ese momento el verdadero Naruto entro por la puerta, con una mirada tan vacía como la que tenía en clon, lo vieron quedarse unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo los recuerdos de su clon, antes de abrirlos nuevamente.

-Como ya fue todo explicado quiero que me sigan, ya todo esta preparado- Ordeno el Naruto original al tiempo que una triste Kushina se paraba e iba detras de él, siendo rapidamente seguida por sus hijos.

Los tres procedieron a caminar hasta una gran puerta doble de acero negro, los jovenes no entendían por qué estaban ahí pero ninguno estaba muy seguro de preguntar. Una ves entraron vieron en una esquina un escritorio con tinta, pinceles, libros y tres pergaminos regulares, al lado de él había una estantería repleta de otros pergaminos y libros. Tambien notaron que las paredes de toda la habitación estaban llenas de símbolos que ellos no lograban comprender, sabían que eran sellos, pero no sabían de qué o para qué servían, todos los sellos se concentraban en tres círculos, encerrados en uno más grande, donde ellos tenían que pararse, segun lo que les dijo Naruto.

-Bien, lo primero que necesito es que se quiten todo menos la ropa interior, luego quiero que se paren en esos circulos dandose la espalda uno al otro- Explico haciendo que los tres se incomoden un poco por lo parte de desvestirse, aunque cuando Kushina comenzó a hacerlo sus hijos tuvieron que seguir su ejemplo.

Kushina se sentía incomoda al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, hacía tiempo que ya no era vista por un hombre, ni siquiera Minato le prestaba ya tanta atención como antes, puede que sea porque ya tuvo cuatro hijos pero igualmente sentir la mirada de un "hombre" en ella fue reconfortante, ella vestía un conjunto de lencería negra, tenía pensado sorprender a Minato con ella y volver a tener relaciones con él, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

Una vez los tres hicieron lo que Naruto ordeno, él rápidamente realizo dos clones, los tres tomaron unos pergaminos de la mesa y se pusieron enfrente de cada uno de ellos, se quitaron la parte superior del Kimono, demostrando un cuerpo bastante trabajado para alguien tan joven, también que poseía diversas cicatrices en su cuerpo, siendo la más sería una con forma de "X" en su pecho, desenrollaron los pergaminos y procedieron a hacer una rápida sucesión de sellos, al terminar colocaron su mano derecha en el centro del pergamino y los Namikaze vieron sorprendidos como las letras del papel comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos, hasta que el pergamino se encontraba en blanco. Los tres se pararon y se acercaron a ellos.

 **-Arte de Sellado Uzumaki: Sello de Destierro-** Exclamaron al mismo tiempo antes de colocar sus manos en las frentes de los Namikaze, ellos sintieron un profundo ardor cuando las letras pasaron del brazo de Naruto a sus cuerpos, entonces las letras de las paredes comenzaron a brillar y moverse hasta ellos, trepando sus cuerpos, recorriendo cada parte de su ser y grabandose en ellos antes de desaparecer.

Una vez termino los tres cayeron inconscientes pero fueron atrapados por los Uzumakis, que vieron como el cabello de Mito se volvía amarillo, no había cambio visible en kushina como se esperaba pero eso no importaba, el sello fue un éxito.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

Luego de eso despertaron en una habitación de la mansión vestidos, Naruto les ofreció algo de comida, algo que ninguno de ellos nego, estaban realmente hambrientos.

Recordaba el dolor de cabeza que fue explicarle todo a su padre, pero al menos no llegó a mayores, aunque su padre veía con rencor a Naruto un tiempo desde entonces.

Mito también sintió rencor hacía él por un tiempo pero luego, al igual que sus padres, lo superó, en cambio Menma aun le guarda rencor ya que, según él, era culpa de Naruto que él tuviera problemas para aprender Fuinjustu, para él no importaba su impaciencia, su mala caligrafía o su falta de atención, le era más sencillo solo culpar a Naruto.

Por otro lado a Sasuke se le hacía familiar ese nombre, no era solo porque fuera el lider de Clan más joven hasta ahora, sino porque, si no recordaba mal, ese sujeto solía entrenar con su hermana, incluso ahora iba a su casa en algunas ocasiones, y él también fue afectado por "eso".

* * *

 **FlashBack: 3 meses antes del Tribunal**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba comiendo en el hospital, algunos días atrás su hermana mayor, Hitomi Uchiha, había asesinado sin piedad a los nobles ancianos de su Clan, junto con todos los miembros de la Policía Militar, a excepción de su padre, quien había estado luchando contra el "complice" de su hermana, aunque él también termino muriendo. Sasuke había confrontado a su hermana de eso antes de que ella lo metiera en un poderoso Genjutsu donde le hizo repetir numerosas veces como masacro tanto a los ancianos como a los policías, siendo todos ellos personas que Sasuke conocía y respetaba, el shock fue muy grande.

-Oye, oíste sobre lo del paciente de la habitación 103?- Oyo decir a una enfermera, se oía alegre y risueña, su voz le molestaba.

-Que? El pelirrojo atractivo? Que sucede con él?- Le pregunto la otra con una vos más calmada y sería, le agradaba un poco su tono.

-Me dijeron que tenía una relación con esa Uchiha que se volvió loca- Ante eso Sasuke presto atención, él no sabía nada de eso.

-Enserio? Pero acaso no fue afectado por el Tsukuyomi de esa chica como lo hizo con su hermano?- Ahora Sasuke si que estaba interesado, al parecer ese genjutsu se llamaba "Tsukuyomi" y su hermana se lo había lanzado a ese pelirrojo.

-Si, incluso me dijeron que el tiene suerte de vivir, al pa/¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia!- La enfermera fue interrumpida por una voz masculina que gritaba fuertemente, haciendo que se asusten levemente.

-Que sucede Takami? Por qué gritas en un hospital?- Le regaño la segunda enfermera.

-E-El paciente de la habi-habitación ciento-cientotres no esta- Decía entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba aire.

-¡QUE!?, ¿¡COMO QUE NO ESTA!?- Grito la segunda voz.

-N-No, fui a ver su habitación y estaba vacía, tampoco estaban sus pertenencias- Explico ya más recuperado por lo que Sasuke podía oir.

-Tenemos que dar una alerta, ¿Como se llama de todos modos?- Pregunto la primer enfermera.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

Entonces los tres salieron corriendo y Sasuke volvió a mirar a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que sintio que era observado, miro por la ventana y se sorprendió, afuera del edificio, sobre un poste de luz, estaba él, un pelirrojo tuerto vestido como ANBU, con una katana en lugar de la tanto, ambos se quedaron mirando antes de que él desapareciera en una parvada de cuervos.

Sasuke se quedo mirando sorprendido ello antes de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, tenía que averiguar más sobre el sujeto.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

Aunque con el tiempo lo olvido y en lugar de averiguar mas sobre ese extraño pelirrojo se centro en conseguir más poder para asesinar a su hermana, algo no muy efectivo pues sabia que aun habia un gran abismo entre ambos.

Los tres fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando un remolino de cuervos se genero frente al pizarrón, Iruka se había marchado hace un tiempo diciendoles que esperaran a sus senseis pero ninguno había llegado hasta el momento. Cuando el remolino se disipo se vio a un pelirrojo de cabello erizado a medía espalda, vestía el clasico atuendo Jounin y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, también tenía en su cintura una katana que ellos no pudieron ver muy bien, él escaneó la habitación antes de hablar.

-Namikazes, Uchiha, los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, tienes 10 minutos, no tarden o las cosas se pondran feas- Una ves dicho eso el desapareció en el mismo remolino dejando a unos dudosos Genin y a un apurado equipo 7 que salio corriendo, el campo siete no estaba cerca y tenían que llegar rapido, sobretodo menma y Mito, que ya sabían que tan aterrador puede ser su nuevo Sensei.

* * *

 **Minutos Después**

.

En un claro cerca de un bosque, donde se observaban tres postes de madera se podía observar a un Pelirrojo sentado en el del centro, viendo el cielo sobre él, al menos hasta que tres jóvenes aparecieron frente a él, eran dos rubios y un pelinegro, los herederos de los Clanes Namikaze, Menma y Mito, y Uchiha, Sasuke. Los tres estaban recuperando el aire antes de oirlo suspirar.

-Bien, antes que nada deberíamos presentarnos, sientense- Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras que los tres se acomodaron en el suelo -Bien, lo que quiero es que me digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, les disgusta y sus objetivos, sueños o aspiraciones entienden?- Explico aun sonriendo mientras que los jóvenes asentían -Comenzare yo: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 18 años, me gusta entrenar, el ramen, jugar con mi hija y aprender algo nuevo cuando puedo. Odio a los traidores, los arrogantes y los que lo dan todo por sentado al ser de una familia importante o algo similar. No tengo ningún sueño en mente pero mi objetivo actual es hacer de ustedes el equipo más fuerte y temido de su generación- Termino de decir recibiendo un asentimiento de sus alumnos -Vas tu- Dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

 **-Odia a los arrogantes y a los que se se mofan de su apellido ehh? jejeje Algo me dice que no le gustaran tus compañeros jajajajaja-** Se burlo una gruesa voz en la mente de Mito, haciendo que esta se desconecte de la conversación, ignorando completamente las palabras de Sasuke durante su prescentación.

-(¡Callate Kyubi!)- Exclamo molesta la chica mientras volvía su atención hacía sus compañeros, notando que era turno de su hermano.

-Yo soy Menma Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y mi familia. Detesto los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen este listo y a las personas debiles. Mis metas son sustituir a mi padre como líder del Clan Namikaze, como Hokage y ser el siguiente Shinobi no Kami- Decía el rubio mirando aburrido al hombre frente a él, no lo respetaba y eso era algo que Naruto noto facilmente, tendría que enseñarle su lugar antes de que cause problemas.

-Vas tu- Naruto miraba fijamente a Mito, haciendo que esta se ponga levemente incomoda, aun asi ella tomo aire y hablo.

-Mi nombre es Mito. Me gusta el ramen, practicar Kenjutsu y el Fuinjutsu, ademas de mi familia. No me gustan los imbéciles. Mi sueño es ser la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea- Declaro firmemente ganando una leve sonrisa de Naruto y un ceño fruncido de Menma, no le agradaba que su hermana tuviera el mismo objetivo que él pero no importaba, él sería quien sucedería a su padre, sin importar quien se interponga, él lo haría.

Luego de presentarse Naruto bajó del tronco y se paro firmemente frente a los tres, quienes decidieron pararse y encarar a su sensei.

-Seré claro con ustedes, aun no son shinobis- Lo dicho por Naruto hizo que Sasuke abra levemente los ojos, mientras que Mito y Menma los entrecerraban, sus padres les habían hablado de ello. Cada Sensei les daba a sus alumnos una prueba dependiendo del tipo de equipo que fueran, ataque, rastreo, emboscada, no importa, el sensei asignado les daría una para probarlos y determinar si estaban aptos para ser shinobis -Como seguramente se habran dado cuenta las pruebas de la academia son demasiado sencillas, los tres jutsus básicos y unas pequeñas pruebas más? Creen que eso es suficiente para convertirse en shinobis? No lo es. Esas pruebas son para separar a los ineptos que no se esfuerzan en lo más mínimo en la carrera ninja, asi evitamos muertes innecesarias. En cambio, la prueba que los Jounin-Senseis les aplicamos es para verificar que estén listos para adentrarse a nuestro mundo, un mundo lleno de muertes y engaños, un mundo del que no se puede escapar- El tono de Naruto se volvía cada vez más frio y siniestro, haciendo que a sus alumnos les recorra un escalofrio por la espalda, pero ninguno retrocedio, encararon al shinobi frente a ellos, que los veía con esa piedra violeta, carente de brillo alguno, con una mirada fría y sin emociones.

Al ver la mirada decidida de sus alumnos Naruto sonrió un momento antes de volver a su mirada seria y hablar -La prueba sera mañana. Los probare en las tres ramas básicas, pero tambien probare sus otras cualidades, rastreo, trabajo en equipo, combate con armas, detección de trampas, etc. Probare todo lo que se supone que deben saber ¿entendido?- Los tres asintieron -Pueden irse, preparen su equipo, armen una estrategia, prepárense mentalmente o solo pierdan el tiempo, no me importa, pero los quiero aquí mañana a las siete de la mañana en punto- Una vez dicho todo Naruto desapareció en su remolino de cuervos, dejando a los tres jóvenes ahí parados, los tres se miraron antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Como ven mi Naruto sera muy diferente al del anime/manga[Sino esto no tendría gracia ¬¬]. Con el pasar del tiempo iran siendo revelados datos sobre él, dejen cualquier duda o recomendación en los comentarios.

Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**12/2/18**

-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-  
** **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Berserker96:** Hola, gracias :-D

 **Jenko J Jenkins 99:** Primero que nada gracias, respecto al emparejamiento, si lo tendrá, pero eso será en el futuro. Sasuke y Menma tendrán su dosis de realidad a manos de su sensei y lamentablemente no habrá un NarutoxKushina o NarutoXMito, menos con ambas, Naruto de momento las ve solo como su nueva alumna y su ex-Madre, no habrá relación romántica entre ellos.

 **Nermarcos286:** Son fragmentos de la profecía que puse... no se porque, solo quise hacerlo :v, luego del primer cap las coloque para remarcar como se cumplían dichos fragmentos. No estarán en todos, este por ejemplo, solo cuando crea que se cumple alguno de dichos fragmentos y no los repetire.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Ramen, Armas y Trampas**

 **Sasuke**

El Uchiha caminaba por la aldea, ignorando extraordinariamente a los aldeanos que le saludaban y adulaban, eso a él no podía importarle menos. Siguió su camino hasta que llegó a su hogar.

-Hola Sasuke, como estuvo tu día?- Pregunto amablemente su madre, Mikoto Uchiha era una hermosa mujer, cabello negro con el flequillo a ambos lados de la cara, al igual que todos los Uchihas poseía unos ojos negros iguales a su cabello. Ella llevaba una blusa marrón, una falda de color púrpura, sandalias azules shinobi y un delantal amarillo claro. Ella se encontraba limpiando los platos.

-Estuvo bien, ya se quienes seran mi equipo- Sasuke iba a ir a su habitación pero de repente vino a su mente una pequeña duda -Okaa-sama- Llamo haciendo que ella dirigiera su atención a él -Conoces a Uzumaki Naruto?- Pregunto viendo como su madre lo miraba sorprendido, antes de que la seriedad abunde su rostro y deje de lado su plato para poner a hervir agua y sentarse en la mesa teniendo una expresión levemente triste, sorprendiendo a Sasuke pues no había visto a su madre de esa manera en mucho tiempo, usualmente pasaba cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, pero solo era temporal, ella siempre ponía una sonrisa para él, siendo esa sonrisa su única ancla que evitaba que el se hunda en la oscuridad que lo carcomía, llamándole, exigiendo que se entregue a ella con tal de matar a su hermana, algo que siempre sonó demasiado tentador, pero no, su madre fue su faro en esa obscuridad y él se encargaría que ella no dejara de sonreír, no importa que tuviera que decir o hacer para ello.

-Así que conociste a Naruto-Kun eh?- Comento sorprendiendo nuevamente a su hijo -Sientate, tenemos que hablar-.

* * *

 **Menma**

.

El rubió se encontraba caminando por la aldea hasta que llego a su destino.

-Oye viejo, sirveme un Menma especial- Exclamo sonriente sentándose en un banco, frente a él había un sonriente anciano, ese era Teuchi, él es una persona de mediana edad, pero su aspecto es el de una persona de edad avanzada, tiene cabello grisáceo, piel morena y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro.

-Enseguida- Respondió Teuchi sonriéndole al Namikaze.

-Hola, como estas Ayame-Chan?- Pregunto "sensualmente" el rubio, hablándole a la chica junto a él. Ella era Ayame, la hija de Teuchi, ella era una chica delgada, con un pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza. Ella le dió a Menma una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos antes de responder.

-Bien Menma-sama, Gracias por preguntar- Dijo cortésmente la castaña mientras seguía limpiando la barra, tratando de ignorar al chico que la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Vamos Ayame-Chan, te dije que no tenías que hablarme tan formal, llamame Menma-Kun, quiero oírlo de ti- Seguía diciendo el chico sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, ella era una hermosa joven, tenía una figura desarrollada y un hermoso rostro, sin contar su hermosa sonrisa, esa que casi nunca le dirigió a él para su gran molestia.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso Menma-sama, sería una falta de respeto para usted y su familia- Volvió a responder, ya harta de la mirada del Namikaze ella fue al lado de su padre, quien había terminado el platillo y lo colocó frente al joven, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de su hija.

-Gracias por la comida- Con eso dicho el joven comenzó a comer su ramen, perdiendo a Ayame de vista ya que esta, como siempre que él iba, fue a la parte de atrás del local.

-Buenas tardes Teuchi-San- Escucho Menma antes de dirigir su vista a su costado y atragantarse con sus fideos.

* * *

 **Mito**

.

Mito se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, era una habitación más simple de lo que uno creería de la "Konoha no Hime"[Princesa de Konoha... creo], teniendo solo un armario medianamente grande, un escritorio común y al lado de este se encontraba un estante con rollos, pinceles y libros, también tenía una cama de dos plazas, esta también era simple, con mantas grises y un par de cómodas a los costados, lo más destacable de la habitación eran los posters de grandes Kunoichis como Uchiha Mikoto, Senju Tsunade, Mei Terumi, su propia madre, entre otras. Mito tenía en sus manos una Katana, se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el hoja de esta mientras mantenía la vaina de la misma en su regazo. Ella suspiro antes de envainar su espada y dejarla al costado de su cama, luego procedió a salir de su habitación, saludo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina y luego salió de la casa, camino hasta un parque cercano y se sento debajo de un arbol algunos minutos, ella veía tranquilamente a los niños jugar y divertirse, ya había preparado sus armas y demas cosas para el día siguiente, estaba lista física y mentalmente para lo que fuera, solo necesitaba relajarse y callar sus dudas internas. Siguió perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vió un destello de rojo entre los arboles, curiosa, decidió ir a revisar, camino por el pequeño bosque del parque hasta que vió nuevamente el color rojo, apresuró el paso y lo alcanzó, era una niña, Narumi, la "hija" de su Sensei, ella estaba jugando con un pequeño zorro de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos, al menos hasta que la vió a ella y Mito logro notar algo de miedo en sus ojos mientras se ponía protectoramente frente a la cría de zorro, sacándole una sonrisa, entendía eso, la gente de la aldea le tenía un gran odio a los zorros, esa era su manera de desquitarse con el Kyubi, pues no podían herirlos a su hermano o a ella al ser los hijos del Hokage.

-Tranquila, no les hare nada- Aseguro viendo como la niña desconfiaba de ella, por lo que se inclino para estar a su altura -Hola Narumi-chan ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Mito- Saludo viendo como ella bajaba levemente los brazos, aunque podía ver que sus músculos estaban tensos, ella debió ser entrenada por Naruto desde pequeña.

-Si... te recuerdo- Respondió ella, viéndola aún con desconfianza, Mito seguía sonriendo, se acercaba lentamente a ella, acerco su mano a su bolsillo, haciendo que Narumi se tense más y acerque su mano a un kunai de tres punta que su padre le había dado hace tiempo, durante su entrenamiento, pero se detuvo cuando Mito saco una bolsa de dulces. Mito noto como Narumi variaba su vista entre ella y sus dulces, haciendo que sonría y se los ofrezca. Narumi se acerco lentamente y tomo la bolsa, solo para volver a alejarse y mirarla con cara sería, aunque esa era arruinada cada vez que comía uno de sus dulces, pues sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y comía cada vez más rapido, causando que ella no pueda evitar reír levemente.

-Jejejeje, eres tan linda- Exclamo acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello, haciendo que ella finalmente baje su guardia y ambas sonrieran -Que haces aquí?- Pregunto sacando su mano de la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que esta hiciera un adorable puchero y Mito volviera a reir antes de seguir acariciandola un poco más, para disfrute de ambas.

-Vine a jugar con Kuro-Chan- Exclamo ella sonriente mientras levantaba al pequeño zorro, o zorra teniendo en cuenta el nombre, entonces Mito noto que el animal tenía dos colas, algo raro y sorprendente.

 **-Es una invocación-** Escucho en su mente mientras acariciaba al animal, para deleite de esta.

-(Una invocación?)- Pregunto mentalmente la chica mientras le sonreía a la niña frente a ella con tal de que no notara su total falta de atención.

 **-Si, me sorprende ver a un miembro del Clan Kitsune, je, ese Clan me tiene como deidad hahahaha-** Kyubi estaba sorprendido por ver al pequeño zorro en manos de esa niña, no era común que los Kitsune aceptaran a alguien como maestro, ya sea la niña frente a su buque o su "padre" quien lo halla conseguido era un gran logro.

-(Así que el Clan Kitsune? Quien crees que consiguiera el contrato? Naruto es la opción más creíble pero Narumi tambien tiene grandes reservas de chakra, ademas de que un pequeño zorro como ese no debe consumir demasiado chakra para invocar y es un buen compañero de juegos para una niña sin madre ni hermanos)/ Ya veo Narumi-chan, es una linda zorrita, ¿De quien es?- Pensaba analiticamente la joven, antes de preguntarle amablemente a la niña, quien la miro dudosa antes de solo sonreir.

-No es de nadie, es una amiga- Explico haciendo que el zorro dentro de Mito sonriera, que la chica vea como igual a la invocación era un buen paso para ganarse la lealtad del Clan.

-Entiendo, quieres que las acompañe a jugar?- La sonrisa de Narumi creció un poco más antes de asentir, entonces tomo la mano de Mito y la arrastro por el bosque, era la primera vez que alguien que no sea su padre quiera jugar con ella, la mayoría de los niños la molestaban por su cabello, o lo hacían hasta que su padre le enseño a defenderse, desde entonces la evitaban, pero esa chica se ofreció a jugar con ella y parecía ser una buena persona, estaba segura que se llevarían bien, incluso podrían terminar siendo amigas, seguramente su papa estaría contento de que pudiera hacer una amiga ademas de Kuro-chan.

Jugaron tranquilamente en el bosque con Kuro-chan hasta que de repente un remolino de cuervos se generó frente a ellas, haciendo que Narumi sonría y salte hacia él, justo cuando Naruto se hizo visible, recibiendo en sus brazos a su hija con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Narumi-chan, te has portado bien?- Pregunto sonriente, alzando a su hija sobre su cabeza y girando, causando que esta se ría y que Mito sonría levemente al ver tal escena.

-Haiii, Otousaaan- Afirmo la sonriente niña. Una vez Naruto paro bajo a su hija y acarició a la zorrita, cosa que parecía gustarle, finalmente, se levanto y vió a Mito con una sonrisa.

-Hola Mito-chan, ¿Como estas?- Mito se vió sorprendida por el notable cambió en su actitud, comparado a la que tenía poco tiempo atrás, donde era notablemente más serió y frio, su ropa también había cambiado, ahora vestía un kimono beige simple, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja y tenía un collar con una piedra verde agua en el cuello.[Similar a la portada del fic, solo que con el parche en el ojo y un colgante diferente]

-Estoy bien Naruto-sensei, es un placer verlo nuevamente- Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al notar la sorpresa en su rostro, no es como si él estuviera todo el día con su uniforme Jounin. A deferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros él lo utilizaba solo en horas de trabajo.

-aun no soy tu Sensei Mito-chan, y aunque lo fuera ninguno de los dos estamos en servicio, puedes decirme "Naruto-san" si te parece- Mito no pudo evitar sorprenderse más de ser posible, estaba siendo notablemente más amigable que en la mañana, aunque tenía razón, ninguno de los dos sabía si pasaría la prueba del día siguiente, ademas de que, como él dijo, en ese momento no estaban de servicio, por lo que se permito a si misma sonreir.

-Se lo agradezco Naruto-sama- Naruto la miro dudoso un segundo, a lo que ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-No me hables con el "Sama" por favor, me hace sentir viejo- Mito sonreía nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en su nuca ante ello, mientras que Narumi solo seguía sonriendo, jugando con su zorrita sin darle mucha importancia a la charla de su padre y Mito.

-No sería correcto que hable de manera informal con un superior, que ademas es un lider de Clan Naruto-sama- El pelirrojo mayor suspiro antes de asentir, al menos la chica tenía modales.

-Esta bien Mito-chan, si así te sientes más cómoda entonces no me quejare- Mito sonrió a lo dicho por Naruto, entonces el Uzumaki asintió antes de fijar su mirada en su hija.

-Es hora de comer Narumi- La pequeña se levanto rápidamente con la zorrita en su cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de su padre y le daba una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero ramen de Ichiraku Otousan- Naruto asintió a su hija antes de levantarla y acomodarla en sus hombros, cosa que ella aprovechó para mover a Kuro de su cabeza a la de su padre, donde la zorrita se acomodo y simplemente durmio, haciendo que ella sonría antes de ver a Mito -Puede Mito-nee venir con nosotros?- Tanto Mito como Naruto se sorprendieron del sufijo cariñoso en el nombre de la Namikaze, ella estaba apunto de negarse cuando Naruto sonrio.

-Seguro, ven Mito-chan, dame la mano- La rubía dudo por un momento antes de tomar la mano del Uzumaki, entonces este la atrajo hacía si mismo y los tres desaparecieron en un remolino de cuervos.

El pequeño grupo apareció frente al puesto de Ramen favorito de Narumi y Mito. La Namikaze enseguida se dió cuenta de que estaba abrazada al Uzumaki por lo que se separo rápidamente con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, haciendo que Naruto se ría y Narumi la mire extrañada.

-Entremos- Naruto bajo a Narumi y Kuro de encima suyo y procedió a caminar al local -Buenas tardes Teuchi-san- El cocinero sonrió ampliamente al ver tanto a los Uzumaki como a Mito, los tres eran de sus clientes favoritos, sobretodo la pequeña Narumi, la niña era demasiado tierna para su bien.

-Hola Naruto-sama, Mito-sama y Narumi-chan, ¿Que les ofrezco?- Pregunto amablemente haciendo que el Uzumaki sonria mientras se sentaba en la barra con su hija en su regazo y Mito se sentaba a su lado.

-Nosotros queremos un tazón grande de ramen de puerco- Narumi podía sentir como se le hacía agua la boca al oir el pedido de su padre, ¡Ese era su platillo favorito!.

-Yo quiero lo mismo- Teuchi sonrió antes de asentir e ir a la cocina, justo antes de que alguien salga de la misma a gran velocidad.

-¡Narumi-chaan!- Exclamo Ayame antes de tomar a la niña del regazo de su padre y darle un cálido abrazo, frotando su mejilla contra la de la niña, quien no podía evitar reir ante eso.

-Ayame-nee, eso da cosquillas jajaja- Decía la niña mientras que Naruto las veía sonriente, antes de notar a quien estaba sentado dos asientos a su derecha.

-Hola Menma- Saludo tranquilamente, recibiendo solo un bufido del rubio, antes de volver a su quinto plato de ramen.

-Ayame-chan, ¿Sería una molestia pedirte que me devuelvas a mi hija?- Pregunto con gracia el pelirrojo, viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba y le daba a una sonriente Narumi, a quien colocó nuevamente en su regazo -Gracias- Sonrió tranquilamente, viendo divertido el sonrojo de la chica, que solo aumento causando aún más gracia al pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento Naruto-Kun- El sufijo cariñoso no le sorprendió, pues conocía a la chica desde que eran niños y los dos se habían vuelto grandes amigos en ese tiempo.

Pero si sorprendió e irritó a Menma, pues él desde hace tiempo que venía diciendo a la hermosa chica que le llamara de esa manera y ella siempre se negó, pero verla hablar tan tranquilamente y llamar de esa forma al pelirrojo le molestaba mucho, sobretodo por la sonrisa cariñosa que le daba al Uzumaki, misma que no había visto nunca dirigida a él.

Con eso en mente solo pago por su comida y se fue, tenía que hacerlo pagar, y mañana sería el día en que lo haría. Ahora solo debía centrarse en conseguir la mayor cantidad de equipo y preparar un plan para aplastar al Uzumaki.

Ajeno a la molestia del Namikaze, Naruto solo converso un poco más con Ayame antes de que su padre llegara con sus platillos, entonces comenzó a comer y alimentar a la niña en su regazo, ella era lo suficientemente grande para comer sola pero él siempre disfruto pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, algo a lo que la niña no tenía queja alguna pues Naruto siempre era bueno con ella y jugaban juntos siempre que podía. Incluso en ocasiones dejaba un clon para que se encargue de los aburridos asuntos políticos y los del Clan para poder estar con ella, ya sea entrenando, jugando o solo tomando el té junto a su hija.

Mientras tanto Mito veía toda la interacción, participando en ocasiones en la conversación que tenían Naruto y Ayame, aunque noto lo cercanos que eran ellos y lo atento que era el Uzumaki con su hija, eso le sorprendió pero tampoco la extraño, de lo que podía recordar, Naruto siempre estaba con Narumi, incluso cuando aún eran parte de su familia.

En ocasiones, cuando era más pequeña, podía ver al Uzumaki atender a Narumi, ya sea dándole de comer o jugando con ella. Mito siempre quiso acercarse pero no pudo y antes de darse cuenta ya era tarde, su hermano se había emancipado y había adoptado a Narumi como su hija, desde entonces solo lo vió cuando él le quito lo unico que aún les unía y ahora estaba a su lado, mostrando que en verdad todo lo que hizo fue correcto, pues no creía que Narumi haya podido ser así de alegre de haberse quedado con Minato y Kushina, quienes la ignoraban como lo hacían con el propio Naruto.

Antes de darse cuenta ella había terminado cinco tazones de ramen, siendo ese su máximo se dispuso a pagar lo suyo cuando Naruto dejo un pequeño fajo de billetes, eso era suficiente para pagar no solo quince platos que comieron él y Narumi, sino los cinco platos que ella comió. Estaba por negarse cuando él levanto la mano.

-Yo te invite, lo correcto es que yo pague, bien, es hora de irnos Narumi-chan, tienes que dormir, nos veremos luego Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan- Ambos cocineros se despidieron del Uzumaki, mientras que este colocaba en su espalda a una adormilada Narumi, era normal, ya era tarde y ademas la niña había comido mucho. Lo que no sabía es en que momento desapareció Kuro-chan, pues cuando ella se dió cuenta ella ya no estaba en su cabeza.

Estaban apunto de irse cuando Naruto sitió un tirón en su pelo.

-Otou-san- Hablo débilmente su hija, haciendo que él y Mito la miraran.

-Que sucede?-

-Prometiste que (Bostezo) que me comprarías una Bokken[Espada de Madera]- Dijo la niña, haciendo que Naruto suspire, lo había olvidado, la niña tenía ocho años, edad suficiente para comenzar su entrenamiento de Kenjutsu, algo por lo que había estado insistiendo desde que lo vió practicar 2 años atras.

-Esta bien, aunque no se si habra alguna tienda de armas abierta a esta hora- Era demasíado tarde, no creía que hubiera una tienda abierta, pues usualmente estas abrían muy temprano por lo que al anochecer cerraban.

-Yo conosco una, esta abierta las veinticuatro horas, no queda muy lejos, yo los guio- Naruto sonrió agradecido a Mito antes de asentir y dejar que la chica les mostrara el camino.

* * *

Una vez llegaron naruto se sorprendió al ver la tienda, era un edifició de tres plantas, la parte superior y medía eran, al parecer, una residencia familiar, dejando la planta baja como local, el mismo en si no tenía nada en especial, en ambos lados habían ventanas mostrando las armas disponibles, a simple vista eran comunes, pero cualquiera que supiera del tema podía admirar la calidad de las armas. El frente del local estaba pintado de rojo, Naruto se sorprendió al ver grabados en la pared y en los bordes de las ventanas distintos sellos de barrera, fortificación, mantenimiento, entre otros, estos evitan no solo que el lugar termine degradándose con el tiempo, sino tambien que evitaría robos y daño en la propiedad, aunque la mayor sorpresa la tuvo al entrar, a diferencía del exterior de aspecto simple el interior de la tienda era bastante admirable.

Paredes azules con armas de todo los tipos y tamaños en ellas, había todo, abanicos, katanas, bastones, lanzas, tambien habías cajas con shurikens, kunais, incluso había toda una estantería con pergaminos de sellado, explosivos, o en blanco para los que practicaban el Fuinjustu. Podía ver a lo lejos una estantería distintos libros sobre las diferentes artes ninja, desde los más comunes; Ninjutsu[Técnicas Ninja], Genjutsu[Técnicas Ilusorias], Taijutsu[Técnicas de Cuerpo]; hasta algunos más avanzados; Kenjutsu[Técnicas de Espada], Nintaijutsu[Técnicas de Cuerpo Ninja], Fuinjutsu[Técnicas de Sellado], incluso tenían pergaminos de Bukijutsu [Técnicas de armas] en una de las repisas, eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera, era realmente extraño ver pergaminos como esos, sobretodo de la calidad que aparentaban. Naruto dejo a una levemente más despierta, y emocionada, Narumi junto a Mito, para que fueran a ver las Bokken, que estaban junto a las katanas, y fue a ver la estantería.

Una vez frente a ella tomo uno de los pergaminos sobre Bukijutsu, este era de Kyūjutsu[Técnicas de Arco], la verdad no le interesaba demasiado esa rama ninja pero el siempre creyó que era bueno aprender lo máximo posible de las distintas ramas ninja, ya sea para practicar o para saber defenderse de un practicante enemigo. Pero cuando abrió el pergamino se sorprendió nuevamente, aunque esta vez no era positivo, el pergamino estaba completamente en blanco, lo abrió más y más, hasta llegar al final del mismo, donde vió un sello, sorprendentemente, desconocido para él, lo examino un momento, hasta que una vos lo saco de su trance.

-Le interesa el pergamino?- Mirando a su derecha vio a una hermosa mujer, era una castaña. Tenía ojos de color café, labios definidos en una linda y leve sonrisa, viste un qipao [Vestido tradicional Chino] de color azul con detalles en oro, botas blancas de combate y un leotardo azul oscuro, con pantimedias color café puro y unos brazaletes con picos en la mano. Era un poco más baja que él y tenía su cabello atado en dos bollos.

-Un poco, aunque me interesa más este sello, nunca lo había visto antes señorita...- Él callo esperando a que ella le diera su nombre, cosa que afortunadamente ella comprendió.

-Chun-Li, es un honor tenerlo en mi tienda Uzumaki-sama -Naruto se sorprendió un poco que ella le conociera así que tuvo que preguntar.

-Nos conocemos de algun lado? Me es difícil creer que haya olvidado de alguien como usted- Chun-Li sonrió ante el discreto alago, lo hacía con tal naturalidad que no sabía si estaba coqueteando o hablando con sinceridad.

-La verdad es que no nos hemos visto antes señor Uzumaki, pero aún así no es difícil saber que es usted pues, en Konoha, solo los Uzumakis poseen ese distintivo cabello rojo y solo hay un hombre Uzumaki- Naruto tuvo que resistir el impulso de palmear su frente o sonrojarse ante su error, eso era algo fácil de saber, por lo que él era alguien fácilmente reconocible, aunque en ese momento no importaba.

-Ya veo, supongo que es fácil reconocerme entonces, aunque este sello me da curiosidad, puedo decir que se basa en el **Sello de información Oculta** [Un nombre horrible lo se], el cual se encarga de ocultar la información del pergamino pero al parecer este sello fue admirablemente modificado y solo reacciona a una firma específica de Chakra, ¿La suya quizás?- Naruto enrollo nuevamente el pergamino mientras se lo tendía a Chun-Li, quien lo recibió con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que los Uzumaki son realmente tan buenos en el Fuinjutsu como dicen las leyendas, como usted dijo, este pergamino solo reacciona a mi Chakra, así como todos los sello en este lugar- La sonrisa de Chun-Li creció al ver el brillo en el ojo de Naruto, entonces el pelirrojo paseo su vista por el lugar para admirar los sellos, todos eran de gran nivel y estaban colocados para ser casi indetectables, un trabajo maestro en realidad.

-Realmente es un trabajo admirable Chun-Li-san, veo que usted es una gran maestra del Fuinjutsu, creo que me llevare un par de pergaminos y una Bokken- Chun-Li asintió y fue el mostrador, con Naruto siguiéndola detrás y admirando la escultural figura de la mujer, quien al caminar contoneaba las caderas hipnóticamente, aunque logro mantener la compostura cuando esta lo miro de reojo, sin notar la sonrisa que tenía la mujer al volver su vista al frente, aunque el contoneo aumentó levemente después de ello.

Una vez pagado todo los tres estaban por salir de la tienda cuando una muchacha de cabello castaño atado de la misma manera que Chun-Li entro. Ella llevaba una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros.

-Okaasan, estoy en casa- Saludo la chica antes de ver a los clientes -Mito-sama, es un gran honor verla en nuestra tienda- Mito solo suspiro al ver como la chica hacía una profunda reverencia ante ella, al principio todo ese respeto le gustaba pero ahora le parecía molesto, no podía hablar con nadie libremente y siempre mostraban una cara falsa ante ella, le daba asco.

-Tenten-san, te dije antes que no me llamaras "Mito-sama", dime Mito-san o solo Mito- Pidió la rubía amablemente ganando un asentimiento de Naruto, la humildad era algo importante en un shinobi. La arrogancia en algún momento podría matar incluso al más poderoso guerrero.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso Mito-sama- Refuto la castaña.

-Solo hazlo ¿si?- Pidió nuevamente Mito poniendo sus manos juntas y dandole una mirada de perrito arrepentido.

Tenten intento resistirse y no ver esa mirada de suplica en el rostro de la rubia pero no podía evitarlo, tenia el impulso de abrazarla y darle todo lo que pudiera por lo que tuvo que desistir.

-E-esta bien Mito-sam-Mito-san- Dijo la castaña tratando de no ver la mirada lastimera de Mito, aunque cuando acepto Mito la cambió por una brillante sonrisa, misma que al cabo de un tiempo se contagió a Tenten.

Todo eso era visto por Naruto y Chun-Li, quienes no pudieron evitar reír levemente, aunque Naruto se calmo al sentir un tiron en la manga de su Kimono.

-Otousan- Llamo Narumi, sorprendiendo un poco a Chun-Li al saber que el Uzumaki ya era padre, aunque lo oculto muy bien.

-Sucede algo Narumi-chan- Pregunto Naruto ignorante de la sorpresa de Chun-Li.

-Puedo llevarlo?- Pregunto la niña apuntando un gran abanico de metal negro [Como el de Temari]

-Creo que es un poco grande para ti Narumi-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de la niña, quien miro al suelo triste.

-Hay algunos abanicos para niños- Dijo la dueña del establecimiento, llamando la atención del par de pelirrojos y sonriendo al ver la ilusión en la cara de la niña.

-Puedo Otousan?- Pregunto dándole a Naruto una mirada similar a la que Mito había utilizado, haciendo que Chun-Li se enterneciera al ver lo linda que se veía, mientras que Naruto tenía un dilema interno sobre si o no cumplir el capricho de su hija, aunque esa cara le dejo sin opciones, por lo que solo pudo suspirar mientras maldecía internamente a Mito, si ya antes era difícil decirle que no a algunas cosas ahora seria mucho más complicado.

-Si puedes levantarlo y moverlo medianamente bien entonces lo comprare- Narumi sonrió y salto a abrazar a su padre, mismo que solo la recibió en brazos solo para, aún con ella en brazos, seguir a Chun-Li, esta ves sin ser hipnotizado por el contoneo de sus caderas al tener a su hija en brazos para distraerse.

Mito y Tenten los siguieron en silencio, con Mito aún riendo levemente por la cara que uso Narumi con Naruto segundos atrás.

Llegaron a la parte de atras, donde habían más armas, solo que estas eran de menor tamaño y algunas de menor calidad, aunque los precios tambien eran menores, haciendo dichas armas más accesibles.

Narumi bajo de los brazos de Naruto para ir a buscar los abanicos junto a Mito y Tenten como guía, a pedido de su madre. Naruto se quedo junto a Chun-Li en la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es afortunada- Dijo repentinamente Chun-Li.

-Ehh?- Pregunto viendo a la mujer junto a él.

-Su esposa, tienen una bella hija- Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante eso antes de darle a la mujer una leve sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Ella no tiene madre, al menos no en todo el sentido de la palabra, yo la adopte hace algunos años- Respondió Naruto antes de ver de reojo como Tenten le mostraba las distintas armas a Mito y Narumi -Igual yo podría decir lo mismo de su esposo, consiguió una muy bella familia-

Chun-Li sonrió algo triste llamando la atención del pelirrojo -Su padre murió hace ya mucho tiempo, luego de ello me vi forzada a abandonar las fuerzas ninja y abrir esta tienda-Naruto miro con algo de pesar a la mujer pues le había hecho recordar algo muy triste.

-Sus padres la ignoraban por sus hermanos, me vi forzado a pelear por su custodia y gane. Es por eso que digo que no tiene una madre- Chun-Li se sorprendió mucho por eso, no sabía mucho del tema pues había demasiados rumores respecto al Clan Uzumaki, algunos algo creíbles sobre el lider del Clan como que es un Uzumaki perdido que llego a Konoha de la nada y otros tan irreales como que es un descendiente de un amorío entre Madara Uchiha y Mito Uzumaki-Senju o que nació del rencor de todo su Clan para vengarse de aquellos que atacaron Uzu. Y que decir de su hija, que era hija del Hokage, que él la rescato de unos esclavistas, que la encontró en los restos de Uzu, que la creo a partir de su ADN y la lista sigue y sigue[Los rumores vuelan y empeoran con cada persona (-.-')].

-Ya veo, ¿Quienes eran sus padres?- Naruto arqueo la ceja ante esa pregunta luego solo nego con la cabeza, Chun-Li entendió eso y decidió hacer otra pregunta -Ella lo sabe?-

-Si, lo sabe todo- Eso nuevamente sorprendió a la castaña pero cuando estaba por preguntar las chicas volvieron con Narumi cargando un abanico un poco más grande que ella en su hombro.

-Y bien?- Pregunto el Uzumaki a su hija, quien solo sonrió y movió el abanico mientras lo abría y se generaba una corriente de viento a su alrededor que luego formo un muy pequeño huracan frente a ella, mismo que desapareció en cuanto Naruto chasqueo los dedos, llamando la atención de Chun-Li y Mito, aunque prefirieron no decir nada.

-Al parecer eres afin al Fuuton[Elemento Viento], creo que el abanico si te ira bien- Decía Chun-Li viendo a la pelirroja sonreírle y asentir.

-Bien, llevare un par de pergaminos de Tessenjutsu[Técnicas de Abanico], y supongo que algunos pergaminos en blanco y algo de tinta... aprenderás Fuinjutsu- Narumi practicamente estaba saltando de la felicidad, haciendo que ambos adultos se rieran. Naruto tomo el abanico y volvieron a la parte superior, entonces el pelirrojo vió levemente el abanico que su hija quería y luego vió de reojo a Mito, sonriendo levemente antes de hablar a Chun-Li -Creo que tambien me llevare el abanico más grande, eso es todo, vamos Narumi, tienes que dormir- Una vez pagado todo Naruto sello tanto el abanico de Narumi como el más grande, la Bokken y los pergaminos en tres sello de su brazo, sorprendiendo a Tenten pues ella recién comenzaba a aprender el arte del sellado y ver tal dominio en los sellos era algo emocionante para ella pues la única otra persona que ella conocía que tuviera esa habilidad para el Fuinjutsu era su propia madre.

-Bueno, Chun-Li-san, gracias por todo. Ven Mito-chan, es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa- Mito quería negarse pero la mirada seria que Naruto le dió la callo, por lo que rápidamente se coloco a su lado.

-Oye, no deberías tratarla así, ella es la hija de Yondaime-sama, ten más respeto- Exclamo Tenten antes de sentir un leve dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, cortesía de un golpe de su madre.

-Y tu deberías tener más respeto con Naruto-sama, despues de todo él es el lider del Clan Uzumaki- Al oir eso Tenten se congelo antes de comenzar a disculparse numerosas veces mientras hacía una reverencia profunda una y otra vez.

-No debes preocuparte tanto y usted Chun-Li-san, le agradecería que no me dijera "sama", me hace sentir viejo y apenas tengo 18- La declaración sorprendió tanto a Chun-Li como a su hija, ellas pensaban que tendría minimamente 23 años, era mucho más maduro fisica y mentalmente de lo que parecía.

-Enserio? Yo creía que eras mayor pero tienes solo dieciocho, haces que me sienta vieja Naruto-san- La declaración humorística de Chun-Li descoloco un poco a Naruto pero aún así él sonrio.

-Que estas diciendo Chun-Li-san? Si tu eres aún muy joven y muy hermosa, te lo aseguro- Ahora Chun-Li no pudo evitar apenarse un poco, hace tiempo que nadie le llamaba hermosa o al menos no viéndola fijamente a los ojos en lugar de estar desnudándola con la mirada.

-Me alagas Naruto-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver- Con todo dicho el Uzumaki solo se despidió para desaparecer en una parada de cuervos, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

* * *

Naruto y compañía reaparecieron en la puerta del hogar de los Namikaze. Ellos nunca quitaron la firma de chakra de Naruto de los sellos de la barrera, por lo que él podía ir y venir de ese lugar sin problemas. Golpeó la puerta que fue rápidamente abierta por una preocupada Kushina, quien al ver a Mito se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti pequeña ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?, vamos ve a comer y luego te vas a la cama- Ordeno firmemente una vez la solto, causando una leve risa en Naruto, misma que le revelo a Kushina su presencia, haciendo que esta lo vea un momento, antes de que sus ojos se habrán de sobremanera.

-Hola Kushina-san, a pasado tiempo- No se habían visto desde _ese_ día, tampoco habían podido hablar desde hace meses, una por no saber como armar una conversación, al no saber casi nada del Uzumaki, y el otro por no estar realmente interesado en hablar con ella.

-H-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Como has estado?- Kushina no podía evitar estar nerviosa, no sabía como hablar con quien alguna vez fue su hijo. El perderlo fue un gran golpe para ella, al punto de que fue a ver los álbumes de fotos y notar que no había ninguna con él a partir de la fiesta que hicieron cuando se volvió Genin, esa fue la primera y ultima foto en la que aparecía la familia completa, ella, Minato, Naruto, Menma, Mito, incluso Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hiruzen estaban en esa foto. Desde entonces todas las fotos eran ella y/o Minato con sus hijos, pero no había fotos con Naruto, mientras que Narumi fue incluso peor, la única foto que tenían de ella fue cuando nació, eran la familia Namikaze, y solo Namikaze, no había tíos, abuelos, ni el hermano mayor, solo Minato, Kushina, Menma y Mito con la pequeña Narumi en los brazos de su madre. Eso la destrozó, no solo habían olvidado a su primogénito, aquel que llegó en un mundo conflictivo, aquel que siempre entrenaba con ellos con una gran sonrisa, aquel que los ayudaba a reconciliarse cada vez que peleaban. También cometieron el pecado de olvidar a una recién nacida, era un milagro que Narumi hubiera sobrevivido. aunque en ese momento vió a la niña a espaldas de Naruto, cuya cabeza sobresalía de su hombro, la misma que se oculto a espaldas del pelirrojo cuando noto que ella la miraba.

-Narumi, eso es muy descortés, saluda a Kushina-san- Regaño gentilmente Naruto, al tiempo que alzaba a Narumi para que esta no pudiera esconder la cabeza.

-H-Hola, Namikaze-sama- Kushina sintió su corazón contraerse ante el tono nervioso, e incluso temeroso, que empleo la pequeña, era su hija, no debía hablarle de esa manera, eso solo hacía que se odiara aún más, por lo que solo pudo bajar la cabeza y devolver el saludo sin verla a los ojos.

Mito miraba preocupada la interacción entre los pelirrojos antes de que Naruto hablara -Bueno Kushina-san debo irme, mañana tengo la prueba de equipos y debo dormir a Narumi- Dicho esto el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran portón del hogar Namikaze.

-Adiós Namikaze-sama- Se despidió Narumi desde la espalda de su padre.

-Adiós- Dijo una triste Kushina cerrando la puerta mientras que Mito subía las escaleras e iba a su habitación, mañana sería un día importante.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente: Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

.

Tres sombras son visibles avanzando por el bosque hasta aterrizar en un claro, los tres se ubicaron frente unos postes, esperando algo o a alguien.

-Donde se supone que esta? Él debería ser el primero en llegar- Exclamo la primera figura, siendo este un rubió de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

-Silenció Menma, mira esto- El aludido se giro para ver como su hermana se dirigía al poste central, donde había una nota clavada con un Kunai, aunque la vió hacer un gesto extraño al agarrarlo.

 _"Bien Gakis[Mocosos]. La primera parte de su prueba es ver que tan buenos son en rastreo y detección de trampas, hay cinco caminos, uno más notable que el otro, todos tienen trampas. Yo los estare esperando al final de uno de ellos. Tienen media hora para encontrarme, no me decepcionen."_

Eso decía la nota frente a ellos. Los tres miraron a los alrededores buscando los caminos, el primero fue dolorosamente obvio, pues pasaba a través de los arbustos, rompiendo las ramas en su camino, era como si un jabalí hubiera pasado corriendo por ahí. Otro era un poco menos obvio, con solo algunas ramas rotas y las marcas de sus pisadas. así continuaron observando hasta encontrar cuatro caminos, siendo el quinto prácticamente invisible para ellos. Menma y Mito realizaron un **Kage Bunshin** para que explorarán juntos el cuarto camino mientras que ella y sus compañeros buscaban cada uno por su lado.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

.

El Uchiha opto por el segundo camino yendo tranquilo pero estando siempre alerta. Veía a sus alrededores con tal de evitar cualquier trampa pero al descuidar el suelo piso algo de hilo ninja. Cuando se dió cuenta de ello tuvo que saltar ya que varios Shurikens y Kunais volaban en su dirección. Aterrizo en la rama de un arbol pero al notar un brillo a su derecha, donde había un delgado objeto rectangular pegado al tronco a su costado que estaba brillando cada vez más fuerte -(¡Un sello explosivo!)- Penso alterado antes de saltar de la rama, teniendo que repetir su salto al ver que había sellos iguales en otros 3 arboles.

 **BOOOOMMM**

Una vez a salvo Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, eso había sido peligroso -(Parece que no lo tendremos fácil verdad? Naruto-Sensei)- Penso con una ligera sonrisa, estaba algo emocionado al saber que su sensei los estaba tomando enserio. Eso y lo que su madre le conto de él le garantizaban que lo ayudaría a volverse poderoso.

* * *

 **Menma**

.

El rubio se encontraba saltando entre las ramas de los arboles buscando cualquier pista de su "Sensei", entonces vió en el suelo algo rojo, bajo con cuidado acercándose lentamente, al llegar se agacho y noto que era cabello -(Je!, esto es muy fácil)- Pensó tomando el cabello del suelo, cuando lo levanto también estiro un delgado hilo rojo, entonces tuvo que saltar para que dos troncos atados con cuerdas no lo aplastaran desde los costados.

 **-Demasiado fácil-** Comento el Zorro en la mente del Namikaze, quien aterrizo sin problemas hasta que el suelo debajo de él se "rompió" dejándolo caer en un profundo hueco, por suerte Menma llevo chakra a sus manos y pies para detener la caída pues en el fondo había diversas púas de metal, una de ellas estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna para su gusto **-Me agrada tu maestro jajajaja-** Se carcajeaba el demonio mientras Menma se encontraba maldiciendo tanto a los "bastardos pelirrojos" como a los "Zorros malnacidos" sin que el Kitsune haga caso a sus palabras.

* * *

 **Mito**

.

La joven pelirroja se encontraba caminando cautelosamente por el bosque, atenta a cualquier movimiento o algo que le indique donde había una trampa, siguió su camino hasta que piso una hoja, entonces no pudo avanzar -Que sucede?!- Se pregunto algo exaltada, su pierna izquierda estaba pegada al suelo y no se movía, entonces unas marcas oscuras comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el suelo -Mierda! son sellos- ella por instinto intento alejarse de ellas pero al tratar de dar un paso al costado debió haber pisado otro sello pues no podía mover su otro pie -¡Maldición!-Exclamo ella cuando perdió levemente el equilibrio y se sujeto de un arbol con su mano izquierda, un sello brillo en el tronco de este, donde había colocado su palma y no pudo moverla. Desesperada intento quitar su mano del tronco pero al sujetarla con su otra mano esta ya no pudo despegarse -Que demonios?!- Se pregunto exaltada viendo como de su mano se generaban más sellos -(Como es que él?... ¡La Nota!)- Pensó exaltada al recordar la extraña sensación que sintió al tomar la nota en el tronco -(Fue todo una trampa)- Penso antes de concentrarse y generar un pulso de chakra, eso alertaria a sus compañeros... o a su clon al menos.

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar del Campo de Entrenamiento**

.

 **BOOOOMMM**

Un ojo violeta se abría lentamente ante el sonido de la explosión, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al sentir el Chakra del Uchiha aún. Había sobrevivido. Tambien sintió el pulso de chakra emitido por Mito, causando que su sonrisa creciera un poco más -(Que comience el espectaculo)-

* * *

Bien. Este fue el capitulo numero cuatro. Espero sus review/Favorite/Follow y que les haya gustado.

Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**05/03/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus más simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos más desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Viuda Negra V:** Muchas graicas por tus palabras y no te preocupes continuare esta historia hasta que acabe lo que es Naruto Shippuden o mi imaginación, lo que suceda primero.

 **Berserker96:** Gracias :3

 **Kitsunaro64:** Na, Naruto no sera asi, el maduro mucho y dejo atras todo el asunto de los Namikaze, vi en muchos fic que aunque madure siempre queda una parte de él que siente rencor o algo parecido, eso lo entiendo perfectamente pero quise hacer un Naruto que ya lo supero y que sigue con su vida enfocado en lo que le importa,su hija estando al tope de la lista.

 **Jenko J Jenkins:** Gracias, lo de Chun-Li fue porque pienso que podria ser una pareja protencial del pelirrojo pero aun no me decido si hacerlo o no, de momento solo sera su proveedora de armas. Lo del Uzumakicest puede que lo haga en un fic futuro, tengo mas ideas de Naruto pero esperare un tiempo antes de publicar.

Si pagaran por los Follow y los Favorite entonces la mayoria de los fics serian hechos para sacar plata en lugar de hacerlo por el simple hecho de tener una idea y querer intentarlo, si me lo preguntas es mejor asi como esta.

PD: El titulo no esta mal aunque no creo que valla con el argumento de este fic.

 **Angel Antonio325:** Pues no esperes mas, aqui esta el cap y es el mas largo que escrito desde que comencé a escribir fics, aunque no puedo prometer que los que sigan seran iguales, en este me llego la inspiración de algun lado.

 **Agron11:** Naruto nacio durante la guerra por lo que tuvo que ser entrenado duramente y criado por dos padres no preparados, yo creo que eso lo ayudo a madurar, al igual que a Itachi. Lo que paso con Hitomi de momento no se sabra y lo otro prefiero no asegurarlo ni negarlo, asi dejo la duda.

Con respecto a Menma, no es que quiera hacerlo el malo de la pelicula sino que quiero mostrarlo como lo que yo creo que es, un niño al que se le dio todo siempre y que debe ser devuelto a la tierra con uno o dos golpes. Eso no significa que Naruto se la pasara golpeándolo o poniendolo en su lugar, no, Naruto esta ahí para guiar a Menma y ayudarlo a alcanza su maximo potencial, aunque... solo espera un par de capitulos mas, tengo una idea para que se entienda a lo que me refiero.

Lo que decias de Mito no lo entendi bien pero creo que mejor lo explico: Ella nacio pelirroja y siguio asi hasta que Naruto sello terminantemente su sangre Uzumaki, ahora es rubia y asi se quedara a menos que haga algo que se gane el hecho de que Naruto la devuelva al Clan, con Narumi paso lo mismo pero alreves, ella nacio rubia pero Naruto la volvio una Uzumaki 100% pura y ahora los unicos pelirrojos en Konoha son: Naruto, Narumi y Kushina.

Hablando de Kushina lo suyo es algo complicado, lo mas complicado si me preguntas, ella deliberadamente se olvido de su primer hijo, el niño que nacio en medio de la guerra, aun cuando un Uzumaki pone ante todo a la familia, luego tuvo otra hija, una niña que, de no ser por Naruto que estaba ahí para ella, abria muerto de una u otra manera pues era un bebe y no tenia a nadie que la cuidara ya que Minato y Kushina pensaban que debian centrarse en los gemelos porque ellos eran los contenedores del temido Kuybi no Yoko y necesitaban ser guiados para cumplir la profecia. Todo eso ahora le pesa y hace que sea dificil para ella acercarse a cualquiera de los dos, sobretodo al ver que Narumi no confia en ella e incluso puede que le tema por algo que tal vez ni siquiera recuerda haber hecho. Ella lo intentara, aun no se como pero lo hara y, si la gente quiere, puede que arreglen sus problemas, aunque no la vera jamas como su madre pues ella solo tuvo a Naruto desde que nacio.

Finalmente[Porque ya alargue demasiado la respuesta] el NaruAyame no es algo confirmado pero tampoco imposible, es una pareja potencial al igual que muchas otras pero Naruto no tendra demasiadas esposas, seran 6 o menos[Tiene que revivir su Clan no?]

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Pruebas y Recuerdos**

Naruto se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en el centro de un lago oculto por un Genjutsu de nivel medio leyendo tranquilamente un pergamino mientras esperaba que sus alumnos dieran con él para seguir con la prueba.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, más exactamente en un hoyo en el suelo se encontraba Menma Namikaze, el rubio habia logrado subir unos cuantos metros y por suerte se encontraba cerca de la cima, con un ultimo impulso logro salir del agujero.

-Ah, ah, ah, maldición, ese maldito de Naruto me las pagara- Dijo molesto el rubio siguiendo hacia adelante en busca de su Sensei.

 **-No deberias revisar ese pulso de chakra, despues de todo lo genero tu hermana no?-** Hablo Kurama[Menma no sabe su nombre pero nosotros si] aburrido en la mente del Namikaze, quien se detuvo un momento a pensarlo.

-(Ella seguramente esta bien)-

 **-Si estuviera bien ¿Entonces por qué envio el pulso de chakra? Sus padres no les enseñaron que debias hacer eso cuando estas en problemas?-** Refuto el zorro haciendo que Menma suspire, él tenia razon, sus padres les enseñaron tanto a él como a Mito a emitir esos pulsos de chakra en caso de que estuvieran en problemas.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien, ire- Respondio antes de saltar por los arboles llendo hacia donde sintio el pulso de chakra de su hermana. Tardo un momento en llegar pero al hacerlo vio a Sasuke junto a ella, por alguna razon el Uchiha no soltaba el brazo de su hermana, quien lo veia molesta.

-Hey- Dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes lo saludaron algo molestos -Que pasa aqui?-

-Estoy atrapada por algun sello trampa del tipo **Restricción** \- Respondio Mito mirando la secuencia de sellos, ahora cubria por completo sus brazos, al igual que el brazo derecho del Uchiha -Sasuke aqui intento soltarme pero tambien termino siendo atrapado por el sello asi que no nos toques o de lo contrario los tres quedaremos atrapados, mi clon no deberia tardar en venir- Menma asintio y le dio una mirada burlona al Uchiha, quien solo miro para otro lado sintiendose como un estupido por no pensar antes de actuar, aunque volteo la vista hacia Mito con una duda.

-Que es un Sello tipo **Restricción**?- Mito sonrio levemente a su pregunta, le gustaba mucho el Fuinjutsu asi que no tenia problemas en responder la pregunta de su compañero, mientras que Menma prestaba poca o nula atención a la charla, esperando al Clon de su hermana para seguir con la prueba.

-Un sello de tipo **Restricción** es uno basado en la rama **Restrictiva** o Rama de **Restricción** , de ahí el nombre, del Fuinjutsu, estos sellos sirven tanto para atrapar a un enemigo o para restringir sus movimientos de alguna manera como en nuestro caso, estos sellos tienen la particularidad de que, usandolos como trampa, puedes atrapar tanto a el objetivo como a cualquiera que tratara de ayudarlo sin saber Fuinjutsu, como en tu caso- Explico la rubia obteniendo un asentimiento de Sasuke, esa información era interesante, tal vez deberia aprender algo sobre el Fuinjutsu, pues parecia ser una rama ninja muy util si sabias utilizarla, y como su futuro Sensei era un Uzumaki, y segun su madre ellos eran practicamente los dioses del arte del sellado, estaba seguro de que aprenderia del mejor.

-Este sello en particular esta hecho para paralizar completamente cualquier extremidad con la que lo toques, aunque si el sello es colocado en el torax se extendera en todo el cuerpo y solo dejara la cabeza libre, es muy usado para trampas de animales y en interrogatorios menores para asustar a los detenidos, pues tiene la peculiaridad de que restringe el chakra de aquel que tenga el sello y evita que este pueda forzar su liberación. No es muy complicado pero si es efectivo- Explico mientras el Uchiha escuchaba atentamente mirando la red de sellos extendida en su brazo, por mas que se concentrara y lo intentara con todas dud fuerzas no podia mover ni un dedo y tampoco podia forzar su chakra hacia su mano. Mientras Menma solo bufo llamando la atención de ambos.

-Si ya terminaste la conferencia mejor dinos como acabaste atrapada de esa manera, ¿Dijiste que ese sello no era realmente complicado no? Asi que con una mano tu deberias poder anularlo, ¿Que sucedio?- Pregunto Menma viendo la red de sellos en el suelo, él no era ni por asomo un conocedor del Fuinjutsu pero aún asi podia decir que el sello que los retenia no era de gran nivel, él no podia deshacerlo, eso lo sabia, pero para su hermana deberia haber sido algo sencillo.

-Era una trampa, cuando active el primer sello me di cuenta que no podia mover mi pierna y luego los sellos comenzaron a extenderse por el suelo, trate de evitar tocarlos pero mi otro pie tambien fue paralizado, perdi el equilibrio y me sostuve de este tronco para no caer pero entonces active otro sello, algo desesperada, intente soltar mi mano pero, al parecer por los sellos que hay en mi brazo, en mi palma habia un sello restrictivo de efecto retardado. Se activaría una vez yo fuera atrapada por estos otros- Explico ganando un asentimiento del Namikaze pero el Uchiha noto algo en la narración.

-Como llego ese sello a tu palma?- Pregunto haciendo que Menma se de cuenta de dicho detalle y luego mirara a su hermana, quien se veia muy seria.

-Cuando tome la nota, en ese momento senti un extraño escozor en mi mano pero no le di importancia, todo fue una trampa- Explico haciendo que sus compañeros la vean sorprendidos.

-Pero... como? Es como si hubiera planeado cada detalle de este ejercicio- Decia Menma notablemente sorprendido.

-Tal vez lo hizo- Los dos rubios se giraron para ver al Uchiha, quien tenia su mano util en su menton en una pose pensativa -Tal vez planeo a detalle esta prueba y las diversas trampas en ella-

-Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Mito mientras Menma se apoyaba en un arbol detras de él, solo para que una gran cantidad de sellos recorrieran su torso y ya no pudiera moverse de su lugar. Mito y Sasuke lo veian con una gota en la nuca mientras que él monia brazos y piernas en un intento por soltarse hasta que estos fueron detenidos tambien por el sello, los dos suspiraron antes de volver a su conversación, ignorando a un molesto Menma que se obligo a si mismo a calmarse y hablo.

-Para que pudiera hacer eso necesitaria conocernos lo suficiente como para saber nuestro accionar y los caminos que tomariamos- Dijo Mito mientras Menma recordaba la trampa del cabello, Mito y Sasuke seguramente hubieran sido un poco más cautelosos que él por lo que esa era una trampa hecha para que él cayera en ella, en cambio la trampa de sellos era ideal para Mito pues si hubieran caido él o Sasuke ella los hubiera liberado sin muchos problemas, en cambio ahora, de no ser por el clon que ella creo, mismo que aún no llegaba para su molestia, entonces ella, junto a Sasuke, y ahora él tambien, quedaría atrapada hasta el final del examen, siendo descalificados los tres y enviados a la academia otro año más. Compartio su pensamientos con sus compañeros y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, la trampa de Sasuke tambien parecia hecha para él pues Menma o Mito hubieran terminado algo dañados por las diversas y repentinas explosiones, en cambio Sasuke tenia los reflejos y la velocidad para evitarlos casi sin sufrir daño relevante.

-Si, eso cuadra con lo que mi madre me dijo- Decia Sasuke pensando en vos alta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, cosa que él parecio notar -Ayer pregunte a mi madre si sabia algo sobre Uzumaki Naruto- Menma y Mito prestaron atención mientras que Sasuke recordaba la conversación con su madre.

* * *

 **FlashBack: 1 Día**

-Sientate, tenemos que hablar- Sasuke obedeció a su madre, sentandose frente a ella esperando a que comenzara a hablar -Por qué quieres saber sobre él?- Pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-Él sera mi Jounin Sensei, ademas de que me entrere que _ella_ era su novia- Respondio con la misma seriedad viendo como la tristeza aparecia en los ojos de su madre, como cada vez que hablaban de su hermana.

-Bien, supongo que puedo hablarte un poco de él, ¿Que quieres saber?- Dijo rendida Mikoto, conocia a su hijo, él buscaria la forma de obtener información como sea.

-Todo lo que quieras contarme- Respondio simplemente Sasuke, no queria tocar ninguna fibra sensible pues podia ver que era un tema delicado.

-Bueno, creo que comenzare por el inicio, Naruto era el primogenito de Minato y Kushina, él, al igual que Hitomi, nacio en tiempos conflictivos, lamentablemente, Minato y Kushina no eran formalmente una pareja, eran solo novios que no supieron cuidarse, y ella termino embarazada, su infancia no fue perfecta, Minato y Kushina eran padres primerizos pero aún asi intentaron con esmero educar bien a su hijo. Él fue entrenado por ambos, demostro un gran talento, al igual que Hitomi, ambos se graduaron juntos y estuvieron en el mismo escuadron, ascendieron de posicion y se volvieron famosos ninjas- Mikoto se levanto para sacar el agua del fuego y entonces preparo dos tasas de té verde, volvio a la mesa y tomo un trago de su té, acción que Sasuke copio.

-Por que dijiste que él "era" el hijo de Minato-sama y Kushina-sama?- Pregunto tomando algo mas de su té mientras que su madre sonreia con tristeza.

-Como dije, él fue criado con amor, aunque nada bueno dura para siempre, como sabes, cuando él y Hitomi tenian cinco años nacieron tanto tu como los gemelos Namikaze, quienes se convirtieron en los contenedores del temido Kyubi no Youko- Sasuke solo asintio, Minato contaba esa hitoria algunas veces cuando estaban en alguna fiesta o en una reunion especial, algunos hasta se habian aburrido de ella -La familia fue feliz por tres años, hasta que Menma y Mito comenzaron a demostrar el poder de la bestia, desde entonces Minato y Kushina se concentraron en ellos dejando a Naruto de lado cada vez más- El Uchiha podia ver la tristeza y la furia en los ojos, ahora rojos, de su madre, siempre que se molestaba terminaba activando inconscientemente el Sharingan, cosa que solo la hacia más aterradora cuando él o Hitomi hacian algo malo en el pasado -Él tenia ocho años cuando comenzaron a olvidarlo pero aún asi siguio adelante, completo perfectamente la mayoria de sus misiones como Genin, lastimosamente, en su primera misión como Chunin su escuadron fue emboscado, alguien los habia vendido al enemigo, solo él sobrevivió en esa misión, y aún asi estaba en estado critico, era un milagro que siguiera con vida- Mikoto guardo silencio un momento cuando la imagen de un inconsciente y muy herido pelirrojo llego a su mente, tomo otro trago de té y decidio acabar con el relato - Con el tiempo se convirtió en un poderoso ANBU, siendo temido y respetado junto a tu hermana y Shisui Uchiha-

-Ellos eran equipo luego de esa misión?-

-Si, lo eran... creo que desde entonces fueron pocas las misiones que él y tu hermana hicieron separados, ambos eran pareja y, junto a Shisui, fueron un equipo formidable enviado a las misiones más dificiles, rapidamente ellos fueron alabados por su intelecto y capacidad de formular estrategias, decian que era un don pero ellos siempre negaron eso, ellos estudiaban a sus oponentes, sabian hasta el más minimo detalle con tal de armar una estrategia infalible, asi completaban cada misión con pocas o ninguna baja en sus equipos-

-Valla pero... despues de la traición de... de Hitomi... que sucedio con él?- Pregunto dubitativo, la traición de su hermana siempre fue un tema muy delicado para su madre.

-Ese dia, fue atacado por el **Tsukuyomi** de Hitomi y hospitalizado algunos dias, escapo del hospital y luego de ello comenzo a venir en ocasiones para visitarme. Con el tiempo él tomo el control del Clan Uzumaki y adopto a la hija menor de Minato y Kushina, Narumi. La pequeña habia estado sufriendo lo mismo que él, era olvidada por sus propios pader y la dejaban de lado a favor de sus hermanos. Viene en ocasiones con ella para tomar el té, es una niña encantadora- La felicidad en su mirada y el cariño en su vos al hablar de la niña sorprendio mucho a Sasuke pero decidio no decir nada y dejar que su madre siguiera hablando -Eso es lo que te puedo decir, ademas de que tengas cuidado, es un buen hombre pero se toma enserio la vida shinobi, muestrale respeto y él hara lo mismo, pasate de listo y él te aplastara como ya lo hizo tantos otros- Explico con una sonrisa divertida recordando las veces que Naruto habia aplastado verbal y politicamente a cualquier consejero que quisiera meterse en los negocios del Clan Uzumaki, mientras que con los ninjas solia ser por medio de algun duelo o algo asi donde él los aplastaba completamente.

-Esta bien, gracias... Kaasan- Mikoto sonrio a su hijo mientras que lo veia subir las escaleras tenia mucho que pensar asi que lo dejaria tranquilo.

 **FlashBack end**

-Por eso creo que lo planeo todo, eso es lo que hacia en cada misión, armar una estrategia infalible para completarla satisfactoriamente, ahora nos esta probando, conoce nuestras fortalezas y debilidades y quiere ver de lo que somos capases- Explico Sasuke a sus pensativos compañeros.

Mito y Menma guardaron silencio digiriendo la información. Mito se sintio algo mal por su antiguo hermano, ser olvidado, casi asesinado y luego traicionado por alguien importante para ti era algo dificil de superar y él no solo lo hizo, sino que tambien se las arreglo para ayudar a una mujer y una niña que estaban pasandola muy mal, una teniendo que sobreponerse al asesinato de su esposo y la masacre de gran parte de su Clan a manos de su propia hija. La otra siendo olvidada por sus propios padres, su respeto por el Uzumaki estaba elevandose lentamente.

Mientras tanto Menma se encontraba pensando lo dicho por Sasuke, su ex-hermano era poderoso, eso lo sabia desde hace tiempo, pero no sabia cuanto. Ahora sabia que el habia sido parte de la Elite de la Elite, compañero de equipo de dos prestigiosos Uchihas. Seria muy util para volverlo más poderoso, su tren de pensamiento fue cortado cuando aterrizo el clon de Mito, el suyo se habia disipado hacia tiempo para decirle que estaban cerca.

La Namikaze y el Uchiha fueron rapidamente liberados, dejando a Menma para el final, una vez sueltos vieron como Mito busco en su bolso ninja y saco un pergamino.

-Que haces?-Pregunto Menma mientras que Mito desenrrollaba su pergamino, mostrando un mapa del campo de entrenamiento. Mostraba tanto los postes como la roca de los heroes y el bosque, ademas de un lago a algunos metros de ellos -Tenias un mapa y no nos lo dijiste?- Pregunto molesto mientras que Mito seguia viendo su pergamino ignorándolo completamente, antes de acercar su mano a una esquina del mismo donde habia un sello, reunio chakra en sus dedos y del sello salieron tres marcadores, uno amarillo, uno azul y uno rojo.

-Marquen el camino que recorrieron- Les ordeno tendiéndoles los marcadores, azul para Sasuke y amarillo para Menma. Ambos lo tomaron y marcaron el tramo que recorrieron. Luego Mito hizo lo mismo, marcando dos caminos, el que recorrio por su cuenta y el que recorrieron los clones.

-Miren, ¿Ven algun patron?- Pregunto retoricamente mostrando los cuatro caminos.

-Los cuatro caminos van hacia el lago- Señalo Sasuke ganando un asentimiento de Mito.

-Tenemos cinco minutos hasta que termine la prueba, debemos apresurarnos- Dijo autoritariamente Mito ganando un asentimiento de ambos, aunque a ninguno de los dos les gusto mucho que ella diera las ordenes.

Saltaron por los arboles, reconociendo y evitando algunas trampas, salvandose por poco de otras pero cuando quedaban treinta segundos, segun un reloj en la muñeca de Mito, llegaron al lago, no veian a su sensei ni habia rastro alguno de su presencia.

 **-Utiliza ese pulso de chakra otra vez-** Dijo una conocida voz en la mente de Mito, quien dudo un momento antes de hacer un sello de manos y enviar un nuevo pulso de chakra, Menma y Sasuke la vieron con duda hasta que a lo lejos el aire comenzo a agrietarse hasta que se rompio como si fuera cristal, revelando a su sensei sentado en posicion de meditación sobre el agua con su cabeza descansando en su mano derecha y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bastente bien Mito, utilizar el pulso de chakra para destruir una ilusión sencilla es una buena tactica, sobretodo al tener tú unas grandes reservas de chakra. Estoy bastante complacido con ustedes, ahora supongo que es hora de la siguiente fase de la prueba, vuelvan al claro- Dicho eso desaparecio en su parvada de cuervos dejando a sus Genin aturdidos y algo molestos.

Los tres volvieron rapidamente ya que ahora las trampas al parecer habian sido desactivadas. Al llegar al claro vieron a su sensei sentado nuevamente en el poste central viendo la pierda de los heroes con melancolia. Cuando los vio llegar se paro y se sitúo unos metros delante de sus futuros alumnos.

-Bueno, esta es la siguiente parte de su prueba, deben luchar contra mi con todo lo que tienen esta claro?- La unica respuesta que obtuvo fue Menma que arremetio contra él a una velocidad de genin alto o Chunin bajo, en su mano derecha brillaba un Kunai que extendio con tal de enterrarlo en el pelirrojo. Naruto suspiro antes de dar un breve giro a su derecha, dejando pasar al rubio antes de sujetarlo por la nuca y muñeca del rubio y luego completar el giro lanzandolo hacia sus compañeros, quienes se movieron para dejar al Genin estrellarse en el suelo dejando un leve surco en el mismo y levantar algo de tierra -aún no he dicho "comienzen"- Exclamo mientras el rubio se levantaba con un ligero sonrojo de pena e ira combinadas, se apresuro demasiado para atacar -Bien, ahora volvere a preguntar ¿entendieron mis ordenes?- Los tres Genin asintieron -Comiencen- En cuanto lo dijo los tres chicos desaparecieron y se ocultaron a los alrededores.

Sasuke se encontraba en una rama oculta por las hojas de los arboles, Mito estaba detras de otro arbol, oculta por el tronco del mismo y algunos arbustos. Ambos vieron dudosos como Naruto suspiraba, pensaron por un segundo que sabia donde estaban, cosa que era verdad, pero eso cambio cuando lo vieron voltearse y ver al estupido de Menma parado sobre el tronco en el que habia estado sentado su sensei cuando ellos llegaron.

-Tu no comprendes el concepto de ocultarse no es asi?- El rubio sonrio y Naruto, sin despegar la vista de Menma, lanzo un kunai a su espalda, el mismo se enterro en un tronco, lentamente el aire frente al mismo comenzo a distorsionarse y aparecio el Namikaze sorprendido con un corte en su mejilla del que escurria un pequeño hilo de sangre, aunque este se curo casi instantáneamente -Me sorprende que puedas utilizar el **Too** **ton Jutsu** **(** **Jutsu Escape Transparente)** pero debes aprender a suprimir no solo tu presencia, sino que tambien debes ocultar mejor tu chakra, si no lo haces, esa tecnica sera siempre completamente inutil contra un ninja experimentado o un sensor (y resulta que yo soy ambos)- Penso al final viendo como el Namikaze logro controlarse y lanzo unas shurikens contra él, Naruto alzo una ceja ante ello pero al sentir una leve concentración de chakra en las shurikens decidio esperar y ver, se sorprendio cuando estas se transformaron repentinamente en unas pequeñas esferas que se le hacian muy conocidas pero no sabia de donde -(Bombas de humo? Es una buena tactica para escapar)- Reconocio antes de ser rodeado por una nube de humo naranja que irrito su ojo -(¡Mierda!, ¡Gas pimienta!)- Penso cerrando su ojo y tosiendo por culpa del gas.

-¡AHORA!- Escucho antes de que dos esferas de fuego y una de aire se dispararon hacia él desde tres direcciones, causando una considerable explosión y levantando mucho humo.

 **PLAF PLAF PLAF**

Los tres Genin se voltearon rapidamente para ver a su sensei sentado tranquilamente en la rama de un arbol a unos metros de ellos.

-Sorprendente, se encargaron de mi clon más rapido de lo que esperaba- Dijo sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo -La utilización de esas bombas de humo fue muy inteligente Menma- Alabo viendo como el rubio asentia.

-Como?- Pregunto Mito.

-Queria ver como se las arreglaban con un clon pero, como terminaron efectivamente con él, creo que puedo probarlos personalmente- Comento bajando de la rama y parandose unos metros frente a ellos. Menma intento lanzar nuevamente shurikens transformados pero Naruto lanzo sus propios proyectiles desviando los de Menma y causando que estos explotaran cerca de los Genin, los tres saltaron rapido con tal de evitar ser afectados por el gas. Una vez aterrizaron compartieron una leve mirada antes de asentir y lanzarse contra su sensei, quien los esperaba parado en el mismo lugar. Naruto saco dos kunais de tres puntas, se habia acostumbrado a ellos desde hace tiempo por lo que los usaba todo el tiempo, aún cuando no acostumbraba utilizar el Hiraishin a menos que la situación lo ameritara.

Sensei y Genins comenzaron un breve enfrentamiento con Mito a media distancia utilizando su Katana, Sasuke con kunais o shurikens manteniendo la distancia y Menma cuerpo a cuerpo apoyando a su hermana como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, atacaban cada uno por su lado y en ocaciones lo hacian en conjunto con tal de dejar a su oponente sin escapatoria. Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Menma, a quien le habian crecido las uñas mientras que sus ojos se volvian rojos con una iris gatuna, en ocaciones le daba algun golpe o desviaba sus golpes para alejarlo o desequilibrarlo, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba o desviaba con su kunai derecho los cortes de Mito, aunque no solo se defendia pues ambos rubios presentaban diversos cortes por los kunais de naruto y los projectiles del Uchiha, quien no estaba acostumbrado a luchar a distancia pero seria un estorbo si intentaba luchar junto a ellos pues a diferencia de los hermanos él no podia predecir el accionar de los rubios y solo se interpondria en sus caminos durante el combate.

Repentinamente los rubios intercambiaron una mirada y fueron rodeados por unas columnas de humo antes de, potenciando sus piernas con chakra, atravesarlas y arremeter contra el pelirrojo con una esfera azul algo pequeña entre las manos de ambos **-¡Rasengan!-** Exclamaron ambos tratando de impactar la esfera en el torax de Naruto, quien se sorprendio un poco ante ello pero aun asi alcanzo a sujetar las muñecas de ambos, quienes sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo con él, antes de girar y, creando un par de clones, forzarlo a llevar sus brazos a su espalda, donde fueron sujetados por ambos pares de rubios, entonces vio que frente a él habia otro par de rubios junto al Uchiha terminando con unas secuencias de sellos que él conocia muy bien.

 **-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-** Exclamaron Menma y Sasuke lanzando dos grandes esferas de fuego hacia Naruto.

 **-Fuuton: Renkuudan (Estilo de Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)-** Decia al mismo tiempo Mito disparando una esfera de aire que unio y potencio las bolas de fuego de sus compañeros, creando una inmensa bola de fuego que se dirigia a Naruto, quien, aplicando algo de fuerza en sus brazos, estrello a los clones entre si para luego realizar un unico sello de mano.

 **-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(** **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu** **Misil-** **Dragón de Agua** **)-** De su boca escupio un potente chorro de agua que tomo la forma de dragón antes de estrellarse contra la esfera de fuego, ambas tecnicas lucharon hasta que se cancelaron entre si, dejando solo una enorme cantidad de vapor rodeando a los ninjas y el surco de tierra quemada como prueba de la colisión de las mismas.

Naruto aún se mantenia en el mismo lugar antes de agacharse, dejando pasar sobre él la katana de Mito, entonces se movio hacia la izquierda, evitando una patada de Menma y levanto su mano sobre su cabeza sujetando el pie derecho de Sasuke, quien habia intentado darle una patada descendente desde el aire, sujeto con un poco de fuerza la pierna del Uchiha antes de dar un giro y lanzarlo hacia Menma, quien se vio forzado a detenerse y atrapar a su compañero, entonces tomo uno de sus kunais de tres puntas y freno un corte descendente de Mito, ambos se vieron a los ojos un momento antes de que el orbe violeta de Naruto brillara, captando la atención de Mito pero se olvido de ello cuando repentinamente unas grandes serpientes salieran del suelo y sujetaran sus piernas, desequilibrando a la rubia y forzándola a caer al suelo de espalda antes de que tres más salieran y sujetaran sus brazos y torso, mordieron con fuerza su cuello haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor. Momentos despues sintio un pulso de chakra y vio a Sasuke con su katana en mano atacando a su Sensei y a su hermano a su lado.

Sasuke y Menma se levantaron y vieron, a traves de un casi totalmente disipado vapor, como Mito y su Sensei se veian fijamente antes de que la rubia cayera al suelo y diera un grito de dolor -Es un Genjutsu- Decia el Uchiha llamando la atención del rubio -Tú ayuda a Mito, yo distraere a Naruto-Sensei- El Namikaze asintio y ambos saltaron hacia ellos, Menma lanzo un par de kunais a su sensei antes de desviarse y colocarse a un lado de su hermana haciendo un sello de mano y cargando chakra mientras que Sasuke tomaba la espada de Mito y comenzaba un ligero duelo con Naruto ignorando el pulso de chakra de Menma.

El Uchiha no era ni por asomo un espadachin pero tampoco era un fiasco, tenia buenos movimientos pero dejaba demasiadas aberturas, seria mejor una vez comenzaran su entrenamiento. Al ver una abertura luego de que el Uchiha hiciera un corte ascendente con demasiada fuerza Naruto dio un giro y lo pateo en la boca del estomago, haciendo que los pies del Uchiha abandonen el suelo y sea expulsado hacia sus compañeros soltando la katana que Naruto atrapo en el aire.

-Suficiente- Dijo al ver que los tres se habian parado listos para atacar nuevamente, entonces Naruto sonrio -Felicidades, estan aprobados- Los tres se relajaron y Naruto se sento en el suelo, acción que ellos imitaron sin quejarse, una vez la adrenalina abandono sus cuerpos pudieron sentir el cansancio de sus extremidades junto al dolor de sus heridas, Menma y Mito suspiraban de gusto al sentir el chakra del Kyubi curar sus cortes y moretones mientras que Sasuke se frotaba disimuladamente el centro de su torso, donde Naruto le habia pateado, una vez el ardor de ese golpe se calmo presto atención a su sensei, al igual que sus compañeros.

Los tres vieron con algo de frustración que este no solo no tenia herida alguna, sino que parecia estar fresco como una lechuga, Mito sintio su orgullo algo dañado al notar que en ningun momento fue forsado a desenvainar la katana en su cintura. Extrañamente eso tambien los animo pues le aseguraba que él realmente tenia el poder que su fama decia, aunque ninguno sabia mucho de ello tampoco, solo lo que la madre de Sasuke dijo y algunos rumores oidos en el pasado que no creian poder recordar aunque lo intentaran.

-Bien, primero que nada les dejare las cosas claras- Hablo recibiendo la total atención de sus alumnos, cosa que lo hizo sonreir discretamente -Menma, careces de un estilo de combate definido y tus ataques son erraticos, aunque eso te hace impredecible no puedes dar golpes aleatorios esperando acertar. Tengo entendido que Minato y Jiraiya desean enseñarte el estilo de pelea del Clan Gama(Sapo). Tus habilidades de rastreo son estandar pero eres predecible y facil de engañar, tu Ninjutsu elemental es, francamente, horrible, es comprensible dado que apenas eres un Genin recien graduado pero careces de un correcto control sobre tus reservas de chakra y aun mas al hacer un jutsu elemental, gastas mas del necesario y no lo concentras correctamente. Tu arrogancia, temperamento y caracter impulsivo son cosas que pueden matarte si no aprendes a controlarlas debidamente, te ayudare con eso. Creo que es todo, entiendes todo lo que te dije?- El rubio asintio con algo de molestia y Naruto centro su atención en la mujer del grupo.

-Mito, tienes un manejo decente de la espada, tu habilidad en el Fuinjutsu es buena, algo entendible debido a que tanto Minato como Kushina son grandes maestros, pero eso no minimiza tu merito. Debes mejorar en tu control tanto de chakra como sobre ti misma, tienes el mismo problema que tu hermano, ademas de la detección de Genjutsus, que seas una Jinchuriki hace que estos no sean tan efectivos pero no significa que no puedas caer en uno si no prestas atención, te sorprenden o si el usuario es lo suficientemente talentoso o experimentado en el tema. Tus habilidades de rastreo tambien son estandar, aunque tienes que estar mas aleta de los pasos que das. Tu Taijutsu es, hasta cierto punto, bueno, mejor que el de un Genin ordinario pero cualquier Chunin medio decente barrera el piso contigo, es todo- La chica solo asintio dejando a Naruto continuar.

-Sasuke tu Taijutsu es bajo, tienes buena fuerza y velocidad pero tu defensa es un queso gruyere, tienes demasiadas aberturas, se que el estilo Uchiha es asi pero sin el Sharingan es practicamente inutil. Tu control de chakra es mejor que el de tus compañeros pero tus reservas son lo estandar para un Genin recien graduado, compensado solo por la densidad natural del chakra de tu Clan que te deja un poco debajo de un Chunin medio. Tu control elemental esta al mismo nivel que el de ellos, gastando mas chakra del necesario, siendo peor en tu caso pues no tienes unas reservas tan grandes. Tu Kenjutsu es mediocre pero lo hiciste bastante bien para ser la primera vez que tomabas una espada. Tu habilidad de rastreo tambien es estandar pero eres bueno reconociendo y evitando trampas. Aun no se que tan bueno eres en Genjutsu pero lo probaremos antes de que actives el Sharingan y luego de ello veremos que tanto puedes adentrarte en el tema. Tambien debemos aumentar tu velocidad, seria inutil que tu cuerpo no pudiera seguirle el paso a tus ojos- Sasuke asintio aceptando las palabras de su nuevo sensei. Entonces Naturo tomo aire y volvio a hablar.

-El entrenamiento comenzara temprano, los quiero aqui todos los dias a las seis y media de la mañana, si llegan tarde seran castigados en forma de un entrenamiento aun mas duro, nos centraremos mas en el control de chakra al inicio y asi tambien aumentaremos no solo su dominio sobre sus reservas de chakra, sino que las expandiremos. Una vez Sasuke pueda generar al menos un **Kage Bunshin** sin colapsar entonces podremos seguir con lo demas- Naruto freno al ver a Sasuke levantar al mano por lo que dio permiso de hablar.

-Por qué necesito poder crear un **Kage Bunshin**?- Pregunto ganando un asentimiento de aprte de sus compañeros.

-Cuando logres crear un clon exitoso sin cansarte entonces enviaremos a los clones a realizar las misiones rango D para asi cumplir la cuota de misiones sin tener que perder tiempo en ellas- Explico frenando nuevamente cuando Mito levanto la mano.

-Por qué desea evitar esas misiones?-

-Las misiones rango D son trabajos inutiles dados a los ninjas por civiles perezosos aceptadas para que asi los Genin puedan reforzar sus lazos de camaraderia y confien mas los unos en los otros. Algo que yo no veo de esa manera ya que si utilizamos dicho tiempo para que ustedes entrenen juntos eso les dara una mejor idea del poder de sus compañeros y les permitira confiarles sus espaldas a ellos. Entienden lo que quiero decir?- Los tres Genin asintieron y Naruto los despidio para que pudieran ir y disfrutar el resto del dia libre.

El Uzumaki solo se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la piedra, murmuro algo que Menma y Mito, gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, entendieron como "Nos veremos pronto hermano" o algo asi, no sabian a quien le hablaba pero prefirieron no preguntar y simplemente partieron cada uno por su lado.

Naruto desaparecio en se Shunshin de cuervos y aparecio en su casa, fue hasta el dojo donde vio a Narumi vestida con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de entrenamiento practicando con la espada.

-Veo que te estas esforzando- Dijo Naruto haciendo que su hija se detenga y lo mire con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido a casa Otousan-

-Estoy en casa Narumi- Respondio sonriente el pelirrojo.

-Como estuvo tu prueba?- Pregunto una voz a la espalda del Uzumaki, quien volteo y vio a una pelimorada de piel blanca y tersa, ojos castaño claro. Vestia una camisa negra algo ajustada y unos pantaloncillos cortos, marcando su desarrollada figura.

-Bastante bien, pasaron- Comento Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelimorada -Y tu Anko? Como estuvo tu dia?- Pregunto alzando a su hija sobre sus hombros y caminando hacia la pelimorada, a quien beso en la mejilla, sonriendo al verla colorarse ligeramente.

-Tch, estuvo bien- Dijo volteando la vista antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina junto al Uzumaki.

La cocina era muy espaciosa y moderna, poseia microondas, una gran heladera, diversos utencilios de cocina. Las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de madera, al igual que toda la casa.

Naruto saco algunos vegetales, carne y arroz y se dispuso a cocinar mientras le contaba a ambas todo lo sucedido en la prueba.

Anko no presto mucha atención, la verdad no le importaba mucho y simplemente fue al baño, se lavo el rostro y, sin querer, vio su cuello, donde habia una marca de tres tomoes encerrada en un circulo hecho por sellos que ella no comprendia.

Esos sellos eran una retención que habia sido hecha por el mismo Naruto, poso su mano sobre ella con algo de cariño recordando el dia en el que conocio al pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Flash Back: 7 Meses atras**

Era una bella noche en la que Anko caminaba tranquilamente a la tienda donde vendian sus amados Dangos, al llegar saludo al anciano que atendia el local y que este la saludara y le entregara su amado dulce junto a una taza de té. El lugar era simple, unas cuantas mesas de madera para que la gente se sentara, un mostrador donde el anciano los antendia, detras de este habia una puerta hacia la cocina del local.

Anko estaba muy contenta, la habian promovido a Tokubetsu Jonin, algo que la hacia muy feliz pues no aguantaba a la mayoria de los Chunin que se creian que podian hacer lo que querian con la "Puta Serpiente", como le habian llamado muchos, nada mas lejos de la realidad pues ella jamas se habia rebajado tanto como para aceptar a tales infelices en su cama, no era virgen, eso era obvio pues era una Kunoichi de alto nivel que habia hecho todo tipos de misiones, seducción entre ellas, algo facil por su gran belleza y deslumbrante figura. Ella solo queria subir de puestos y asi no tener que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos idiotas, no era una ilusa que creia que solo por subir un rango la tratarian bien pero al menos deben mostrar el respeto correspondiente hacia un superior, lo que dijieran a sus espaldas no le importaba.

-Oye Mitarashi- Oyó a su espalda, volteando vio a tres de esos Chunin idiotas que ella odiaba -Ven con nosotros- Ordeno "firmemente", recibiendo como respuesta simplemente el dedo medio de Anko, quien seguia comiendo tranquilamente sus Dangos, molestando mucho al Chunin, aunque igualmente sonrio -Si no lo haces el anciano la pagara- Advirtio sonriendo al ver tensarse a la pelimorada, quien miro hacia la puerta de la cocina donde salio un cuarto Chunin sujetando al anciano por el brazo, el pobre hombre tenia rota la nariz, aunque el ninja tenia un feo corte en la cara, que iba desde su menton hasta unos centimetros a la izquierda de su ojo derecho, evitando por poco la perdida de dicho ojo.

-Te dije que no lo subestimaras, es un ex-shinobi imbecil- Recriminaba suspirando el otro Chunin presente, viendo como su compañero volteaba la vista bufando, obviamente estaba avergonzado de que un "vejete" casi le costara un ojo.

-¡Sueltalo infeliz!- Exclamo molesta Anko arremetiendo contra el Chunin que tenia al anciano pero entonces sintio un enorme y conocido dolor en su cuello, mismo que la forso a arrodillarse mientras se sujetaba dicha zona entre gruñidos de dolor.

-Les dije que funcionaria, ahora, Anko, sera mejor que no intentes nada o de lo contrario sentiras mas dolor del que te puedas imaginar- Advirtio viendo fijamente a Anko mientras hacia un sello de manos y Anko volvia a sentir ese dolor desgarrador.

Desconocido para Anko, un temido y respetado pelirrojo se hallaba caminando por la aldea despues de salir de una reunion del consejo. Tsunade Senju habia vuelto a la aldea, eso fue una gran sorpresa, al parecer el Sannin Jiraiya finalmente habia logrado convencerla de volver a la aldea. Ahora Tsunade se dispuso a encargarse tanto de la dirección del hospital de Konoha como del entrenamiento de los futuros ninjas medicos, al parecer tenia dos alumnas, Shizune Kato, por lo que sabia, era la sobrina de Dan Kato, el antiguo novio de Tsunade. La otra era una chica llamada Sakura Haruno, al parecer su madre, Mebuki Haruno, una miembro importante del consejo civil, le habia pedido hace tiempo a Tsunade que enseñara a su hija, sus razones no las sabia y la verdad no le importaban, aunque lo que si le importaba era el hecho de que Tsunade le habia pedido una reunion privada para dialogar sobre "Asuntos de Clanes", seguro que querra hablar sobre el Hiraishin, despues de todo se habia acordado que la tecnica estaria a su cargo hasta que Tsunade apareciera y ambos tendrian que decidir que hacer luego de ello. La verdad no le preocupaba tanto, ya habia previsto algo como eso pues la Senju era madrina de Mito y su futura maestra, era predecible que abogaria por los Namikaze.

Aunque se olvido de todo ello en cuanto escucho un grito provenir unas cuantos metros delante suyo, apuro un poco el paso y origino el ruido en un callejon junto a una tienda de dangos que en ocaciones frecuentaba con Narumi, a su pequeña le encantaban esos dulces, se acerco al lugar y vio a mucha gente reunida riendose y apuntando a una mujer pelimorada que se encontraba en el suelo sujetando su cuello con dolor mientras tres Chunin se hallaban frente a ella.

El primer Chunin tenia cabello y ojos negros, posiblemente era un Uchiha, el otro Chunin era un peliblanco que el masomenos conocia, Mizuki... algo, no recordaba su apellido y la verdad no le importaba, habia uno rubio de ojos negros y el ultimo Chunin, un castaño de ojos ambar con un corte reciente en la mejilla.

Nadie parecia querer ayudarla excepto por un anciano con la nariz rota que estaba siendo sujetado por el Chunin castaño mientras se encontraba reclamando a los otros Chunin por hacer algo "ilegal e incorrecto", ademas de reclamar a la gente por no ayudar a la joven. Tambien podia sentir la presencia de al menos 2 ANBU ocultos en la sombra, pero no parecian querer intervenir, algo que le molestaba mucho.

-Que estupido, ¿Por qué querriamos ayudar a la puta serpiente?- Dijo un civil del monton molestando un poco mas a Naruto.

Los tres Chunin estaban divirtendose no solo torturando a Anko con su sello, sino tambien golpeandola con tal de recordarle a la puta serpiente cual era su lugar y, sin importar cuantos puestos ella subiera, siempre seria "inferior" a ellos, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-Que estan haciendo?- Oyeron los Chunin volteandose para ver a un tipo castaño de ojos azules vestido con una camisa roja, una chaqueta blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos negros, tenia las manos en los bolsillos pero los veia molestos por alguna razon.

-Estamos dandole una lección a esta puta civil-san, asi que no interfiera porque sino tendremos que enseñarle a respetar a los shinobis de la hoja- Dijo arrogantemente un chunin rubio de ojos negros a la derecha del lider, quien tenia pelo y ojos negros, este se encontraba haciendo un sello de manos desconocido para el castaño pero al parecer tenia algun tipo de efecto en la pelimorada pues no sacaba su mano del cuello en ningun momento.

-Pues no creo poder respetar a cuatro imbeciles que golpean a un anciano y torturan a una compañera shinobi- Respondio el castaño escuchando como los civiles a su espalda murmuraban acerca de "por que un desconocido ayudaria a la puta serpiente?" si es que sus oidos no lo engañaban, algo que no creia posible, pero eso solo lo hacia enojar, "Por qué ayudarla?", la verdadera pregunta era "Por qué no hacerlo?", Que habia hecho esa joven para merecer una tortura como esa? No lo imaginaba y no le importaba, el hecho de que fueran cuatro cobardes los que vinieran por ella significaba que no era realmente importante, de lo contrario mandarian Shinobis verdaderos, no imbeciles que deben golpear a un anciano y torturarla en un callejon frente a todas esas cucarachas en piel humana para sentir un poder que ninguna de esas cuatro ratas tenian realmente.

-Compañera Shinobi? No me haga reir, ¡Esta escoria jamas sera como Nosotros!- Exclamo con furia el peliblanco recibiendo una mirada vacia del castaño.

-Tienes razon, ella parece ser mejor que cualquiera de ustedes pues no creo que deba golpear a un anciano y torturar a alguien mas frente a un monton de civiles para sentirse menos insignificante- Dijo mordazmente viendo como la ira se apropiaba de los shinobis frente a él.

-¡Maldito! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- Grito Mizuki lanzandose contra él con kunai en mano dispuesto a matarlo pero lo que sucedio sorprendio a todos los presentes.

El castaño espero a que Mizuki se acercara y, cuando su kunai estaba a centimentros de su pecho, él giro su cuerpo a su izquierda, tomo con su mano derecha su muñeca y cerro el puño izquierdo antes de golpear.

 **CRACK**

Sono cuando el castaño golpeo el codo del peliblanco rompiendo el hueso. Mizuki solto el kunai pero el castaño no tardo mucho en tomarlo con su mano derecha.

-AAAHHHHHGGGRRR, MALDITO- Exclamo Mizuki tomando su inerte brazo y volteando para mirar con furia al castaño que le rompio el brazo, pero en cuanto volteo su rostro solo pudo ver la suela del zapato del castaño que, sin piedad, pateo al ninja en el rostro, rompiendo su nariz y alejandolo un par de metros.

Entonces el castaño giro hacia la derecha, dejando pasar el puño del rubio al lado de su rostro, entonces movio hacia atras la cabeza para evitar una patada del ninja castaño, los dos ninjas comenzaron un intercambio de golpes contra el oji azul pero este o evitaba o desviaba sus golpes, hasta que el rubio se harto y se lanzo sin pensar, cosa que él aprovecho y se agacho para hacerle una barrida, entonces, desde el suelo, dio una patada hacia el torax del ninja castaño, quien se vio forzado a retroceder, entonces el oji-azul se levanto apresuradamente evitando una patada descendente de un molesto Mizuki, a quien le lanzo su propio kunai, enterrandolo en el hombro del brazo util del ninja, quien dio un gruñido y tomo el kunai con su boca y lo saco de su hombro, aunque al perder de vista a su oponente no vio como este se acerco rapidamente y le dio un golpe descendente en el menton, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y cayera un par de metros adelante, justo frente a los civiles, quienes no se habian ido para ver como los "poderosos shinobis de la hoja" ponian en su lugar a ese "entrometido".

El castaño dio un leve suspiro pero rapidemente movio su rostro para evitar un kunai lanzado por el rubio que le hizo un leve corte en la mejilla izquierda, entonces entrecerro los ojos y vio como ese mismo rubio y el castaño se levantaban, el rubio saco otro kunai de su pierna y el castaño saco una Tanto de un sello en un pergamino, vio de reojo que el pelinegro se encontraba aun haciendo el sello de manos mientras aplastaba la garganta del anciano con tal de que no estorbara, debia acabar con esos dos rapido.

Entonces volvio a ver a sus oponentes y se vio forzado a retroceder para evitar una estocada del ninja castaño, solo para notar que el rubio habia saltado y estaba callendo sobre él, sorpresibamente, en lugar de retroceder, o evitar de alguna otra manera al shinobi, él da un giro y extiende su pierna izquierda, pateando al Chunin en el lado descubierto de su torax, lanzandolo hacia un costado y haciendo que soltara su kunai, mismo que tomo en el aire a tiempo para frenar un corte horizontal del otro Chunin, entonces ambos entran en un pequeño duelo con el shinobi dando diversos cortes y el "civil" frenandolos o desviándolos con el kunai, hasta que logra infiltrarse en su guardia y golpear con su codo la "Nuez[o Manzana] de Adán" del Shinobi, haciendo que este escupiera sangre y se arrodillara sujetando su cuello, como si le dificultara respirar, mientras seguia tosiendo sangre.

El rubio, preso de la ira, se lanzo hacia el castaño con deseos homicidas pero este tomo la tanto del ninja caido y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar ya le habia hecho un corte importante en el pecho, seguido de una fuerte patada a la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, en este punto algunos de los civiles habian escapado con tal de buscar ayuda para esas "pobres victimas" que trataban de hacerle un "favor" a los "respetables" ciudadanos de Konoha poniendo en su lugar a la pelimorada.

-Lo has hecho bien- Felicito el ultimo ninja en pie dejando finalmente de hacer el sello que tanto dolor le causaba a la pelimorada, aunque esta igualmente se encontraba demasiado debil para hacer nada mas que caer inconsciente en los brazos del igualmente dañado anciano, quien la envolvio en sus brazos dispuesto a protegerla como si fuera su propia carne y sangre -Como te llamas?- Pregunto mas por cortesia que por cualquier interes real.

-No creo que importe mucho como me llamo ninja-san- Respondio con una sonrisa y cortesia tan falsas como el respeto con el que el ninja le felicito, aunque solo algunos de los presentes lo notaron, el Uchiha frente a él entre ellos.

-Supongo que no, bueno, terminemos con esta farsa, ¡Saru![Mono] ¡Kuma![Oso]- Repentinamente dos ANBU aparecieron junto al Uchiha, quien sonrio arrogantemente, seguro de su victoria al tener a dos miembros de la elite ninja de su lado, los civiles tambien sonrieron pues la presencia de esos ANBU era buena para ellos, les daba seguridad e incluso el valor suficiente para que algunos de ellos insultaran tanto a Anko como al castaño, incluso el anciano recibia insultos de esos imbeciles.

-Asi que por eso no actuaban ehh? Estaban del lado de la basura- Las palabras del castaño callaron a todos e hicieron enojar al Uchiha, aunque no pudo decir nada pues el castaño volvio a hablar -Debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionado de que la mayor fuerza elite de Konoha se alie con un monton de escoria como ellos- Los ANBU se tensaron, estaban listos para atacar pero el Uchiha decidio hablar.

-Hablas mucho pero ¿Que puedes hacer? Aun que sobrevivas a esto ¿Crees que a alguien le importara lo que te suceda a ti o a la puta? No, no le importara a nadie y no habra consecuencias para nosotros- Las palabras del pelinegro desbordaban arrogancia, pero no era que el se creyera intocable por ser un Uchiha, habia algo mas detras de ello pero no sabia qué. Era hora de terminar con los juegos.

-Que puedo hacer? Son muchas las cosas que podria hacerte- Mientras hablaba el cuerpo del castaño comenzo a expulsar vapor mientras su cabello crecia y comenzaba a cambiar de color, al igual que sus ojos -Pero creo que lo mejor seria dejar que Ibiki-san se encargue de que hablen, despues de todo, la mujer que estaban golpeando es su nueva protegida- Frente a ellos se hallaba un pelirrojo conocido por todos, sobretodo por los ANBU pues era uno de sus antiguos superiores y la mayor leyenda entre la fuerza, frente a ellos estaba Uzumaki Naruto, y no parecia muy feliz con ellos.

Dicimuladamente ambos ANBU intentaron usar el **Shunshin no Jutsu[Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante]** pero por alguna razon no desaparecian, lo intentaron varias veces hasta que vieron como Naruto reia levemente mientras levantaba su pierna derecha y ellos veian asombrados como las temibles **Kongo Fusa[Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina]** salian desde la planta de sus pies, entonces los tres shinobis, y algunos civiles, cuyas cabezas no estaban de adorno, miraron al cielo notando con sorpresa y algo de miedo como estaban encerrados en una barrera hecha con las mismas.

-¡Que sucede aqui!- Para alegria de muchos de los presentes su amado Yondaime aparecio fuera de la barrera, parado sobre un edificio, Naruto lo vio un momento antes de que un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que él entrara se generara en la barrera. El Namikaze entendio eso y de un salto ingreso al callejon -Y bien? Que alguien me explique que esta sucediendo- En cuanto dio su orden todos los civiles se apresuraron a echarles la culpa tanto a la pobre de Anko como a Naruto.

Los civiles proclamaron que Anko ataco al anciano sin motivo aparente y los "buenos shinobis" procedieron a tratar de detenerla, entonces se vieron forzados a dejarla inconsciente y en ese momento aparecio Naruto golpeando injustamente a los "heroes" que salvaron al pobre anciano, entonces los ANBU aparecieron y él los encerro a todos amenazando con matarlos.

Minato no sabia cuanto de esa información era verdadera por lo que estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a su antiguo hijo cuando lo vio reirse con fuerza, la verdad hacia tiempo que no escuchaba su risa pero quito esos pensamientos deprimentes de su mente en cuanto oyo a los "indignados" ciudadanos de la villa reclamar de que el "criminal" se riera de ellos frente a su Kage.

Naruto por otro lado encontro terriblemente divertida la historia y estaba sorprendido de que los civiles lograran armar algo como eso en ese momento, aunque eso no lo hacia menos gracioso. Igualmente en cuanto ellos comenzaron a reclamar por sus risas el se callo y dejo salir su instinto asesino callando inmediatamente a los aterrados civiles.

Luego de ello procedio a contarle a Minato la verdad y decir que el Hokage estaba enojado era una terrible subestimación, estaba furioso y decepcionado tanto de los shinobis como de los civiles pues lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal, inmoral e inconcebible.

Dejo en claro que los civiles no serian perdonados por tal acto deshonroso y que mandaria a los shinobis con Ibiki Morino para sacarles toda la verdad pues tambien le parecio sospechosa la arrogancia que, segun Naruto, mostraba el Uchiha, mismo que ahora estaba terriblemente asustado pues Minato no habia dejado de expulsar su instinto asesino desde que Naruto termino de relatar lo ocurrido, sumado eso al hecho de que el propio Uzumaki jamas dejo de expulsar su propio IA[Instinto asesino] no le dio oportunidad a nadie de refutar la historia del pelirrojo, mismo que dio una declaración que impacto hasta al propio Kage.

-A partir de hoy Anko Mitarashi esta bajo el cuidado del Clan Uzumaki-

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Al final todo el asunto habia sido planeado por un civil pomposo y adinerado, el tipo era un miembro activo del consejo al que Anko habia rechazado hace tiempo en un bar, ademas de golpearlo y amenazarlo con sus serpientes en cuanto intento tocar su trasero. Los shinobis fueron pagados con una buena suma de dinero por golpearla, humillarla e incluso violarla frente a una turba de civiles que luego se divertirian con ella pues el infeliz era dueño de un buen numero de burdeles donde mandaria a la pelimorada una vez estuviera mentalmente rota para que pagara por la "grave agrecion a su persona" segun él.

Finalmente el hombre fue despojado de todo lo suyo, su familia fue desterrada y el fue asesinado no solo por conspirar contra un shinobi de la hoja, sino tambien porque se encontraron pruebas de prostitución forzada de jovenes e incluso de menores.

Varios civiles quisieron adueñarse de sus activos pero, por orden del Daimo y el Hokage, todo lo que una vez pertenecio al ex-miembro del consejo fue a parar a manos de Anko y, al ser su nuevo "guardian", Naruto, quien no tardo en tirar abajo dos de los burdeles y poner unas tiendas donde vendian sellos de todo tipo, ademas de hacerlos por encargo, y otros utensilios creados por el Uzumaki[O mas bien por los clones del pelirrojo], armas, joyeria, muebles, vendian de todo, lo mas reciente eran unas bombas de humo con gas pimienta que no solo cegaba al enemigo, sino que tambien le dificultaba la respiración y arruinaba su olfato, un arma muy util ya sea para emboscadas o para una huida efectiva.

Los otros burdeles siguien funcionando pero ahora las "trabajadoras" tenian sellos especiales que impedian el embarazo y las enfermedades, ademas de que los establecimientos eran mas higiénicos y con mejor seguridad, no se podia abusar de la trabajadoras o propasarse con ella de ninguna manera porque serian echados del lugar, sin importar quien fueran, eso lo averiguaron un miembro del consejo civil junto a otros adinerados comerciantes que fueron echados sin problema por los encargados de seguridad al intentar forzar a su "acompañante" a complacerlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Anko desde entonces vivia con los Uzumaki, lo que era perfecto para Narumi pues ahora tenia algo similar a una hermana mayor, aunque ellas no podian jugar mucho pues Anko era estudiante de Ibiki Morino el jefe del departamento de I&T[Interrogación y Tortura] y era alguien exigente y autoritario, aunque a Anko no le molestaba pues era un buen maestro y le demostraba cierto respeto y cariño, algo que no muchos hicieron en el pasado.

Asi mismo Naruto y Anko tenian una buena relación, se llevaban bien y les agradaba la presencia del otro, aunque por algun motivo Naruto no hacia caso a los avances de Anko, algo que frustraba un poco a la pelimorada pues eso no sucedia muy amenudo en el pasado, siempre fueron los demas los que intentaron conseguirla a ella y el ver que a Naruto no parecia interesarle le frustraba, sabia que se fijaba en ella pues lo habia notado viendola disimuladamente cuando pensaba que ella no miraba, pero igualmente no parece querer avanzar de ninguna forma y eso, en su opinion, era frustrante.

Pero bueno, no se rendiria, despues de todo, se habia prometido a si misma que si Naruto en algun momento lograba quitarle el sello entonces lo "recompensaría" con creces y ella confiaba en que lo lograria, despues de todo los Uzumaki son los dioses del Fuinjutsu.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo numero cinco. La prueba a terminado y el equipo siete esta formado. Creo que me excedi con el FlashBack pero me gusto como quedo, aunque utilize muchas veces las comillas y me termine saliendo del tema pero igual me gusto por lo que decidi dejarlo asi.

Se que debia actualizar la semana pasada y lo lamento, es que estoy disfrutando de los ultimos dias de vacaciones y hoy recorde que no lo habia hecho. Este capitulo lo estoy subiendo con el celular y

Hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

**12/3/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

Me parecio extraño no ver ningun review, no se si sera un problema de la pagina o algo asi, de todas formas seguire publicando asi que no hay de que preocuparse.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto (Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Entrenamientos y Retos**

Han pasado dos meses desde que se formo oficialmente el equipo siete y para los pobres Genin se sintieron como si fueran años. Debian levantarse absurdamente temprano[Cinco de la mañana] para luego llegar al campo de entrenamiento 7 a las seis y media de la mañana despiertos, entonces su sensei los hacia darle tres vueltas a la aldea corriendo con solo dos horas como tiempo limite. Luego de eso realizaban, en una hora, cincuenta sentadillas, abdominales y flexiones de brazos, si llegaban tarde al campo de entrenamiento se sumaban cinco de cada una por minuto de retraso, en cambio si tardaban mas de las dos horas en dar las tres vueltas a la aldea entonces eran diez mas por minuto.

Luego de eso debian meditar durante treinta minutos con el cuerpo adolorido y sin tener permitido desconcentrarse o hacer ningun tipo de ruido o movimiento que no sea el de su respiraciones.

Una vez terminados los treinta minutos practicaban control de chakra durante dos horas, los tres ya sabian como escalar los arboles por lo que pasaron a caminar sobre el agua, una vez dominado ello Naruto decidio complicar mas las cosas, los obligo a realizar nuevamente los ejercicios pero con una hoja en la frente y con el atacando repentinamente con tal de desconcentrar a los Genin. Recientemente habian comenzado a tener enfrentamientos entre ellos sobre el agua y saltando entre los arboles.

Durante la proxima media hora jugaban shogi u otros juegos de estrategia con tal de descansar el cuerpo mientras entrenaban sus mentes. Luego de ello les daba media hora para que comieran y se relajaran un poco antes de volver e ir por una mision rango "D", para molestia de todo el escuadron pues nadie queria realmente realizarlas ya que los civiles actuaban como imbéciles al ver que eran ellos quienes respondian al llamado. Luego de completarla practicaban Fuinjutsu durante dos horas, comenzando desde el inicio para molestia de Mito, quien al ya saber todo eso ayudaba a sus compañeros mientras que Naruto de vez en cuando golpeaba a Menma o a Sasuke cuando perdian la paciencia o hacian algun berrinche.

Luego de ello practicaban Kenjutsu, Menma y Sasuke eran algo reacios al principio pero aceptaron cuando Naruto les recordo algo sencillo, él era el sensei y quien marcaba el entrenamiento. Ambos se desempeñaron de manera aceptable, no tenian el talento de Mito en el arte de la espada pero tampoco era una perdida de tiempo el enseñarles. El talento de Mito para el Kenjutsu y el Fuinjutsu hizo numerosas veces a Naruto cuestionarse que tan buena seria la rubia de no haberla desterrado del Clan, sin duda la joven hubiera sido mas que temible en ese caso, sumado eso al hecho de que fuera una Jinchuriki y su notable devoción a la espada y los sellos, todo eso hacia considerar a Naruto si tomo la decisión correcta años atras. Aunque siempre se desprendia de esos pensamientos para concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Luego de media hora de practicar con la espada ellos comenzaban a estudiar diferentes tacticas o estrategias utilizadas en la antigüedad, sobretodo en tiempos de guerra. Luego de ello comenzaban a practicar Ninjutsu, con Naruto forzandolos a dominar nuevamente los Jutsus de la academia hasta que pudieran hacerlos con pocos o ningun sello de manos para luego pasar a la detección, anulación y dominio de los Genjutsus. Mito y Menma tenian problemas en la ultima parte pero gracias a sus notables mejoras en su control de chakra podian hacer Genjutsus de rango "C" y algunos "B", siendo los de Rango D imposibles por su bastas reservas y los de Rango "A" o superior demasiado complicados aun. Sasuke por otra parte demostro un gran talento en esa rama ninja, nada raro viendo el Clan del que provenia.

Terminaban el dia con un enfrentamiento de tres contra uno en el que los Genin intentaban desquitarse del pesado dia de entrenamiento... sin lograr mucho realmente al estar exhaustos tanto fisica como mentalmente.

Luego se iban cada uno por su lado y repetian lo mismo el dia siguiente.

Por fortuna Naruto no era un tirano y los sábados limitaba su entrenamiento hasta la hora de comer y les dejaba el dia libre, mientras que los domingos eran dias de descanso que los Genin utilizaban para divertirse por su cuenta, pasarlos con sus familias o reunirse con sus amigos para divertirse.

Una mes despues de comenzar con su entrenamiento, durante el enfrentamiento al final del dia sucedio algo que beneficio al equipo.

* * *

 **Flasback: Un Mes Atras**

Sasuke, Menma y Mito se hallaban jadeando con algunos golpes y cortes en sus cuerpos. Delante de ellos se hallaba Naruto con su Kunai de tres puntas a mano, él solo tenia un corte en su mejilla leve.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por el corte, sobretodo Sasuke que miraba en shock el Kunai en su mano, viendo hipnotizado la sangre que escurria de él.

-Felicidades Sasuke- Salio de sus pensamientos para ver a su sensei sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente con el corte en su mejilla curandose solo a gran velocidad, desapareciendo completamente en menos de un minuto -Has despertado tu **Sharingan** -

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Ese habia sido un dia comun con el entrenamiento de siempre pero de un momento a otro el Uchiha habia notado los movimientos de su sensei mas lentos que de costumbre y tenia cierta idea de lo que haria despues, por lo que en un segundo de descuido habia logrado hacerle un leve corte, algo sorprendente para cualquiera de los tres.

Entonces Naruto le explico las dos formas que conocia de activar el Sharingan:

La primera era entrenar al sujeto hasta que su cuerpo pueda ir a la par con sus ojos. Sumando eso a un control de chakra suficientemente bueno como para poder dirigir correctamente el chakra a sus ojos, sin excederse ya que eso solo le causaria problemas de visión a la larga.

La segunda manera era algo mas arriesgada pues era activarlo por instinto en una situación de gran estres y riesgo de muerte, algo que Naruto preferia evitar por la condición mental ya errática que presentaba el Uchiha.

Al parecer habia una tercera pero Naruto se nego a decirle cual era, Sasuke se quejo pero la mirada helada que recibió fue suficiente para callarlo.

A partir de la segunda semana, cuando ya habian dominado aceptablemente los Jutsus de la academia, habian comenzado a trabajar en su dominio elemental, siendo debidamente instruidos y controlados por Naruto.

* * *

 **Flashback: Hace Dos Semanas**

Ese era un dia diferente pues Sasuke finalmente tenia un suficiente dominio sobre el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** como para crear un Clon que duraria veinte minutos sin desmayarse o caer de rodillas por la cantidad de Chakra que el Jutsu exigia. Lo primero que hicieron, luego del almuerzo, fue mandar los Clones a pedir por su misión mientras que ellos se situaban en el claro del campo de entrenamiento 7.

Naruto simplemente saco tres hojas de papel del tamaño de sus manos y se a sus alumnos.

-mmm Naruto-sensei, nosotros ya sabemos cual es nuestra afinidad- Dijo extrañada Mito viendo como el Uzumaki negaba.

-No me interesa la principal, quiero ver su afinidad secundaria. Sujeten el papel con su mano derecha, y concentren chakra en él- Los tres lo miraron extrañados pero igualmente hicieron lo dicho por su sensei.

El papel de Mito se corto antes de que la mitad derecha se humedeciera.

El de Menma se quemo de un lado mientras que del otro se disolvio el polvo.

El de Sasuke se quemo de un lado y del otro se arrugo.

-Bien. Mito tu tienes **Fuuton** y **Suiton(Elemento Agua)** , dos elementos muy utiles y de gran fluidez- La chica asintio aun viendo el papel en su mano, la primera vez que lo intento solo se habia cortado y habia sido solo una parte del papel, eso significaba que realmente estaba progresando.

-Menma tu tienes **Katon(Elemento Fuego)** y **Doton(Elemento Tierra)** una buena union de defensa y ataque- El rubio asintio con una sonrisa algo arrogante, antes de que Naruto golpeara su cabeza haciendo que Mito riera y Sasuke solo sonría con algo de burla a su amigo. Naruto les habia metido en la cabeza tanto a Menma como a Sasuke que un ninja no podia permitirse ser arrogante y habia funcionado hasta cierto punto. Sasuke ya no era tanto un emo vengador que se creia mejor que los demas, ahora solo era un emo vengador, mientras que Menma no se creia un regalo de Kami, aunque aun era algo arrogante, aunque, segun él, nadie lo podia culpar pues era un ser perfecto, una idea que Naruto se encargaria de borrar de su mente.

-Sasuke tu tienes **Katon** y **Raiton(Elemento Rayo)** , dos elementos centrados en el ataque- El Uchiha asintio conforme con ello, esos elementos serian utiles para matar a su hermana.

-Bien, a partir de ahora entrenaran su afinidad secundaria junto con la primaria esta claro?- Los tres Genin asintieron antes de que Menma levantara la mano -Si Menma?-

-Cuando nos enseñaras Jutsus poderosos?- El Uzumaki suspiro ante su pregunta, no era la primera vez, ni seria la ultima, que Menma hacia esa pregunta.

-Ya lo dije antes Menma, "No importa cuantos Jutsus puedas hacer, sino cuantos logras dominar". Cuando vea que ya dominan aceptablemente las diferentes ramas ninja entonces les enseñare nuevos jutsus de ellas esta claro?- Los tres aceptaron, no muy conformes con ello, entonces Naruto les dio una sonrisa -Por otro lado, como su control en los jutsus de la academia es muy bueno traje esto- De su bolsa ninja saco cinco pergaminos, cada uno con el simbolo de cada elemento -Dentro hay cinco jutsus, tienen dos semanas para entrenar por su cuenta y lograr dominar al menos uno de ellos a la perfección, reduciendo lo mas posible la cantidad de sellos necesarios para emplearlo. Si algunos de ustedes logra dominar los cinco entonces le dare el pergamino de su elemento principal para que entrene, esta claro?- Los Genin asintieron ansiosos y Naruto les dio tres de los cinco pergaminos, a Mito uno con los bordes azules y la palabra Mizu[Agua] en el centro, a Menma uno de bordes marrones con la palabra Tsuchi[Tierra] y a Sasuke uno azul electrico con la palabra Kaminari[Rayo]. Los tres los tomaron y los abrieron rápidamente viendo los jutsus, antes de que Naruto los llamara para que comiencen con su entrenamiento.

-Sensei- Dijo repentinamente Mito antes de que comenzaran a practicar Genjutsu.

-Si Mito?- Pregunto mientras tanto él como Menma y Sasuke prestaban atención a la chica.

-Cuales son sus elementos, digo, durante la prueba usted utilizo un Jutsu **Suiton** pero, tiene otra naturaleza de Chakra?- Sasuke y Menma veian interesados la conversación, la verdad es que desde la prueba su sensei no habia utilizado jutsus elementales, siempre que combatian utilizaba los jutsus de la academia para demostrarles lo utiles que podrian ser, excepto el **Bunshin** comun ya que era una tecnica completamente inutil.

-Supongo que no hay problema en mostrarlo- Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco una hoja de papel y aplicaba chakra en ella, entonces el papel se corto en dos, uno de los lados de humedeció mientras que el otro se arrugo -Mis afinidades son el **Suiton** , **Raiton** y **Fuuton** \- Los tres lo miraron asombrados, sobretodo Mito pues, excepto por el **Raiton** , tenian las mismas afinidades, cosa que la hizo sonreir, en cambio Menma lo vio con desafio, el fuego vencia al viento, mientras que la tierra a vencia al agua, pero el rayo superaba a la tierra y el agua al fuego, era un circulo y él estaba en el centro del mismo, sacudiendo esos pensamientos volvio a concentrarse en el orbe escarlata de su compañero, notando que el izquierdo tenia dos tomoes mientras que el derecho solo uno, ya se lo diria despues, ahora tenia que mejorar en su detección y eliminación de Genjutsus.

Al final del dia todos volvieron a casa con los Genin mas contentos que de costumbre, sobretodo Sasuke ya que su **Sharingan** habia madurado un poco mas.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Desde ese dia enviaban clones para hacer las misiones de rango D, mientras que ellos se quedaban en el claro estudiando sobre la historia del mundo Shinobi, no se centraban en la historia de Konoha solamente, sino que estudiaban sobre las distintas aldeas, como se formaron, quienes las dirigieron, etc. Sasuke se apoyaba en su Sharingan para grabar esa información en su mente mientras que Mito y Menma utilizaban sus clones para aprender lo maximo posible, aprovechando el hecho de ser Jinchurikis y tener facilidad para adentrarse en su mente y asi organizar sus propios recuerdos y estudiar todo mas detalladamente en un momento posterior. Quisieron hacer lo mismo con los demas entrenamientos pero Naruto se nego alegando, con algo de humor, que no seria bueno que se les fundiera el cerebro por la sobrecarga constante de información.

Asi pasaron las siguientes semanas con los tres mejorando su control elemental con tal de poder dominar los jutsus de sus pergaminos. Entrenaban su dominio en sus elementos durante el final del dia, dejando de lado temporalmente la practica de Genjutsu como el combate antes de irse con tal de mejorar su dominio. Por orden de Naruto, practicaban los Jutsus en sus hogares, asi le mostrarian que tanto habian avanzado el dia acordado.

Mito en ocasiones recibia ayuda de su madre, mientras que el orgullo de Menma lo habia hecho decidir hacerlo por su cuenta, negandose a aceptar ayuda de su madre o su padre.

Sasuke, por otro lado, habia aceptado la ayuda de su madre. Mikoto habia visto ese momento como una oportunidad para acercarse un poco mas a su hijo, ya que ella, al igual que Sasuke, tenia afinidad al **Raiton**. Gracias a eso madre e hijo habian logrado acercarse un poco mas y Mikoto veia con gran alegria como su hijo comenzaba a parecerse un poco mas a ese pequeño niño lleno de amor y felicidad que fue en el pasado.

Sasuke seguia siendo algo solitario pero gracias a su equipo y a su madre habia logrado abrirse y hablar un poco con ellos, contando parte de lo sucedido _**esa**_ noche a su sensei, quien lo escucho en silencio y le brindo su apoyo. Si bien Naruto no compartia su deseo por matar a Hitomi, algo que Sasuke al principio no entendio pero luego de explicarle, por segunda vez, siendo la primera solo mencionada por su madre, que en el pasado él y Hitomi eran pareja y que él aun tenia sentimientos por ella decidio callar. Naruto le aseguro de que él se encargaria de que el Uchiha sea fuerte, haria de él un guerrero que seria temido y respetado por todo el continente Shinobi y Sasuke se comprometio a estar a la altura de las expectativas que su sensei tenia de él. Naruto era la primera persona que realmente lo ayudada, sin ser un lamebotas desagradable que solo queria acercarse al heredero Uchiha, por lo que no queria defraudarlo.

Luego de esa conversación tanto Mito como Menma notaron que Sasuke se esforzaba mas en sus entrenamientos y, decidiendo no quedarse atras, ambos se encargaron de poner tanto empeño como su compañero.

* * *

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Siete: Actualidad**

Era media tarde del dia Jueves. Naruto y sus alumnos se hallaban en el claro frente a los postes, ese habia sido su lugar de reunion desde que el equipo se formo. Ese dia Naruto veria si sus alumnos lograron dominar sus jutsus, ademas de si alguno de ellos lograria realizar su pequeño desafio, aunque suspiro al ver unos metros detras de sus estudiantes, pues alli se encontraban Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Namikaze, ambas habian ido a ver como lo harian sus hijos, ya habia hablado antes con ellas por lo que decidio no prestarles atención.

En resumen a ninguna de las dos les habia gustado ver a sus hijos llegar cada tarde completamente cansados solo para comer, darse un baño e irse a acostar sin energias, solo para levantarse mas temprano de lo que lo habian hecho nunca y repetir lo mismo cada dia entre la semana. Kushina habia sido la mas vocal en el asunto aunque la mirada fija de Naruto la callaba siempre, en cambio Mikoto fue mas tranquila pues conocia a Naruto y sabia que Sasuke seguiria con ese entrenamiento con tal de crecer lo mas poderoso posible, al menos Naruto en compensación llevaba cada mañana a Narumi con Mikoto para que la pequeña no estuviera sola en el complejo Uzumaki[Recuerden que Anko debe ir con Ibiki], asi que la Uchiha y la Uzumaki pasaban la mañana juntas antes de que Narumi tuviera que irse a la academia.

Aunque las ultimas dos semanas ambas vieron un pequeño cambio en sus hijos, pues llegaban a casa e iban a los patios de ambas mansiones para leer un pergamino, cuando los Genin les explicaron el "Porqué" de ello ambas ofrecieron su ayuda, Menma se nego, Mito acepto a medias y Sasuke acepto con duda. Lo importante es que Mikoto habia logrado acercarse mas a su hijo, cosa que hizo felices a ambas madre cuando Mikoto le conto.

Ahora ellas estaban viendo como un serio Uzumaki hablaba con sus hijos antes de que, en una parvada de cuervos, apareciera otro Naruto con Narumi a su lado.

-Hola jefe- Saludo el recien llegado mientras que Narumi saltaba a los brazos de su padre, cosa que jamas hizo con los clones, preferia a su verdadero padre antes de cualquier clon.

-Que hacen aqui?-

-(Suspiro) Me convencio de traerla- Dijo rendido el clon antes de desaparecer y que a Naruto le llegara la imagen de su hija haciendo nuevamente la misma cara con la que lo convencio de comprarle el abanico de guerra.

-Que te dije de hacer esa cara con los clones Narumi?- Dijo con tono molesto, aunque tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hija simplemente sonreirle y abrazarse mas a él, desde que formo el equipo no habia pasado tanto tiempo con ella a excepción de los fines de semana, mientras que los otros cinco dias la dejaba con sus clones, Anko o Mikoto, eso no le gustaba pero el deber era el deber.

-Sensei?- La voz de Menma llamo la atención de Naruto, quien solo suspiro y le dio un asentimiento.

-Narumi, podrias soltarme e ir con Mikoto-san y Kushina-san- En respuesta la niña se apreto mas a él antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo de nuevo con esa cara de perrito regañado que hacia a Naruto muy dificil el negarle algo a su pequeña, por lo que se le acaricio suavemente el cabello y la miro fijamente a los ojos -Te prometo que tú y yo pasaremos todo el dia de mañana juntos, sin entrenamiento ni responsabilidades, solo nos divertiremos, te parece?- Ofrecio sonriente viendo a Narumi sonreir radiantemente y asentir antes de darle un ultimo abrazo e ir con Mikoto y Kushina. La pequeña aun se sentia algo incomoda frente a Kushina pues siempre que pensaba en ella solo podia recordar como esta la ignoraba y mostraba su preferencia por sus hermanos mayores, excepto por Naruto, quien siempre estuvo ahí para ella, dandole de comer, jugando, o solo abrazandola despues de alguna pesadilla y quedándose con ella hasta que se volviera a dormir, desde que tenia memoria Naruto habia sido su padre, madre, hermano, protector y muchas cosas mas.

Luego vino el dia en que él la adopto, desde entonces no pudo ser mas feliz, finalmente podia decir que tenia padre que la queria y cuidaba, que velaba por ella y la acompañaba a jugar cuando se lo pedia.

Quito esos pensamientos de su mente antes de abrazar a Mikoto y saludar con una reverencia a la pelirroja, quien la vio con tristeza por el trato tan formal pero, en la mente de Narumi, no podia pedir mas que eso.

Volvieron su atención al pelirrojo y sus alumnos, viendo a Menma dar un paso al frente antes de que Sasuke y Mito tomaran distancia y Menma haga un unico sello de manos - **Doton: Doryuu Taiga(Elemento Tierra: Rio Fluyente de Tierra)-** Pronuncio antes de pisar con fuerza el suelo y que este primero se transformara en lodo y luego el mismo comenzara a fluir con fuerza como si fuera un rio, entonces creo un clon que salto hacia el otro extremo del creciente surco de lodo, quedando algunos pasos delante de él **-Doton: Doryuu Heki(Elemento Tierra: Muralla de Corriente de Tierra)-** El clon coloco sus manos suelo antes de que frente a él se formara un muro de tierra frenando el caudal de lodo, entonces el Menma original hizo algunos sellos de manos **-Doton: Doryūdan** **(** **Elemento Tierra: Misil-Dragón de Tierra** **)-** Del lodo frente a él surgio la cabeza de un dragón que disparo seis bolas de lodo que destruyeron la pared y al clon casi simultáneamente.

Menma se detuvo y miro a su sensei -Esos son los Jutsus que aprendi y domine- Informa mientras iba junto a sus compañeros.

-Menma- El aludido volteo para ver a su sensei, viendo como este sonreia con lo que parecia ser orgullo en su ojo -Lo has hecho bien, muy bien- El rubio sintio como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras sentia un extraña alegria aflorar en él, por lo que rapidamente se inclino murmurando un agradecimiento y se volteo para ir junto a sus compañeros.

La siguiente en pasar fue Mito, quien fue hasta el lago y se paro a la mitad de él **-** **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Clon de Agua)-** Exclamo sin hacer sellos de mano mientras una segunda Mito se formaba junto frente a ella, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobretodo a Naruto pues no creia que alguno avanzara a tal nivel, al parecer Mito tenia una afinidad al agua mas poderosa de lo que imaginaba **-Suiton: Teppōdama** **no Jutsu(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Disparo de Cañón)-** Haciendo un unico sello de mano mientras sus mejillas se inflaban Mito escupio una bala de agua que impacto en su clon destruyendolo. Luego de ello procedió a hacer tres sellos y exclamar **-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(** **Elemento Agua: Jutsu** **Misil-** **Dragón de Agua** **)-** Detras de la rubia se formo un gran dragon de agua casi tan grande como el formado por Naruto durante su prueba que dio un par de giros en el aire a su alrededor antes de elevarse al aire y arremeter de nuevo contra el agua de la que fue formado. Entonces la rubia tomo aire y realizo un sello de manos **-Suiton: Suijinheki (** **Elemento Agua: Jutsu** **B** **arrera de** **A** **gua** **)-** Exclamo y el agua debajo de ella se elevo formando un muro liquido a su alrededor. La barrera de agua se disipo y la rubia dio una reverencia a su sensei y paso a su lado yendo hacia sus compañeros, o al menos asi fue hasta que sintio la mano de su sensei acariciar su cabeza, girandola para verlo sonreirle.

-Buen trabajo Mito- La pelirroja sonrio y asintio fuertemente antes de seguir camino hacia su hermanos, pasando al lado de Sasuke.

-Bien hecho- Fue el simple murmullo del Uchiha que detuvo a Mito un segundo mientras lo veia ir hacia su sensei, retomo su marcha con una sonrisa un poco mas grande y se situo junto a su hermano, quien tenia una mirada complicada en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en algo aparte de la prueba, igualmente la felicito y ambos vieron hacia Sasuke y Naruto.

 **-Raiton: Jibashi(** **Elemento** **Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)-** Sasuke realizo tres sellos de manos y coloco sus palmas en el suelo, los presentes vieron como la descarga electrica viajaba por el suelo hasta una roca mediana y destruía la misma, entonces Sasuke libero tres barras de metal casi tan grandes como el propio Naruto de un sello en su brazo y las lanzo hacia la derecha, las tres barras cayeron rodeando un arbol y el Uchiha realizo dos sellos antes de exclamar **-Raiton: Kaminari Shibari(** **Elemento** **Rayo: Pared de trueno)-** Entonces de las tres barras surgieron pequeños relampagos y rodearon al arbol en una especie de barrera electrica, Naruto dio un silbido impresionado, era una tecnica algo complicada pues debia almacenar chakra antes de lanzar las barras pero seguro que aplico algun sello o algo similar en ellas para contener el chakra elemental pues Sasuke aun no tenia el nivel para hacer debidamente la tecnica **-Raiton: Jinraiken (** **El** **ement** **o** **Rayo: Puño Electrico)-** El puño derecho del Uchiha se cubrio de relampagos antes de que este saltara hacia el mismo arbol, su barrera se desvaneció y él sin problemas atravesó el tronco con su puño rebosante de electricidad, los espectadores y sus compañeros aplaudieron mientras que el Uchiha daba otro salto, evitando que el arbol lo aplaste, y tomaba una distancia segura entre él y los demas **-Raiton: Sandaaboruto (** **Elemento** **Rayo: Relampago)-** Dicha tecnica, sorprendentemente, fue realizada con un unico sello de manos, antes de que el Uchiha extendiera los brazos hacia los costados y estos brillaran en azul antes de que una gran cantidad de relampagos se extendieran a su alrededor amenazando con electrocutar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Una vez la tecnica ceso Sasuke tomo aire y realizo cuatro sellos de mano antes de colocas sus palmas nuevamente en el suelo y decir **-Raiton: Amigumo (Elemento Rayo: Telaraña)-** Entonces relampagos se generaron a su alrededor extendiendose algunos metros y uniendose formando una gran telaraña electrica.

Una vez deshizo la tecnica al Uchiha se quedo en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, habia gastado una buena porción de su chakra y ahora tenia que descansar, entonces escucho los aplausos y levanto la vista hacia los demas, las espectadoras y sus compañeros estaban aplaudiendo, eso lo hizo un poco feliz, aunque lo supo esconder bien, pero no pudo disimular la felicidad que sintio al notar el orgullo que veia en los ojos de su madre, aunque se sorprendio un poco al ver el mismo orgullo en el ojo de Naruto, mientras aplaudia con calma, entonces los miembros de su equipo se acercaron, con las matriarcas y Narumi unos pasos detras.

Menma le tendio la mano y él la acepto, levantandose mientras su madre iba con él y Kushina con sus hijos, Naruto y Narumi se apartaron un poco hablando entre ellos.

-Bien hecho chicos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes- Hablo Naruto una vez termino de conversar con una sonriente Narumi -Creo que debemos celebrar este dia tan satisfactorio ¿Les apetece cenar con nosotros?- Sus alumnos y Kushina se sorprendieron por la invitación, en cambio Mikoto sonrio antes de responder.

-Por nuestra parte estamos mas que encantados de ir con ustedes Naruto-kun- Kushina miro a sus hijos, quienes asintieron y ella sonrio aceptando la invitación, aunque pregunto por su marido.

-Minato-sama tambien puede venir, ¿Les parece a todos si nos reunimos en el porton de mi casa en una hora?- La pelirroja asintio antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas, esta era la oportunidad para acercarse a sus "hijos" que tanto habian esperado, no podian desaprovecharla. Luego Mito y Menma intercambiaron miradas y decidieron partir a su hogar para darse una ducha y ponerse otras ropas, al igual que Mikoto y Sasuke, quien fue detenido por Naruto que le tendio un pergamino de bordes rojos con el Kanji de Hi[Fuego] en el centro, el Uchiha vio fijamente el pergamino antes de ver a su sensei.

-Te lo has ganado limpiamente Sasuke. Estoy orgulloso de ti- El Uchiha tomo el pergamino inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento con tal de que su sensei no viera el sonrojo que tenia ni las lagrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, esas palabras, jamas nadie a parte de su madre le dijo esas palabras tan genuinamente, ni siquiera recordaba a su padre diciéndole algo similar, se dio la vuelta rapidamente y desaparecio en un remolino de fuego.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Dijo la matriarca Uchiha dando un afectuosos abrazo al pelirrojo, quien lo acepto y devolvio sin dudar ni un segundo -Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo-

-No es nada Mikoto-san, él es solo un buen chico que paso por algo que no deberia pasar, me recuerda un poco a mi mismo cuando era pequeño- Respondio Naruto sintiendo como al final de su oración el agarre de la Uchiha se fortalecía -Ve con tu hijo, le hara bien tener a su madre a su lado en este momento, creeme, lo se- La Uchiha asintio separandose del Uzumaki, violeta y negro se encontraron, uno con una profunda mirada de agradecimiento y el otro con simple aceptación y alentamiento. La Uchiha entonces hizo un sello de manos y desaparecio en un remolino de plumas negras que cautivo por un momento al pelirrojo, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de una hermosa pelinegra con un **Shunshin** similar.

Sacando esas ideas de su cabeza tomo entre sus brazos a Narumi y desaparecio en un destello escarlata, tenia que preparar la cena y cambiarse de atuendo.

* * *

Este fue el Sexto capitulo, el siguiente sera la fiesta y si me alcanza la inspiración agregare la primera misión del equipo 7 misión.

Hasta Luego. (^-^)

Deje sus Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**26/3/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TXPOK2460:** Gracias. :-D

 **Berserker96:** Hola hermano ^.^, gracias, saludos

 **216kfazE:** Ese tipo de fic ya es muy cliche asi que quise hacer algo distinto. Menma sintio un poco de verguenza mientras que a Sasuke le resulto un poco mas chocante el que Naruto reconociera sus esfuerzos pues, que yo recuerde, su padre no le dijo siquiera el "Buen chico"[si es que era eso] que le decia a Itachi cuando hacia algo bien. Esa relación que dices quize reforzarla un poco ams en este cap asi que espero que lo disfrutes y me digas lo que piensas en los Review.  
PD: Si te interesa, leete mi fic de DB, vi en tu perfil que solo tienes historias de Naruto asi que pense que te gustaria "innovar" un poco, sino ve en mi perfil que hay una amplia gama de selección en lo que respecta a historias Favoritas de animes, lei un poco de todo (^.^').

 **Angron11:** Te entiendo, me sucedio lo mismo en un par de ocasiones, realmente es molesto eso, bueno, no importa. Con respecto a Sasuke, espero que te guste y si, aunque Naruto le este ayudando le dejo en claro que no se metera en su camino, le dara un par de golpes si comienza a descarrilarse pero a parte de eso lo que haga Sasuke es asunto suyo[Es legalmente un adulto asi que mucho no le puede decir tampoco, ni que fuera su padre :-/]. Sobre Mito, tendras que esperar para ver, de momento solo esta considerando que tan fuerte seria si le hubiera dejado la sangre Uzumaki. Finalmente, la fiesta, pues de esto solo te digo... Sigue bajando ;-P, saludos.

 **Kitsunaro64:** Como ya dije, ese Sasuke ya esta muy quemado asi que hice uno un poco mas tranquilo gracias a su madre.  
PD: Ya me estas leyendo XD.

 **Wilson Jordo493:** Wow, Thanks, It's the first Review in english to this Story, thank you for comment and I hope to you like the chapter and keep commenting [Tambien espero haberlo escrito bien (^.^' Estoy estudiando Ingles y trato de no usar el traductor)].

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La Fiesta**

 **Torre Hokage**

Minato se encontraba firmando algunos documentos mientras maldecia al enemigo de todo Kage, el papeleo, entonces un remolino de hojas se genero en su oficina mientras el imperceptiblemente tomaba un kunai debajo de su escritorio, aunque lo solto en cuanto reconocio la firma de chakra de su visitante.

-Minato-kun- Dijo Kushina, mas feliz de lo que habia visto hacia mucho tiempo, eso le agradaba a Minato, habia pocas ocaciones en las que Kushina desprendia tanta felicidad y él se aseguraba de disfrutar y tratar de prolongar cada una de ellas.

-Que sucede Kushina-chan?- Pregunto parándose de su asiento y plantándose frente a su esposa, quien lo abraso con una fuerza que romperia las costillas de un civil, pero al ser no solo un ninja, sino tambien su esposo, estaba mas que preparado para tales muestras de afecto y felicidad, por lo que solo devolvio el abrazo disfrutando el olor del cabello de su amada, unos momentos despues esta, para leve molestia del Kage, lo solto.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- Entonces le explico lo de la prueba, Minato estaba enterado de dicho evento y la verdad hubiera deseado estar ahí en lugar de estar firmando documentos hasta ya no sentir su mano pero tenia que leer los reportes de algunas misiones de gran importancia y sugerir a los shinobis adecuados para cada una de ellas, aunque Hiruzen era el encargado de asignar las misiones él tenia que leer los informes de algunas de ellas, ademas de controlar los movimientos economicos de los comerciantes y los Clanes para ver que ninguno de los dos grupos intente tomar el dinero de la aldea como lo hacian en el pasado. Igualmente se maldijo por no poder ver la gran muestra de habilidad de sus hijos y Sasuke pues, segun lo dicho por su esposa, todos se desempeñaron estupendamente, se sorprendio al saber que su hija habia logrado hacer un jutsu sin sellos de mano, eso era algo muy avanzado y extremadamente dificil para algunos, sin duda su pequeña tenia un gran talento y un jounin que sabia lo que hacia, la verdad en ese momento se alegro de no haber puesto a su ultimo alumno como el sensei de los chicos, no tenia nada en contra del alvino pero él era demasiado relajado en ocasiones, no creia que sus hijos hubieran avanzado tanto con su guia.

Luego de ello Kushina le dijo sobre el banquete, él sonrio al oirlo pues eso significaba que tenian una oportunidad de relacionarse con su hijo informalmente, sin reuniones o asuntos de la aldea de por medio. Vio la pila de documentos en su escritorio, para la mañana siguiente seguramente se quintuplicaría pero si lograba acercarse nuevamente a sus hijos entonces valdria la pena.

Una vez decidio todo ambos desaparecieron el un remolino de hojas, tenian que arreglarse para esa importante ocación.

* * *

 **Distrito Uchiha**

Mikoto aparecio en la entrada de su distrito y comenzo el recorrido hacia su casa. Por el camino saludo a tanto mujeres como niños, la mayoria de los hombres habian muerto a manos de su hija, muchos le guardaban rencor tanto a ella como a Hitomi pero no habia mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto, ella aun era una de las mas poderosas Kunoichis con vida y su hijo, ahora, estaba en camino de convertirse en un grandioso shinobi, sin olvidar que su hija era una kunoichi rango S con la que pocas personas podian realmente competir, y una de ellas estaba entrenando a su hijo.

Llego a su casa y entro en silencio, subio las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Sasuke, vio que la puerta estaba mal cerrada asi que paso sigilosamente y lo que vio quedaria grabado para siempre en su mente, corazon y alma.

Su hijo, Sasuke, se encontraba en su cama abrazando sus piernas con el pergamino elemental firmemente apretado en su pecho mientras dejaba escurrir libremente las lagrimas en su rostro. Ella se acerco a la cama y se coloco al lado de su pequeño, envolviendolo en sus brazos y sintio algo que no sintio en mucho tiempo, Sasuke envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su madre abrazándola con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse con ella.

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo hacia que no sentia como su hijo la abrazaba, él siempre habia renegado de sus abrazos y desde **esa** noche nunca habia sido abrazada nuevamente por su hijo y ahora lo estaba haciendo, podia sentir la humedad en su hombro por las lagrimas de su hijo. Despues de tantos años podia ver al pequeño y amoroso niño que ella educo, aquel vulnerable infante que por un tiempo creyo muerto ahora estaba ahi demostrando que, en el fondo, seguia siendo él. Abrazo con mas fuerza a su hijo mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo en su oido, remarcando el amor que le tenia y lo orgullosa que estaria siempre de él sin importar el tipo de hombre en el que se convertiria, no importaba si se convertia en un monstruo sediento de sangre o en alguien lleno de odio, ella siempre lo amaria por ser lo que es, su hijo.

Luego de un tiempo Sasuke se calmo y agradecio a su madre por todo, por aceptarlo como es, por ayudarlo cuando lo necesito y, mas importante que nada, por amarlo y estar con él, aun cuando el deseaba estar solo.

Mikoto solo sonrio y beso la frente de su hijo como cuando era pequeño, consiguiendo que, despues de tanto tiempo, Sasuke se apenara, aunque no se quejo. Se levantaron y fueron a tomarse una ducha [Separados obviamente ¬.¬] y luego se cambiaron. Una vez estuvieron listos tomaron rumbo a la mansión Uzumaki, seria la primera vez que Sasuke estaria alli, mientras que Mikoto habia ido en algunas ocasiones para ayudar a Naruto con Narumi, podia ser un poderoso ninja pero seguia siendo un joven que no sabia realmente mucho sobre paternidad.

* * *

 **Por las Calles de la Villa**

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse ambos caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea encontrandose con Mito y Menma en el camino, alabando las vestimentas de ambos, algo que los Namikazes imitaron.

Mikoto tenia un Kimono azul obscuro con un obi negro y decorados plateados, era algo modesto pero tambien antiguo y remarcaba decentemente la figura de la matriarca Uchiha, consiguiendo mas de una mirada de los hombres a su alrededor. Llevaba unas sandalias de madera y su cabello suelto

Sasuke tenia una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de cuero encima al ser esa noche algo fresca, vestia unos pantalones azul obscuros y unas zapatillas negras con rajas rojas.

Menma tenia una camisa roja y una camiseta blanca, junto a unos pantalones negros a juego con su calzado.

Mito, al igual que Mikoto, habia optado por un kimono, solo que el suyo era blanco con un obi rojo y decorados de flores Sakura. Este llegaba hasta medio muslo, mostrando sus largas piernas y remarcando su trasero, tenia algo de escote, mostrando su desarrollados atributos. Ella llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja con un par de mechones remarcando su rostro.

Mito y Sasuke cruzaron miradas un momento antes de que ambos voltearan la mirada con un leve sonrojo. Mikoto noto eso y sonrio maliciosamente, sonrisa captada por su hijo, quien sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, eso no acabaria muy bien... para él.

Menma tambien noto el sonrojo de su hermana y su mejor amigo pero no dijo nada pues tenia sus propios problemas en mente.

-(Sera que comeremos ramen o barbacoa?)- Esos eran los importantes pensamientos del rubio Namikaze, quien siguio caminando frente a los demas mientras Mikoto iba junto a Mito y su hijo.

De un momento a otro le dio un leve empujon a la rubia, quien estaba a punto de caer de no ser por el Uchiha quien, moviendose por instinto, atrapo a la Namikaze, solo para que sus rostros queden uno frente a otro y ambos se sonrojaran profundamente antes de separarse.

-(Esto sera divertido)- Penso la pelinegra cuando una idea llego a su mente -(Que pasara cuando Kushina-chan se entere?)- Su sonrisa crecio al pensar en su amiga y la mania de esta de molestar a los demas cada vez que tenia oportunidad, o esto sera tan grandioso.

Siguieron el camino con Sasuke y Mito sin poder verse el uno al otro sin sonrojarse[Ambos estan en la pubertad, ademas de que Sasuke, en este momento, esta sentimentalmente vulnerable], para completa diversión de Mikoto que planeaba sus futuras artimañas.

Al llegar todos a la mansion Uzumaki de repente vieron como se generaban dos remolinos de hojas mostrando a Kushina y Minato.

La pelirroja vestia una Yukata azul marina con la imagen de un arbol sakura y los petalos desprendiéndose y fluyendo por la tela. Tenia sandalias de madera rojas y el cabello suelto caia libremente por su espalda.

Minato traia una camisa gris debajo de una chaqueta sin mangas negra y unos pantalones marrones. No traia ni su banda ninja ni su manto de kage, demostrando que venia a la reunion no como Kage, sino como padre.

El porton frente a ellos se abrio mostrando a dos pelirrojos y una pelimorada vestidos elegantemente.

Naruto tenia la misma vestimenta que cuando se encontro con Mito luego de la presentación, en cambio Narumi vestia un Kimono rosa con decorados de zorros.

La pelimorada era bien conocida por los jovenes, Anko Mitarashi, una Tokubetsu Jounin despreciada por gran parte del pueblo por ser la antigua estudiante del Sannin traidor Orochimaru, ella vestia un kimono violeta con bordes negros y la insignia azul del Clan Uzumaki en su espalda.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, siéntanse como en su casa, en un momento servire la cena- Anuncio el Uzumaki mientras todos pasaban y se situaban en el hermoso jardin del recinto donde habia una larga mesa en la que entrarian todos sin problemas. Para sorpresa de todos, esperándolos en la mesa se encontraban Hiruzen y Konohamaru Sarutobi, a quienes no dudaron en saludar. Al parecer el Uzumaki habia invitado al antiguo Kage y a su nieto a la reunion asi Narumi pudiera pasar el tiempo con alguien de su edad mientras él hablaba con los mayores.

Luego de saludar el Uzumaki se dirigio adentro para seguir con la cena, mientras Kushina decidio saludar a la pelimorada.

-Hola Anko-san, a pasado tiempo- Dijo sonriente la pelirroja recibiendo una sonrisa de Anko.

-Como a estado Kushina-sama? Si, a pasado tiempo desde que nos reunimos- Respondio la Mitarashi cortesmente dando una ligera inclinación para total sorpresa tanto de Kushina como de Mikoto que se encontraba a su lado.

-Wow, desde cuando eres tan... educada?- Pregunto la pelinegra viendo como ella les daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es que a Naruto-kun no le gusta mucho que le de un mal ejemplo a Narumi-chan, le sigo insistiendo que no es tan importante pero él es demasiado terco y convincente como para poder discutirle- Dijo la pelimorada mientras que Mikoto se reia ligeramente y Kushina sonreia, al parecer su hijo habia heredado algo mas de ella que su cabello y cadenas.

-Si, Naruto-kun en ocasiones puede ser muy sobreprotector con ella, aunque nunca la he visto quejarse- Aunque no fuera su intención el comentario de Mikoto molesto levemente a Kushina, aunque no fue por su amiga, sino por si misma, claro que a Narumi no le molestaria eso, si en toda su vida solo Naruto habia estado para ella, era natural que le gustara su atención y cuidado.

-Bueno, no importa, que les parece si ayudamos a Naruto-kun con los alimentos? No creo que le moleste un par de manos extra- Sugirio Anko al ver el semblante algo decaido de Kushina. Al principio habia estado molesta con ella pues, inconscientemente, habia abandonado a una parte de su familia, pero al verla tan decaida al hablar de la relación de los dos pelirrojos se dio cuenta de lo dolida que en realidad estaba en el asunto, tal vez podria ayudarla un poco.

Ambas madres se vieron un momento antes de asentir e ir junto a Anko adentro de la casa, donde Naruto se hallaba junto a dos clones suyos terminando con los alimentos, habia varios platillos, entre ellos un hermoso salmon de gran tamaño con verduras, un gran trozo de carne recien cocinada y condimentada con especias que le daba un aroma exquicito que les hacia agua la boca, tambien habia ramen, cosa que alegro enormemente a Kushina, y seguramente a sus hijos, ademas de arroz y algunas botellas de sake de un buen tamaño, junto a una jarra con jugo de naranja para los niños.

Todo tenia un aroma increible y se veia realmente delicioso, la verdad Kushina no esperaba que su hijo pudiera cocinar algo como eso pero ahora no era tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas.

-Necesitas ayuda Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Mikoto viendo como el Uzumaki servia en un nuevo plato algunas tiras de carne recien asadas y lo dejaba junto a los demas antes de poner los utencilios sucios en el fregadero y dejar a sus clones el trabajo de la limpieza.

-Puedo encargarme pero podrian llevar los platos y vasos para todos- Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo otros dos clones que comenzaron a tomar los distintos platillos de alimentos.

-No le parece que es demasiado Naruto-san?- Pregunto Kushina viendo la gran cantidad de platillos que habian preparado los pelirrojos, tambien las diversas botellas de sake de gran tamaño que habia.

-Aun faltan un par de invitados Kushina-san, llegaran en un momento- Anuncio el Uzumaki ganando un asentimiento de las matriarcas, quienes fueron junto a Anko para tomar algunos platos y vasos para todos, mas unos mas para los invitados misteriosos del uzumaki.

Mientras tanto afuera Minato estaba hablando con Hiruzen mientras que Mito y Narumi miraban las flores del enorme jardin Uzumaki, Menma estaba hablando con su "discipulo" Konohamaru y Sasuke se encontraba algo alejado mirando a los demas con una pequeña sonrisa y su Sharingan activado para grabar ese momento en su memoria, aunque ponia especial atención en la rubia junto a la pelirroja, al menos hasta que varios pelirrojos salieron de la casa cargando platillos con diferentes tipos de comida que tenian un delicioso aroma.

Menma y Konohamaru se acercaron como hipnotizados a los alimentos pero Naruto los freno diciendoles que aun no era tiempo de comer, cosa que molesto un poco a ambos pero aun asi se alejaron con Menma llevando a un enfurruñado Konohamaru, quien solo queria comer algo.

Sasuke sacudio la cabeza y volvio a ver a Mito y Narumi, ambas se encontraban riendo de la escena y él simplemente las miro reir a ambas, se notaba que les gustaba la presencia de la otra, como verdaderas hermanas.

-Disfrutando de la vista?- Dijo alguien a su espalda, dandose vuelta para ver a su sensei, quien lo miraba con algo de diversión en su rostro. Sasuke sintio sus mejillas calentarse al verse descubierto tan facilmente y solo pudo apartar la vista.

-Lo se, es solo que...- No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentia, no, ni siquiera sabia lo que sentia en ese momento, era algo similar a miedo, pero no podia entender a qué le temia.

-Ella no va a desaparecer de repente sabes?- Sasuke volvio a ver a su sensei para encontrar en su rostro una mirada de comprensión. Eso por un momento lo molesto, queria decirle que dejara de mirarle de esa manera, que no sabia nada acerca de lo que él sentia, pero no podia, no podia porque sabia que Naruto era quien mejor podia entenderlo en ese momento, él habia sentido como los que amaba se alejaban de él en dos ocasiones, siendo una mas dolorosa que la otra por lo que, para sorpresa bien disimulada de Naruto, se trago esas palabras vacias e hizo una pregunta dificil de predecir.

-Que debo hacer?- Naruto lo miro un momento antes de sonreir levemente y colocar su mano en el hombro del joven Uchiha.

-Ve a hablarle- Dijo simplemente viendo como Sasuke parecia dudar.

-Pero, que deberia decirle? Yo nunca antes eh/ tranquilo- Lo corto Naruto colocando ahora su mano en la cabeza del chico y revolviendo juguetonamente su cabello -Solo se tu mismo y ten algo de confianza- Con eso dicho golpeo la frente del chico con sus dedos indice y medio antes de pasar a su lado, ignorando como el Uchiha ponia su mano en su frente ante el familiar gesto.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta rapido para decirle algo a su sensei pero al hacerlo no logro verlo en ningun lado, recorrio el lugar con la mirada un par de veces pero no logro encontrarlo, aunque vio a Narumi y Mito aun mirando las hermosas flores del lugar.

 _Solo se tu mismo_

Esas habian sido las palabras de Naruto por lo que tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigio hacia su compañera de equipo, sin ver que encima de la pared en la que se habia estado recostando estaba sentado el pelirrojo viendo orgulloso como el chico se acercaba a la rubia, entonces su hija se separo de ellos con una sonrisa y fue junto al nieto del Sandaime. Volvio su atención a sus alumnos y vio a un levemente nervioso Sasuke hablar con una sonriente Mito de manera masomenos amena, entonces su visión se nublo y en lugar de Sasuke y Mito vio una versión un poco mas joven de si mismo hablando con una pelinegra de sonrisa leve. Se rio para sus adentros mientras sacudia su cabeza. Vio a su hija correr hacia el patio de juegos con Konohamaru, dejando solo a Menma, quien tenia una mirada complicada mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-(suspiro) Supongo que el labor de un maestro jamas termina- Se dijo a si mismo antes de bajar del muro e ir junto a Menma, quien parecia estar tan metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de su llegada -Menma-

El rubio volteo la cabeza para ver a Naruto, quien se encontraba recostado contra un arbol a su espalda.

-Sucede algo Sensei?- Pregunto el rubio con duda.

-Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte Menma, te eh notado algo... apagado. Quieres contarme lo que te molesta?- Decia Naruto eligiendo con calma sus palabras para poder hacer la charla lo mas amena posible.

El rubio volteo la mirada queriendo evitar una charla sobre algo que no comprendia del todo, pero Naruto solo suspiro habiendo ya predicho esa acción.

-Tiene que ver con la prueba de esta tarde no es asi?- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, en respuesta, Menma apreto los puños casi imperceptiblemente.

-Esto no te incumbe-

-Si Menma, me incumbe, asi que dime lo que te molesta-

-Quieres saber lo que me molesta?- Pregunto el rubio con un tono irritado -¡Me molesta que un imbecil que no sabe nada de mi se comporte como si me conociera de toda la vida!, ¡jamas estuviste con nosotros! y hablas como si lo que ocurrio hace dos años en realidad no hubiera pasado- Menma queria decir mas, queria gritarle, golpearlo, pero sabia que no estaria bien hacer eso esa noche, sabia que sus padres querian reconciliarse con el pelirrojo y su hija, y que hacer eso lo arruinaria todo, por eso simplemente bajo la cabeza y tomo algunas respiraciones tratando de calmarse.

Naruto, nuevamente, suspiro para sus adentros, y se acerco a Menma, el rubio esperaba que le hablara o lo golpeara, pero no espero que Naruto lo tomara por la cabeza y lo acercara a si mismo, abrazandolo.

-Menma, lo que sucedio hace dos años fue solo porque las normas del Clan lo indicaban, tú eres mi hermanito y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie- El Namikaze apreto los puños y apoyo sus ojos en el hombro del Uzumaki.

-Como puedes decir eso? Jamas estuviste ni conmigo ni con Mito, desde que tengo memoria tú estuviste solo- Las palabras del rubio eran duras pero, en su mente, eran verdaderas, los recuerdos que tenia de Naruto eran pocos y muy lejanos para recordarlos.

-Cuando tú y Mito tenian cuatro años se perdieron en el bosque de la hoja al salir a jugar. Minato y Kushina armaron un gran escandalo y casi tiraban abajo el bosque con tal de hallarlos, pero ustedes estaban en casa, lo recuerdas?- Menma solo dio un leve gruñido que Naruto entendio como un si, la memoria era algo borrosa pero seguia en su mente -Recuerdas como llegaste a casa?- El rubio intento recordar ese momento pero era muy lejano para que la memoria fuera entendible, por fortuna, cierto zorro en su mente habia estado pendiente de la discusión y, como otro hermano mayor, decidio darle una leve ayuda a esos dos humanos.

En ese momento el rubio recibio la imagen de un mas joven él casi dormido en la espalda de un pelirrojo con su hermana a su lado. Naruto sintio al rubio tensarse y entendio que lo habia recordado. Eso habia pasado hace mucho, él habia estado entrenando en el bosque y oyo a los niños llorar por sus padres cuando una pequeña serpiente los habia arrinconado, él atrapo a la serpiente y calmo a los niños para llevarlos a casa, en algun punto del viaje los niños se habian dormido, luego se entero del escandalo que armaron sus padres y tardo media hora para calmarlos y explicarles lo sucedido, recordandolo de esa forma era hasta gracioso pensar que fue mas facil calmar a dos niños de cuatro años asustados que a dos adultos Shinobi entrenados para mantener la compostura en todo momento.

-Tú- Dijo Menma, mientras abandonaba el hombro de Naruto, quien asintio, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí.

-Cuando tenias cinco años, luego de que Jiraiya te contara una historia sobre un monstruo que salia de las sombras para comerse niños, tu no podias conciliar el sueño por el miedo, pero no se lo decias a Kushina o a Minato porque no querias parecer debil, porque tenias verguenza de tener miedo, porque ellos siempre te dijieron que serias alguien fuerte y no querias decepcionarlos, entonces, con quien fuiste?- El rubio se sentia avergonzado, recordaba ese tiempo, habian sido varias noches las que no dormia por culpa de su padrino, pero él recordaba a alguien de cabello rojo y ojos violetas acariciando su cabello y murmurando una canción para que durmiera, entonces, nuevamente el Kyubi decidio darle una "mano", recordandole el rostro de su hermano cuando era joven[Y tenia ambos ojos].

-Yo estuve, estoy y siempre estare ahí para Mito, Sasuke y para ti, Tú y ellos son mis hermanitos y eso es algo que no debes olvidar entiendes?-

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo antes de que Menma suspirara y mirara hacia otro lado.

-Sasuke domino los cinco jutsus, Mito domino cuatro y uno de ellos logro hacerlo sin sellos de manos, en cambio yo solo aprendi tres de las tecnicas del pergamino y no pude disminuir mucho los sellos necesarios para/ Basta- Corto el Uzumaki acercandose a su alumno y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del Genin.

-Menma, se que estas decepcionado contigo mismo pero no eches para abajo tus logros, dominaste tres jutsus elementales por tu cuenta, Mito recibio consejos de Kushina, Sasuke fue guiado por su madre, en cambio tú lo hiciste por ti mismo, avanzaste por tu cuenta para conseguir tu poder, eso no es malo pero tampoco es bueno. Si avanzas soló llegara el punto donde ya no puedas fortalecerte, donde tu poder no sea capaz de incrementar, no debes olvidar que hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte, y habra mas en el futuro, ya sea por querer verte crecer y fortalecerte como yo, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina e incluso el vago de Kakashi, quienes queremos que te vuelvas fuerte para sobrevivir a este cruel mundo en el que vivimos, o por un deseo personal como lo harian personas como Danzo u Orochimaru, quienes solo te ayudarian porque es bueno para sus planes, entiendes eso?- El rubio asintio absorviendo las palabras de Naruto y guardandolas en alguna parte de su mente.

Ambos sonrieron y Naruto despidio a Menma diciendole que pronto comerian, algo que emociono un poco al rubio.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron los otros invitados de Naruto, siendo los primeros Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato y Haruno Sakura, quienes habian sido invitadas por el pelirrojo tiempo atras.

Luego llegaron unos invitados que nadie esperaba, estos eran Murakumo, Uroko y Yakumo Kurama, la familia principal del Can Kurama.

Murakumo era un hombre de estatura media , tenía el pelo de color negro, largo hasta la altura del cuello, sus ojos eran de color marrón claro, debajo de su nariz llevaba un pequeño bigote. Vestia un kimono azul con un obi negro y sandalias de madera.

Junto a él venia su esposa, Uroko Kurama, ella era una mujer de estatura mediana de piel pálida. Poseía un collar negro y una cabellera hasta el cuello de color azul que le hacía juego con sus ojos. Llevaba una camisa entre gris claro y azul, tenía una cinta roja que rodeaba su cintura y debajo de esta, se le notaban varias formas de cuellos de camisas de colores rosado, verde y purpura, combinado con un estilo de falda amarilla.

Con ellos venia Yakumo, una joven de 13 años, ella tenia el pelo de color castaño, con una moña en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, cejas muy delgadas y de color negras, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca. Su ropa consiste en un una camiseta de color roja y una especie de saco color morado y unas sandalias abiertas del pie.

Los demas fueron a saludar a la familia y luego todos disfrutaron una velada tranquila con deliciosa comida y un ambiente muy agradable.

* * *

-Es un curioso uso del **Kage Bunshin** , Naruto- Dijo Minato cuando un clon le lleno su copa de un delicioso vino blanco.

Minato, Naruto, Hiruzen, Tsunade y Murakumo se hallaban en el tejado de la mansión tomando un trago con un clon del Uzumaki llenando sus bebidas.

-mmm? La tecnica por si misma tiene varios usos, la uso para limpiar o preparar los alimentos cuando estoy con Narumi u ocupado con algo mas, en ocaciones incluso lo empleo para desacerme mas rapido del papeleo- Respondio con una sonrisa el Uzumaki viendo algo extrañado como los tres lideres de Clanes frente a él de repente se quedaban tiesos como tabla -Que sucede?- Pregunto extrañado.

-N-Naruto tú...

-Descubriste como vencer al papeleo- Dijeron los Kages sorprendidos mientras que Murakumo simplemente veia fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Eh?- Pregunto extrañado ante esas palabras -De que hablas? Si de ti aprendi su utilidad- Ahora Hiruzen miraba fijamente a Minato, quien no entendia lo que queria decir el pelirrojo, algo que a Naruto lo hizo gracia y una sonrisa algo zorruna crecia en su rostro -No lo recuerdas?- Una pequeña risa amenazaba con escapar de su garganta mientras el rubio se sentia cada vez mas confundido, a lo que Naruto decidio darle una ayuda -Que es lo que hacias cuando Kushina iba de misión y tú tenias que cocinar pero no querias abandonar tu cama?- La pregunta extraño a los tres hombres mientras que Minato buscaba en su mente la respuesta.

Lo que hacia cuando Kushina se iba y él no queria hacer el desayuno) pues el solo... enviaba a uno de sus clones a hacerlo.

El shock en el rostro del Namikaze logro que una gran risa escapara de la garganta del Uzumaki, quien luego de unos segundos logro calmarse y retomar la divertida charla.

-hahaha, veo que lo recordaste- Dijo divertido viendo como el Namikaze se golpeaba la cabeza por su estupides.

La velada termino tranquilamente y todos los invitados partieron cada cual por su camino, Naturo vio con una sonrisa como Mito y Sasuke parecian haberse acercado mas uno al otro pero solo el tiempo diria como acabaria su relación.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad pensaba hacer esto mucho mas corto pero se me fue de las manos y termino siendo prácticamente un cap de relleno, aunque "Naruto sin relleno no es Naruto" ¿Verdad?.

El proximo cap sera la primera misión del equipo siete, espero sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**09/04/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Logan Morninghtstar** **:** Supongo que lo que dices es verdad, personalmente yo lo considere relleno pues pensaba hacer de la cena algo de quince renglones pero no me gusto y tuve que alargarlo, terminando por abarcar todo el capitulo. Espero que este cap te guste.

 **Leonardo872:** Eres el primero que me da un comentario negativo y lo acepto, personalmente pienso que pudo ser mejor pero uno escribe aquello que se le viene a la mente y regula que sea bueno, yo lo vi y me parecio aceptable, no genial, no excelente, aceptable, pues andaba sin inspiración y me force a mi mismo a escribirlo para no atrazar la actualización ya que uno no controla cuando la inspiración le llegara. Espero que este capitulo te guste mas o que dejes alguna critica constructiva de ser lo contrario.

 **Angron11:** Si, la tiene, y planeo que siga fortaleciéndose por un tiempo mas. Lo que respecta a Hitomi se respondera a su debido momento, tendras que seguir leyendo para poder saber Muajajajajaja XD

 **Berserker96:** Gracias como siempre :3

 **216kfazE:** Realmente muchas gracias por tus palabras,son halagadoras y me alientan a continuar escribiendo. Lei la historia que me recomendaste y aunque parece interesante me canso los continuos cambios de espacio-tiempo, y creo que exageras un poco con eso de "Un gusto seguir vivo para leer tus historias", hay mas historias y espero que tengas mas razones para vivir, realmente no me quejo porque me senti realmente muy halagado pero igual creo que fue demasiado.

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, Mito supongo que si, debio serlo. La actitud de Menma no es que sea indefensa, sino que no puede ir en contra de Naruto, él es mas fuerte, mas habil y no lo conoce de nada, no puede hacer nada contra él. Sasuke supongo que era algo predecible pero es que no queria hacer el tipico emo de mierda que odia a todo el mundo.

 **Bladetri:** Mi primer Like XD XD XD

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Primera Ves**

Han pasado tres dias desde la pequeña fiesta en la mansión Uzumaki, en ese momento el sensei del equipo 7 se hallaba frente al Kage de la Hoja. Entre ambos habia un aura pesada repleta de seriedad.

-Encerio crees que estan listos? No es muy pronto para su primera vez?- Pregunto el rubio con un tono de preocupación, el Uzumaki callo un suspiro y respondio.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarles el lado oscuro de este mundo, prefiero que lo hagan ahora que son novatos y se pueden permitir algun error que en una misión de gran importancia- Minato cerro los ojos y medito sus palabras un momento antes de suspirar, aunque no le guste estaba de acuerdo con él, era hora de que los jovenes den el ultimo paso.

-Esta bien, entiendo lo que quieres hacer- Dijo el Namikaze anotando algo en un papel que luego le tendio al Uzumaki.

Este le dio una sonrisa de lado y desaparecio en un destello rojo.

Naruto reaparecio frente a una puerta de madera, golpeo y espero hasta oir el "pase", entonces entro y escaneo con sus ojos el lugar.

La habitación era espaciosa, sin ventanas e iluminada tenuemente por las luces, habia una eterna atmósfera de seriedad en ella, sentado en un escritorio se hallaba el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, a su espalda habia dos estantes con pergaminos, habia estado tantas veces en ese lugar que sabia que en la derecha iban las misiones de mayor prioridad, en cambio en la izquierda se hallaban la totalidad de misiones rango "D" y algunas cada uno de los otros rangos, excepto por las rango "S" o superior, que iban todas a la derecha. Se planto frente al ex-Kage y espero hasta que este le permitiera la palabra, cosa que el anciano no tardo mucho en hacer y entonces le tendio el permiso que le dio Minato.

Hiruzen escaneo meticulosamente el papel entregado por su ahijado[En esta historia Hiruzen es el Padrino de Naruto, explicare bien eso en el futuro ya que ahora dudo que eso siquiera les importe ¬¬] antes de mirarlo seriamente.

Naruto siempre fue un shinobi excepcional, él lamentaba profundamente el no haber notado la obvia separación del pelirrojo de su familia en el pasado pero no habia nada que podia hacer en ese momento, no habia ni tiempo ni razon para intentar hacer tal cosa, Naruto lo habia superado y decidio seguir adelante por su cuenta asi que respetaria su desición el tiempo que le quedara en el mundo.

-Estas seguro de esto? No es muy pronto?- Pregunto algo preocupado pero la unica respuesta que recibio fue una sonrisa, aunque esta fue porque habia hecho practicamente la misma pregunta que Minato, algo que le dio gracia al Uzumaki.

Hiruzen, mal entendiendo su sonrisa, solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para buscar un pergamino en el estante de la derecha, aunque luego se lo penso mejor y fue al de la izquierda y tomo un pergamino gris.

Naruto alzo una ceja, normalmente la misión que el busca se halla a la derecha, no a la izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Hiruzen levanto su mano, callándolo, entonces abrio el pergamino y miro al pelirrojo -Esta es una misión de espionaje en **Kawa no Kuni** **(Pais de los Rios)** , hay rumores de que un Nukenin(Ninja Renegado) a tomado posesión de un pueblo minero junto a su banda, tú misión es investigar si ese rumor es cierto, ver el nivel de peligrosidad del enemigo y actuar segun tu criterio- Entonces le tendio el pergamino a Naruto, quien medito un momento antes de asentir, aceptando la primera misión seria de su equipo. Dando una reverencia a su padrino entonces desaparecio en su caracteristico **shunshin** de cuervos.

El Hiraishin lo habia hecho para molestar un poco a Minato, era algo infantil y lo sabia pero habia cosas que uno no podia evitar.

* * *

Mito, Sasuke y Menma se hallaban entrenando en el campo numero 7, como siempre. Mito practicaba con su espada, Sasuke leia pergaminos de Fuinjutsu y Menma hacia katas del Taijutsu de su padre y padrino, el estilo Gama, con sellos de peso en su cuerpo, aunque los tres tenian los mismos sellos, los de él eran mas "pesados", por decirlo de alguna manera, que los de sus compañeros.

Entonces su sensei aparecio en medio del claro, llamando la atención de los tres Genin.

-Yo- Saludo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

-¿Sucedio algo Sensei? Es extraño que usted llegue tan tarde- Dijo Sasuke siendo secundado por sus compañeros pues hace alrededor de quince minutos que ellos acabaron de meditar y su sensei aun no habia llegado, asi que cada uno habia hecho lo que queria con respecto al entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes es solo que fui a conseguir una misión, ahora vallan a preparar su equipo, nos veremos en la puerta de la aldea en 30 minutos-

-¡Saldremos de la aldea!?- Exclamo emocionada Mito, emoción compartida por sus compañeros que miraban expectantes a su mentor, quien asintio con una sonrisa.

-Si, tomen provisiones para algunos dias, saldremos en media hora- El tono serio y frio de Naruto hizo que los Genin se tensaran, rara vez el Uzumaki les hablaba de esa manera y cuando lo hacia lo mejor era obedecer por lo que los tres desaparecieron en un remolino de viento y dos de fuego, dejando solo al Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos despues los cuatro se hallaban corriendo por un camino con Naruto a la cabeza.

-Sensei- Llamo de pronto el rubio.

-Si Menma?-

-De que trata la misión? No nos lo a dicho aun- Pregunto con duda, ganando un asentimiento de los demas, incluido Naruto.

-Debemos investigar una banda conocida como la Familia Kurosuki que supuestamente a tomado posesión de una mina en Kawa no Kuni, dependiendo del resultado de la investigación actuaremos- Informo el pelirrojo mientras sus Genin asentian.

-Entonces, si son culpables, los encarcelaremos?- Pregunto con duda Mito pero entonces Naruto aminoro el paso hasta detenerse, siendo imitado por sus alumnos en todo momento. El Uzumaki vio a los Namikaze y al Uchiha por sobre su hombros y con un tono serio y frio respondio.

-Si los rumores sobre ellos son ciertos los mataremos- Una vez dicho eso retomo la marcha, siendo seguido poco despues por unos aun aturdidos Genin.

Poco antes del anochecer lograron llegar a las afueras de la mina, acampando un par de Kilometros de esta para no ser detectados y bajo un genjutsu de rango B hecho por Sasuke que era mantenido por sellos hechos entre los hermanos Namikaze.

Los cuatro se hallaban frente a una fogata comiendo un plato de arroz recien hervido con unas tiras de carne, Menma y Mito hubieran preferido comer algo del ramen que su madre les preparo pero Naruto les habia dicho que necesitarian energias para montar guardia durante la noche.

-Bien, mañana comenzaremos a vigilar asi que dormid, Menma, tu haras el primer turno- los Genin asintieron y cada uno se fue a su tienda, excepto por Menma, quien subio a la rama de un arbol con tal de tener una mejor visión del area.

Al cabo de un tiempo Menma oyo un ruido debajo suyo y tenso sus musculos mientras miraba hacia abajo, listo con kunai en mano ante cualquier movimiento brusco.

-Hey Menma, es mi turno de hacer guardia- Menma suspiro saber que solo era su amigo Sasuke, quien se hallaba en la rama contraria del tronco. El hecho de que se colara a sus espaldas lo ponia un tanto nervioso pero aun asi no queria irse.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme, no me apetece dormir-

-Te molesta esta misión?- Pregunto el Uchiha.

-Podria decirse que si pero se que un shinobi debe hacer este tipo de cosas, a ti que te parece?-

-Si dudo ahora jamas podre matar a mi hermana- Las palabras de Sasuke eran frias y objetivas, no habia sentimiento alguno en su vos.

Menma sintio un leve escalofrio recorrer su columna al oirlo, sabia de la venganza de su amigo y habia prometido que lo ayudaria en lo que pudiera.

Siguieron hablando de cosas mas triviales hasta que llego el turno de Mito y Menma desidio dormir un poco, dejando a su hermana y su amigo charlar a solas, estaba mas tranquilo y ahora podria conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La mañana llego con una lluvia algo fuerte pero igual era bastante pacifica en los alrededores de la mina, o al menos asi era para los animales, pues los "trabajadores" de la misma desde temprano habian sido obligados a realizar trabajos pesados con amenaza de latigazos e incluso muerte de no hacerlo.

Por otra parte el equipo siete se encontraba viendo la escena con distintas reacciones.

Mito miraba con lastima y tristeza a los hombres, ancianos y niños que se veian obligados a trabajar en ese lugar mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que les puede estar pasando a las mujeres en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke veia todo con una muy pobre mascara de indiferencia pero su ceño fruncido y la ira en sus orbes escarlata eran prueba suficiente de la molestia que tal acto le causaba.

Por otro lado Menma miraba todo con sus ojos rojos tanto por la ira como por el chakra del Biju que inconscientemente desprendia.

Naruto no mostraba emoción alguna ni por sus alumnos ni por los esclavos de la mina, su atención se hallaba en un grupo de seis hombres vestidos con tunicas con capuchas que llevaban una caja... aunque mas bien parecia una especie de ataud, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba mucho, detras de ellos iba un otro encapuchado diciendo cosas sin sentidos sobre el hombre dentro de la caja, que al parecer seguia vivo pues la caja se movia bastante y estaba atada con cadenas para evitar que el "muerto" saliera.

Los cuatro vieron como los seis encapuchados metian el ataud en la tierra y comenzaban a taparlo, Menma queria ir y detenerlos pero Naruto lo tenia sujeto con sus cadenas para que el chakra del Kyubi no los delatara y que el rubio no hiciera nada tonto.

El resto del dia sucedio con lo que seguramente era normalidad para los pobladores del lugar, trabajaron como esclavos recibiendo latigazos por el error mas minino o para la diversión de algun guardia aburrido.

El equipo siete se reunio en una cueva del bosque. Los tres Genins se hallaban con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados de pura colera, sobretodo Mito pues habian visto como una mujer era violada por tres hombres sin poder hacer nada debido a las ordenes de su sensei, y su propio miedo a ser capturada, no deseaba tener el mismo destino que esa pobre mujer.

Naruto se hallaba recostado contra la pared de la cueva pensando detalladamente su accionar, sabia que sus alumnos estaban furiosos pero eso era algo muy negativo, ademas aun no habian concretado su primer asesinato y si querian triunfar necesitaba que ellos pudieran ir a matar sin dudar, pero no presos de la ira.

Abrio los ojos y hizo una leve y pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar -Escuchen- Los tres jovenes levantaron la cabeza esperando las palabras de su mentor -Quiero que vallan y capturen a seis miembros de la familia Kurosuki- Ordeno sorprendiendo un poco a sus alumnos.

-P-pero sensei eso es/No quiero quejas, esta es una orden directa de su superior, usaran esto- El Uzumaki les tendio a los tres unos estuches similares a sus porta kunais pero estos eran mas pequeños y tenian cuatro orificios en la parte superior, los tres los abrieron y vieron el arma que les daba su sensei.

-Senbons? Esta seguro sensei?- Pregunto con duda Sasuke, su punteria era buena pero dudaba poder dejar a alguien inconsciente con un arma como esa.

-Esos Senbons tienen un potente paralizante muscular y somníferos potentes que dejaran a su enemigo inmóvil en segundos, luego de eso usaran estos...- Entonces Naruto les arrojo tres pergaminos, uno a cada uno, Mito abrio el sullo y vio tres sellos de almacenamiento de alta calidad -Podeis meter a dos personas en esos sellos, quiero que sean rapidos y silenciosos-

-Entendemos sensei pero, ¿Para que necesita a los miembros de la familia Kurosuki?- Pregunto Menma extrañado.

-Precisamos información tanto de la banda como de su lider, asi que interrogaremos a los que ustedes traigan para ver que nos pueden decir- Los Genin asintieron antes de salir de la cueva dispuestos a cumplir su misión, esta seria una buena forma de practicar sus habilidades de infiltración y captura.

Naruto se quedo en la cueva e hizo tres copias para que siguieran a sus alumnos mientras él preparaba sus instrumentos para interrogación... vivir con Anko tenia algunas consecuencias.

* * *

Al cabo de treinta minutos sus alumnos volvieron, los tres parecian relativamente ilesos y segun los recuerdos de sus clones ellos lo hicieron bien.

En cuanto los Genin entraron sintieron la temperatura del lugar decrecer hasta que su aliento era visible. Frente a ellos habian seis sillas en circulo con cierta distancias una de otra, a un lado de una de ellas habia una bandeja con diferentes herramientas, un bisturi, unas pinzas, agujas, etc.

En el centro se hallaba su sensei, esperandolos tranquilamente en una de las sillas.

-Eso fue rapido, los felicito- Ninguno de ellos respondio, todos quedaron viendo el lugar extrañados -Hoy les enseñare como sacarle información a los enemigos- La sonrisa infantil en su rostro mando un escalofrio recorrer las columnas de los tres y solo pudieron sentir una fugaz lastima por las victimas de su sensei.

La siguiente hora fue algo que quedaria grabada en las mentes de los Genin por toda su vida. Cuando fue el primero no hizo pregunta alguna, solo paso media hora "divirtiéndose" con él y todo sin quitar la sonrisa infantil de su rostro. Utilizo primero las agujas y las calentaba con chakra Katon, para sorpresa de los tres pero no era momento de hacer preguntas, entonces se las clavaba en brazos, piernas y torso, evitando cualquier daño que sea mortal. Luego de que se le acabaran las agujas cargo chakra Raiton en sus manos y realizo una poderosa descarga en la pobre victima, una vez acabado lo solto y paso la siguiente media hora haciendo preguntas a los demas, con estos respondiendo con total sinceridad pues cuando mentian Naruto les insertaba una aguja en el cuerpo y cada tres agujas seguia una descarga a todo el grupo, incluyendo al primero que era el mas sincero de todos.

Luego de un momento Naruto metio a todos en un Genjutsu y salio a tomar aire fresco, esos seis realmente apestaban desde que habia empezado con el primero[El que entiende entiende ^-^].

Vio a su derecha como sus alumnos se hallaban vomitando entre los arbustos.

-Tan malo era el olor?- Pregunto con gracia viendo como los tres casi se arrastraban hasta alguna roca u arbol por el que recostarse.

-N-no fue solo el olor, lo que usted hizo fue... fue/Interrogación, eso fue- Interrumpio Naruto mirándolos con seriedad antes de volver a hablar -Escuchen la información es algo mas que vital en nuestro mundo, la información falsa o la carencia de esta hara que mueras o mates a algun inocente. La interrogación es algo importante y la tortura es un medio aceptable para obtener información, no lo olviden- Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y volvio a la cueva, tenia que preparar lo siguiente en su agenda.

* * *

Menma, Mito y Sasuke se quedaron en la salida de la cueva pensando en lo dicho por su sensei, todo era verdad, la información era un bien muy valiosos y no se entregaba facilmente asi que lo que s sensei hizo era... aceptable, por lo menos. Se quedaron divagando en sus lugares hasta que fueron llamados por Naruto, dudaron un poco pero al final siguieron sus ordenes.

Al entrar estaba Naruto con los seis hombres encadenados a su espalda y tres kunais en el suelo frente a él.

-Esta es su prueba... matenlos-

Los tres se congelaron ante esa orden pero al final Menma dio un paso adelante, seguido de Sasuke y poco despues Mito.

Menma estaba nervioso, nunca habia matado nada mas grande que una ardilla y ahora estaba frente a un hombre que le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera, era dificil, una parte de él le suplicaba tanto como el hombre frente a él que no lo hiciera, que desde aqui ya no habria vuelta atras **-Por qué dudas?-** Oyo repentinamente en su mente desconectandose del mundo.

-(Que?)- Pregunto viendo los espectrales ojos de la vestia frente a él.

 **-Por qué dudas de matarlo? Acaso no recuerdas lo que ese hombre le hacia a las personas de la mina? No es mas que basura, ¿Merece la pena que dudes de acabar con su existencia?-** Pregunto algo aburrido el zorro gigante, habia sido divertido ver como el Uzumaki torturaba a esas ratas, la verdad ese pelirrojo no le caia tan mal, sobretodo cuando sintio desde el interior del mocoso el olor del miedo mezclado con los desechos humanos, habia sido tan gracioso que si no fuera por que el enlace mental que tenia con el mocoso rubio habia estado bloqueado seguramente este hubiera tenido jaqueca por su risa, extrañaba tanto oler esa reconfortante conbinación que fue lo mejor que le sucedio desde que habia sido sellado hacia casi trece años, ahora estaba por ver al mocoso matar y le molestaba que dudara por una basura como la que tenia enfrente suyo.

-(P-pero matarlo es algo...)-

 **-Es que? El hombre que esta frente a ti torturaba a hombres inocentes con una sonrisa de diversión pura, no es mas que otra de las basuras del mundo y le harias un favor a este al aniquilarlo, mira, sigue el ejemplo de tu hermana-** Las palabras de Kyubi extrañaron a Menma y lo sacaron de su espacio mental para ver como su hermana enterraba sin piedad su kunai en el corazon del hombre frente a ella. El Namikaze miraba en shock tal acción hasta que vio el rostro del hombre, era uno de los tres que violaron a la joven en la tarde... se lo merecia... era basura... igual que el hombre frente a él. Kyubi tenia razon, estos hombres no merecian piedad.

Con esa resolución, y sin mirar a los ojos de su victima, el Namikaze enterro su kunai en la garganta del sujeto, sintiendo como la sangre escurria por su mano, entonces el peso de lo que habia hecho lo consumio. Habia segado una vida, mato a un hombre indefenso que le suplicaba misericordia.

Temblando, solto su arma y se alejo viendo como el cuerpo del sujeto caia pesadamente, callendo él tambien al fallarle las piernas, vio a su hermana y noto que ella estaba llorando en el pecho del Uchiha, ambos en el suelo como él y con solo una muerte.

-Lo habeis hecho bien- Dijo Naruto siendo parcialmente ignorado por los tres, entonces, con las cadenas que apresaban a los tres muertos, atravezo las cabezas de los hombres restantes -Preparaos, en dos dias atacaremos la base enemiga- Con eso dicho tomo a los tres y desaparecio en un destello escarlata mientras un sello brillaba en el suelo y la cueva explotaba enterrando los cuerpos de los seis hombres bajo los escombros.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo Nro 8, espero que les gustara. Dejen sus comentarios, ideas u opiniones respecto a la historia en los Review, los estare leyendo.

Hasta luego.


	9. Chapter 9

**23/4/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Berserker96:** Gracias como siempre herman

 **Bladetri:** Gracias por el Like (^.^')

 **Angron11:** La verdad es que tienes razon pero el Naruto canon siempre fue mas de evangelizar a sus oponentes y volverlos buenos (Neji, Gaara, Zabuza, Nagato, Obito, etc). En cambio Sasuke fue una marioneta a la que debian darle algo para hacer y como su meta en la vida era matar a la unica familia que le quedaba entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo matar otras marionetas? Que podria salir mal? XD

 **216kfazE:** Se que lo decias como halago y creeme que funciono, solo me parecio un poco exagerado para una historia que no lleva ni diez capitulos (^_^'). Espero que si sigas la historia hasta el final.

Si, los cambio en el espacio-tiempo le daban un toque original al fic pero tambien hacian confusa la historia, un momento estan hablando tranquilos y BAM, de pronto estan luchando a muerte contra el Juubi y Obito(Lo digo por dar un ejemplo nomas).

La verdad lo que no tuve mucho fue la inspiración, por eso el capitulo fue mas corto de lo acostumbrado, me alegra que te hubieras puesto en su lugar y gracias por el halago. Espero que este cap te guste.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Asalto a la Mina**

Pasaron dos dias desde que Menma, Mito y Sasuke experimentaron de primera mano el asesinato, Naruto les habia dado el dia anterior para reponerse mientras el reunia mas información, al parecer la desaparición de sus victimas no fue un golpe muy duro en realidad para la organización, todo siguio de manera normal, se efectuaron tres "funerales", simulando ser los tres caidos pero en realidad solo eran tres miembros desechables de la "familia", no sabia ni le importaba quienes eran, pero durante el funeral la capa del lider fue llevada por el viento, mostrando al Nuke-nin de Kiri, Raiga Kurosuki, el portador de las **Kibas** [Colmillos], una de las siete espadas de los espadachines de la niebla, arma que él tomo del cuerpo de su mentora luego de asesinarla por la espalda, o al menos eso es lo que Naruto sabia de él, que fuera cierto o no la verdad no importaba, sino que un Nuke-nin de Kiri estaba en un pais aliado de Hi no Kuni explotando un pueblo minero que enviaba metales a la aldea de la hoja con los que en el pasado se forjaban Kunais, Shurikens, Tantos[Las espadas de los ANBU] y algunos elementos de uso cotidiano. Eso solo en caso de algunos minerales, lo que referia a metales preciosos eran aun mas valiosos para la aldea, debian recuperar esa mina.

Con eso en mente desaparecio en una parvada de cuervos dispuesto a ir con sus alumnos.

El pelirrojo aparecio nuevamente en el centro de su campamento, viendo como sus alumnos comian con una falsa tranquilidad, ellos aun estaban algo afectados por lo sucedido hace dos dias, pero un shinobi debe poder cumplir su labor aun en circunstancias extremas, esto servirá para terminar de formar su caracter.

Ajenos a los pensamientos de su Sensei los tres Genin levantaron la vista y lo vieron fijamente, un leve toque de miedo surco sus ojos cuando la imagen del pelirrojo torturando de manera tan sanguinaria al pobre hombre llego a sus ojos, sobretodo la sonrisa malvada que se extendia en su rostro y los ojos vacios de toda emoción, era una imagen aterradora.

-Preparaos, en dos horas iremos a atacar la base enemiga- Con esas ordenes el Uzumaki se volteo y fue hacia su tienda para recoger su equipo, al llegar frente a su tienda, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus alumnos, él dijo -Es seguro que tendran que matar otra vez... no duden, haganlo- Una vez dicho eso entro a su tienda, sin molestarse en ver como sus palabras afectaron a sus estudiantes.

Menma sintio un escalofrio en su espalda pero se forzo a si mismo a calmarse. Sasuke sintio lo mismo pero el vio sus manos temblorosas llenas de sangre, agito su cabeza tratando de quitarse esa idea de su mente, logro calmarse luego de un momento al ya no ver sangre en sus manos.

Mito fue una historia diferente, ambos chicos vieron como ella se abrazo a si misma temblorosamente, por lo que se acercaron a abrazarla. Ella siempre fue una chica alegre y amigable, ambos sabian que el arrebatarle la vida a alguien debio ser muy duro para ella, sobretodo porque la joven Namikaze aspiraba el convertirse en una gran medica, alguien que salva vidas, no las arrebata, pero este era el mundo en el que vivian, un mundo de muerte, traición y conflicto.

Ninguno de los tres disfruto matando pero sabian que era algo importante, secretamente agradecian a su sensei por darles a esos hombres para su primer asesinato pues habian oido de Jiraiya que durante tiempos de guerra se enviaba a los Genin de buen nivel a cazar algun bandido o renegado por si mismos, siendo siempre vigilados por un ANBU que solo actuaria si dicho Genin estaba cerca de la muerte, ellos no querian ni imaginarse lo que era estar en esa situación, teniendo que planear como asesinar correctamente a una persona independientemente de si lo merecian o no... de la misma forma que lo harian ellos en unas cuantas horas.

Los tres permanecieron abrazados unos minutos antes de separarse e ir cada uno a su tienda de campaña por su equipo.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Naruto habia visto todo desde su propia tienda, revelando una sonrisa amarga que, por extraño que parezca, revelaba orgullo.

-Me hubiera gustado tener compañeros asi en ese tiempo, seguro que hubiera hecho las cosas mas faciles luego de nuestro combate- Dijo el Uzumaki mirando levemente la espada en su cintura, antes de salir y sentarse en el centro del campamento para prender una pequeña fogata con la que cocino algo de carne para él, sus alumnos no comerian, no seria bueno que devuelvan el almuerzo en medio de su misión.

Antes de lo que cualquiera de los Genin quisiera, llego la noche, y con ella, su hora de partir, el equipo completo saltaba por los arboles acercandose a su destino rapidamente.

Cuando estaban a algunos metros de la mina, frenaron, entonces Naruto saco un mapa del lugar que habia hecho el dia anterior, en ese habia marcados tres cosas, una extensión de terreno donde las personas habian sido apresadas, la mansión de Raiga y lo ultimo era el lugar donde dormian la mayoria de los miembros de la Familia Kurosuki, siendo este una especie de cuartel o algo por el estilo.

-Escuchen bien, lo primero que haran sera ir aqui, donde duermen los Kurosuki, y colocar sellos explosivos y una barrera para que no escapen, luego quiero que liberen a los trabajadores de la mina. En el camino seguramente se encontraran con mas secuaces de Raiga, peleen en equipo y sean certeros, si deben matar, no duden, haganlo. Entienden?- Los tres Genin asintieron algo nerviosos, era la primera vez sintiendo esta tensión pero debian mantener la calma y pensar objetivamente para sobrevivir.

-Que haras tú Sensei?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando con su Sharingan el mapa para asi memorizarlo.

-Yo me encargare de Raiga y de cualquiera que este con él- Con un asentimiento los tres Genin desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas, mientras que Naruto creaba un clon y lo enviaba detras de ellos, unicamente para vigilar y, de ser necesario, salvar sus vidas.

Una vez hecho eso desapareció en una parvada de cuervos para aparecer a varios metros de la mansión en la que Raiga vivia.

La mansion, en opinion de Naruto, era una magnifica arquitectura, tres pisos de una piedra que, si fuera bañana en luz solar, brillaria como la plata, la puerta principal de la mansión era de roble con hermosos detalles y habia una gran cantidad de ventanas en el segundo piso. La cerca que tenia a unos metros de él era de un raro metal resistente al chakra, lo que lo hacia muy dificil de romper incluso con un arma bañada en chakra Raiton o Futon. Las paredes tenian sellos de buen nivel que impedian a alguien treparla usando chakra, estos se hallaban bien ocultos en las esquinas de la misma, mimetizadas con la obsidiana en el borde de las blancas murallas. Mas alla de la muralla habia un bello jardin bañado con las gotas de lluvia que usualmente caian.

Ese sin duda era el hogar del antiguo dueño de la mina, lo mas seguro es que explotara a los ciudadanos casi tanto como Raiga lo hacia ahora.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente se acerco para verificar de que nivel seria la barrera que cubria la mansion y, para su sorpresa, vio que la barrera habia sido completamente desactivada, dejando la casa prácticamente desprotegida a cualquier intruso que intentara entrar, pensando rapido, saco un frasco mediano de tinta, junto con un pincel y prosedio a re-escribir los sellos de barrera, modificando la misma para que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar... o salir.

Con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos el Uzumaki entro a su nueva barrera mientras desenfundaba su katana, listo para bañarla en sangre una vez mas.

* * *

-Raiga- Dijo una vos en la espada del Nuke-nin

-mmm?- Murmuro dejando de ver el cielo estrellado.

-Alguien reactivo la barrera, acaba de entrar- Dijo la figura, siendo iluminada por la luna mostrando a un niño de ojos rojos.

-Si, lo senti, es fuerte- Respondio mientras una preocupante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -Su funeral sera grandioso- Exclamo riendo levemente, sintiendo como el pequeño en su espalda apretaba su hombro, llamando su atención.

-Ten cuidado... es peligroso- Genuina preocupación era visible en los ojos escarlata del niño, haciendo que Raiga se tranquilice y sacuda levemente su cabello.

-No te preocupes Ranmaru, todo saldra bien- Con esas palabras Raiga uso un Shunshin de rayos para aparecer en una oficina algo desordenada, el escritorio frente a la silla se encontraba no solo roto, sino que tambien habia un hombre cuya cabeza habia sido estrellada contra él con fuerza, ese era Minazuki Tomuro[Nombre inventado, no lo busquen], el antiguo señor de ese lugar, habia contratado a Raiga para tomar el pueblo asi podrian explotar aun mas a los ciudadanos y no resultar afectado, lamentablemente, a Raiga le gusto ser el señor del lugar y termino asesinando a su empleador y tomando definitivamente el pueblo, dejando su cadaver en el lugar solo para poder recordar la estupidez de aquellos cegados por la codicia. Él no era ni seria asi, a él solo le interesaba tener una vida comoda y poder realizar "funerales" a placer, teniendo ambas cosas en ese lugar era obvio que se lo quedaria.

Sin importarle el cuerpo en su escritorio, Raiga se sento en una silla de cuero y acomodo sus pies sobre el cadaver, colocando a Ranmaru en su regazo para asi estar mas comodos mientras esperaban a su "invitado".

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba Naruto habia estado caminando tranquilamente, asesinando a algunos miembros de la Familia Kurosuki que se metieron en su camino, en ese momento tenia a tres de ellos frente a él, los tres se abalanzaron en su contra esperando tener alguna oportunidad por su superioridad numerica pero el Uzumaki incrusto su espada en el pecho del que venia por la izquierda, con la funda de la misma, golpeo al del medio en el menton y, dando un giro, pateo en el rostro al tercero, haciendo que chocara contra un escudo que decoraba la pared, perdiendo levemente la conciencia, por fortuna, logro despertar enseguida y volver a luchar.

Naruto saco su espada del primero, sacándole la sangre de un movimiento para luego enfundarla, dio un giro, esquivando al hombre al que habia golpeado en el menton hace un momento y, aun girando, desenfundo su espada realizando un corte, luego la enfundo nuevamente, en cuando la Tsuba y la Saya se chocaron aparecio, en el torso del sujeto, una herida en forma de "X", que dividia su torso en cuatro secciones, segundos despues, su cuerpo callo, desparramando los pedazos en el suelo, el shock se podia ver en su rostro mientras que lentamente la vida escapaba de sus ojos. No habia entendido ni como es que habia muerto.

El tercero veia atonito a sus compañeros muertos mientras retrocedia, presa de un miedo primigenio, miedo a la muerte, ese que lo invadio y lo hizo correr por su vida, dandole la espalda al pelirrojo, algo estupido pues este aparecio repentinamente frente a él sujetando su rostro segundos antes de que rayos recorrieran su brazo.

-Muere- Con esas palabras el cuerpo del pobre bastardo fue recorrido por la electricidad, causandole quemaduras de tercer grado y matandolo rapida pero dolorosamente.

Una vez muerto Naruto solto el cadaver y siguio su camino, dejando detras de él una escena que parecia haber sido sacada de pesadillas, el pasillo se hallaba repleto de sangre en el piso, las paredes, e incluso el techo, y alrededor de veinte cadaveres cortados, quemados, o con el cuello fracturado, uno de ellos incluso habia sido atravesado por un pico que salio de la tierra, lo peor es que si uno se fijaba, podia ver leves espasmos en los brazos del sujeto.

* * *

Todo eso habia sido prescenciado por Ranmaru, quien, con su Doujutsu, habia visto como el Uzumaki masacraba sin piedad o duda a los hombres de Raiga. Temblando levemente ante las muertes inmisericordes que estos sufrieron.

-Que sucedio?- Pregunto Raiga.

-É-él los mato a todos- Dijo el aun tembloroso niño sin ver la sanginaria sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Raiga.

-(Perfecto, ese sujeto tendra un gran funeral)- Con esos pensamientos Raiga se acomodo aun mas en su asiento esperando a su proxima "presa".

* * *

Menma, Mito y Sasuke veian un gran edificio de dos pisos frente a ellos , en ese lugar, segun la información de su Sensei, acostumbraban dormir los guardias una vez acabados sus turnos. Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente, encontrando a uno de los guardias patrullando la zona. Sasuke se acerco sigilosamente a él y pateo la parte posterior de su rodilla, provocando que este callera en el suelo arrodillado, aprovechando eso el Uchiha paso su brazo derecho por su cuello para asi asfixiarlo, utilizando chakra para fortalecer sus brazos y asi no permitir que escapara.

Al cabo de unos segundos el guardia callo inconciente y Sasuke lo solto, Menma y Mito se acercaron a él, con el Namikaze felicitando en silencio a su compañero.

Sasuke y Menma procedieron a colocar diversos sellos explosivos por el exterior del edificio, teniendo cuidado de no ser detectados por los subordinados de Raiga. Mientras ellos hacian eso, Mito se encargaba de escribir por los alrededores del edificio una extensa red de sellos que activarian una barrera para que la explosión no se expandiera mas de un par de metros.

Tardaron unos minutos pero al final habian cumplido con su objetivo, la guarida de los guardias se hallaba repleta de sellos explosivos y rodeada por un domo azul de chakra que luego de un segundo desaparecio sin dejar rastro, excepto por los sellos en el suelo.

Los tres estaban tenzos, mientras que Sasuke lentamente llevo sus manos delante de su pecho e hizo un sello de manos.

Uno de los sellos brillo y entonces exploto, comenzando una cadena de explosiones que eran insonorizadas por la barrera de Mito. Los tres jovenes miraban como las explosiones se producian y como el edificio caia, vieron tambien unos pocos hombres tratar de huir pero todos ya estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, algunos calleron gritando de agonia y otros lograron correr unos metros antes de chocar con la barrera.

Ellos quedaron ahi parados, forzándose a si mismos a ver como esos pocos hombres que lograron llegar a su barrera la golpeaban desesperadamente intentando escapar, algunos suplicaban por piedad pero sus gritos eran callados por la barrera.

 **-Mira con atención mocoso, esta es la verdad del mundo en el que vives, algunos viven y otros mueren-** Dijo indiferentemente el demonio en la mente de Menma

-(Pero por qué debe ser asi?, ¿Merecen esos hombres ese destino?, ¿Es correcto que nosotros hagamos algo como esto?)- Pregunto Menma antes de ser arrastrado hacia su mente, viendo frente a él la jaula del Biju.

Ambos se hallaban en el espacio mental de Menma, un lugar en su mente donde alguien solo puede entrar con mucho entrenamiento, pero Menma al ser un Jinchuriki tenia facilidad para entrar en él pues de esa forma uno podia comunicarse con el demonio en su interior de manera directa, tambien podia afectar el sello que lo apresaba pero eso era algo que el Namikaze no haria jamas.

El espacio mental de Menma era un gran claro con un bosque a lo lejos y una enorme cueva en el centro, ahí se hallaba encerrado el Kyubi, preso por barrotes similares a los de una celda.

 **-Eres muy inocente niño. En este mundo aquel que es debil solo puede seguir al fuerte, los humanos haran lo que sea con tal de sobrevivir y luego buscaran poder, esas es la naturaleza de tu raza, son egoistas, despreciables e incapaces de vivir en paz-** Explico calmadamente el zorro, mirando aburrido al rubio, quien se sintio muy ofendido por dichas palabras.

-Eso no es verdad! Lo humanos no somos solo eso, ¡nosotros podemos vivir en paz!- Aseguro el Namikaze, viendo como la mirada del Biju se afilaba.

 **-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué los hombres frente a tí estan siendo asesinados? Yo te lo dire, esos hombres eran un monton de debiluchos a los que les prometieron poder, y, cuando lo sintieron, quisieron mas. Por eso oprimen este pueblo, por eso maltratan a los mineros, por eso violan a las mujeres, porque asi se sienten poderosos, sienten que son superiores y ese sentimiento es una droga que los humanos no querran dejar jamas-** Las palabras del Kyubi cavaron profundo a traves de Menma, quien sintio la necesidad de defenderse a si mismo y a toda su raza.

-Eso no es cierto yo **/ TÚ QUE?-** Grito de pronto el Biju golpeando con fuerza el suelo de su cueva, produciendo un leve temblor que hizo que el rubio cayera al césped, pero aun asi el zorro no habia dicho todo lo que queria decir **-Crees que eres mejor que ellos? ¡JA!, No me hagas reir mocoso, dime ¿Ya has olvidado quien eras? Has olvidado como te burlabas de los civiles de la academia porque no lograban buenos resultados como tú? Y a los que tenian mejores notas que tú los golpeabas por "humillarte". Yo recuerdo perfectamente como golpeabas a los niños mas pequeños que tú cuando te molestaban o cuando estabas aburrido y como despreciaste a los Uzumaki porque fueron derrotados en la guerra. Pero dime, Tú lo recuerdas tambien no? Tú no eres mejor que ninguno de los hombres que ves frente a tí, y sin duda te hubieras convertido en lo mismo que ellos si tu hermano no te hubiera mostrado la basura insignificante que eres en realidad ¿Y ahora quieres decirme que eres mejor que ellos? ¡Me parece una maldita broma!-** Las palabras del Kyubi hicieron que Menma comenzara a enojarse pero, frente al rubio, se formo de pronto una extraña neblina que tomo la forma de dos niños pequeños.

 **-Te crees mucho por sacar buenas notas no? Tú solo eres una civil y te atreves a destacar mas que nosotros? Se ve que aun no conoces tu lugar-** Dijo la primera figura que poco a poco se convirtio en un niño de alrededor de 7 años, mientras que la otra tomo la forma de una niña de su misma edad con cabello rosado y lagrimas en los ojos.

-N-no Menma-sama, yo solo queria.../ **Querias qué? Reirte un poco de los demas? De nosotros, los que no pasamos todo el dia con la cabeza detras de un libro? Acaso crees que puedes ser un Shinobi asi? No me hagas reir, alguien como tú, que solo eres un cerebrito inutil, jamas llegara a ser shinobi, ¿Crees que con solo leer mucho es suficiente? Eres una tonta, los verdaderos shinobis somos aquellos que tenemos poder real, un civil jamas lograra destacar como nosotros, sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, tú jamas seras fuerte-** El niño tenia una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la niña, que parecia querer refutar lo dicho por él, sentia como las lagrimas brotaban mas fuerte de sus ojos. Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, el niño levanto su puño y lo dirigio al rostro de la niña, pero ambos se disolvieron en niebla antes de que el golpe conectara.

Menma recordaba vagamente a la niña, su nombre era Haruno Sakura, una niña civil que destaco en los estudios el primer año de la academia, mientras que él tenia unas notas muy bajas en todo lo referente a teoria. Un dia ella se habia ofrecido a ayudarlo a estudiar y él no lo tomo muy bien, terminando por golpearla y humillarla frente a sus compañeros, quiene se pusieron de su lado solo por ser el hijo del Hokage y uno de los "heroes de Konoha". Aunque Menma sabia que despues del incidente algunos de ellos hablaban de él a sus espaldas, pero nadie nunca lo confronto ya que era el mas fuerte de su clase.

En cambio Sakura, desde ese dia, no habia sido vista en la academia y sus unicas amigas, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, dijeron a los que preguntaron que ella habia sido llevada de la aldea por alguien que le enseñaria, pero no dijeron jamas quien era o por que lo hacia.

El verla en la fiesta de su hermano hace poco tiempo, y mas aun el enterarse de que fue entrenada por la misma Tsunade Senju, quien era tanto su madrina de su hermana como suya, fue un verdadero shock, la chica no le hablo en ningun momento, excepto para saludarlo, pues estaban sus padres presentes. Pero luego de ello paso completamente de él en toda la velada, hablando con su hermanos y con los adultos, ademas de Konohamaru en pocas ocaciones, pero a él siquiera le dio una segunda mirada en toda la noche.

La niebla tomo forma nuevamente, sacandolo de sus pensamientos, esta vez junto a él estaban tanto su madre como su hermana, debia tener unos 8 años aproximadamente.

 **-Mama, por qué somos los unicos Uzumakis?-** Pregunto inocentemente Mito, sentada en el suelo, al igual que él y su madre.

 **-Bueno, veras, en el pasado hubo una gran guerra y nuestro Clan fue atacado, ellos lucharon con valor pero por desgracia fueron aniquilados, dejando solo unos pocos sobrevivientes que se esparcieron por el continente-** Explico la Uzumaki, cuyo rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza.

 **-Entonces fueron asesinados, que patetico-** Dijo de pronto el niño, sorprendiendo mucho a ambas mujeres.

 **-¡Menma! No digas esas cosas-** Regaño la mujer, recibiendo una mirada extraña de su hijo, rara vez le levantaban la vos, y eso no le gustaba.

 **-Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad, si fueron tan debiles como para perecer entonces solo eran basura. Creo que deberiamos cambiarnos el nombre y dejar solo el apellido de Tou-San, el Clan Namikaze es fuerte, Tou-San es muy fuerte. Su apellido tendra mas prestigio que el de los Uzumakis-** La voz del niño indicaba un leve desprecio, algo que Menma reconocia, él siempre desprecio a los debiles, desde que fue pequeño le inculcaron que debia ser fuerte, que él superaria un dia a todos los demas, que seria el mas poderoso, y él lo creyo, creyo que estaba destinado a ser poderoso, que tenia derecho a molestar a los demas, que merecia todo lo que pidiera, pero luego llego Naruto y exploto su burbuja. Le demostro una parte de lo que verdaderamente era poder y lentamente rompio los pilares y las creencias con los que él crecio. Sintio miedo, odio; se sintio debil e indefenso ante alguien mucho mas poderoso, no queria sentirse asi, pero desde entonces cada dia era lo mismo, su propio hermano le demostraba una y otra vez que en realidad él no era nada, que debia esforzarse para conseguir algo y aun asi podria no conseguirlo. Destruyo su confianza y lo forzó a construirse una nueva, acabo con sus creencias de superioridad y ahora no sabia en que creer, pero sabia algo. Él habia cambiado, ya no era el mismo de hacia unos meses, lo sabia, y era hora de que el monstruo frente a él lo entendiera.

-Yo he cambiado. Ya no soy ese niño que se burlaba de los debiles. Ya no soy arrogante, y no volvere a ser asi, eso te lo aseguro- Sus palabras mostraban una voluntad realmente firme, no retrocederia, habia elegido ese camino y lo seguiria hasta el final.

 **-...**

-...

 **-Pff jjejeje jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me hagas reir mocoso!, ¿Ya has cambiado?, ¿Ya no eres el mismo que hace menos de seis meses? ¿Eres una mejor persona? Jajajajaja. Los humanos son tan credulos jajajaja -** El Kyubi no podia dejar de reir, hacia siglos que no encontraba algo tan gracioso como la estupidez del niño frente a él **-Dime gaki, ¿Enserio crees que solo por portarte bien unos meses ya eres mejor persona?, ¿Realmente eres tan imbecil? Te dire algo, en el momento que sientas poder, cuando pienses que puedes hacer todo lo que tu quieras, aquel instante donde tu poder se eleve de entre los demas, entonces veremos si realmente has cambiado o si sigues siendo el mismo arrogante hijo de papi que ambos conocemos-** Por un momento Menma sintio la inseguridad invadirlo, las palabras del Biju parecian tan seguras, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una verdad irrefutable, pero no sera asi, no podia ser asi.

-¡Te equivocas!- Exclamo - To te lo demostrare, te mostrare que nosotros los humanos podemos ser mejores, que podemos vivir en paz si trabajamos todos juntos-

El rubio demostrara una gran seguridad y una voluntad casi de acero, por un segundo la figura frente al Kyubi se distorciono y en lugar de un mocoso rubio con cara de idiota habia un mocoso castaño otra con cara de idiota vestido de blanco.

 **-Tch, lo que digas gaki, ahora vete, tu presencia me esta dando nauseas-** Dicho esto el Biju, para sorpresa de Menma, lo expulso de su propia mente, notando que solo habian pasado unos segundos en el mundo real.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su mente, el Biju se estaba sujetando la frente con pesar **-(Miles de imbeciles en la puta aldea y termino encerrado en la reencanación del estupido Asura, y lo mas probable es que el Uchiha ese sea la reencarnación del psicótico de Indra, maldición, es la segunda vez que estare en medio de su estupida pelea. Que suerte tiene mi otra mitad, lo mas seguro es que ella sea la reencarnación de Mizaki, maldita sea, me hubiera gustado estar dentro de ella, incluso preferiria estar de nuevo con el tomate antes de este imbecil ingenuo)-** Pensaba con pesar Kurama mientras que el Namikaze, por alguna razon, se sentia insultado.

* * *

Mientras que el rubio se hallaba perdido en su mente, el Uchiha veia como los bandidos se quemaban con una falsa indiferencia, era una escena asquerosa, sobretodo porque Mito no habia puesto ningun sello que contuviera el olor, llegando a sus fosas nasales el aroma de carne quemada y sangre de aquellos aplastados por el edificio.

Mito veia todo eso con tristeza y asco pero aun asi no aparto la vista en ningun momento, al igual que sus compañeros. Entonces, una vez todos estuvieron muertos ella deshizo la barrera y borro los sellos del suelo, no debian dejar pistas de quien lo hizo atras.

Una vez borradas sus huellas procedieron a ir hacia la zona de los prisioneros, en el camino encontraron mas guardias pero lograron hacerce cargo de ellos sin matarlos, aun no estaban comodos con hacerlo por lo que lo evitarian lo maximo posible.

Una vez liberados los prisioneros; que debian ser alrededor de 20 acianos, 35 adolescentes y adultos, y como 17 jovenes de entre 8 y 13 años; procedieron a escoltarlos en silencio fuera de la mina, pero de pronto una potente rayo callo en la mansión de Raiga, preocupando a todos, sobretodo a los Genins que esperaban que su sensei estuviera bien.

* * *

-N-no puede ser- Dijo un estupefacto Raiga viendo frente a él como el pelirrojo se hallaba rodeado de leves rastros electricos mientras sujetaba con sus manos el filo de sus **Kibas**.

Ambos se hallaban en la parte inferior de la mansión, sobre ellos habia un hueco que llegaba al cielo, desde donde habia provenido el rayo que impacto en el Uzumaki, quien sonrio antes de darle un cabezaso a Raiga.

-Lo lamento amigo, la electricidad no funciona conmigo- Exclamo el Uzumaki moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, hasta oir el tronido de sus huesos, mientras desenfundaba su espada y la apuntaba a su contrincante.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raiga sintio miedo del hombre frente a él.

Sobre ellos, dos pisos encima para ser mas exactos, estaba Ranmaru viendo preocupado todo desde el asiento de raiga con sus ojos rojos brillando.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 9. Espero que les gustara y que dejen sus dudas/recomendaciones en los Review.

Hasta luego


	10. Chapter 10

**07/05/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bladetri:** Con tantos Like creo que deberia hacerme Youtuber XDXDXDXD

 **216kfazE:** La cosa no era para que abandone su arrogancia, sino para atacarlo mas profundamente y generarle inseguridades, él piensa que cambio, y levemente lo hizo, pero necesito que se sienta inseguro para un momento posterior atacar esa seguridad que se esta formando. Explicare quien Mizuki en algunos capitulos, solo espera y veras. Kurama y Naruto nunca hablaron, lo haran en el futuro, te lo aseguro ;-).

La batalla entre Naruto y Madara/kaguya pasara, te lo aseguro. Y prefiero decirte que si, le dare un Power Up, asi te quedas con la duda de que sera Muajajajaa XDXD.

No te preocupes por que el Review sea largo, eso es algo agradable de leer... incluso un "Buen Capitulo" es bueno para los que escribimos.

 **Angron11:** En lo referente a Sasuke soy alguien neutral, si Naruto lo siguio como si hubiera sido su amor en lugar del de Sakura pero eso fue un buen ejemplo de amistad, luego hay que pensar en que paso en su vida, lo compararon con su hermano desde que tiene memoria, hermano al que el idolatraba y luego encontro asesinando a toda su familia, aemas de que lo metio en un Genjutsu de tortura, mostrandole la muerte de todo su clan para que lo odiara con todo su ser. Si, dio un mal ejemplo referente a la venganza y eso pero a nadie le importo la verdad... aunque hubiera sido interesante ver que pasaba si mataba a Sakura, pero bueno, no paso.

Menma no apunta a dar rabia, o al menos para mi, si eso te parece es tu decisión, lo de golpear a Sakura fue por dos razones, para mostrar cuan arrogante y despreciable era y para mostrar porque Sakura abandono la academia y se fue con Tsunade. Estoy tratando de reformarlo, vere como termina en el futuro, saludos y espero que comentes :-)

 **Berzerker96:** Thanks you very much ;-)

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

 **9 Capitulos... Solo 9 capitulos bastaron para que los Follow y Favorite duplicaran los que tengo para mi fic de DBZ, no se si Dragon Ball tiene poca fama, si Naruto tiene mucha, o si estoy haciendo algo mal con esa, pero bueno, eso no cambiara nada, solo quiero decir que estoy sorprendido y agradecido con la cantidad de apoyo que tuvo esta historia desde Año Nuevo, espero que algunos de ustedes lean mi historia de DB tambien, y alguna de las historias que pienso escribir en el futuro, y me digan lo que piensen de ellas con total honestidad, eso es todo, espero que les guste el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Un Espadachín tras Otro**

Naruto camino con calma por el pasillo, no quedaba ningun aliado de Raiga en la mansión, lo unico que quedaba era ir y tomar la cabeza del renegado, si no recordaba mal su cabeza tenia una buena recompenza y sus espadas pasaban a manos del que derrotaba a su poseedor actual, no le atraian mucho las Kibas pero eran un arma de gran poder, le serian utiles en el futuro.

Salio de sus pensamientos al llegar frente a una gran puerta de roble, la abrio y lo que vio en realidad no lo sorprendio en lo mas minimo.

Frente a él estaba Raiga, sentado en una silla de cuero con los pies sobre el cadaver de quien, seguramente, seria el antiguo dueño de la mina y con un niño en su regazo, la verdad es que el niño lo extraño pero no lo demostro. Entro con calma y cerro la puerta detras de él.

-Raiga Kurosuki, un gusto conocerte- Dijo cortesmente el Uzumaki, recibiendo una sonrisa falsa de Raiga, quien se levanto de su silla y camino hasta estar frente a él.

-No, es un gran honor para mi estar frente al inigualable **Demonio de la Tormenta[Arashi no Akuma]** , eres alguien muy famoso Uzumaki Naruto- Raiga hablaba con una cortesia tan falsa como la de Naruto pero con una sonrisa desquiciada totalmente genuina.

-Dudo que podamos simplemente beber un trago y hablar sobre nuestras vivencias, asi que comenzemos con esto- Apenas termino de hablar, el Uzumaki movio su cabeza para dejar pasar el puño de Raiga, quien intento golpearlo un par de veces mas, acercándose sin notarlo a una pared, antes de que Naruto sujetara su brazo y estampara el rostro de Raiga contra la pared, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

El Kurosuki se levanto con calma, re-acomodando su sangrante nariz, seguramente estaba rota, su sonrisa no abandono su rostro, entonces fue de nuevo para golpear a Naruto, quien esquivaba o bloqueaba sin esfuerzo aparente sus golpes, aprovechando un descuido de Raiga, Naruto avanzo y golpeo con su codo el centro de su torax, haciendolo retroceder lo suficiente para comenzar una secuencia de patadas en torso y cara, conectando la mayoria, siendo el resto bloqueadas por Raiga, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo en su rostro, las patadas de Naruto eran veloces y poderosas, a base de patadas, naruto guió a Raiga hasta la puerta por la que entro, haciendo que este chocara con ella y aprovechando ese momento apreto su puño y golpeo con fuerza.

Raiga no tuvo mucho tiempo de cubrirse cuando el Uzumaki ataco pero logro cruzar sus brazos frente a su rostro, recibiendo el poderoso impacto que lo lanzo fuera de la habitación, destrozando la puerta ante la vista incredula de Ranmaru, quien miraba impotente como su unico amigo era apaleado sin poder hacer nada. Raiga callo al suelo del pasillo, metros adelante de la destrozada puerta, por instinto él se movio, evitando un pie que golpeo en el suelo donde él estaba, causando varias grietas en el mismo, se puso rapidamente de cuclillas y dejo que la electricidad recorra su cuerpo, tensando sus musculos y aumentando brevemente su velocidad, entonces se lanzo contra el Uzumaki, comenzando a acertar un par de golpes pero Naruto bloqueo un puñetazo suyo y avanzo, golpeandolo en el estomago y luego, cuando él intento darle una patada, giro rozando su pierna y la sujeto con la mano derecha para luego golpear su rostro con su codo izquierdo, sin soltar su pierna, que luego tomo con su otra mano y dio un giro para estamparlo contra una pared. Cuando toco el suelo, Raiga aumento la electricidad que lo recorria y dio una patada contra las piernas del Uzumaki, pero este dio un ligero salto y pego sus piernas a la pared contraria, aunque eso no lo detuvo pues, aprovechando el impulso de su patada, apoyo su peso en una de sus manos y aplico fuerza para separar el resto de su cuerpo del suelo y asi tener un mayor alcance al dar una segunda patada, dando en el blanco esta vez pues Naruto no podia retroceder en su posición.

El Uzumaki recibio el segundo golpe en su rostro, siendo separado de la pared pero, recuperando el equilibrio en el aire, dio un giro para caer elegantemente al suelo de cuclillas, girando hacia atras para evitar un relampago producido por un jutsu de Raiga, este, al ver que su ataque fallo, se abalanzo contra Naruto e intento electrocutar al Uzumaki con otro jutsu pero él hizo un par de sellos antes de exclamar **Elemento aire: palma de viento violento [Futon: Repussho]** y libero de sus palmas una potente ráfaga de viento hacia Raiga, haciendo que la electricidad en su cuerpo se disipe y el sea lanzado varios metros delante, entonces Naruto desaparecio y aparecio sobre Raiga, quien aun se estaba levantando, y le dio una poderosa patada, que hizo al peliverde atravesar dos de los pisos de la mansión, llegando a la planta baja.

Raiga escupio algo de sangre, el golpe del Uzumaki fue bastante potente, lo suficiente para romper alguna de sus costillas, o al menos astillarlas. Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y vio a unos metros de él al Uzumaki, recargado tranquilamente contra una pared, molestando un poco a Raiga pues parecia que su oponente no tomara el combate realmente enserio, algo que en realidad no era verdad pues Naruto solo buscaba hacer que el Kurosuki perdiera la calma y atacara ciegamente, cosa que logro sin mucho esfuerzo pues Raiga inmediatamente se lanzo contra él.

Naruto se movio con calma, evitando un golpe que agrieto la pared hasta el punto de quebrarla, dejando un hueco de aproximadamente el doble de tamaño de su cabeza, era sorprendente su fuerza si tomaba en cuenta que en ningun momento sintio chakra proviniendo de su brazo, eso era simplemente fuerza fisica, dejando eso de lado Raiga siguio con su ataque sin sentido hasta que Naruto dio un salto para evitar un barrido del Kurosuki y, con un giro en el aire, le propino una poderosa patada descendente, haciendo que callera al suelo con un corte en su frente.

El golpe parecio calmarlo un poco pues se levanto con cierta lentitud, con cautela se quito sus guantes, mostrando unos sellos en sus manos a los que aplico chakra y, en una bocanada de humo, aparecieron las infames Kibas. Teniendo sus armas en sus manos Raiga sonrio pero entonces Naruto avanzo a una velocidad muy superior a la mostrada, literalmente desapareciendo de la vista de Raiga, quien busco rapidamente por el lugar pero entonces sintio un agudo dolor en su estomago antes de que sus pies abandonaran el suelo y él sea despedido hacia la pared que hace unos segundos habia golpeado, atravesandola y callendo al suelo, ahora si estaba seguro que tenia, como minimo, una costilla rota.

Nuevamente, se levanto del suelo, alzando la vista para ver al Uzumaki caminar con calma hacia él, enojando aun mas a este. De repente rayos comenzaron a rodearlo, tanto a él como a sus armas, y levanto las Kibas, bajandolas rapidamente, queriendo guiar un rayo hacia el Uzumaki, quien volvio a desaparecer antes de que este lo alcanzara, aparecio nuevamente a centimetros de él, sujetando las espadas por el filo, ante la atonita mirada de Raiga, pero eso no detuvo al peliverde, canalizo aun mas chakra en sus armas y guio un segundo rayo para que impactara sobre ellos, dando esta vez en el blanco. Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro mientras veia como la electricidad recorria al pelirrojo, pero fruncio el ceño al no escuchar sus gritos ni sentir ese característico olor a carne quemada.

El ataque finalmente habia terminado y Raiga miraba con incredulidad, y un creciente miedo, a Naruto, quien seguia sujetando el arma del peli-verde sin ningun rastro de daño en su ser.

-N-no puede ser- Pronuncio sorprendido antes de recibir un cabezazo del pelirrojo, haciendo que retroceda cayendo al suelo, entonces Naruto desenfundo su Katana y apunto a Raiga con ella.

-Lo lamento amigo, la electricidad no funciona conmigo- Dijo mientras movia su cabeza hasta oir el tronido de sus huesos.

Raiga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzo a sentir como el miedo lo invadia y, preso por dicho sentimiento, salto a atacar a Naruto, quien se defendio con maestria de los cortes cada vez mas erraticos del Kurosuki, que, al verse superado, cargo chakra Raiton en sus armas en un intento de obtener alguna ventaja pero Naruto desvio uno de sus cortes y realizo un tajo ascendente, dejando en el rostro de raiga un corte desde su mejilla derecha hasta su cien izquierda, pasando entre sus ojos sin dañarlos.

-AAAHHHHH- Grito Raiga sujetandose el rostro, soltando por error sus espadas, entonces sintio como algo pasaba por su costado y al bajar la vista vio que en dicha zona habia un corte que estaba sangrando profundamente, antes de poder decir algo, se vio obligado a saltar, evitando asi un corte desde su espalda, levanto la vista y vio al Uzumaki darle una mirada de aburrimiento, no era un rival digno para él, eso seguramente era lo que pensaba, y eso solo hacia a Raiga enfurecerse aun mas, sobretodo cuando lo vio enfundar nuevamente su espada, el mayor insulto cuando estabas frente a un espadachin.

Raiga se abalanzo contra el Uzumaki, no poseia arma alguna en sus manos pero aun asi al menos lo golpearia, pero sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando Naruto avanzo y golpeo con el codo su estomago, entonces, aun debajo de él, sujeto su nuca y lo lanzo hacia adelante, realizando con una unica mano el **Elemento aire: palma de viento violento** , lanzando a Raiga por una ventana cercana.

Raiga fue lanzado a su patio, cayendo sobre un area plana llena de lodo, ese lugar era el lugar donde en ocasiones realizaba los "funerales" de "personas de confianza". Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, sujetando su costado herido y tratando de limpiarse la sangre y lodo en su rostro, vio a Naruto caminar con calma hacia afuera y entonces comenzo a llover fuertemente, empapando a Raiga, rayos inundaban el suelo, iluminando brevemente a ambos shinobi, vientos fuertes movian sus verdes hebras, no entendia como se habia desatado tal tormenta si hacia unos minutos el cielo estaba tranquilo.

El Uzumaki salio de la ventana de la mansion con un paso tranquilo, el aburrimiento era notable en su rostro, él esperaba una mejor lucha de alguien que, se supone, pertenece a los **Siete Espadachines de la Niebla**. Pero Raiga no estaba a la altura de la reputación, era descuidado, carecia de control y confiaba demasiado en las habilidades de sus espadas, ahora estaba sin ellas y no era nada impresionante, estaba seguro que su equipo podria encargarse de él, pero este era su trabajo, no el de ellos, y su deber era completarlo.

Queriendo terminar con todo rapido el Uzumaki desaparecio y aparecio frente a Raiga, dando un golpe ascendente en su menton, entonces dio un giro y lo pateo en el mismo lugar, logrando que sus pies abandonaran el suelo, con un sello de manos realizo el **Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido [Futon: Renkūdan]** Expulsando una pequeña bala de aire que golpeo a Raiga y lo elevo varios metros, entonces sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y extendio sus brazos, canalizo chakra Raiton y rayos comenzaron a formarse en sus manos, con un chasquido de dedos un potente relampago bajo del cielo hacia Raiga, quien, por desgracia para él, sintio como todo su ser se electrocutaba mientras su consciencia se desvanecia poco a poco, muriendo instantáneamente.

El ex-Nuke-Nin callo pesadamente al suelo, su cuerpo carbonizado y su rostro apenas reconocible, Naruto desenfundo su espada y corto la cabeza del renegado, entonces hizo un sello de manos y exhalo una bola de fuego que consumio su cuerpo. Una vez solo quedo ceniza del ninja Naruto volteo y se dirigio a la mansion.

* * *

Mito, Menma y Sasuke, junto a todos los pueblerinos que salvaron, se encontraban en una cueva que servia de campamento, donde Mito antendia a los ancianos y heridos mientras que los otros dos hacian lo posible para prepararles algo de alimento decente.

Esa fue la escena que encontro Naruto cuando llego al lugar, llevando en sus brazos a un callado Ranmaru.

Los tres Genin en cuanto lo vieron dejaron lo que hacian y fueron a plantarse firmemente frente a él.

-Informe- Ordeno el Uzumaki, los Genin dieron un resumen de lo ocurrido, recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto antes de que los despida para que volvieran a sus roles, creando un clon para ayudar a los chicos con la cocina y otro para darle una mano a Mito, él, por su parte, se alejo un poco de las personas que querian agradecerles y se sento en la rama de un arbol fuera de la cueva, aun con el niño en brazos.

-Por qué me trajiste?- Pregunto el niño.

-Porque asi lo decidi- Respondio mirando el cielo ya despejado.

-Debiste dejarme morir- De reojo, el Uzumaki vio como el niño bajaba la cabeza.

-No quise hacerlo-

-Por qué?- Ranmaru levanto la cabeza, para poder oir mejor su respuesta.

-Aun tienes una vida por vivir-

-Vida? Cual vida? Mirame, no puedo ni caminar por mi cuenta y el unico amigo que jamas tuve murio por tu mano- No habia odio en su voz, solo tristeza y frustración.

-Puedo ayudarte en eso- El asombro brillo en los ojos del joven, entonces una pizca de esperanza aparecio, solo para ser tragado por la desconfianza.

-Por que lo harias? Que razon tienes para ayudarme?-

-...- El Uzumaki guardo silencio, pensando la mejor manera de responder, entonces sento al niño frente a él y hablo -Tus ojos-

-Mis ojos?- Pregunto extrañado, entonces se sintio decepcionado, nuevamente lo querian utilizar por su linea de sangre, eso era lo que pensaba, pero entonces Naruto acaricio su cabello, llamando su atención y hablo.

-Has visto demasiada crueldad, has experimentado la soledad y el sufrimiento, has sentido de primera mano la crueldad de este mundo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo... me recuerdas a mi hace mucho tiempo, por eso quiero ayudarte-

Ranmaru estaba sorprendido, no solo por sus palabras, sino tambien porque no detecto mentira en sus ojos, hablaba con sinceridad, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Mito salio llevando dos tazones e sopa, teniendolos a ambos, él sonrio levemente y acepto, procediendo a comer en silencio junto a Naruto, mirando el cielo estrellado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el equipo siete se despidio del lider del pueblo, quien se haria cargo de la mina y hablaria con su Daimo sobre el futuro de su pueblo.

Los cuatro shinobis, junto a Ranmaru, que habia aceptado ir con Naruto, volvieron a la aldea luego de un dia de viaje, llegando a la puerta de la aldea, donde Naruto les indico que debian entregar su informe a Minato y luego podrian irse.

Estaba tan equivocado.

* * *

Luego de llegar a la oficina del Namikaze y presentar su informe Minato los estaba por despedir cuando un aguila llego por la ventana, resulta que Kushina, Sensei del equipo once, conformado por Haruno Sakura, estudiante de Tsunade, Yakumo Kurama, Heredera del Can Kurama y Sai Shimura, el aparente nieto de Danzo, algo que sabia que era mentira pues el hijo de Danzo habia muerto años atras sin dejar herederos al solo ser otro de los peones de su padre, perteneciente a los ANBU NE[Raiz], era imposible que el una vez llamado **Shinobi de la Oscuridad** **[Yami no Shinobi]** hubiera tenido nietos.

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema, resulta que la Uzumaki habia decidido llevar a sus alumnos a una misión rango "C", que era la de escoltar a un constructor de nombre Tazuna y cuidar de él hasta que terminara de construir su puente. Lastimosamente, en el camino se encontraron con los renegados de rango Chunin, pero no cualquier par de renegados, eran los **Hermanos Demonio [Oni Kyodai]** ,y Kushina, en lugar de cancelar la misión y volver a salvo con sus alumnos, como era el protocolo, envio una alerta para pedir refuerzos, por desgracia, todos los demas equipos estaban ocupados, asi que debian ir ellos.

-Bien, no se le puede hacer nada. Bueno chicos, los quiero en la puerta en una hora, vallan a comer algo y preparar equipo para un par de meses- Con un asentimiento los Genin desaparecieron en dos remolinos de fuego y uno de viento, dejando al Namikaze y al Uzumaki con el niño en su espalda.

-Naruto- Llamo el rubio.

-Digame Hokage-dono-

-Los chicos... lo hicieron?- Pregunto algo nervioso Minato.

-Si- Se limito a responder el Uzumaki antes de desaparecer en su clasica parvada de cuervos, dejando solo a un levemente preocupado Minato.

* * *

Horas despues el equipo siete avanzaba a buena velocidad por el camino, llegando a un bosque con una niebla extrañamente densa, Naruto se detuvo y les ordeno seguirlo en silencio.

Con calma, los cuatro recorrieron el bosque, llegando a un lago donde vieron a un hombre sosteniendo una esfera de agua en la que Kushina Uzumaki estaba atrapada, frente a ese hombre se encontraban tres clones suyos, y frente a ellos habian tres Genins y un anciano.

-¡Suelta a nuestra Sensei Momochi!- Exclamo una pelirosa que Menma prefería no ver de momento.

-Seeee... no lo haré- Dijo con burla el espadachin enojando a la kunoichi.

-Bueno, este es el plan: Menma, Sasuke, ustedes dos se encargaran de los clones, yo liberaré a Kushina y tu Mito la sacaras de enmedio, entendido?- Los tres asintieron y entonces Naruto uso un shunshin sin ningun tipo de alteración[Osea que no hubo ni remolino ni cuervos, tenia que ser discreto], y desaparecio en silencio, posteriormente aparecio de la misma forma detras de Zabuza, quien, al percibir su presencia, dio un giro e intento darle una patada, pero Naruto esquivo su golpe y, de un movimiento fluido, desenvaino su espada y corto en dos a Zabuza, pero este se disolvio en agua, revelando ser solo un clon, Naruto de pronto recibio un corte en su espalda, cayendo al lago antes de que una gigantesca espada lo atravesara. Parado de cuclillas sobre la espada estaba Zabuza, e iba a decir algo cuando Naruto brillo y exploto con fuerza, dejando leves quemaduras en el cuerpo del espadachin, quien se irrito al ver que parte de su espada se habia roto por culpa de la explosión.

Reinando en sus emociones, Zabuza logro calmarse y estudiar su entorno. Sus clones habian sido destruidos por culpa de un mocoso de pelo y ojos negros y otro rubio de ojos azules, la pelirroja se salvo de la explosión gracias a una mocosa que parecia ser familiar del anterior, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos, luego estaba el espadachin misterioso que rompio su espada y estaba parado tres metros detras de él. El bastardo era fuerte, podia sentirlo sin tener que verlo.

Con calma se giro, solo para chasquear la lengua al ver a su oponente, el maldito Naruto Uzumaki, una cosa era enfrentarse al **Habanero sangriento** , una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años que habia estado inactiva desde que sus ultimos dos hijos nacieron, obviamente estaria oxidada y no daria demasiados problemas, otra muy diferente era pelear con el puto **Demonio de las Tormentas** , un mocoso de 18 años en su mejor momento con un poder que no se ve desde la era de los Clanes combatientes.

Se suponia que esta seria una misión sencilla... Si salia vivo de esto definitivamente pediria un aumento.

* * *

Este fue el Decimo capitulo. Espero que les gustara.

Hasta la proxima \\(^.^)/


	11. Chapter 11

**28/5/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TXPOK2460, Bsrdockfloo, Bladetri y Lalo80 : Gracias, espero que les guste el cap.**

 **Angron11: Honestamente no pense mucho en Ranmaru, simplemente no queria matarlo, de por si el pobre da lastima asi que decidi dejarle vivir, creo que en el futuro puedo desarrollarlo un poco mas.**

 **Sobre la conversaciòn: Si, Sasuke perdio cierto sentido luego de la muerte de Itachi pero era porque estaba completamente perdido, él entreno toda la puta vida para matar a Itachi, a quien veia como un loco genocida sin sentimientos que asesino a toda su familia por una razon absurda, luego viene el otro y le cuenta que eso paso porque toda su familia estaba llena de dementes que iban a realizar un golpe de estado y mucha gente iba a morir, por lo que Itachi decidio matarlos a todos menos a Sasuke y otros niños, pero siendo todo ordenado por Konoha, una aldea que lo marco como traidor cuando era su activo mas fiel. Luego de enterarse de eso Sasuke se rompe, la razon que lo movio toda su vida fue una farsa y Madara le ofrecio vengarse, cosa que acepto, luego se unio a la alianza en la guerra no me acuerdo bien el porque pero se que era por un motivo personal, luego atrapo a los Bijus para aprovechar su poder y rehacer el mundo a lo que se le canta.**

 **Conclusiòn: Se volvio completamente loco y solo buscaba un motivo por el cual respirar.[O al menos asi es para mi]**

 **Kitsunaro64: (1) No tenes ni idea prro B(**

 **(2) No creo que se solucione pronto pero seguiré deleitinándolos con esta historia ;-)**

* * *

 **AVISO: Cómo ya saben, tuve problemas con mi ordenador, pensaba que era algo simple y que ayer y hoy tendria mi compu de nuevo, por desgracia, el problema resulto ser un poco mas serio y estoy sin computadora por un tiempo indefinido, eso no significa que dejare de escribir, sino que ahora no podre garantizar las actualizaciones como antes.**

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Lucha y Promesa**

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

En medio de un bosque con una densa niebla se podian apreciar las chispas resultantes del choque de dos espadas. Una era una enorme Zanbato parcialmente rota en manos de un hombre alto, de cabello negro puntiagudo y con vendas alrededor de la boca. La otra era una Katana de tamaño regular a manos de un pelirrojo tuerto. Ambos espadachines estaban frente a frente, chocando nuevamente sus espadas, saltaron y retrocedieron, luego dieron unos pasos atras y, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a caminar hacia un costado cada uno, formando un circulo, jamas apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Debo reconocerlo Uzumaki, eres tan bueno como dicen los rumores- Dijo Zabuza Momochi, tambien conocido como el **Deminio Oculto de la Niebla[Kirigakure no Kijin]** , antiguo lider de los **Siete Espadachines de la Niebla[Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shú]** , el grupo de espadachines mas fuertes, considerados la Élite de Kiri.

-Podria decir lo mismo Momochi, me alegra que me des una mejor pelea que Raiga- Zabuza entrecerró los ojos al oirlo, pero el Uzumaki solo sonrio, si creia o no lo que dijo era cosa suya.

-Asi que mataste al inutil de Raiga? No me sorprende ese inepto fue un cobarde desde el inicio, ademas de una basura que jamas logro dominar las tecnicas del asesinato silencioso, yo, por otro lado- Repentinamente la niebla a su alrededor se hizo mucho mas espeza, haciendo que el Uzumaki tenzara discimuladamente los musculos y afinara sus sentidos.

De repente, Zabura aparecio a su espalda y realizo un tajo horizontal, cortando en dos al Uzumaki, Zabuza sonrio detras de sus vendas pero entrecerro los ojos al notar que no habia sangre, entonces la dos mitades de Naruto se disolvieron en el aire -(¿¡Una ilusión!?)- Penso sorprendido el pelinegro, entonces, por instinto, realizo un corte a su espaldas, chocando su Zanbato con la katana del Uzumaki, repeliendo un corte descendiente que lo hubiera matado sin lugar a dudas.

Ambos espadachines comenzaron un pequeño duelo pero Zabuza rapidamente se dio cuenta de la desventaja que poseia al luchar a corta distancia, su espada era demasiado grande, si bien eso en el pasado no le resulto muchos problemas gracias a su enorme fuerza fisica, el Uzumaki poseia una gran velosidad, al punto que no podia maniobrarse bien para atacar y defender eficientemente.

Tomaron distancia para recuperar el aire, Naruto estaba respirando con falsa calma, los ataques de Zabuza eran poderosos, muy poderosos, pero su velocidad era lo realmente sorprendente, maniobraba esa enorme espada con gran habilidad, una que no cualquiera podia manejar, sin duda él habia nacido para poseerla. Zabuza, en cambio, estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, su cuerpo tenia alrededor de quince cortes en distintos lugares, ninguno en puntos vitales o importantes, eran mas que nada una leve molestia pero igualmente lograban preocuparlo, habia evitado cualquier daño serio pero si seguian de esta manera entonces comenzaria a perder terreno.

Con eso en mente se lanzo contra el Uzumaki, canalizando un poco de chakra en su cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, lentamente, comenzo a guiar al Uzumaki al lago a sus espaldas, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca realizo un corte ascendente con mucha fuerza, logrando lanzar al Uzumaki varios metros dentro del lago, rapidamente, comenzo a hacer sellos de manos y exclamo **-Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu[Elemento Agua: Técnica del Misil-Dragón de Agua]-** Generando dos dragones de agua a sus espaldas que se lanzaron de frente contra el Uzumaki, quien guardo su espada y dio un gran salto, realizando sus propios sellos de manos.

 **-Futon: Jura Sho[Elemento Viento: Oleada descomunal de aire violento]-** Con su mano derecha genero una cuchilla de viento que lanzo contra los dragones de agua de Zabuza, cortandolos en dos y deshaciendo la tecnica.

Naruto callo de cuclillas en la superficie del agua, su cara totalmente seria, era hora de terminar con ese combate, algo que Zabuza parecio entender y se apresuro a hacer sellos para una poderosa tecnica **-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu[Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** **]** alrededor de Zabuza el agua se transformo en una poderosa ola que se dirigio hacia el pelirrojo, quien cerro su unico ojo, inalo y expiro aire con calma, posando su mano sobre el mango de su Katana.

 **FIUUSHH**

 **SLASHH**

Todo paso muy rapido, lo primero que se sintio fue el ruido del aire cortandose, luego, repentinamente, la enorme ola fue partida a la mitad y un corte surgio en el torso de Zabuza, sorprendiendo a todos. Zabuza miro hacia adelante, ahí estaba el Uzumaki con su espada levantada, pero repentinamente este desaparecio, sintio una presencia a su espalda por lo que se dio la vuelta, intentando interponer su espada entre ambos.

 **SLASHH**

El shock en el rostro de Zabuza era notable, su espada fue cortada por la mitad como si no fuera nada mas que papel y en su torax se formo un segundo corte, formando una "X" desde sus hombros hasta ambos lados de su cintura, haciendo que él escupiera algo de sangre, aun sorprendido, el Nuke-nin intento golpear con su otro puño al Uzumaki, pero este lo evito y dio un giro levantando su pierna izquierda, con la que pateo a Zabuza en medio de su torax, alejandolo unos pasos de él mientras gruñia, luego de ello Naruto enfundo su katana y se lanzo contra el pelinegro. Zabuza fruncio el ceño al ver eso y tambien avanzo contra el Uzumaki, realizando un corte con lo que quedaba de su espada, pero el pelirrojo lo evito dando un salto y aterrizando de cuclillas a espaldas del pelinegro, aun en el suelo, Naruto dio un giro mientras se generaba una esfera azul en su mano derecha. Zabuza se volteo aun intentando cortar al Uzumaki, pero este evito su corte, perdiendo solo algunos cabellos en el proceso, entonces exclamo **-¡Rasengan!-** Golpeando a Zabuza en su estomago con la esfera, expulsandolo varios metros lejos de él mientras giraba y sentia su interior revuelto como si estuvieran dentro de una batidora, atraveso dos arboles antes de detenerse, golpeandose contra el tercero, callo sentado y escupiendo una mescla de bomito y sangre, en su torso habian quedado tres tipos de marcas resultantes de su combate, los pequeños cortes del inicio, la "X" en su torso y un remolino en medio de la misma, restado de su Rasengan.

Naruto se acerco con calma, desenfundando su espada, listo para cortarle la cabeza y reparar la Kubikiribocho con la sangre de Zabuza, pero entonces unas senbons se clavaron frente a él, deteniendo su andar, luego mas Senbons se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza, produciendo un leve gruñido de este antes de que cerrara sus ojos.

-Debo agradecer por tu ayuda Uzumaki-san, llevo dias esperando por una oportunidad como esta- Dijo un ninja enmascarado que aparecio repentinamente a un lado de Zabuza, era joven, muy joven, tal vez unos años menor que el Uzumaki, su voz sonaba femenina pero sus ropas no decian mucho respecto a su genero. Naruto entrecerro los ojos y se acerco a ambos, pudiendo apreciar como el desconocido tenzaba sus musculos, acción que él interiormente alababa, coloco sus dedos en otro lado del cuello del shinobi caido y se concentro en sentir su pulso.

No sintio nada.

Con un suspiro Naruto asintio al "inesperado" shinobi, quien devolvio el gesto y tomo a Zabuza para luego desaparer en un remolino de hojas.

Naruto habia sentido su prescencia desde que se interno en el bosque y dudaba que Zabuza no lo hubiera hecho tambien, sobretodo si estuviera detras de su cabeza, lo mas probable es que trabajaran juntos, pero eso era algo que a él no le interesaba de momento, su misión era apoyar al equipo de Kushina, no hacer su trabajo, de todas formas, él siempre tenia un plan B. Con calma se arrodillo y tomo discimuladamente uno de los senbons del suelo, para luego irse con los equipos, quienes lo observaban sorprendidos.

-Eso fue lo mas sorprendente que he visto- Dijo un anciano, que seguramente era el necio que mintio sobre el rango de la misión.

-Se lo agradezco Tazuna-san- Respondio el Uzumaki, levantando la mano antes de que el viejo hablara -Se quien es, mi equipo y yo venimos como apoyo del equipo 11- Tazuna solto un suspiro, feliz de tener un ninja de tal calibre de su lado -Aunque aun debemos discutir el hecho que usted le halla mentido al pueblo de Konoha sobre la dificultad de esta misión y los peligros que representaba el aceptarla- Al oirlo Tazuna comenzo a sudar, ese pelirrojo lo veia con mucha seriedad.

-Discutiremos eso luego Naruto, por ahora iremos al hogar del Señor Tazuna- Ordeno Kushina, ganando un asentimiento de Naruto y una mirada de gratitud del constructor.

-Escuchenme, nosotros hemos venido a apoyar al equipo de Kushina, pero ustedes solo actuaran si la situación lo requiere o si Kushina o yo se lo ordenamos, ¿Esta claro?- Dijo Naruto obteniendo un simultaneo "Hai" de sus alumnos, con eso partieron rumbo al hogar de Tazuna, con el equipo 7 siguiendo al equipo 11 sin decir nada y manteniendo cierta distancia entre sus miembros.

Durante el camino la ex-Uzumaki se acerco al Uzumaki, tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Naruto- El Uzumaki nego con la cabeza ante de que pudiera hablar.

-Tomaremos un descanzo, esperen aqui, ahora regresamos- Los Genins y Tazuna asintieron y él hizo un gesto a Kushina para que lo siguiera, internandose en el bosque.

Una vez fuea de la mirada u oidos de los demas Naruto volteo -Que sucede Kushina?- Pregunto mirando fijamente a la antigua Uzuamaki.

-Hay algo que me molesta, es sobre el enmascarado-

-El cazador?- Volvio a preguntar Naruto, aunque su tono parecia algo... aburrido, como si ya supiera hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Si, ellos usualmente se encargan de los renegados en el acto, ese cazador se llevo a Zabuza, ademas uso Senbons para acabarlo, estoy segura de que trabajaba con él- Kushina hablaba con seriedad pero entonces vio a Naruto sonreir con algo de gracia, haciendola enojar levemente -No estoy bromeando Naruto-

-Lo se, no me burlo, al contrario, tienes razon- Kushina lo miro expectante esperando a ver lo que el tuerto diria -Como has dicho, las Senbons no son un arma muy usada en los asesinatos y el modus operandi de ese cazador no era el correspondiente, es mas que seguro que trabajen juntos-

-Entonces porque los dejaste ir?- Ante su pregunta, Naruto sonrio y extendio su palma, donde aparecio un extraño sello que brillo un momento, Kushina lo miro con duda antes de estudiar detenidamente el sello, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de cual era.

-Veo que lo reconoces, ¿Recuerdas que hace?- Kushina asintio, adoptando un semblante mas serio.

-El **Sello de Expectador Silencioso** , un sello especial creado para poder ver y oir lo que sea que perciba aquel en el que fue impreso, es indetectable para cualquiera menos al nivel 5 de Fuinjutsu y gasta tan poco chakra que la victima no se dara cuenta de él- El Uzumaki asintio con una leve sonrisa a tal detallada explicación, contento de que el conocimiento de sus antepasados no hubiera sido dejado de lado.

-Lo aplique en Zabuza cuando senti su pulso, aunque esta no fue la unica razon por la que los deje escapar- Naruto levanto su mano, mostrando la uña de su dedo indice, donde habian escrito algo, entonces de una pequeña bocanada de humo surgio la aguja Senbon que tomo hace tiempo -Mira esto- El pelirrojo le paso la aguja a su antigua madre, quien la miro con duda un momento antes de tomarla, sintiendo un frio inusual en ella, la observo mas detalladamente antes de abrir mucho los ojos.

-Esto es... Hielo?- Pregunto algo sorprendida, mirando mas detenidamente el arma en sus manos.

-Si, lo es, las agujas que ese cazador lanzo estan hechas de hielo, algo imposible pues el Sandaime Mizukage tiene una conocida reputación de asesinar a todo aquel que posea una linea de sangre, es imposible que un miembro del Clan Yuki trabaje para él, es mas que seguro que viaja con Zabuza, un renegado que intento matar a su antiguo Kage, el aliado perfecto para alguien con un Kekei Genkai como el **Hyoton[Elemento Hielo]** -

Kushina queria preguntar mas pero Naruto levanto su mano antes de cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y extendio su mano derecha hacia ella -Zabuza esta consciente- Entendiendo lo que queria decir, Kushina tomo la mano de Naruto, dejando que este le mostrara lo que Zabuza estaba viendo.

* * *

 **En ese momento: Guarida de Gato**

Los ojos de Zabuza se abrieron lentamente, siendo cegado unos segundos por la luz de un foco sobre su cabeza, se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, su cuerpo le dolia a horrores, sobretodo en el centro de su estomago, aun sentia ganas de vomitar y como su cabeza daba vueltas.

-No deberias moverte aun Zabuza-sama- Dijo una vos a su derecha, volteando su cabeza vio a su "socio" Haku, gruñendo, se quito las vendas que tapaban su rostro.

-Cuanto tiempo seguiras con esa estupida mascara Haku?- Pregunto irritado, no por la mascara, sino por sus heridas.

-Esta mascara salvo su vida Zabuza-sama- El shinobi enmascarado abandono su mascara, mostrando un rostro de rasgos femeninos.

-Grrr- Gruño el Nuke-nin en un intento de levantarse pero la pequeña y a la vez firme mano de Haku lo detuvo, recostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

-¡ZABUZA! Exclamo una vos desde detras de una puerta, el mencionado ni siquiera se molesto en darle una mirada cuando esta se abrio, mostrando a dos sujetos con katanas a los costados de un hombre de muy corta estatura -¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE FALLASTE?! ¡Estoy pagandote mucho dinero como para que tu fracases de semejante manera! ¿Que tan dificil puede ser matar a un estupido anciano?- Gritaba iracundo el enano pero Zabuza ni siquiera le prestaba atención, el shinobi estaba pensando en su combate y la clara superioridad del Uzumaki por sobre él, ese habia sido un duro golpe a su orgullo, sobretodo porque el Uzumaki no habia luchado realmente enserio hasta el final, habia jugado con él durante todo su combate y eso lo enfurecia.

Guiado por esa furia, Zabuza lanzo su dañada espada, que estaba a un lado suyo, hacia uno de los guardaespaldas de Gato, empalando al desgraciado contra la pared mientras el arma absorbía su sangre para repararse, volviendo a su estado normal en pocos segundos.

Gatou miraba con notable miedo al mercenario muerto, entonces vio como Zabuza se levantaba, sus heridas sangraban profundamente pero eso parecia no importarle.

-Escucha bien pequeño pedazo de mierda, la unica razon por la que el anciano aun respira es porque hay un monstruo custodiándolo, asi que mejor cierra la boca o me encargare de que jamas la abras otra vez- La vos de Zabuza estaba cargada de una muy notable molestia, causando que el otro mercenario se tenzara e intentara sujetar su espada pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Haku estaba a su lado con su katana en el cuello del bandido.

-S-¡Sera mejor que no vuelvas a fallar!- Exclamo Gato antes de marcharse casi corriendo de la habitación

* * *

-Asi que ese enano es el causante de todo, supongo que sera una misión sencilla- Dijo el Uzumaki antes de volver con los equipos, siendo seguido por la pelirroja.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a un pueblo donde casi podia olerse la desesperación y el miedo de sus habitantes, caminaron por el pueblo y llegaron a la que parecia ser la mejor casa del lugar pues, a diferencia de las otras que se encontraban deterioradas y que parecian estar a punto de derrumbarse, esta se hallaba impecable y se mantenia firme sobre sus cimientos.

La puerta fua abierta por una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello azul obscuro y ojos negros. Esta era Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, a quien no dudo en abrasar en cuanto lo vio, una vez solto a su padre les agradecio el haber aceptado la misión y les ofrecio hospedaje, cosa que Kushina acepto pero Naruto no.

-Esta seguro de esto Naruto-san? No hay problema de que se queden adentro- Decia algo dudosa Tsunami, recibiendo solo una negación del Uzumaki.

-No queremos ser una molestia señorita, mis alumnos y yo acamparemos aqui afuera, si no le molesta claro- Respondio con una sonrisa el Uzumaki mientras veia a sus alumnos preparar sus tiendas de campaña.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto, le agradesco que se tomen tales molestias por nosotros- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, cosa que Naruto desestimo antes de despedirse e ir con sus alumnos mientras ella volvia a ver al otro equipo, que si habian aceptado su invitación.

-Bien, quiero que preparen el campamento y prendan una fogata, ire por comida y a recolectar algo de información- Los Genins asintieron viendo como Naruto desaparecia en una parvada de cuervos.

* * *

Cuidando de no ser visto, o seguido, el pelirrojo paseo por el pueblo viendo de primera mano la situación de pobreza y las penuria con las que vivian los habitantes de Nami. Los enfermos, los heridos, los desamparados, los padres que perdieron a sus hijos o hijas y los hijos e hijas que no tienen padres. Vio a las mujeres, de todas las edades, que se vieron forzadas a trabajar en los burdeles, los vio a todos, tambien vio a aquellos que se beneficiaban de tal situación, los matones bajo las ordenes de "Gato", el responsable de todas las penurias de la nación, quienes se aprovechaban de su labor para maltratar a los pueblerinos y abusar de las mujeres sin ninguna duda.

Habia mandado a sus clones a los pueblos vecinos para asegurarse si la situación era igual en ellos y uno a uno estos se disipaban haciendo que su ceño se frunciera mas y mas, en todos era lo mismo, enfermedad, muerte, explotación, sufrimiento, cada pueblo de Nami no Kuni sufria por culpa de esa peste conocida como "Corporaciones Gatou".

Sacándose esos pensamientos de su mente logro captar un sonido en un callejón a su derecha, moviéndose guiado por su curiosidad, pero aun asi cautelosa mente, vio a una niña pequeña, con un bebe dormido amarrado a su espalda, buscando alimento dentro de un basurero. La niña lo vio e intento correr pero el callejon no tenia salida, dejando a la asustada niña a merced del Uzumaki, quien la veia con tristeza desde la entrada del callejon

-(Supongo que me eh ablandado)- Penso con una sonrisa leve Naruto, hace algunos años el solo hubiera seguido su camino, pero ahora se puso de cuclillas y saco una manzana de un pergamino sellado en su muñeca -Ven pequeña, te prometo que no te hare daño- La niña, lentamente, se acerco al Uzumaki y, de un rapido movimiento, tomo la manzana y corrio a refugiarse detras de un basurero donde devoro la fruta en un santiamén. Luego de terminar la manzana la niña asomo levemente la cabeza desde detrás del basurero, viendo al Uzumaki, quien se mantenía de cuclillas con una leve sonrisa que generaba confianza en la pequeña, quien, apretando con fuerza un oso de peluche entre sus brazos se acercó tentativamente al pelirrojo, que sonrió un poco mas y levantó su mano, dejándola a unos centímetros del rostro de ella, haciendo que esta cerrará instintivamente los ojos, esperando lo peor. Luego de unos segundos sin que nada pasará la niña abrió sus ojos y miró la mano de Naruto en el mismo lugar y la misma sonrisa en su rostro, reuniendo valor, la niña acercó su rostro, permitiendo al Uzumaki tocarla.

Naruto acarició delicadamente el rostro de la niña, sintiendo como esta se relajaba lentamente, entonces pasó a acariciar su cabello y termino rodeando a la niña con sus brazos sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su ropa y su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse por sus lágrimas. El tiempo paso y Naruto sintió como la niña se calmaba, bajando la vista para verla dormida en sus brazos. Alzando a la pequeña la miro de manera detallada, era joven, tal vez de unos siete u ocho años, su cabello era castaño claro y vestía unos harapos sucios que hacian lo posible para cubrir una figura preocupante mente delgada, con la niña en brazos y el bebe dormido en la espalda, comenzó a caminar por el pueblo. Recorrió el pueblo por un par de horas, asegurándose de crear un clon para que consiguiera comida y fuera al campamento a preparar la cena. Por el camino, había encontrado más niños, a los cuales ahora guiaba hacia el bosque del pueblo, el cual recorrieron hasta llegar a un gran claro junto a un río. Naruto creo un segundo clon y le entregó a la ya despierta niña, que miraba asombrada asombrada segundo Naruto antes de tomar al bebe en sus brazos.

El Naruto original camino hasta estar unos metros frente al río y comenzó a hacer una asombrosa secuencia de sellos mientras un aura azulada lo rodeaba, cautivando profundamente a los niños, entonces Naruto posó sus manos en el suelo y exclamó **Mokuton: Shinchūka[** **Elemento Madera: Técnica de la casa de cuatro pilares].**

Repentinamente surgió del suelo una enorme casa hecha totalmente de madera, la cual los niños no tardaron en recorrer en cuanto la vieron. La casa era grande, era de dos pisos, con dos grandes habitaciones en la parte de arriba, una sala de estar y un hueco donde podrían prender una fogata.

Mientras los niños recorrían la casa Naruto se mantenía en el mismo lugar, apoyando sus manos en el suelo mientras tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire, sudor recorría su rostro, el cual estaba un poco pálido.

-Estas bien nii-san?- pregunto a su lado la niña que había encontrado en el callejón, sacándolo una sonrisa. Acarició su cabeza un momento y le dijo.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, ¿Por qué no vas con los demás a explorar su nueva casa?- La niña asintió y corrió dentro de la gran vivienda, lleno junto a los demás infantes que estaban corriendo por el lugar con una sonrisa en sus rostros, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, quien entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar -Te has oxidado demasiado Kushina, parece que ni siquiera recuerdas como ocultar debidamente tu presencia- De entre los árboles salió una levemente sería Kushina, que miraba a Naruto con un rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Como puedes usar el Mokuton?- Pregunto sin rodeos la pelirroja, mirando como Naruto caminaba hacia el río, donde tomó unos sorbos de agua, entonces respondió.

-En realidad no es tan complicado, el Mokuton es la unión del Doton y el Suiton, usando la cantidad correcta de ambos, junto a una pizca de **Yoton[Elemento Yang]** puedo formarlo, aunque cuesta una gran cantidad de chakra, sobretodo porque el Doton no es uno de mis elementos afines- Explico con calma mientras remojaba su rostro.

-¿¡Yoton!? ¿¡Estas loco!? Si usas imprudentemente la energía Yang terminarás acortando tu tiempo de vida- Decía con un tono preocupado, pero cuidando de que ninguno de los niños la oyera.

-Conozco los riesgos Kushina, es por eso que no lo utilizo en combate. Solo lo desarrolle con fines de estudio, de todas formas cualquier jutsu que cuesta una gran cantidad de chakra así que no puedo usarlo de manera imprudente- Naruto, ya más recuperado, se levantó del suelo quedando frente a frente con Kushina, quien, inconscientemente, retrocedió unos pasos.

Discutieron unos minutos más antes de ir a la casa creada por Naruto y transformar rocas y partes de troncos de árboles cortados en camas con unos sellos para que la transformación no desaparezca. Luego de ello Naruto guió a los mayores al bosque, donde les enseñó un poco sobre las diferentes frutas y hierbas comestibles que había y les enseñó a armar trampas para conejos. Cazaron dos conejos algo regordetes y recolectaron muchas frutas, las cuales llevaron a la casa, donde Kushina les explico como limpiar y cocinar sus presas. Los dos pelirrojos miraban a los once niños comer como seguramente no lo hicieron en mucho tiempo, con el Uzuamki prometiendo internamente que haría pagar al causante de todo lo que pasaba en ese pueblo.

* * *

Este fue el cap Nro. 11, espero que les gustara.

Hasta la próxima \\(^.^)/


	12. Chapter 12

**29/6/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Bladetri y Lalo80:** Gracias y espero que les guste el cap.

 **Angron11:** Gracias. El anime estaba ambientado para un publico mas infantil, por eso no podian ser muy explícitos a la hora de mostrar el estado de pobreza y desesperación que sufria Nami, en cambio aca uno puede escribir que estaban violando a una niña en un callejon y seguir la historia como si nada. Sinceramente yo creo que Naruto se quedaba muy corto en su repertorio, solo tenia Taijutsu, los jutsus basicos de la academa, algo de manejo de armas y un control de chakra medio decente, no tenia habilidades o jutsus elementales ademas del Rasen Shuriken, el cual no podia hacer repetidamente a menos de que estuviera en modo Sabio, hasta que obtuvo el chakra de los nueve Bijus, en cambio, mi Naruto entreno sus habilidades elementales a la par de las demas, asi que su potencial y poder son mucho mayores que el original, algo que hace rato deje en claro. Igualmente, no usara el Mokuton en todo momento, gasta demasiado chakra, lo usara en el futuro en una pelea de las mas importantes del fic(La unica que tiene el resultado completamente planeado). Gato la pagara, todavía no me hago la idea de como pero la pagara.

Sobre nuestra charla: A mi la verdad tampoco me gusto mucho ese combate pero Kishimoto lo quiso asi y asi quedo, a los que no nos gusto tenemos paginas como esta para hacer lo que queramos y ver si a otros les gusta. Un saludo y espero que te guste el cap.

 **216kfazE:** Jajajajaja, no te preocupes tanto por los reviews. El que Naruto usara el Mokuton era algo que pensaba desde el inicio del fic, y tambien planeo usarlo en un fic futuro pero de otra manera, igualmente, en este fic, no usara el Mokuton en todo momento, solo pense en un momento en el que pudiera usar todo el poder de ese elemento y aun falta para que llegue. Si puede o no usar el Hyoton lo sabras en este cap. Aun no se que hacer con Gato pero sufrira. Gracias y espero que te guste el cap.

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Ataque Nocturno**

-Deben sentir el elemento que los rodea, unirse a él y luego dominarlo, mantengan la mente en blanco y permanezcan en calma- En un claro del bosque se encontraban los miembros del equipo 7. Naruto se hallaba sentado en pose de meditación, con sus manos unidas, y, frente a él, había dos círculos de llamas que rodeaban tanto a Sasuke como a Menma, quienes acataron su orden e inhalaron profundamente, para luego exhalar, intentando olvidar el calor abrasador que sentían.

No sólo los rodeaba el fuego, alrededor de Menma se hallaban levitando fragmentos de roca de diferentes tamaños. En cambio, Sasuke era rodeado de leves destellos eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo momentáneamente antes de desaparecer, repitiéndose numerosas veces [Similar a un SSj 2].

Entre ambos círculos había una columna de tierra en cuya cima estaba Mito, rodeada de una esfera de viento y gotas de agua que apenas hacian visible su silueta. Ella, al igual que sus compañeros, tomo una profunda respiración, sintiendo el viento que mecía sus cabellos y erizaba su piel húmeda por las gotas de agua. Los tres se hallaban en ropa interior por orden de Naruto. De esa forma sentirían con más profundidad el elemento que los rodeaba. Al parecer, desde ese día, meditarian de esa manera.

Una vez pasada la media hora Naruto separo las manos y los círculos de fuego, así como la esfera de viento, se deshicieron, dejando libres a los Genin. Menma y Sasuke tornaron sus huesos antes de que el rubio hiciera algunos sellos de manos y el pilar de tierra descendiera hasta el suelo, dejando bajar a su hermana.

Los tres procedieron a vestirse, sin importarles las presencias de los demás. Una ves vestidos se sentaron frente a Naruto.

-Sensei-

-Dime Sasuke-

-Por qué ahora meditamos de esta manera?- Pregunto.

-Control- Respondió el Uzumaki.

-Control? A que se refiere?- Pregunto Menma.

-Deben mejorar su control elemental, si logran tener un gran dominio de sus elementos entonces obtendrán un poder sorprendente- Los tres esperaron impacientes que les revelará que tipo de poder obtendrían pero Naruto no dijo nada, solo levanto sus manos, en su mano derecha se hallaba un pequeño tornado que mecía sus cabellos y la izquierda tenia una esfera de agua, lentamente acercaba ambas manos y, para asombro de los Genins, ambos elementos se fusionaron generando una pequeña estaca de hielo -Cuando alguien nace con dos elementos compatibles tiene la posibilidad de fusionarlos y crear un elemento superior. La combinación del Futon y el Suiton genera el **Hyoton** **[Elemento Hielo]** \- Una vez dicho eso extendió la estaca a Mito, quien la tomo con cuidado, sintiendo su baja temperatura en sus manos -Uno debe combinar de manera correcta los elementos, por eso se requiere experiencia y control de los elementos principales, de lo contrario derrocharía una gran cantidad de Chakra, ¿Lo entienden?- Los tres lo miraron con seriedad antes de asentir -Bien, Menma, tu tienes Katon y Doton, si combinas correctamente ambos elementos obtendrás el **Yoton [Elemento Lava]** , es un elemento peligroso así que no lo intentes hasta que obtengas un gran control sobre tus elementos ¿Lo entiendes?- El rubio asintió, entonces Naruto paso su mirada a Mito -Cómo ya has visto, combinando el Futon y el Suiton obtendrás **Hyoton**., yo domino algunas técnicas de él, cuando logres controlarlo aceptable mente te los enseñaré- Mito asintió ansiosa por aprender tales técnicas, finalmente, Naruto miro a Sasuke -Lamentablemente, no se si es posible combinar el Katon y el Raiton, pero si logras un gran dominio entonces te enseñaré técnicas de otros elementos, pero no permitiré que simplemente las copies con el Sharingan- Sasuke miro con duda a su Sensei, ¿De que otra manera podría aprender técnicas de otro elemento?-

Viendo la duda en su mirada Naruto dijo -Uno Shinobi puede fácilmente aprender técnicas de elementos ajenos a su afinidad, simplemente gastarás más Chakra que en un Jutsu de tu elemento afín- Para demostrar su punto, Naruto hizo un sello de mano y los cuatro se elevaron en un gran pilar de tierra, Menma reconoció inmediatamente la técnica, era el **Doton: ChidoKaku [Elemento Tierra: Movimiento Tectonico]** Una técnica que él dominaba y sabia que mientras más grande sea el pilar más Chakra gastaría y Naruto no sólo hizo uno que los abarcaba a los cuatro, sino que los elevó alrededor de 15 metros sobre el suelo sin demostrar signos de cansancio.

¿Cuanto Chakra tenia?

Sasuke, por otro lado, tenia una opinión más objetiva respecto a lo que acababa de ver. Si lo que Naruto decía era verdad entonces él también podría dominar más elementos, aunque posiblemente lo mejor seria no intentar alguna combinación, sus reservas de Chakra no eran tan inmensas como las de sus compañeros o su Sensei, si bien su Chakra era más denso, de ahí que pudiera hacer el **Gokakyu no Jutsu [Gran Bola de Fuego]** a los seis años, forzar un elemento no afin a él para intentar hacer una combinación seria demasiada presión y podría causarle problemas con su Red de Chakra, lo mejor era no hacerlo, al menos por el momento, posiblemente lo lograría en el futuro, cuando sus reservas fueran mayores y tenga un mejor control de chakra.

Naruto alzo la vista, mirando la posición del sol, y como este se escondia dando paso a la noche, era hora de cazar.

Los cuatro se levantaron y regresaron al hogar de Tazuna a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, luego de asegurarse de que el anciano volviera a salvo a su hogar los cuatro fueron a su campamento, donde devoraron un par de conejos que cazaron al mediodía y luego partieron a la ciudad, ocultos entre las sombras.

* * *

-Reporten, todos en posición?- Pregunto Naruto desde el techo de algun edificio.

-Aqui Menma, estoy en posición, espero ordenes, cambio-

-Aqui Mito, en espera de ordenes cambio-

-Aqui Sasuke, neutralice a dos hostiles, llegando a mi posición, cambio-

-Heridas que reportar Sasuke?- Pregunto sin despejar la mirada de un par de mercenarios en la puerta del edificio frente a él.

-Ninguna Señor, cambio-

-Perfecto, Menma, Mito, en cuando les diga neutralicen a los guardias del frente, Sasuke, ve por los de atras, yo me encargo del techo- Ordeno desenfundando levemente su Katana.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron de manera sincronizada mientras que él miraba a los mercenarios del techo, esperando una oportunidad cuando uno de ellos le dio la espalda.

-¡Ahora!- En cuanto dio la orden Menma se avalanzo desde la copa de un arbol, Mito salio desde la sombras de un callejon y Sasuke lanzo dos Shurikens apuntando a la cabeza, mientras que él se lanzo contra los tres mercenarios, decapitando al que le habia dado la espalda para luego lanzar un Kunai a la garganta de otro mietras enfundaba su espada y finalmente sujetar al tercero por su cuello, rompiéndolo como si fuera de papel -Reporten- Ordeno soltando al mercenario muerto.

-Puerta principal despejada, sin heridas que reportar- Dijo Menma, siendo secundado por los otros dos.

-Perfecto, tomen los cuerpos, si alguno esta vivo dejen un clon vigilandolo, cualquier información que tengan puede ser util-

-Entendido- Respondio Menma, mirando a los mercenarios que él y Mito dejaron inconscientes, sentia algo de pena por ellos, despues de todo, seguramente no entregarian la información por las buenas y su sensei tendria que extraerla a su manera.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna antes de sacudir su cabeza, sacandose la imagen de un pelirrojo con cuernos de demonio y aterradora sonrisa con rayos recorriendo su cuerpo y agujas de metal en sus manos.

Con cautela, los tres Genins sacaron unos frascos de tinta y procedieron a escribir una secuencia de sellos en el suelo.

Naruto miraba asintiendo complacido la prolijidad con las que los tres escribian, Menma y Sasuke estaban lejos de considerarse maestros de sellado pero avanzaban a buen paso, Mito por otro lado era una maestra de nivel 4, algo notable a la edad de 13 años. Manteniendo sus sentidos al maximo, se permitio a si mismo vagar en su mente recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

 **FlashBack: Casa de Tazuna**

-Atacar los burdeles y almacenes de Gato? Esa no es nuestra misión- Decia Kushina mirando un mapa de la isla. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Tazuna con sus equipos, Tazuna y su hija, Inari se habia ido apenas los vio llegar.

En el mapa habian Siete "X", dos rojas, que marcaban los tres burdeles en los que Gato forzaba a las mujeres de la aldea, incluso a algunas niñas, a "trabajar", ya sea porque no pagaron una deuda o para dar ejemplo a los demas de que no debian oponerse a Gato. Tres blancas, que eran donde se hallaban los almacenes de Gato, en esos tenia un buen suministro de drogas que exportaba desde el puerto de Nami, ademas de algunos esclavos de otras naciones que eran entregados a un tercero de alguna aldea menor, lastimosamente aquellos a los que Naruto interrogo no sabian quien era el comprador, pero pagaba en efectivo y siempre a tiempo. Luego habian una amarilla y otra negra, la amarilla era la mansión de Gato, donde este pasaba la mayor parte del dia, la negra, por otro lado, era el escondite donde se hallaba descansando Zabuza, quien aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas.

-La misión consiste en proteger a Tazuna mientras construye el puente pero eso es inutil- Respondio Naruto llamando la atención de los demas, sobretodo de Tazuna que estaba por refutar pero cerro la boca al ver la mirada seria de Naruto -Construir un puente no hara que Gato desista, al contrario, lo usara como ejemplo, puede poner patrullas para cobrar a cualquiera que quiera entrar a la aldea o simplemente explotar tu preciado puente para demostrar que no pueden hacer nada contra él- Kushina tuvo que aceptar que lo que decia Naruto tenia sentido, no, era mas que probable que eso pasaria, cosa que al parecer Tazuna tambien entendio pues se desplomo sobre el sillón sujetando con fuerza su cabeza, ella lo entendia, despues de todo ¿Cuantos fueron los que murieron por construir ese puente? Cuantas mujeres fueron puestas en prostíbulos donde eran continuamente abusadas solo para que sus esposos desistieran, todo para construir un puente que fácilmente podria ser utilizado por su enemigo, ra algo desalentador pero era la verdad.

-Lo entiendo pero, ¿Como lo haremos sin poner en peligro la vida del Señor Tazuna y su familia?- Pregunto Sakura levantando la mano, llamando la atención de los demas.

-Nosotros lo haremos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo de pronto Sasuke, ganando un asentimiento de Naruto.

-En efecto, esta noche destruiremos los almacenes, eso los pondra en alerta y tambien asegurara una buena perdida en los ingresos de Gato- Los miembros del equipo 7 asintieron de acuerdo -Kushina, quiero que tu y tu equipo se encarguen de los prostíbulos. Saquen a las mujeres y coloquen estos sellos explosivos. Dejare los guardias a tu voluntad- La ex-Uzumaki tomando el pergamino de almacenamiento que le tendia Naruto, dudando un poco respecto con la ultima parte.

¿Que haria su hijo con los guardias? Por alguna razón, no queria saber la respuesta, sobretodo cuando recordo a cierta peli-morada que vivia con él.

-Escuchen bien, Kushina y yo dejaremos algunos clones ocultos para evitar cualquier ataque pero efectuaremos los ataques al anochecer, una vez terminen con los burdeles reportenlo, crearemos una explosión simultanea para que el enemigo no sepa donde estamos, de esa manera nos escabulliremos hasta la guarida de Gato y acabaremos con él, ¿Alguna duda?- Al ver que nadie hablaba Naruto asintio -Bien, equipo 7, es hora de comer-

Dicho eso los cuatro abandonaron la sala dispuestos a revisar sus trampas por si habian capturado algo.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-Aqui equipo 11, hemos terminado con el primer objetivo, pasamos al segundo- Oyo Naruto haciendo que frunciera el ceño, debian darse prisa o quedarían atras.

Vio hacia abajo y sonrio al ver el patron de sellado nivel 3 **Barrera Ilusoria** perfectamente realizado rodeando el edificio, eso evitaria que otros notaran los papeles explosivos en el almacén, al menos hasta que los hicieran explotar. Con eso en mente, salto del techo cayendo con calma frente al edificio -Buen trabajo, vamos por el siguiente objetivo- Ordeno antes de saltar al techo de un edificio cercano, siendo seguido por sus alumnos.

Avanzaron por los techos sin muchos problemas, evitando las patrullas de Gato y las miradas de los ciudadanos en la calle. A mitad de camino, Naruto se detuvo repentinamente, sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza.

 **Casa**

 **Ve a casa**

 **Debes volver a casa**

 **Protege nuestro Hogar**

 **El remolino debe renacer**

Cientos de voces sonaban en su mente, produciendo gran dolor.

Su instinto, su sangre, todo su ser le decia que debia seguir esas agonicas voces que parecian venir desde el vasto oceano pero logro calmarse y cerrar su mente a esa insoportable intrusión, degradando esos cientos de voces en pena a solo un murmullo en el fondo de su subconsciente.

-Sensei? Esta bien?- Preguntaba Mito mientras sujetada su brazo, al igual que sus compañeros del otro lado, ayudando a descender a un callejon obscuro, donde se solto de su agarre y recosto su espalda contra una pared, todavia sujetando su cabeza mientras lidiaba con la jaqueca que tal repentina invasión le provoco.

-Ya estoy mejor... gracias- Con algo de esfuerzo, logro levantarse y tomar desde su bolsa unas pildoras del soldado, eso le ayudaria de momento.

-Puede seguir?- Pregunto Sasuke con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Por supuesto, se necesita mas que eso para detenerme- Respondio con confianza revolviendo los cabellos de su alumno pese a las quejas de este.

Con un salto, los cuatro retomaron camino sin mas interrupciones -(Que demonios fue eso? Senti que mi cabeza iba a explotar)- Pensaba algo preocupado aun escuchando ese murmullo, como si algo, o alguien, le estuviera susurrando a sus espaldas con una voz tetrica e irreconocible, le daba escalofrios, pero, extrañamente, no sentia hostilidad desde aquellas voces.

Mirando su reloj gruño, habian tardado mas de lo esperado y su pequeña escena tambien les costo tiempo, debian apresurarse o la barrera alrededor del almacen desaparecería antes de que terminaran con los otros dos -Escuchen- Los tres Genin, sin dejar de avanzar, prestaron atención a su Sensei -Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Menma, tu iras con Mito y se encargaran del almacen oeste, una ves terminen, a setenta metros de ustedes habra un burdel, si todo va segun lo planeado, Kushina y su equipo estaran encargándose de ese, iran con ella y le prestaran ayuda de ser necesario, luego seguiran a Kushina hasta la mansión de Gato, ahí nos veremos. Sasuke, tú y yo iremos por el otro almacen, ¿Entendido?-

-Haí-

-Mantenganse siempre alerta- Menma y Mito asintieron antes de desviarse hacia su objetivo, mientras que él y Sasuke siguieron en linea recta, viendo a lo lejos el almacen que destruirian.

* * *

-Nerviosa?- Mito volteo a ver a su hermano, quien se encontraba agachado a su lado mirando el edificio frente a ellos. A diferecia del anterior este parecia mas una bodega que un almacen, el tamaño era menor pero, por alguna razón, tenia mayor seguridad que el almacen. Habia alrededor de siete guardias custodiando la puerta del frente y otros cinco vigilaban el techo, ademas de que aun esperaban que sus clones desaparecieran para enterarse de la situación en la parte posterior. Mirando un momento a su hermano se sorprendio por la seriedad en su mirada, lo miro detenidamente, sobretodo por la firmeza con la que apretaba el Kunai en su mano, parecia listo para usarlo en cualquier momento, por un momento, su mente parecio jugar con ella y cambio el cabello dorado de Menma por uno rojo sangre y su iris azul por una violeta opaca, agito la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen, llamando la atención de su hermano, pero lo desestimo al verla mirar al frente, aunque ella lo miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

-(Supongo que es normal que se parezcan)- Penso algo divertida antes de cerrar los ojos y ordenar la información del clon que acababa de desvanecerse, entonces ambos chasquearon la lengua al unisono.

Nueve guardias en la puerta trasera notablemente mas experimentados que los mercenarios de poca monta en el almacen que habian limpiado hace poco.

-Es como si Naruto nos hubiera mandado al lugar mas problematico intencionalmente- Dijo Menma con una sonrisa algo tensa, recibiendo una leve risa de su hermana

-Él fue quien reunio la información, es obvio que haría algo así, lo mas probable es que tenga a Sasuke encargándose solo del otro- Sin poder evitarlo, ambos rieron ligeramente, aminorando la tensión sobre sus hombros -Que crees que deberiamos hacer?- Pregunto, retomando la seriedad.

-No lo se, hay mucha seguridad y el lugar mas seguro es el techo pero no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer ruido. Debemos atacar rapido y no darles oportunidad de reaccionar- Dicho eso, Menma creo dos clones, los tres con kunai en mano, entendiendo lo que planeaba, Mito creo otros dos, todas sujetando el mango de su Katana.

Ambos esperaron, Menma mentalizándose mientras utilizaba chakra para aumentar el filo de su kunai mientras que Mito desenfundaba lentamente, lista para atacar, eran seis metros desde ellos al edificio, con chakra podrian acortar rapidamente esa distancia pero debian ser pacientes. Menma saco de su bolsa ninja un pequeño cascabel y lo lanzo hacia el techo, llamando la atención de los guardias.

En ese momento atacaron, las tres Mitos fueron por dos los mas cercanos, logrando decapitar al primero, pero el segundo era notablemente mas experimentado, pues logro reaccionar a tiempo para desenfundar una espada propia y evitar el corte de una de ellas, pero otra a sus espaldas atraveso su corazon, matandolo en el acto. Simultáneamente, Menma y sus clones habian atacado a los otros tres, uno de ellos se volteo pero no logro decir nada pues ya tenia el kunai enterrado en su garganta, eso llamo la atención de los otros dos pero los otros rubios saltaron sobre ellos tapando sus bocas y enterrando los kunais en sus corazones.

Ambos miraron los cadáveres, sintiéndose levemente mal pero se forzaron a olvidarlo, tenian cosas mas importantes que hacer. Se escabulleron en silencio por el techo, mirando los guardias de la parte de abajo, crearon diez clones mas, Mito y sus clones agitaron sus espadas para quitar la sangre y la enfundaron, tomando sus Kunais se situaron sobre los guardias de ambos lados, con los Mito y Menma originales en la parte posterior, entonces saltaron, cayendo sin problemas sobre los guardias, logrando apuñalarles en el cuello provocando una muerte rapida, era lo minimo que podian hacer.

-Estas seguro de esto?- Oyeron a alguien decir desde dentro.

Con cautela, deshicieron sus clones, esperando un momento para asimilar sus recuerdos, y se adhirieron a la pared, llegando a una pequeña ventana, por la que vieron a dos sujetos, ambos llevaban los Hitai-ate de Kiri, lo cual los identificaba como shinobis de Kirigakure no Sato(La aldea oculta entre la niebla)

-Si, en dos dias Zabuza planea atacar, en cuanto acabe con los ninjas de Konoha debemos matarlo, junto a esa sucia Yuki que le acompaña- Oyeron decir al shinobi -Solo quiero que esto termine para no tener que ver de nuevo a ese engendro infeliz de Gato- Dijo con notable desagrado en su rostro recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero.

-Es un simple trozo de mierda pero nos esta pagando una buena suma asi que no te quejes y guarda silencio, no sea que esos perros falderos de ahí afuera te oigan y vallan corriendo a contárselo al enano- El otro asintio molesto y simplemente hicieron algunos sellos de mano para desaparecer en dos remolinos de agua.

Menma y Mito entraron en el edificio, viendo varios contenedores con agua y algunos quimicos, al igual que cajas apiladas en una parte y una larga mesa vacia en medio -Que crees que hacian aquí?- Pregunto Mito, mirando los contenedores con quimicos mientras Menma iba hacia las cajas y abria una con su Kunai, en su interior habia una gran cantidad de paquetes envueltos con cinta adhesiva, con el mismo Kunai, corto el paquete, revelando una gran cantidad de "polvo" blanco.

-Drogas... Muchas drogas- Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, examinando lo visto.

-(Eso explica la cantidad de guardias, este debe ser el centro de sus operaciones, si lo destruimos, Gato sufrira una gran perdida en sus ingresos)- Pensaba Mito viendo como su hermano sacaba el pergamino con la tinta y los sellos explosivos.

-Demonos prisa y destruyamos este lugar- Dijo Menma, cosa a lo que ella asintio y se acerco lista para tomar sus herramientas.

Repentinamente, ambos se movieron, ella desenfundo su espada y desvio una shurikens, mientras que Menma solo evito los que se dirigian hacia él, ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda en medio del almacen, atentos a cualquier ruido.

-¿¡Quien eres!?- Pregunto Menma tomando dos kunais y preparandose para atacar, al no oir respuesta, la rubia iba a repetir la pregunta de su hermano pero entonces los contenedores de agua explotaron, liberando el liquido que los rodeo y encerro en una esfera.

-Muy mal mocosos, un buen shinobi nunca debe bajar la guardia- Dijo uno de los shinobis de Kiri que se habia marchado, saliendo junto a su compañero, quien se mantenia haciendo un sello de mano con expresión seria.

El primero, que parecia ser el lider, llevaba un chaleco militar encima de una camiseta negra, usaba sandalias azules y pantalones ANBU negros, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules, tenia una pequeña cicatriz que iba por su mejilla derecha y pasaba por sus labios. El segundo tenia cabello azul y ojos negros, vestia una camisa celeste y pantalones camuflados, tenia unas botas de punta metalica y una Tanto de filo recto, igual a las de algunos ANBU, en su espalda.

Ambos Namikaze miraban seriamente a los sujetos frente a ellos mientras aguantaban la respiración y pensaban una manera de escapar, Menma no podia usar su fuego porque seria inutil y Mito no podia usar el viento porque no tenia suficiente movilidad dentro del agua, entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos y los orbes azules de Mito se volvieron rojos por un momento, Menma, entendiendo lo que queria decir, cerro los ojos y entro en su mente.

* * *

 **Mente de Menma**

El rubio aparecio en un basto claro rodeado por un bosque con una montaña a algunos metros, con calma se levanto y camino hacia los arboles, luego de unos segundos, llego hasta la base de la montaña, donde habia una gran cueva tapada con unos gruesos barrotes rojos.

-Kyubi- Llamo, viendo como un enorme par de ojos escarlata se abrian dentro de la obscuridad de la caverna.

 **-Que quieres mocoso? Estaba tomando una buena siesta-** Se quejo la gran bestia con un tono aburrido.

-Necesito que me prestes tu poder-

 **-Y a mi desde cuando me importa lo que tú necesites?-** Pregunto con el mismo tono aburrido.

-Desde que un imbecil me encerró en una esfera de agua, necesito que me ayudes a liberarme-

 **-Evapora el agua-** Respondio con simpleza

-Mi hermana esta conmigo, no puedo hacerlo-

 **-Pues ve y ahogate, no me importa-** Con la misma simpleza, respondio y cerro sus ojos, listo para volver a dormir

-¡Si yo y mi hermana morimos tu alma ira al estomago del Shinigami!, ¡Sabes que es verdad!- Exclamo el rubio, ganando un gruñido de la bestia que abrio los ojos con aburrimiento, los humanos eran tan molestamente fragiles que morian por algo tan simple como quedarse sin aire, realmente eran muy problematicos.

 **-(Suspiro) Que molesto eres mocoso, te dare algo pero que esto no se vuelva costumbre-** La verdad, a él no le importaba lo mas minimo esa situación pero queria volver a dormir, era lo unico que podia hacer hay dentro y le habia tomado algo de gusto hacerlo.

Desde la jaula salio un miasma rojo que rodeo al rubio, haciendo que su interior ardiera como si estuviera siendo incinerado desde dentro, tambien sentia una gran cantidad de ira desbordar, teniendo que tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse.

* * *

 **Fuera de su mente**

Los dos shinobis de Kiri miraban algo confusos a sus prisioneros pues ambos cerraron los ojos de un momento a otro -Crees que se hacen los muertos?- Pregunto con duda el castaño a su compañero, quien miraba aburrido a los rubios.

-Puede ser, de todas formas lo mejor sera esperar unos minutos antes de liberarlos- Respondio con seriedad, esa no era la conducta que esperaban, la mayoria en esa situación intentaria escapar, ya sea haciendo algun jutsu o tratando de pasar a traves de los limites de la esfera, pero nunca nadie se mantuvo en tal calma.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Una gran presión los ataco de repente, sentian todo su cuerpo pesado y como el aire comenzaba a faltarles, el agua que rodeaba a los rubios comenzo a burbujear y emanar vapor, entonces ambos abrieron los ojos, ya no eran los mismos orbes azules de hace un momento, ahora eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, la esfera de agua exploto, rociando el agua hirviente sobre ellos, que gritaron de dolor antes de ser sujetados por sus rostros por Menma y estrellados contra la pared, haciendo que perdieran la consciencia.

Mito y Menma tomaron varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse y que el chakra del Kyubi abandonara sus sistemas, luego de unos minutos esto resulto y la capa de chakra rojo que los envolvía desaparecio.

-Que haremos con ellos?- Pregunto Menma mirando a los ninjas inconscientes.

-Los llevaremos, dijeron que Zabuza atacara en dos dias, Sensei seguramente sabra como sacarles información de donde y cuando... yo me encargare de esto, tu revisa las cajas a ver que encuentras- Menma asintio y dejo a su hermana tranquila. Mito saco un pergamino del cual saco tinta, pincel y un segundo pergamino, solo que este era del doble de su tamaño y tenia gran grosor[Igual al que tenia Naruto en la lucha contra Pain]. Lo primero que hizo fue aprovechar el que ambos shinobis estuvieran inconscientes para acercarse a ellos y colocar su mano derecha en la frente de uno y con la izquierda hacer un sello de mano, para luego repetir el proceso con el otro.

Habia usado un Genjutsu de bajo nivel que solo funcionaba con personas que habian perdido el conocimiento, los mantendria en un estado de sueño imposible de frenar por ellos mismos, a pesar de ello era una tecnica de bajo nivel ya que era sensible a los ruidos externos y al contacto directo de los individuos pero de momento serviria.

Sin ninguna otra preocupación urgente desenrollo el pergamino en el suelo y, con calma y precisión, comenzo a escribir sobre él, trazando una secuencia de sellos de alto nivel, lo cual le llevo algunos miutos. Una vez terminada la secuencia vio con satisfacción dos secuencias de sellado identicas a cierta distancia una de otra, entonces movio con sumo cuidado a los ninjas, no queria deshacer su jutsu por error, y los coloco cada uno sobre los sellos de los pergaminos y comenzo una corta secuencia de sellos con sus manos.

 **-Fuin-** Dijo antes de que en dos columnas de humo los dos ninjas de Kiri desaparecieran... el sello habia sido un exito.

-Has terminado?- Pregunto Menma escaneando el sello de su hermana, lo diria las veces que haga falta, su hermana era una experta en sellado, estaba seguro que llegaria lejos en ese arte y no solo por su talento, sino por la gran dedicación que le da, cosa que no se podia decir de él, si bien sabia algo de Fuinjutsu, no era de sus puntos fuertes, aunque eso no importaba ahora.

-Si, ¿Que encontraste?- Respondio/Pregunto sin alzar la vista mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo sellaba junto a sus herramientas.

-Mas drogas, armas y dinero que selle, algunos contratos comerciales y mapas con rutas nauticas, todo esta guardado- Mito asintio contenta, habia sido un buen hallazgo, estaba por decir que se fueran pero al alzar la vista vio la furia contenia en los ojos rojos de su hermano.

-Que sucedio?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Sígueme- Respondio Menma dando la vuelta y caminando hacia un gran contenedor negro. Con lentitud Menma lo abrio y Mito se quedo congelada ante lo que aparecio frente a ella.

Mujeres, mujeres jovenes, adultas, niñas, todas encadenadas y con un aspecto enfermizo, estaban horriblemente delgadas y algunas tenian marcas de golpes, vestian simples harapos y algunas incluso ya se encontraban muertas.

Mito retrocedio presa del shock, mientras que su hermano se acercaba y la tomaba de los hombros -Necesito que las saques-

-Eh? P-Por qué yo?- Pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Porque yo no puedo, todas parecen tener un trauma o algo asi, apenas me vieron y empezaron a llorar y retroceder mientras me gritaban que no me acercara, necesito que tú las saques de aqui y te las lleves a ese refugio que nos comento Sensei, donde dejo a los niños abandonados, yo terminare todo aqui y nos veremos en la mansion de Gato- Mito miro un momento dentro del contenedor, notando el miedo con el que veian a su hermano, entonces asintio y cerro el contenedor, luego procedio a escribir sobre él un patron de sellado, debia tener cuidado al hacerlo pues, si bien estaba sellando un objeto, las personas en el interior podian resultar afectadas si habia algun error en su trabajo.

Mientras ella hacia eso Menma hizo un par de clones y comenzo a escribir los sellos para la barrera en las diferentes paredes, colocando sellos explosivos en pilares, suelo, techo y paredes, con cuidado de que no estén muy cerca de los sellos de la barrera, podrian activarse por error y causar una catástrofe con ellos aun ahí.

Una vez ambos terminaron partieron cada uno por su lado, Menma se encontro con Kushina y Mito fue hacia el bosque, dejando el pergamino en la casa, las liberaría en cuanto terminaran con la operación, no tenia tiempo para atenderlas ahora.

Una vez todos terminaron sus trabajos partieron hacia la mansión del magnate, dispuestos a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi computadora esta temporalmente muerta, asi que tengo que escribir los capitulos en mi celular, lo cual me es muy incomodo, ademas de que anduve sin inspiración, la verdad me sorprende que halla logrado escribir tanto, pero bueno, espero que les gustara y dejen cualquier comentario, marquen esta historia como favorita o siganla para ver cuando pueda actualizar.

Hasta luego


	13. Chapter 13

**24/7/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Lalo80 y** **Bladetri** **:** Gracias y espero que les guste el Cap. :-)

 **Angron11:** Gracias. Lo de los elemento yo los veo como una mescla que se logra hacer con un gran control sobre los elementos base y luego combinando esos elementos, algo asi como cuando mesclas dos colores primarios, como el azul y el amarillo para hacer verde. Elementos que necesiten los chakras Ying y Yang yo creo que serian ya una fusion mas avanzada, como lo es la madera, que necesita agua, tierra y "Vida", que vendria ser el Yang, ya que sin eso solo seria lodo.

 **Sandi091000:** Gracias. Tengo pensado terminar con lo de Tazuna y luego hacer algun capitulo donde resuma las otras misiones y listo, asi paso a los examenes rapidamente.

Un saludo y espero que te guste el cap. ;)

 **216kfazE:** Por lecores asi da gusto segir escribiendo ( ) XD XD XD.  
Las voces se explicaran despues de los examenes Chunin, tendras que esperar para saber. ^.^

 **Minojhoel:** Okaaaaayyy XD

Espero que les guste el Cap (^.^)

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Tretas y Demonios**

Los equipos 7 y 11 se hallaban en un bosque que rodeaba una enorme mansión de marmol blanco con rejas negras de al menos seis metros de altura, Naruto podia sentir la presencia de una buena cantidad de soldados a lo largo del perimetro, incluyendo el techo y el interior de la mansión, tambien sentia la presencia de dos shinobis en la planta inferior, aunque parecian estar hablando con alguien, Gato posiblmente.

-Que haremos Sensei?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando el area, podia ver a los mercenarios pero no sabia si podrian lograrlo tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad que habian.

-De momento nos abstendremos de atacar, Kushina y yo haremos un pequeño reconocimiento interno, en cuanto lo crea conveniente les hare una señal, cuando la vean quiero que causen conmoción, estan permitidas las bajas enemigas, ¿Quedo claro?- ambos equipos asintieron y Kushina se encargo de dejar un clon que utilizaria las **Kongo Fusa** para crear una barrera que ocultaria sus presencias temporalmente, mientras tanto el Uzumaki y la pelirroja se escabulleron sigilosamente entre los mercenarios, cuidando de no hacer ningun tipo de ruido y de mantener oculta su presencia. Noquearon a un guardia para poder forzar una ventana, por la cual entraron y se escabulleron por los, oportunamente, obscuros pasillos, esquivando a los guardias que estuvieran posicionados en esquinas o puertas de habitaciones, habitaciones que ellos inspeccionaron pero, extrañamente, estaban vacías de cualquier cosa que no fueran las ostentosas decoraciones y los caros muebles, se ocupaban de dejar clones para que inspeccionaran mas a fondo, en busca de cualquier escondite secreto o algo asi, pero no encontraban nada.

-Esto no me agrada- Dijo en un susurro Kushina, a lo que Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo, el solo hecho de que la mansión estuviera a obscuras era sospechoso pero la seguridad tan patetica que tenia ese lugar dejaria que incluso sus alumnos lograran escabullirse y sin ser siquiera la mitad de cautelosos que él y Kushina, aun asi ellos continuaron su camino, llegando hacia una compuerta secreta en el sotano que era custodiada por tres mercenarios ciertamente incompetentes, a los que simplemente mataron, ya no estaban de humor para juegos. Con un Kunai imbuido en Chakra Raiton forzaron la puerta y descubrieron una escalera, la cual se vieron forzados a bajar.

Al final de la escalera se toparon con dos shinobis con la banda de Kiri en su frentes, ambos los miraban con una sonrisa altanera que molestaba levemente a Kushina, entonces los dos shinobis hicieron un sello de mano antes de colocar sus palmas en el suelo, donde brillo una secuencia de sellos que se extendia desde ellos hasta el pie de la escalera, donde se dividía en dos y recorría las paredes hasta llegar a su espalda, la complicada secuencia genero una barrera que los encerro en el tramo de la escalera antes de que los puños de los shinobis brillaran debido a la considerable cantidad de chakra que estaban vertiendo en el sello. Desde las paredes, comenzó a brotar agua, primero lentamente, como un grifo mal cerrado, pero luego se transformo en una cascada, liberando galones de agua que hicieron retroceder un poco a los shinobis, Kushina intento golpear la barrera pero esta parecio reflejar su fuerza, haciendola caer sobre los brazos de Naruto, quien se habia colocado a sus espaldas para atraparla, él Uzumaki intento usar sus cadenas pero estas no traspasaron la barrera.

-Es una buena barrera, tal vez sea de nivel 9- Decia el Uzumaki mientras Kushina se ponia de pie, el agua ya habia llegado a sus cinturas y avanzaba rapido. Naruto, coloco su mano en la pared y chasqueo la lengua -Sin duda es de nivel 9, aun asi es bastante avanzado, si intentamos modificar el sello liberara una poderosa descarga eléctrica- Comento indiferente del hecho de que el agua ya estuviera a la altura de su cuello.

Kushina, por otro lado, estaba algo preocupada pero se limitaba a ver como seria el accionar de su hijo en una situación como esa, el hecho de que estuviera en total calma era muy bueno para ella, entonces el agua ascendió incluso mas rapido, forzando a la pelirroja a ascender hasta el techo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse nuevamente, viendo como Naruto se mantenia en calma y, pegado a los escalones con Chakra, bajo por las escaleras y extendio su mano lentamente hacia la barrera.

Naruto no estaba preocupado, la barrera frente a él sin duda era sorprendente, una trampa de alto nivel, para el nivel 9 claro, para él, si bien era algo sorprendente que dos shinobis de Kiri lograran crearla, no seria mucho problema deformarla, por eso, utilizando Chakra en la planta de sus pies para pagarse a los escalones y, gracias a su dominio de los elementos **Futon** y **Suiton** , separaba el oxigeno del agua para poder respirar sin preocupaciones. Se acerco a la barrera con calma y extendio su mano, la cual comenzo a brillar por el chakra que la rodeaba, llamando la atención de los presentes, entonces en su mano comenzo a formarse una compleja secuencia de sellos hechos de chakra que se generaba en sus dedos pulgar, indice y medio. **(Estilo de Sellado Uzumaki: Llave Maestra: Tres puntos)-** Penso mientras colocaba sus dedos en la barrera, en ese momento, los sellos en sus dedos se extendieron violentamente por la barrera, mientras esta comenzaba a cambiar de color azul/celeste a rojo sangre, con un remolino azul de gran tamaño en medio. Los dos shinobis de Kiri miraban preocupados eso, sobretodo cuando la barrera comenzo a fragmentarse a gran velocidad, rompiendose y liberando toda el agua, la cual los arrastro hasta la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Rapidamente se levantaron dispuestos a pelear pero unas cadenas los rodearon, sujetándolos con fuerza.

Parados al pie de la escalera se encontraban los pelirrojos, las cadenas habian salido de la espalda de Kushina, quien miraba seriamente a Naruto, aunque internamente estaba sorprendida -Como es que puedes hacer la **LLave maestra**? Es una tecnica de muy alto nivel- Pregunto en un susurro, aunque Naruto la ignoro, caminando hacia ambos shinobis, uno de ellos era un pelinegro, por sus reservas de chakra podia saber que era un Jounin, en cambio, el otro, debia ser un chunin o un Genin de buen nivel. Aunque la barrera les gasto bastante chakra, asi que seguramente el mocoso fuera un Chunin y el otro un Jounin Elite.

-Bastardo, ¿Quien demonios eres tú?- Pregunto el Jounin molesto, recibiendo una patada en la mandíbula de parte de Naruto.

-Las preguntas las haremos nosotros- Dijo con tono frio que causo un escalofrio en la espina del presunto Chunin -Trabajan para Gato, eso es obvio, ahora diganme, ¿Donde esta ese enano?- Desde hace unos minutos que no sentia la presencia de Gato en los alrededores y eso le molestaba, ese enano no podia saber como enmascarar su presencia asi que aun habia alguien ayudandole.

El Jounin se levanto y simplemente escupió sangre al rostro del Uzumaki, quien solo suspiro y lo tomo de la cabeza para golpearlo con la rodilla con bastante fuerza, el Jounin callo al suelo con su nariz rota, gruño mientras levantaba su cabeza para escupir sangre, aunque tambien vio algo blanco en medio del charco -Bastardo, me rompiste el maldito diente- Mascullo antes de que Naruto lo tomara del cuello y lo levantara por encima de él.

-Creeme, te romperé mas que un diente mas tarde- Murmuro solo para él apretando con mas fuerza su cuello, viendo impasible como este pataleaba intentando inutilmente soltarse, hasta que quedo inconsciente debido a la falta de aire.

El mocoso a su lado veia con miedo como ese pelirrojo tiraba a su, presuntamente, muerto Sensei -N-no se na-nada ¡lo juro!- Decia temblando de miedo, se suponia que esta seria una misión fácil, solo ir y clavar el puñal en la espalda de un cansado shinobi, con eso ganaria mucho merito y podria escalar puestos para no tener que luchar en la maldita guerra de su pais.

-Eso lo diremos mas tarde- Respondio Kushina apretando la cadena que antes estaba alrededor del jounin por el cuello del chico, quien pataleaba pensando que lo matarian igual que a su maestro, quedando tambien inconsciente.

-No crees que fuiste un poco cruel? Ese niño se hizo encima- Dijo con gracia Naruto sintiendo una peste que lo hacia querer reir.

-¿Y seguro que el ver a su Sensei siendo ahorcado no tuvo nada que ver no?- Refuto tambien conteniendo su risa, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se divertia de esa manera, causando terror en otros.

-Explorare el lugar, tu encargate de sellarlos- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kushina, quien comenzo a escribir la secuencia de sellos en un pergamino, él, por otro lado, inspecciono el lugar, no habia realmente mucho, una bóveda con grandes cantidades de dinero y algunos contratos de poca importancia, habia signos de que movieron las cosas de lugar, papeles aleatorios regados por el suelo, cosas tiradas seguramente por prisa, entre otras cosas.

Volvio con Kushina, quien ya habia terminado y sellado el pergamino en su muñeca.

-Como te fue?- Pregunto la pelirroja, recibiendo un suspiro del Uzumaki.

-Ademas de unos cuantos millones en efectivo y papeles que no tienen sentido no encontre nada, al parecer movieron apresuradamente las cosas mas importantes de aqui-

-Esos papeles podrian estar relacionados con las cosas que encontraron Mito y Menma- Teorizo Kushina, a lo que Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

-Lo mejor sera terminar nuestros asuntos aqui y volver a lo de Tazuna para comprobarlo- Kushina asintio viendo como él hacia un sello de mano antes de que numerosas explosiones sonarán fuera de la mansión-

* * *

-Es la señal, ¡Vamos!- Exclamo Mito lanzándose hacia el jardín de la mansión y utilizando el **Futon: Repussho [Elemento aire: Palma de Viento Violento]** en los mercenarios regados por el lugar. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Sakura dio un gran salto, cayendo en picada en medio de unos cuantos guardias y golpeando con fuerza el suelo, el cual se quebro y hundió, haciendo que estos cayeran e incluso que algunos de sus brazos o piernas fueran atrapados por los escombros o trozos de roca, causando gritos que ambas Kunoichis simplemente ignoraron, aunque se movieron sorpresivamente para evitar dos Kunais lanzados por cierto Uchiha, que impactaron en dos mercenarios, uno con una espada que corria hacia Mito y el otro con un arco que apuntaba a Sakura, ambos cayeron muertos mientras que Sasuke aterrizo unos centímetros frente a ambas kunoichis.

-No bajen la guardia- Dijo seriamente dando un gran salto y exhalando una gran bola de fuego que daño seriamente a mas mercenarios, e incluso pudo haber matado a algunos. Alrededor de ellos los otros genins tambien estaban luchando, Sai se encargaba facilmente de algunos mercenarios con su espada o sus bestias de tinta, Yakumo utilizaba sus ilusiones para acabarlos mentalmente, dejandolos vulnerables para que ella los dejara inconscientes, Menma atacaba directamente, entrando en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo con varios mercenarios a la vez, arreglando fácilmente la diferencia numerica con los Kage Bunshins.

Ese fue el espectaculo que ambos Senseis encontraron al regresar, aunque decidieron no intervenir y dejar a sus alumnos encargarse de los "empleados" de Gato.

Fueron alrededor de 3 minutos en los que los 6 "niños" se encargaron de mas de 50 soldados. En lo que respectaba a Naruto habia sido algo aburrido, sabia que los alumnos de ambos eran mas que capases de encargarse de esos inutiles, la verdad habria sido mas interesante si les hubiera dejado a los otros dos shinobis conscientes, al menos asi los mocosos tendrian un reto.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

-Por qué vamos a espiar al equipo 7? No deberíamos estar cuidando a Tazuna-san?- Preguntaba cierta pelirosa del equipo 11 caminando junto a su Sensei y sus compañeras por un bosque.

-Tranquila Sakura, dejamos clones ahí, ademas, ¿No estas anciosa por ver otra vez a tú querido "Sasuke-kun"?- Respondio Yakumo, usando un tomo de burla al final, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirosa se calentaran.

-C-Callate Yakumo, no debí haberte contado eso- Dijo Sakura mirando hacia otro lado mientras Yakumo y Kushina reian levemente y Sai la miraba con duda.

-Osea que tú quieres acostarte con Uchiha-san?- Pregunto con genuina curiosidad, provocando que el rostro de la pelirrosa imitara el cabello de su Sensei antes de que intentara golpearlo.

-¡Y-yo jamas dije eso!- Exclamaba con fuerza mientras intentaba inútilmente golpear al ANBU encubierto.

-¡Ustedes dos detenganse!- Ordeno con firmeza la pelirroja deteniendo a ambos Genin -Sai, lo que quiera o no hacer Sakura es su problema, y tu, Sakura, no puedes permitirte perder el control de esa manera- Regaño a ambos obteniendo un "Lo siento Sensei" de sus alumnos, entonces sonrio un poco al mirar a Sakura y dijo -Sobretodo cuando sabes que es verdad-

Yakumo y Kushina comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas mientras la pelirrosa intentaba negar lo dicho nuevamente, todo eso visto por Sai quien sonreia muy levemente, posiblemente, la primera sonrisa sincera que habia hecho en su vida.

O al menos asi fue hasta que escucharon un fuerte estruendo venir desde adelante, por lo que olvidando las risas continuaron su camino de manera sigilosa, tratando de esconder su presencia.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta unos arbustos donde se ocultaron, frente a ellos habia un claro, en el cual se encontraban los miembros del equipo 7. Todos vestian sus vestimentas habituales, excepto Naruto que vestia simplemente unas sandalias ninja negras, pantalones azules y una camisa sin mangas color negra, no tenia su espada encima pero tenia un par de guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en el dorso de la mano.

El pelirrojo se hallaba esquivando los ataques de los tres Genin al mismo tiempo, Sasuke alternaba entre el combate cercano y el lanzamiento de Kunais y shurikens a distancia, para mantenerlo en constante movimiento, su arma de combate, dada a él por Naruto, eran dos espadas cortas que guardaba en dos fundas en su espalda baja que formaban una "X". Menma se mantenía cerca atacando a puño limpio, junto a su hermana que utilizaba su espada, los movimientos de los tres estaban perfectamente coordinados, cuando Mito o Menma eran forzados a alejarse Sasuke aparecia intentando dar un golpe o atacar con sus espadas, en cambio cuando este era repelido por Naruto, quien desviaba sus cortes con los guantes, rapidamente los mellisos atacaban en cualquier avertura que este mostrara, aunque aun no lograban darle un golpe.

Luego de un tiempo repitiendo lo mismo Naruto solo dio una fuerte patada a Menma en el estomago, alejandolo hasta que chocó con un arbol, luego sujeto con su mano derecha la espada de Mito y embullo esa misma mano con Chakra Raiton, forzándola a soltarla y retroceder, para luego, aun sujetando la espada por el filo, bloquear con la misma un corte de las dos espadas de Sasuke, quien habia intentado colarse por su punto ciego, para terminar dándole un puñetazo en su sorprendido rostro que lo mando junto a Menma, quien lo sujeto para que no se estrellaran con el arbol a su espalda.

-Supongo que es suficiente por hoy, descansen- Dijo Naruto lanzando a Mito su espada, quien la sujeto mientras él se daba la vuelta listo para marcharse.

-¡Espere!- Exclamo Menma levantandose junto a Sasuke, mirando con seriedad a Naruto.

-Qué sucede Menma?- Pregunto con su calma casi caracteristica el pelirrojo.

-Mañana lucharemos contra Zabuza y nosotros... queremos luchar seriamente contra usted- Pidio Menma, siendo secundado por sus compañeros.

-Dañarse seriamente antes de un combate es una estupidez- Dijo tajante Naruto.

-Aún asi... queremos que lo haga, queremos experimentar esa presión- Pidio ahora Sasuke, realizando una inclinación junto a sus compañeros. En cuanto subieron la cabeza Naruto pudo ver la desición en sus ojos, haciendolo suspirar, sabia que ellos no darian marcha atras a esa loca idea.

-Supongo que por un momento esta bien(Veamos si al menos pueden dar un buen espectaculo a nuestros espectadores)- Dijo y penso mientras retiraba su espada de un sello en su muñeca y la ataba a su cintura por una cuerda. Eso hizo sonreir por un momento a sus alumnos.

-(Esto sera emocionante)- Penso Menma ancioso por ver el poder de su maestro, sin saber que sus compañeros tenian pensamientos similares -(Oye Zorro, me ayudaras en este combate?)- Pregunto mientras tensaba sus musculos, listo para actuar.

 **-(Pff, crei haberte dicho que eso no se volvería una costumbre, ¿Que tan dificil puede ser luchar contra un huma...)** Las palabras del Zorro, junto a las sonrisas de los Genin murieron en cuanto Naruto apoyo su mano sobre el mango de su Katana.

Una enorme presión invadio a todos en el claro, haciendo que se sintieran horriblemente pesados y que el aire los abandonara, fue peor aun para los miembros del equipo 7, pues ellos veian el bloque de hielo que estaba en la cuenca derecha de Naruto, este los miraba con una frialdad nunca antes vista y la presión de su presencia mezclada con su instinto asesino hacia que los tres fueran incapaces de respirar o moverse, entonces, Naruto dio un paso, quebrando el suelo bajo sus pies y desapareciendo completamente.

 **-Patetico-** Usando chakra en sus cuerdas vocales, Naruto hablo con una voz distorsionada que lo hacia parecer incluso mas serio y amenazante de lo normal, muy lentamente, los tres se voltearon, mirando al Uzumaki dándoles la espalda, sin siquiera mirarlos, mientras enfundaba su espada **-Ustedes ya han muerto veinte veces-** En cuanto el mango toco la funda decenas de cortes aparecieron en los cuerpos de los tres, haciendo que gritaran de dolor mientras caian de rodillas y él se daba la vuelta con calma.

 **-(Interesante)-** Penso el Kyuubi luego de ver esa muestra de poder, a sus ojos, esa era una clara invitación a luchar **-Mocoso, cambie de opinion, seria problematico para mi que te murieras en un miserable entrenamiento-** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cedía algo de chakra a Menma, quien, en el mundo real, fue rodeado con el manto de chakra.

-(Te encargo la curación)- Dijo mentalmente Mito mientras intentaba pararse.

 **-Ten cuidado, ese sujeto es mas fuerte de lo que habia esperado-** Advirtio mentalmente la mitad Ying del Zorro.

-(Lo se)-

Sorprendentemente, el primero en contraatacar fue Sasuke, quien, gracias a las heridas, habia sido capas de reaccionar. La presión de Naruto, si bien era demencial, le afectaba en menor medida gracias a su pasado, lo que le permitio rodear su cuerpo de chakra Raiton y desaparecer, apareciendo a la espalda de Naruto con su puño rodeado de rayos **-Raiton: Jinraiken (Elemento Rayo: Puño Electrico)-** Exclamo intentando golpear al pelirrojo pero este simplemente lo tomo por su muñeca y la apreto hasta oirla crujir, oyendo como Sasuke gruñó, apretando con fuerza los dientes para evitar gritar, pero entonces el brazo de Naruto se rodeo de electricidad y descargo dicha energia sobre Sasuke, quien ya no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza, entonces Naruto levanto su otra mano, con la que sujeto del cuello a Menma, quien, luego de rodearse del chakra del Kyuubi, habia reunido chakra Katon en sus piernas y se lanzo generando una gran explosión causada por el chakra en sus piernas que uso para impulsarse a gran velocidad contra Naruto, quien al final lo atrapo sin mucho problema del cuello, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que el rubio sentia como lentamente perdia el aire.

-(Q-Que sucede?)- Se preguntaba el rubio sintiéndose cada vez mas debil.

Mientras, en su interior, Kurama noto algo, no podia ceder mas chakra al mocoso, entonces, mirando a través de los recuerdos de Menma para ver si lograba encontrar el porque, noto un sello en la palma de Naruto que se activo cuando iba a sujetar al mocoso del cuello, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que sucedio vio ahora a través de los ojos de Menma, notando como el chakra de este era succionado por un sello cerca de su codo, sacando una leve sonrisa al zorro.

 **-Jejejeje, bastardo astuto, ya entiendo tu jugarreta, ¡Oye mocoso!-** Grito el zorro a Menma, tratando de llamar la atención del rubio.

-(Que quieres?)- Pregunto, intentando fallidamente soltarse del agarre de Naruto.

 **-Puedes ver los sellos cerca del codo del tomate?-** Pregunto burlandose levemente de Naruto.

-(S-Sellos?)- Pregunto confundido sintiendo como perdia aire mientras el chakra del biju lo abandonaba.

 **-Hay un sello en su palma, esta cortando nuestra conexión, y luego esta el sello en su brazo, ese esta absorbiendo el chakra que te di hace un momento. Ese infeliz esta mas que preparado para detenerte si pierdes el control-** Explico el Zorro.

-(Entonces que hago?)- Pregunto preocupado.

Pero antes de que el Zorro respondiera Menma y Sasuke fueron lanzados por Naruto, quien sujeto con una de sus manos la espada imbuida de viento de Mito, quien intento liberarla pero la mano de Naruto se rodeo de fuego, forzando a la chica a soltar su espada, otra vez, y retroceder, aunque no avanzo mucho antes de que Naruto apareciera frente a ella y golpeara con fuerza su estomago, para luego golpear con su codo la base del craneo, dejandola inconsciente, luego fue por Sasuke, quien intentaba recomponerse de la sacudida eléctrica pero Naruto lo sujeto del rostro y, sin piedad, estrelló la parte posterior de su cabeza con un arbol cercano, atravesando el arbol y dejándolo inconsciente, el ultimo fue Menma que, estando libre de los sellos avanzo a la segunda cola con permiso del Zorro, quien tenia curiosidad sobre el actuar del pelirrojo, quien lo esquivo cuando Menma se abalanzó contra él salvajemente y simplemente retrocedió con una fria calma, misma que mantuvo incluso cuando uno de los zarpazos de Menma desgarró su camisa, mostrando sus innumerables cicatrices al "publico", hasta estar junto a la espada de Mito, se agacho para evitar un golpe con la cola de chakra del biju y tomo la espada del suelo, con la cual corto por la mitad al rubio, viendo como este se transformaba en humo, se sorprendio un poco por ello pero aun asi se dio vuelta a tiempo para sujetar nuevamente del cuello al rubio, a quien le quito el chakra del Biju mientras apretaba mas y mas su garganta, haciendo que este sintiera como lentamente se quedaba sin aire hasta que todo el chakra del Biju fue extraído de su sistema y él perdio la conciencia.

Viendo que estaba inconsciente, Naruto simplemente lanzo a Menma frente a unos arbustos y dijo: -Les encargo la curación- Antes de irse caminando hacia otro lado mientras que el equipo 11 se encargaba de tratar a sus alumnos.

* * *

Cuando los tres despertaron estaban cada uno en sus tiendas, el olor a carne asada llamo su atención y los guio fuera, donde Naruto estaba asando un jabali que habia cazado de casualidad luego del almuerzo, cuando este se interpuso en su camino hacia el area en la que habian estado entrenando...

Al pensar en eso recordaron su entrenamiento y la manera en la que fueron aplastado totalmente.

Naruto los había visto salir de sus tiendas y estaba por hablarles cuando estos de repente bajaron la cabeza, como si estuvieran avergonzados de algo, por lo que solo suspiro resignado -Vengan y sientense- Ordeno, los tres Genin obedecieron la orden sin decir nada, se sentaron frente a él, del otro lado de la fogata, y comenzaron a comer la carne acompañada con algo de arroz en total silencio.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-(Suspiro)... Escuchen- Dijo, consiguiendo que levantaran la cabeza -A pesar del resultado final, lo hicieron bien aguantando la presión y atacando como pudieron. Incluso shinobis mas experimentados mancharían sus pantalones en una situación como la de hoy- Explico, tratando de hacer que se sintieran mejor, consiguiendo una leve sonrisa de Mito y Menma al final.

-Aun asi no logramos siquiera tocarte- Dijo Sasuke con su vos cargada en frustración.

-Tampoco durante nuestra primera clase y, que yo recuerde, tú fuiste el primero en herirme- Respondio el Uzumaki, logrando que el Uchiha sonriera levemente, sabia que esto era algo temporal pero al dia siguiente, cuando se enfrentaran a Zabuza y los mercenarios que Gato contrataria para acabarlos entonces ganarian algo de la confianza que perdieron con su combate -Terminen su comida y vallan a dormir, mañana sera un dia pesado- Ordeno terminando su carne y marchándose a su tienda, dejando un clon que se encargaria de la vigilancia y el control de la barrera.

Los otros tres se resignaron a comer, sellaron lo que quedo y fueron nuevamente a dormir, como bien habia dicho Naruto, el dia de mañana seria realmente agotador.

* * *

Como siempre, el equipo 7 se levanto temprano, desayunaron las sobras del dia anterior junto a un poco de té y luego partieron hacia la casa de Tazuna, como era temprano, aun no habia actividad en la casa, ni siquiera de parte del otro equipo, aunque Naruto podia sentir la presencia de tres clones de Kushina, con calma y una leve sonrisa, formo un senbon de hielo, aprovechando la humedad del rocio matutino, y lo lanzo al clon mas descuidado, que estaba entre los arboles, a unos metros de ellos, el clon desapareció y Kushina salio menos de tres segundo despues, con una Katana en su mano y vistiendo un simple camison azul.

-Lindo atuendo- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Uzumaki mientras el y sus alumnos bajaban del arbol, viendo divertidos como la pelirroja se sonrojaba un poco.

-Qué hacen aqui tan temprano?- Pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema.

-La construcción no comenzaria desde temprano hoy?- Pregunto alzando una ceja, viendo como Kushina se sorprendia y palmeaba su frente, lo habia olvidado, haciendo al pelirrojo suspirar.

-Tazuna-san se emborrachó de nuevo no?- El silencio de Kushina le dio la razón, haciendo que palmeara su frente, por eso no le gustaban tanto las misiones de escolta/protección, en mas de una ocasión significaban que tambien estarian de niñera, ya sea del objetivo o de algun familiar, y en este caso, era de un viejo que lava sus penas con alcohol, le desagrada bastante ese tipo de personas, desde que era joven fue asi, lo que le llevo a tener algunas discusiones con Tsunade cuando era mas joven, pues ella no lograba superar la muerte de su novio y su hermano, si bien Naruto a esa edad comprendia que era algo doloroso no podia aceptar que la aclamada medica mas fuerte del mundo fuera tan patetica que incluso halla desarrollado miedo a la sangre, era como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la mataran, por fortuna, cuando le anunciaron a la anciana que seria madrina se habia reformado y, finalmente, aceptado dirigir el hospital y entrenar a la nuevas generaciones de ninjas médicos. Aun tena algunos problemas con la sangre pero era cuestion de tiempo para que volviera a su vieja gloria.

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema.

-Mito, ve y despierta al anciano- Ordeno con leve molestia, no por tener que levantarle, sino porque el mismo Tazuna habia dejado en claro que debian estar aqui temprano, asi que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, ni de desayunar de manera decente.

Lo que le recordaba...

-Menma, Sasuke, vallan a revisar las trampas, las que tengan algo deben desarmarlas completamente y traer la comida, las que estén vacías no las toquen, solo cambien la carnada de ser necesario y sigan adelante. No se olviden de traer cualquier fruta que encuentren- Ambos Genin asintieron y desaparecieron en un gran remolino de hojas.

-Los enviaras por comida ahora?- Pregunto Kushina, alzando una ceja, divirtiendo un poco al Uzumaki, pues parecia que lo estuviera imitando.

-Tenemos tiempo antes de que ese sujeto se aliste, ademas, tú y tu equipo no han desayunado, y los mios solo comieron sobras, lo mejor sera hacer un buen desayuno asi pueden estar al cien por ciento en combate- Kushina tuvo que darle la razón, sobretodo cuando su estomago rugio, sacando una leve risa de Naruto y avergonzando bastante a la mujer.

-Ya esta despierto Sensei- Informo Mito al aterrizar junto a ellos.

-Buen trabajo, vamos adentro-

* * *

Luego de un buen desayuno y de que el equipo 11 se alistara salieron de la casa de Tazuna, llegando al puente relativamente rapido, pero este estaba rodeado de niebla.

-Detenganse- Ordenaron simultáneamente Kushina y Naruto, llamando la atención de Tazuna mientras que los Genin se tensaban y rodeaban al constructor.

-Qué sucede? Pregunto preocupado Tazuna.

-Huele a sangre y no siento la presencia de nadie en este puente- Informo Naruto con su mano derecha sobre su espada.

-Tienes un buen olfato Uzumaki, y yo que crei que habia limpiado bien el lugar- Se oyo la voz de Zabuza con un toque de humor, tensando aun mas a los Genin.

Entonces la niebla se disipo nuevamente y todos se vieron rodeados por 5 Zabusas, aunque Naruto sonrio, llamando la atención del que estaba frente a él.

-Mito- Dijo simplemente el Uzumaki y la rubia desaparecio, solo para aparecer a su lado mientras que en los clones aparecian cortes ya sea que los partian en dos o que les hacian una herida sin duda mortal, pero entonces todos se deshicieron en charcos de agua.

-Sorprendente, parece que tienes una rival, Haku- Dijo el ninja renegado mientras aparecia junto a su ayudante.

-Eso parece- Respondio este.

-Oye, Uzumaki, ¿No te falta un mocoso?- Pregunto aburrido Zabuza al no ver a ese rubio que destruyo sus clones de agua junto al pelinegro la ultima vez.

El Uzumaki simplemente se encogio de hombros y dijo: -Esta haciendo algo mas importante- Ganando un gruñido del shinobi.

* * *

-Esta es la casa?- Pregunto un sujeto sin camisa, lo que dejaba ver un cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho, vendas en la mitad inferior del estomago y una katana en la cintura.

-Si, esta es la casa del anciano- Respondio un tipo aparentemente mas joven que su compañero, vestia una sudadera manga larga y un gorro de lana en la cabeza, este llevaba una Katana atada en la cintura.

-Bien, entonces terminemos con esto rapido, me entere que su hija era una preciosidad- Dijo el primero con una sonrisa lasciva que contagio a su compañero.

-Gato me aseguro que luego de que el vejete este muerto podremos hacer lo que queramos con ella antes de que terminen el nuevo burdel- Confeso, haciendo mas grande la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Ahora estoy ansioso- Dijo el tuerto tomando el mango de su katana.

-Ustedes si que piensan en divertirse verdad?- Oyeron ambos antes de darse la vuelta pero lo unico que vieron eran unas manos que se dirigian a sus rostros, estrellándolos contra la puerta, rompiendo esta y haciendo que perdieran la conciencia -Solo son un par de basuras- Termino de decir el sujeto, revelándose como un rubio de ojos azules y marcas zorrunas en su rostro.

-¡Menma-san! ¿Qué sucedio?- Decia sorprendida Tsunami viendo a los sujetos inconscientes a un lado de su puerta rota.

-Lamento lo de la puerta Tsunami-san, mas tarde me encargare de arreglarla, de momento tengo que retirarme, los mercenarios de Gato probablemente esten llegando al puente en este momento- Anuncio el Namikaze haciendo algunos clones que se encargarian de los bandidos y de proteger a Tsunami y su hijo. Luego de eso desaparecio, dejando sorprendida a Tsunami y su hijo.

Inari sabia lo del ataque, habia escuchado a los ninjas hablar sobre eso con su abuelo la mañana del dia anterior y tenia miedo de que algo le pasara, por eso se habia quejado en el desayuno, les habia dicho que todos moririan y que lo mejor era que se fueran, pero la respuesta del pelirrojo habia sido simple.

"No subestimes a mis alumnos"

No lo habia entendido, por eso el dia anterior habia querido ver que tan fuertes eran asi que se escabullo por el bosque para poder verlos y lo que vio fue aterrador, el pelirrojo no podia ser humano, los otros tres se movian tan rapido que no podia verlos pero aun asi él los esquivaba y los golpeaba sin siquiera sudar, luego le pidieron que luchara enserio y entonces sintio una presión como nunca antes habia sentido, penso que moriria aplastado, y entonces el pelirrojo desaparecio y les causo innumerables cortes, si hubiera sido él seguramente se hubiera muerto, pero esos dos rubios de alguna manera se habian curado, eso lo sorprendio, pero no tanto como ver al pelinegro, ese no se habia curado, la sangre fluia por todo su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a morir, y aun asi fue el primero en atacar, pero el pelirrojo no habia tenido piedad y le habia roto la muñeca y luego le habia dado una descarga. Para él, era como si al calmado hombre lo hubieran cambiado por un demonio sin clemencia.

Pero la presión que sentia se intensifico cuando el otro rubio fue rodeado con una extraño manto rojo, dándole un aspecto mas animal y amenazante.

El pobre niño no pudo resistir la presión combinada del instinto asesino de Naruto y Menma, quedando inconsciente. Lo unico que recordaba era estar en la espalda alguien que lo llevaba a casa.

Hasta ese momento él habia pensado que esos shinobis solo eran ilusos que no sabian lo que era sufrir pero estaba equivocado, Kaiza hace mucho tiempo dijo que hay dos tipos de personas que realmente saben causar dolor.

Los que sintieron ese dolor y los que son demasiado egoístas como para importarles el dolor de otros.

Sabia que el pelirrojo era de los primeros, pues lo habia visto reunir a los niños sin hogar y llevarlos al bosque, donde les hizo una casa, sin contar las cicatrices que habia logrado ver antes de perder la conciencia. Una admiración habia nacido en él, deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba proteger a su familia como lo habian hecho Kaiza y esos Shinobis.

"Deseas ser fuerte?" Le habia preguntado el pelirrojo, la noche anterior, cuando se lo dijo. "La fuerza no se consigue de la noche a la mañana niño, uno debe entrenar duro, debe seguir donde otros abandonaron, y deben tener el valor para sacrificarse por algo mayor que el mismo y para proteger aquello que ama con su vida, ese valor es la fuente de la verdadera fuerza".

-¡Inari!, ¿¡Donde crees que vas!?- Grito Tsunami a su hijo al verlo correr fuera de la casa.

-¡VOY A PROTEGER MI HOGAR!- Grito el niño, sorprendiendo a su madre y sacando una sonrisa de los clones, de los cuales dos lo siguieron ocultos en la sombra.

* * *

Menma había tratado de llegar lo mas rapido posible, sabia que posoblemente la batalla ya estaria terminando, pero aun asi debia ayudar cuando llegaran los mercenarios, el loco de su Sensei probablemente le dejara ese trabajo a Mito y Sasuke.

Y no estaba equivocado.

* * *

Bien, oficialmente, mi computadora anterior esta muerta, cuando pueda conseguire una nueva, de momento espero que no halla muchos errores de ortografia. Este fue el capitulo 13, intentare actualizar rapido pero el que sigue es el fic de Dragon Ball Z, los que quieran pueden leerlo, en cuanto lo termine trabajare en el capitulo 14, la lucha contra Zabuza y lo de Gato.

Espero que les gustara el cap y que les guste el fic de Dragon Ball a aquellos que lo lean.

 **AVISO:** Los capitulos seran, a mas tardar, uno por mes, si es que tengo inspiración, tratare de actualizar antes como con este, pero no prometo nada.

Hasta luego.


	14. Chapter 14

**01/08/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **Bladetri** **y** **Sandi91000** **:** Gracias y espero que les guste el Cap.

 **Angron11 :** Lo de que pelee enserio es una de las pocas cosas que hice pensando en el futuro de la historia, otras solo pasasn porque pasan. Y Haku vere como la utilizo, aun no decido bien su destino.

Un saludo para Angron y Sandi, espero que les guste el capitulo :3

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Un Final y un Comienzo**

La batalla se había desatado de una manera interesante, según Kushina. Ella y su equipo habían sido relevadas por Naruto, quien se enfrentaba a Zabuza, y Mito, quien peleaba contra el enmascarado junto a Sasuke, mientras que ellos protegían a Tazuna de cualquier clon de agua que apareciera.

Naruto por otro lado en realidad no estaba disfrutando mucho su combate. Podia notar que Zabuza aun no se habia recuperado por completo de su lucha anterior, pero eso no lo detuvo de causarles algunas heridas significativas. -Sabes Zabuza- Dijo, llamando la atención del Nuke-nin.

Zabuza no estaba del mejor humor, tenia una herida en su espalda, que iba desde su hombro derecho a sus costillas izquierdas, su brazo izquierdo estaba inerte y su espada habia sido cortada por la mitad por un momento de descuido, pero aun asi respondio -Qué quieres?-.

-Pienso que lo mejor es terminar con este combate, antes de que el enano de Gato aparezca- Respondio calmado Naruto, enfundando su espada.

-Je, ese enano miedica no se atrevera a mostrar su horrible rostro en este lugar- Respondio con confianza, Gato era un cobarde, jamas apareceria en un lugar como ese, estaba seguro.

-Él planea traicionarte, traera un grupo de mercenarios y nos matara cuando parezca que estemos debiles, incluso contrato shinobis- Dijo mientras sacaba un rollo de su bolsa ninja y de él sacaba al Jounin que habia capturado.

Zabuza se quedo mirando al sujeto, lo reconocia, la ultima vez que lo vio era un chunin de poca importancia de su aldea -Puedo confiar en tu palabra?- Pregunto con cautela, viendo como Naruto volvia a sacar su espada.

-Te lo juro por mi espada- Exclamo el Uzumaki sujetando con firmeza su preciada arma frente a su rostro.

Con un asentimiento, Zabuza se acerco al shinobi y corto su yugular, bañando la Zanbato en su sangre, son la cual volvió a tamaño original -Espero que no defraudes mi confianza, Uzumaki- La amenaza tacita era innegable, aunque Naruto solo lo desestimo y asintió -¡HAKU!- Grito Zabuza, llamando la atención de su ayudante, quien habia encerrado a los alumnos de Naruto en una cúpula de espejos hechos de hielo -¡Detente, no pelearemos contra Konoha!- Extrañado, el Yuki asintio y deshizo su Jutsu, liberando a Mito y Sasuke, quienes tenian un par de agujas en su cuerpo, aunque la lucha le habia dado buenas ideas a Mito para su futuro control sobre el Hyoton.

El ahora conocido como Haku fue junto a Zabuza, quien miro fijamente a Naruto -¿En cuanto llegara el enano?- Pregunto.

-Pronto estara aqui, mientras, ire a hablar con un espectador no deseado- Respondio el pelirrojo, desapareciendo en un remolino de cuervos.

* * *

 **Sobre el Puente**

Encima del puente, el pelirrojo reapareció, estando frente a una mujer con un cabello castaño-rojizo con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho, siendo el otro de un verde claro. Ella veía con cierta sorpresa al Uzumaki, aunque a Naruto no se le escapo como su mano lentamente se acercaba a su porta kunais, vestia el atuendo estándar Chunin con la banda ninja de Kiri en su hombro.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, no es mi estilo matar mujeres bellas- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su espada en la garganta de la mujer -Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Se presento, haciendo sonreir a la mujer.

-Llamame Mei encanto- Dijo coquetamente la ojiverde.

-Bien Mei-Chan ¿Que hacias espiando mi combate? ¿No deberias estar con el pequeño Gato?- Pregunto, según el imbécil que Zabuza mato, ella se encargaría de la seguridad personal de Gato, aunque no le importaba mucho el que ese pequeño engendro estuviera sin protección decente.

-La verdad no le importo que viniera, después de todo, el este con sus "confiables" mercenarios- Respondió con una clara burla al final.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos continuar nuestra charla en otro lugar, de lo contrario tendriamos que intervenir en la lucha, y preferiria que se encarguen mis alumnos- Naruto podia sentir como Gato y sus hombres se acercaban, al igual que Menma y un gran grupo de personas, graciosamente comandadas por Inari.

-mmm, la verdad no me importa mucho, asi que vamos, puede que incluso podamos _conocernos mejor_ \- El tono sujerente que uso al final, junto al acercamiento descarado de la mujer hizo a Naruto sonreir ¿Acaso parecia alguien facil de seducir? No habia aguantado alrededor de un año viviendo con Anko por nada.

Sin decir nada, ambos desaparecieron en una parvada de cuervos, apareciendo en medio del agua, a varios metros del puente.

-Eh, y yo que pense que iriamos a un lugar mas discreto- Dijo con gracia la mujer mientras el agua a sus pies comenzaba a evaporarse.

-Jajaja, no se que te hizo pensar algo asi- Respondio de la misma manera el Uzumaki, congelando el agua a sus pies.

-Me gustaria acerte una propuesta Naruto-kun- Volvio a decir la mujer, haciendo sellos de manos.

-Te escucho- Dijo mientras guiaba su mano hacia su katana

De repente un enorme dragón de agua emergio.

* * *

-¡Yo!- Saludo Menma, apareciendo junto a su hermana y Sasuke.

-Tardaste mucho- Regaño la rubia.

-Tuve que detenerme a sellar un jabali-

-Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

-Es que los idiotas que mando Gato se divirtieron todo el camino hacia la casa de Tazuna y no podia desperdiciar la carne- Respondio con una sonrisa, en el tiempo que estuvieron en el pais le habia tomado cierto gusto a la carne de jabali.

-Dejen las charlas para despues, el enemigo se aproxima- Regaño un clon dejado por Naruto, el cual se encargaria de avisar cuando llegara Gato -Ustedes se encargaran de ellos-.

-Hai-

-No te parece que es demasiado para esos mocosos?- Pregunto extrañado Zabuza, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra su espada mientras que Haku cubria sus heridas con escarcha y luego las congelaba, no era algo demasiado eficaz y dejaba a Haku agotada pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ninguno de los de Konoha lo tratara.

-Na, ellos pueden encargarse, yo mientras me ire, mi trabajo termino- Respondio algo aburrido antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-mmm, parece que ya empieza todo, bueno, supongo que yo ya termine aqui- Decia el pelirrojo, desapareciendo en su parvada de cuervos.

En el lago, quedo a una escultura de hielo con forma de mujer, la cual estaba arrodillada sobre el agua con los brazos inertes hacia los lados y la ropa rasgada por lo que parecia ser un corte de espada.

* * *

-Deberias retirar tu niebla- Comento Menma, tratando de ver a los mercenarios, sin exito alguno. Zabuza solo bufo antes de hacerlo, era mejor reservar algo de chakra, por fortuna, fue a tiempo para ver una flecha que se dirigia hacia Haku, que fue detenida por Sasuke sin mucho problema.

-¡Zabuza! ¿Te aliaste con esas alimañas? No sabia que el gran **Demonio Oculto de la Niebla** fuera un cobarde- Grito con burla, aunque Zabuza lo ignoro por completo, las palabras de alguien tan patetico jamas le afectarían.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sera que te saquemos de aqui- Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Gato, quien se volteo con miedo viendo a un pelirrojo con un parche en su ojo izquierdo que lo tomo por el rostro antes de desaparecer junto a él, apareciendo frente al equipo de Kushina, ante los que lo arrojo.

-Quieres que se encarguen los tuyos o aun es muy pronto?- Pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kushina, quien miro por un momento a sus alumnos. Sai sin duda ya habia matado, lo vio en sus ojos cuando lo conocio, Yakumo podria tener un efecto negativo si no se trataba con cuidado el tema de matar, y Sakura no sabia si lo habia hecho antes o si siquiera podia hacerlo. Lo mejor seria esperar un poco mas.

-Encarguense ustedes- No le gustaba la idea de que sus hijos mataran pero eran shinobis, ese solo era un gaje del oficio. Co un asentimiento Naruto solo le indico que apresaran a Gato y luego volteo a ver a los mercenarios, los cuales no se habian movido desde que su "lider" fue capturado.

-Bien, Menma, tu te encargaras de tapar su escape, luego entre los tres se encargaran de ellos, no quiero sobrevivientes- Su tono de vos fue firme y autoritario, dejando en claro que no había discusión.

Menma apreto con fuerza su Kunai antes de hacer un clon de sombras y enviar chakra a sus piernas para dar un salto, quedando detras de los mercenarios **-Doton: Doryuu Heki (Elemento Tierra: Muralla Corriente de Tierra)-** Exclamo junto a su clon mientras hacian los sellos de manos, entonces colocaron sus manos en el suelo y crearon dos murallas de tierra con cabezas de Sapos en el medio y picos en la parte superior. Dando un gran salto, el Menma original, se paro en la parte superior de su muralla y miro con falsa frialdad a los mercenarios antes de que Sasuke y Mito se situaran a sus lados y los tres hicieran algunos sellos de manos. **-** **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)/Futon: Renkuudan(Elemento Viento: Rafaga de Aire Comprimido)-** Dos bolas de fuego y una de viento se precipitaron hacia los mercenarios, quienes quisieron correr pero no tenian lugar hacia donde uir, algunos saltaron al agua intentando salvarse, pero los otros murieron de manera instantánea cuando las gan esfera exploto, derribando las dos murallas, por fortuna, los Genin habian saltado debajo del puente, y los demas estaban a salvo detras de una barrera hecha por las cadenas de Naruto.

Ya en el agua Sasuke hizo su propia secuencia de sellos y mientras que sus compañeros saltaban él exclamo - **Raiton: Amigumo (Elemento Rayo: Telaraña)-** Acabando con los mercenarios que se lanzaron al agua para salvar sus vidas. Los tres subieron nuevamente al puente, siendo invadidos por el olor a carne quemada que casi los hacia vomitar. En la entrada del puente habia un pequeño crater humeante, que aun de mantenia con alta temperatura, o al menos asi fue hasta que Naruto paso a su lado. El Uzumaki se limito a hacer un sello de manos y una pequeña esfera de agua se genero frente a él, la cual dejo caer sobre el crater. El agua se evaporo casi al instante y dicho vapor tenia cierta peste a carne quemada, lo cual Naruto arreglo generando una corriente que aminoro el mal olor, entonces uno el **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Elemento Agua: Tecnica de la Gran Catarata)** Para generar una ola que golpeo en el puente y lanzo los restos de mercenarios al mar, sin importarle las miradas de los shinobis, ni las personas del pueblo que habian llegado antes de que sus alumnos actuaran.

-Trabajo terminado chicos, vallan al hogar de Tazuna a empacar las trampas, nos iremos mañana- Ordeno, dando la vuelta y yendo hacia donde estaba Kushina, mientras los tres Genin desaparecían.

* * *

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

El equipo 7 estaba frente al equipo 11, Tazuna, los trabajadores del puente y algunos de los ciudadanos del pueblo.

-Enserio tienen que irse ya?- Preguntaba algo deprimido Inari, la presencia del equipo 7 habia sido una gran influencia para el pueblo. Gato habia sido enjuiciado el mismo dia de su aprensión, todos sus activos fueron confiscados, ademas de que la mitad del dinero que los shinobi confiscaron de los burdeles y almacenes que explotaron la noche anterior al ataque fue repartido a los ciudadanos y la otra mitad seria usada para pagar las reparaciones del pueblo y algo mas, para contratar a Zabuza Momochi, el Nuke-nin fue contratado para asesinar a los principales compradores de Gato y sus socios en el mercado negro.

Ademas de que la cabaña que Naruto construyo en el bosque ahora servia de orfanato y sanatorio, donde mujeres que fueron maltratadas fisica y mentalmente eran atendidas por clones de Kushina antes de reunirse con sus familias, ademas de que se cuidaban a los niños sin padres que Naruto rescato hasta que los adoptaran o que sus padres pudieran venir por ellos.

-Nuestro trabajo era apoyar al equipo 11 hasta que el peligro pasara, nosotros ya cumplimos asi que es hora de marchar. Dejo en tus manos el resto Kushina-

-Dejalo en mis manos Naruto, Menma, Mito, cuidense y díganle a su padre que volveré en una semana, Sasuke saluda a Mikoto de mi parte y tu Hizumi-Chan cuidate- Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja abrazando a sus hijos, a su futuro-hijo-en-ley, como le gustaba decirle a Sasuke para molestar a Mito, y a una pequeña niña a espaldas de Naruto, quien le sonrio y saludo con la mano.

Despues de las despedidas el equipo 7 camino hacia el otro lado del puente, donde Zabuza y Haku se despedian.

-Dejo a mi hija en tus manos Uzumaki- Dijo ferozmente Zabuza, apenando un poco a Haku, desde hace poco tiempo Zabuza habia empezado a llamarla de esa manera y aun le apenaba un poco que su figura de padre en realidad la viera como su hija, aunque igualmente la hacia muy feliz.

-Hai hai, te prometo que esta en buenas manos, vivira como protegida del Clan Uzumaki asi que los consejeros no podran ponerle una mano encima, ademas de que le pedire a Tsunade que la entrene como medica- Respondio algo aburrido Naruto, Zabuza era sorprendentemente sobreprotector con Haku, aunque lo no podía culpar, despues de todo, él era igual con Narumi.

Ante la mención de la Senju, los ojos de Haku brillaron un poco, despues de todo, al igual que muchas Kunoichis, Tsunade Senju era su idolo a seguir y la idea de ser entrenada por ella la emocionaba.

-(Que linda)- Penso algo colorado Menma al ver a la Yuki emocionarse, aunque eso fue notado por Zabuza, quien le envio al rubio una mirada de muerte que casi lo hizo dar un paso atras, pero no lo hizo, no podia retroceder ante Zabuza, asi que clavo su mirada en los ojos del asesino.

Esa interacción fue notada por Naruto, quien se aguantaba las risas, se notaba que era su hermanito, pues él, inconscientemente, habia hecho lo mismo al conocer a Fugaku. -(Reza porque no se entere Kushina porque sino no dormiras tranquilo Menma)- Penso con gracia, aunque casi se le escapa una carcajada al ver la mirada "malvada" que le daba Mito a su hermano. El pobre Menma no escucharia el final de esto, estaba seguro.

* * *

 **Cientos de Metros del Puente**

-Estas seguro que es por aqui Ao?- Pregunto un joven castaño con la banda de Kiri en el cuello.

-Si, vi algo extraño por aqui, tal vez Mei-sama se encuentre por aqui-

-La verdad no entiendo porque Yagura-sama pierde el tiempo con esa muj/que es eso?- Hablo de repente Ao, interrumpiendolo mientras apuntaba a una "cosa" blanca en medio del agua, aunque tambien fue para no partirle la cara por insultar a Mei, la, secreta, lider de la resistencia de Kiri.

Ambos se acercaron con cautela, no sabian que era asi que debian tener cuidado. Al acercarse, los ojos de ambos se abrieron todo lo que sus cuencas les permitían.

-¡Mei-sama!- Exclamo Ao acercándose, pero teniendo cuidado de no tocarla.

-Esto es... Hielo? Quien pudo haber hecho algo asi?- Pregunto el ninja junto a Ao, intentando tocarla, Ao estaba por apartarlo pero...

 **CRASHH**

En cuanto toco la "estatua", surgieron cortes que iban desde sus hombros a los lados de su cadera, su yugular y, finalmente, uno que iba por la mitad de su cuerpo.

 **FISHHH**

 **-** AAHHGG- Ambos retrocedieron cuando de los cortes brto sangre, que les salpico encima, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran viendo como la figura de la mujer se desmoronaba y se perdia en el agua.

-Un demonio... solo un demonio pudo haber hecho algo como esto- Respondio finalmente Ao, sorprendiendo a su compañero por su rostro iracundo.

* * *

 **En Konoha**

Habia sido todo un dia de viaje, pero estaban nuevamente en casa. El equipo 7 partio rapidamente hacia la torre Hokage, donde presentaron su informe y Naruto presento a Haku como una Kunoichi de rango Chunin que estaria a su cuidado, cosa que no molesto en lo mas minimo al Kage, quien le dio una banda y le instruyo que seria miembro de reserva del equipo 7. Partiria con ellos a las misiones pero solo actuaria de ser necesario. Algo asi como un examinador.

-Bien, ustedes tres pueden irse, Haku, esperame afuera, discutire un par de cosas mas con Hokage-sama e iremos a tu nueva casa- Ordeno Naruto, siendo obedecido al instante. Haku le pregunto si queria que llevara a Hizumi, pero Naruto solo nego con la cabeza.

-¿De que deseas hablar Naruto?- Pregunto Minato, extrañado de que Naruto despachara a sus alumnos pero dejara a la niña, la cual se bajo de la espalda de Naruto con una mirada de seriedad que una niña no podia tener.

Antes de que la niña pudiera hablar, Naruto envio un pulso de Chakra, revisando que no hubiera sellos de espionaje o algo similar, cosa que indigno un poco a Minato, él era un Fuin Master de nivel 10, era imposible que pudiera dejar pasar un sello de vigilancia en su propia oficina. Ignorando la mirada del Kage, Naruto hizo una seña con su mano y Minato pudo sentie como los ANBU de la oficina se retiraban -(Asi que este es tu nivel de respeto eh)- Penso secretamente orgulloso, era dificil hacer que te obedecieran una vez abandonaras el escuadron, debias ganarte el respeto de los mas veteranos para ello, o realizar una acción "heroica" que prácticamente te vuelva una leyenda entre los novatos.

Con un asentimiento de Naruto, la niña hablo -La verdad, la que viene a hablar soy yo Hokage-sama- La niña, extrañamente, hablaba con la voz de una mujer adulta, aunque Minato no se sorprendio, veia venir algo asi.

-Y usted es...?-

En respuesta, la niña acerco su mano a su frente, donde habia un sello que ella desactivo, entonces fue rodeada por una columna de humo, que, al dispersarse, mostro a una hermosa mujer adulta -Permitame presentarme, soy Mei Terumi-

-Oh? Creia que su apellido era Zerako, Sra. Mano derecha y amante del Mizukage Yagura- Respondio con algo de sarcasmo el Namikaze, sabia quien era la mujer, o al menos quien decia ser ante el publico, la mano derecha de Yagura y su soldado mas fiel en su lucha contra los poseedores de Kekkei Genkai.

-Zerako es un apellido falso que use para infiltrarme entre las filas de Yagura, pero eh venido aqui para informarles de algo muy importante- Respondio con convicción la mujer.

-Que cosa?- Pregunto ya mas serio Minato, no sentia rastro alguno de mentira en el tono de la mujer.

-Los lideres de las grandes aldeas de Kiri, Iwa y Suna se reuniran en tres meses junto al lider de la reciente aldea de Otogakure no Sato. Segun las investigaciones de la resistencia el lider de Oto es nada mas y nada menos que Orochimaru, y al parecer él planea un ataque contra otra de las grandes aldeas- Informo Mei, viendo como los ojos de Minato se abrian por el shock, pero, demostrando su amplia experiencia, retomo la calma y la miro con cautela casi al instante.

-Y qué gana la resistencia al regalar información de tal importancia? Espera que les prestemos tropa o demos algun medio de pago?-

-Cuando el ataque se efectúe, nosotros aprovecharemos para tomar el control de Kiri, lo que queremos es una alianza posguerra, para poder reparar algo del mal que esta guerra interna genero y poder realizar tratados comerciales con Konoha es la via mas segura para ello- Respondio firmemente Mei, viendo al rubio cerrar los ojos, refleccionando.

-Qué hay de Kumo? Tambien informaran al Raikage?-

-El blanco mas claro es Konoha, Iwa mantiene su rencor por la guerra, Suna tiene muchos problemas economicos, sobretodo con su Daimo enviando misiones a nosotros en lugar de su pueblo y Orochimaru odia a Konoha porque Hiruzen te eligio a ti como Hokage- Dijo de pronto Naruto, aportando su punto de vista de la situación.

-Qué hay de Kiri? Ellos no tienen motivos para atacarnos- Refuto Minato.

-Ahora si los tienen- Respondio Naruto, haciendo que Mei se pusiera algo incomoda.

-A que te refieres?- Use a uno de los shinobis que capture para fingir la muerte de Mei-san. Eso le dara a Yagura un motivo para atacar y le permitira a Mei-san dirigir la rebelión de manera activa desde ahora- Respondio Naruto, viendo como Minato se tensaba, lo entendia, él intencionalmente creo un enemigo para la villa, eso en otra ocasión seria un gran problema pero ahora no podian darse el lujo de dejar cavos sueltos.

Pensamiento que Minato compartia y lo hizo suspirar -Entiendo tus motivos Naruto, pero actuar de esa manera no es adecuado. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, Mei, donde sera la reunion-

-Sera en **Kusa No Kuni (Pais de la Hierba)** en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, aqui estan las coordenadas que mando a Yagura- De su busto, Mei saco un papel que entrego a Minato, quien lo leyo con atención antes de pasarlo a Naruto.

-Esta bastante cerca de **Kusagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)**... Supongo que el mejor escondite es donde nadie buscara- Los otros dos Shinobis asintieron.

-Bien, Mei-san, usted se quedara con Naruto un tiempo. Luego él se encargara de llevarla a Kiri sin ser detectada- Ante el asentimiento de ambos, Minato entrecerró los ojos mirando a Naruto -Ahora me gustaria saber donde esta el Naruto original- Dijo, extrañando a Mei y sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien luego sonrio.

-Me sorprende que lo notaras, el jefe esta arreglando algunos asuntos personales, él mismo te informara cuando regrese- Explico, ganando un lebe gruñido del rubio, no le gustaba pero lo mejor era no atacar al clon, no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaria el Naruto original y era mejor tener un clon de buen nivel que nada.

Despidiendo a ambos, el Namikaze quedo en se oficina, realizando su papeleo con calma.

* * *

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

En algun lugar del oceano, habia una inmensa isla, rodeada por feroces remolinos que destruirían la mayor de las embarcaciones como si fuera nada, y frente a tales remolinos se encontraba un hombre joven de pelo rojo, este miraba la isla con una inmensa nostalgia, algo ciertamente extraño, pues nunca en su vida habia estado en ese lugar. Tomando la espada en su cintura, se hizo un corte en su palma, dejando su sangre fluir sobre el remolino frente a él, viendo fascinado como su sangre fluia en medio del mismo, hasta llegar al centro. El remolino lentamente se detuvo, permitiendo al hombre pasar antes de surgir nuevamente con su misma fuerza que hace unos segundos.

Naruto en ese momento estaba aun mas fascinado que antes, lo anterior habia sido hecho por puro instinto, su cuerpo se habia movido por cuenta propia y le habia abierto el camino al hogar de sus ancestros.

Estaba algo expectante sobre como se veria el caido reino de **Uzushiogakure no Sato.**

* * *

Bien, se que este fue un capitulo algo corto, pero es mas que nada porque lo subi para avisar que desde hoy comenzare a traducir una historia del anime/manga Beelzebub, les recomiendo que vean dicho anime[Aunque personalmente me gusto mas el manga] y lean el fic, es muy interesante. Ademas puede que en el futuro[Posiblemente para año nuevo] haga un Rewrite de dicho fic o empieze un fic de un anime diferente. En fin, este fue el capitulo 14 y espero que les gustara.

La verdad pensaba hacer otro fic de Naruto pero note que Beelzebub y el anime del que pienso escribir tienen muy pocos fic en español e incluso en otros idiomas son abandonados o los autores no pueden continuarlos. Por lo que no haré más fics de Naruto o Dragón Ball[Excepto por mi versión de DBS], me centraré en los que tengo y cuando escriba otros fics seran sobre otros animes. No quiero tener 20 fics de un único anime como algunos autores.

En fin, espero que lean mi traducción y vean el anime [Me sigo inclinando más por el manga], se los recomiendo totalmente.

PD: El protagonista es un Bastardo XDXDXD


	15. Chapter 15

**11/09/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traducire, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las tecnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **Angron11:** Jajaja, honestamente, al principio pense en matarla, pero luego pense "¿Quien va a ser el Mizukage si la mato?" y como no le encontre reemplazo decidi usarla para algo mejor. Su "muerte" es solo una pieza necesaria para el climax de lo que es el principio de Naruto. Sobre Uzu, la verdad siempre me molesto que nunca nadie fuera a esa aldea, despues de todo, un Clan que necesite la union de tres aldeas pare ser destruido debe guardar secretos muy valiosos, el no buscarlos me parece... pecado.

 **Sandi091000 y Bladetri:** Gracias a ambos y espero que el capitulo les guste.

 **216kfazE:** Oh amigo mio, no tienes idea de lo que "agregare" en estos examenes jejejeje. La "muerte" de Mei, como ya dije a Angron11, es una pieza de un plan que tengo, de ahí su identidad secreta. Solo espera y "veras".

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es una obra de Kishimoto [Si me perteneciera él no seria tan idiota y hubiera revivido al Clan Uzumaki]

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Retos de Sangre**

Destrucción, eso era todo lo que veia el pelirrojo, edificios destruidos de manera parcial o completa, arboles creciendo dentro de los edificios o atravesandolos desde alguna pared, algunos de los mismos incluso estaban derrumbándose frente a él, aplastando aquellos arboles que crecian en su interior. Olvidándose momentáneamente de aquel desalentador paisaje, y de la presión que sentia en su pecho al imaginarse los tiempos donde ese lugar estaba lleno de gente que solo deseaba paz, llego hasta la mitad de lo que una vez debio ser una hermosa ciudad. Frente a él se erguía un antiguamente impresionante edificio, este contaba de tres pisos, con un arbol creciendo a través del lado derecho del tercero, llegando al techo de este. El simbolo del Clan parcialmente quebrado estaba sobre la puerta principal.

-(Esta debio ser la torre del Uzukage)- Penso antes de entrar. Pasillos derruidos, paredes fragmentadas y llenas de humedad y un olor a putrefacción y moho que mataria a cualquier Inuzuka mayor, pero él ignoro todo eso, llegando a una gran escalera de caracol completamente destruida, cosa que lo hizo suspirar antes de concentrar viento bajo sus pernas, generando un par de pequeños remolinos que rodearon sus pies y lo ayudaron a ascender lentamente hasta el piso superior. Con cautela, camino hacia la oficina del Kage, llegando en poco tiempo. La habitación era espaciosa, con un estante derruido con libros casi ilegibles, un ventanal roto por el que crecia un gran arbol y un escritorio, donde una vez se sentó el Uzukage. El pelirrojo se acerco al escritorio, moviendo la silla al costado, lo reviso, encontrando solo papeles ya ilegibles, suspiro algo decepcionado antes de notar un sello en una punta del escritorio, por curiosidad, coloco su mano sobre el mismo y aplico algo de chakra...

No paso nada.

Con un gruñido, se mordio el pulgar antes de colocarlo sobre el sello nuevamente, vertiendo chakra en el mismo. Entonces el sello bajo su dedo brillo, extendiéndose por todo el escritorio, que parecia recomponerse de todo el daño del tiempo, terminando viéndose como si recien hubiera sido construido. Naruto alzo una ceja ante eso, extrañado, pero noto un cajon que antes no estaba ahí.

-(Un cajon secreto?)- Se pregunto, abriendo dicho cajon, viendo un libro de tamaño comun. Lo tomo, viendo el mismo sello en la parte interior de la tapa, por lo que virtio algo de sangre y chakra en él, viendo fascinado como sellos rodeaban el libro, este crecio un poco mas, ganando alrededor de el doble de tamaño y un gran grosor, forzandolo a tomarlo con ambas manos, teniendo un remolino en el centro de los sellos, como si fuera un candado, entonces el remolino desapareció, permitiendo al Uzumaki abrirlo.

Al parecer, era un cuaderno de notas de los antiguos tres Uzukages, paso rapidamente las paginas, buscando algo que llamara su atención, aunque no esperaba encontrar las ultimas paginas escritas con sangre, no era muy claro pero podia entenderse.

 _Si estas leyendo esto entonces Uzu callo y tu eres un desciendes de Kushina o alguno de mis otros hijos que haya logrado sobrevivir a lo que esta por pasar y has vuelto a casa, aunque eso en realidad no importa ahora. Uzu callo, tres naciones se unieron para destruirnos, pero ese no fue el final, las aguas pueden calmarse pero eventualmente el remolino volverá a girar. Es por eso que tu estas aqui, y es por eso que, con mis últimas fuerzas, estoy grabando este mensaje para tí. Sigue mis instrucciones y entonces la aldea del remolino renacerá._

* * *

 **Momentos Despues**

El pelirrojo veía frente a él un enorme lago circular, él veía fascinado el agua cristalina que le permitía ver diferentes tipos de peces de agua dulce que coexistían en el lago, volvió a centrarse en cuanto vio el libro que había encontrado en la oficina del Uzukage, hizo una gran secuencia de sellos antes de que una columna de humo rodeara su mano, admirando luego un sello en el dorso de su mano izquierda, asintiendo para si mismo, dio un par de pasos hacia el lago, notando, ciertamente sorprendido, que su pie se undia en el agua -(Debe tener algún sello que evite que pueda caminar sobre el agua)- Penso el Uzumaki, resignado, desvistio la parte superior de su cuerpo y se quito su calzado antes de lanzarse al agua, comenzó a nadar por unos momentos antes de volver a ascender. Por alguna razón, no podia utilizar chakra en ese lugar, asi que le era imposible poder separar el oxigeno del agua como lo hizo en Nami. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, volvio a sumergirse, explorando el lago mientras los diferentes peces que lo habitaban nadaban a su alrededor.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el Uzumaki se sumergio hasta el fondo del lago, donde ya no habian peces, se quedo un momento admirando un patron de sellado en algunas piedras, era un patron complejo, que impediría que cualquier rastro de chakra fuera usado en los alrededores del lago, lo mas impresionante era que el patron estaba grabado, sello por sello, en una red de piedras que debían converger en algun lado. Las piedras eran pequeñas pero los sellos resplandecían por el chakra natural que absorbían constantemente. Ascendió por aire nuevamente antes de volver a sumergirse y comenzar a seguir el camino de piedras.

Mientras mas avanzaba mas pesado se sentia y mas rapido debia subir por aire, aun con su gran capacidad pulmonar y fisica, por fortuna, llego hasta el centro del patron.

-(Maldición, un sello Uzumaki nivel 15)- Penso molesto -(Debió referirse a esto cuando dijo que debia probar mi valía)-

El Fuinjutsu comun consta de 10 niveles, aquellos como Minato y Jiraiya que alcanzaron tal nivel son verdaderos maestros del arte del sellado. Pero ese no es el limite de tal arte, este no tenia tal cosa.

El Clan Uzumaki fue conocido principalmente por su gran talento con sus sellos, junto con su vitalidad y poder bruto, ellos llegaron incluso a desarrollar 5 niveles superiores de Fuinjutsu que guardaron con recelo como secreto del Clan, despues de todo, las demas naciones siempre envidiaron lo que jamas podrian conseguir por si mismos, y no existia cosa mas imposible que un Fuin-Master Uzumaki de nivel 15 fuera de su Clan, tal individuo era alguien que podia facilmente crear sellos que desafiaban a los dioses, destruían la voluntad de cualquiera que fuera su victima o doblaban las leyes del espacio-tiempo a su antojo.

Pero, ignorando eso, Naruto se sorprendió de la sencillez de ese sellado, pues se limitaba a evitar que cualquiera usara chakra en el lago y ocultar algun tipo de pasadizo, ademas del aumento de gravedad. Rastreo el eslabón debil del sellado, ubicado a treinta metros de él, donde la fuerza gravitatoria era lo suficientemente poderosa como para forzarlo a arrastrarse sobre las duras rocas mietras luchaba para mantener el aire en sus pulmones, al llegar creyo que simplemente debia retirar la roca.

Pero nada nunca es tan sencillo.

En cuanto retiro la toca, la cual pesaba al menos una tonelada, logrando solo moverla del lugar al girarla, el agua a su alrededor tomo un color rojizo, como la sangre, haciendo muy difícil ver, pero su capacidad sensitiva le permitió sentir como el chakra natural que las piedras contenían era liberado y forzado entrar dentro de la gran cantidad de peces que había en el lago, logrando sentir como estos aumentaban, mínimo, al doble de su tamaño original. Su concentración se rompió cuando tuvo que moverse para evitar que una anguila de tres metros de largo con una larga hilera de dientes afilados le arrancara la cabeza, la anguila se estrelló contra el suelo, lanzando a Naruto algunos metros por la fuerza del impacto, el cual destruyó la cabeza de la bestia, pero no afecto en lo mas minino al patrón de sellado.

Naruto estaba en problemas, no podia ver mas halla de medio metro delante suyo, su cuerpo pesaba como si un Akimichi lo hubiera aplastado usando el **Cho Baika no Jutsu** **(** **Jutsu: Super Multi Tamaño)** y tenia un monton de peces mutados con chakra natural que seguramente lo veían como un ser hostil.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos cuando un enorme tentaculo tomo su pierna izquierda, arrastrandolo por el suelo hasta lanzarlo contra una gran roca, por fortuna, dicha roca se ubicaba en una zona donde la gravedad era menor, permitiendo que Naruto pudiera plantar sus pies con chakra en el suelo, pero cuando estaba por avanzar hacia un extraño pez con tentaculos de calamar, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, entonces noto como su chakra era lentamente drenado por el propio suelo, maldiciendo internamente decidio acabar rapido con esa molestia y concentro una gran cantidad de chakra Raiton en sus manos, solo para que los rayos generados en sus manos sean absorbidos por el suelo, haciendo que la red de sellos brillara por un momento y la gravedad aumentara aun mas, forzandolo a caer de rodillas.

-(Maldita sea, con esto no podre usar ningun Jutsu)- Penso molesto, antes de dirigir aun mas chakra a todo su cuerpo para poder levantarse y dar un gran salto, esquivando dos de los tentáculos de ese pez mutante, pero entonces otro aparecio a sus espaldas, mordiendo con fuerza su hombro y haciendo que callera al suelo, incrustandose una piedra en su costado por la fuerza de la caida y el aumento de gravedad lo hizo aun peor. Apreto con fuerza sus labios para asi no gritar, sentia como algun tipo de veneno recorria la mordida y entraba en su cuerpo, quemándolo como si fuera acido de bateria. Por un momento, cerro su ojo, volviendo a abrirlo con seguridad, de su espalda broto una cadena, que atravesó al pez en su hombro y luego fue por el otro, cercenando sus tentaculos para luego atravesar su craneo, antes de que esta fuera deshecha y el chakra que la formaba fuera absorbido por los sellos, aumentando la gravedad nuevamente, para su molestia -(Era de esperarse de un nivel 15, ni siquiera las cadenas son inmunes a su efecto)- Penso, pero no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa por dos razones:

La primera era que ese sellado realmente era impresionante, él tenia problemas para percibir a las criaturas a su alrededor debido a la gran cantidad de chakra natural que lo rodeaba y constantemente su chakra estaba siendo absorbido, sin olvidar la extrema gravedad que aumentaba según su chakra era absorbido, al principio no lo habia notado, pues se habia concentrado mas en los peces pero ahora se dio cuenta que esta aumentaba de manera mas lenta al absorver el chakra de sus pies, lo cual, al sumarlo a los sellos de peso que llevaba encima hacian que apenas pudiera estar sobre sus pies.

La segunda era que habia notado que su cadena habia resistido mas tiempo que su jutsu, asi que tenia dos teorias: La primera era que mientras mas denso sea el chakra mas tiempo tardaran los sellos en absorberlo. Y la segunda era que mientras mayor sea la cantidad de chakra se tardaria mas en ser drenado por los mismos sellos, asi que simplemente haria ambos.

[Okay, hago un punto para que no confundan densidad con cantidad, creo que esto ya lo explique pero la densidad es que tan potente es el chakra mientras que la cantidad es cuanto chakra se usa o se tiene, es como comparar calidad con cantidad, hay ocasiones donde uno es mejor que el otro pero, mientras que la densidad es algo que se mantiene toda la vida, la cantidad puede aumentarse con el debido entrenamiento. Con eso claro, sigamos]

Saltando nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia arriba y a una distancia mucho mayor, pronto fue rodeado por cientos de enormes peces con mutaciones extrañas, desde un tercer ojo a hileras de dientes venenosos, incluso habia algunos que parecían mezclas raras entre distintas especies marinas, tal como calamares, tiburones, etc.

-(No es posible que solo el chakra natural sea capas de causar estas aberraciones, esos sellos son mas interesantes de lo que creí)- Penso con una leve sonrisa mientras hacia algunos sellos de mano, al mismo tiempo que dos sellos brillaban cerca de sus codos y entonces un espeso manto de chakra escarlata lo rodeo mientras sobre él comenzaban a sonar truenos, resultado de una tormenta que estaba azotando la superficie del lago. El pelirrojo cerro su ojo por un momento antes de abrirlo nuevamente, pero este ahora era rojo con la pupila rasgada, termino su secuencia de sellos extendiendo sus manos -( **Raiton: Furia del Dios del Trueno** )- Penso, entonces, fuera del lago, cinco rayos se convergieron antes de caer sobre él, produciendo una enorme descarga que se separo en ramificaciones en cuanto toco el agua, acabando con todo ser viviente excepto por el Uzumaki. Una vez terminado el jutsu el pelirrojo se concentro en su habilidad sensorial para detectar cualquier rastro de ser viviente, por suerte, sin ningun resultado.

Finalmente, ascendio para poder tomar aire, disfrutando ver como el cielo se despejaba sobre él, dejando que los rayos del sol lo bañaran, honestamente, esa seria le imagen perfecta para cualquier cuadro o pintura, claro, si el Uzumaki no estuviera cubierto de una sustancia demasiado parecida a la sangre.

Saliendo del lago, le tomo un momento poder recuperarse, el chakra del Kyubi ciertamente era poderoso pero era terriblemente corrosivo y necesitaba un momento de descanso antes de poder usar debidamente su chakra.

-Usar ese chakra parece haber sido una decisión apresurada- Con un suspiro, Naruto volteo la vista, viendo bajo la copa de un arbol a un hombre sentado con la sombra del árbol cubriéndolo, la luz entrando a traves de las hojas solo permitia al Uzumaki ver su rostro, siendo este de ojos cafes, pelo negro llegando a sus hombros y una cicatriz que iba desde su frente hasta su labio inferior, pasando entre sus ojos. Este veia al Uzumaki con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Naruto solo escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y se sento, dando la espalda al desconocido.

-Tal vez lo fue pero, a este punto, eso no importa- A pesar de no poder verlo, sabia que el sujeto a su espalda estaba asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, tomaste tu decisión y viviras el tiempo que te quede con las consecuencias- Naruto gruño antes de desviar su mirada a su torax, el chakra corrosivo del biju habia producido algunas quemaduras menores en su torax, pero habia sanado su herida, no podia curarlas de momento, su chakra aun no se habia normalizado lo suficiente y su factor regenerativo estaba curando su red de chakra, limpiando los restos de chakra ajenos a él.

-Lo mismo se pudo haber dicho de ti en ese tiempo- Ya sintiéndose mejor, el Uzumaki se levanto, estirando sus musculos antes de colocar su mano en su estomago y curar la quemadura en su costado con algo de ninjutsu medico.

-Tienes razón...-

-...

-... Deberias dejar esta busqueda a la mocosa- Entrecerrando los ojos, Naruto se volteo, encarando al desconocido, quien se miraba tan serio como él.

-Aún no, es muy pronto para ella-

-Aun asi, ella sera la que tome las riendas de tu legado, lo sabes-

-Si, lo sera pero aun no, yo aun estoy aquí-

-Por cuanto tiempo?-

-...

-Eso creí, Naruto, hay algo que pareces haber olvidado- Levantándose, el sujeto dio unos pasos adelante, descubriéndose completamente, mostrando el tipico uniforme Jounin de la hoja, junto a una banda ninja rasgada en su hombro, aunque lo mas impactante era la espada que estaba atravesando su corazón, la Tsuka era azul obscuro, con decorado negro y blanco, y tenia unos hilos escarlata que colgaban de la punta, la Tsuba, era circular y asemejaba un remolino. En la cintura del hombre se encontraba la Saya, esta era era azul, al igual que la Tsuka, solo que de un color mas suave, similar al mar, tenia diseño de olas que rompían en la punta de la misma[A ver si adivinan cual espada es (^-^)]. Repentinamente el sujeto aparecio junto a Naruto, aunque este no parecia sorpendido -Los muertos no tienen lugar entre los vivos.

En cuanto dijo eso, el sujeto desaparecio, dejando solo al Uzumaki, quien suspiro resignado.

-Eso lo se muy bien... Makoto-sensei-

Decidido. El Uzumaki volvio al lago, el cual parecia haberse limpiado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pues nuevamente tenia agua cristalina, excepto por una gran mancha roja en el centro que era la sangre de los peces que él mato, colocando su palma en la tierra él se concentro un momento antes de murmurar **-Elemento Tierra: Pulso sísmico-** Enviando su chakra en frecuencias, como si fuera un sonar, reconociendo simplemente cualquier deformación en el suelo debajo de él, entonces lo sintió, una enorme cueva oculta bajo tierra con la entrada en medio del lago, debajo de donde convergía la red de sellos. Decidido, camino sobre el agua, situándose en el centro del lago antes de hacer un clon de sombra. Haciendo un sello de mano, dejo que su chakra fluyera por el agua debajo de él, fundiéndose con a la misma hasta llegar al centro, luego extendio sus manos haciendo que él agua bajo sus pies se alejara de él mientras el viento lo rodeaba. De esa manera, Naruto descendio hasta el fondo del lago, sintiendo la presión que la gravedad le provocaba. El clon que habia hecho se habia mantenido en la superficie, controlando las corrientes para que el agua no se cerrara sobre él por lo que, confiando en su replica, dejo de controlar el torbellino a su alrededor y se dedico a estudiar el sello a sus pies.

Dicho sello, por lo que pudo apreciar, constaba con algunas "pruebas", la primera era llegar al mismo a pesar de la anulación del chakra y la gravedad aumentada, la segunda era sobrevivir sin visión y con peligro en todos lados, no parecia haber mas trampas, pues las otras dos de por si eran mortales para cualquiera que intentara completarlas, posiblemente si no fuera por el chakra biju que habia tomado en Nami durante la lucha con su pequeño hermano no hubiera salido ileso.

Olvidando eso de momento, se concentro en el sello, antes de sacar un pergamino y tinta de un sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca, extendió su pergamino y, con su dedo lleno de tinta y chakra, comenzo a escribir en el pergamino, con la gravedad haciéndose cada vez mas pesada por el chakra absorbido de su mano, cuando termino sentia que sus órganos internos serian aplastados en cualquier momento si no hacia nada. Dio vuelta el pergamino y lo coloco sobre las piedras, enviando constantemente chakra para reponer el absorbido por las piedras, toda la red de sellos brillo mientras el escupia sangre debido a que una de sus costillas se rompio y perforo su pulmon, entonces repentinamente la gravedad se normalizo, antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies cediera y se derrumbara sin que él pudiera hacer nada debido al excesivo drenado de chakra y la fatiga de su cuerpo sometido a una presión nunca antes sentida... Debia comenzar a fabricar sellos de gravedad para su entrenamiento... incluso podria poner algunos en sus alumnos y hacerlos correr por toda la aldea para buscar a Tora... si, ese seria una buena tort/ENTRENAMIENTO, si eso, entrenamiento.

Mientras pensaba en eso, el Uzumaki callo a un gran vacío negro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro inconsciente.

* * *

 **Minutos Despues**

El Uzumaki abrio los ojos, viendo una gran cantidad de agua sobre él, con rapidez concentro su chakra para separar el agua del oxigeno, pero entonces noto que no habia agua a su alrededor, aclarando un poco su vista noto un extraño domo transparente sobre él, era igual al que se generaba cuando él utilizaba sus cadenas para formar una barrera. Froto sus ojos, intentando ver con claridad en medio de la obscuridad que lo rodeaba, al parecer habia estado un tiempo inconsciente, pues su clon se habia disipado y el agua habia vuelto a la normalidad.

 **Acércate**

 **Hijo de Uzu**

 **Acércate**

Otra vez, podia oir esas voces susurrando en su mente, pero ahora con mucha mas fuerza y claridad, eran cientos de voces hablando al mismo tiempo, sentia que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría.

Naruto callo de rodillas, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza intentando sobreponerse al centenar de gritos que podrian reventarle los tímpanos entonces una luz llamo su atención, mirando a su alrededor sintio ganas de vomitar.

Cientos de esqueletos de lo que antes fueron hombres, mujeres y niños se esparcian a su alrededor, todos apilados frente a un enorme mural. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie e ignoro el nauseabundo olor que inundaba el domo con tal de concentrar su chakra y generar esferas de fuego en sus manos, las cuales solto y derigio al mural.

El mural era ciertamente hermoso e intrigante, en un circulo al centro de todo habia lo que parecia ser el tallo de un gran arbos con una unica flor en lo mas alto, del cual salian ramificaciones a otros circulos, uno que mostraba a una pareja, otro que mostraba al hombre de la anterior frente a un ser hecho de madera, el tercero mostraba a la mujer arrodillada frente a una tumba, pero con su vientre abultado, el cuarto mostraba a la misma mujer centada en un trono de oro con dos niños en su regazo, luego fue esa misma mujer frente al enorme arbol, la sexta mostro a dos hombres enfrentándose a la mujer, el siguiente muestra a uno de los hombres en el suelo con la sombra de un enorme monstruo con dies colas mientras que el otro esta en otro lugar con la sombra de la mujer a sus espaldas. La octava muestra al hombre de la tierra frente a dos niños y una niña, la novena muestra al hombre mas viejo junto a los niños vueltos adultos, los varones se enfrentaban mientras que la niña les daba la espalda. La ultima imagen mostro al mismo hombre rodeado de nueve criaturas del doble de su tamaño, cada una con un numero de colas, desde 1 a 9.

Naruto abrio los ojos con realización, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, entonces, con tal de saber si estaba en lo cierto, se centro en las letras escondidas detras de las enredaderas que crecieron sobre el muro y utilizo sus esferas para quemarlas, dejandole leer.

 _Hacia mucho tiempo, en una epoca que hoy en dia muchos ignoran, antes de la llegada del chakra, existio un enorme arbol, este era el Shinju, un arbol divino que los humanos temian y adoraban. Esta epoca estaba marcada por la tragedia pues los humanos, en su egoísmo, luchaban una y otra vez en guerras, solo para expandir sus territorios y conquistar los continentes de sus vecinos en busca de riquezas y gloria. Ellos una y otra vez luchaban, morian, luego descansaban para recuperar sus numeros y volvian a luchar, era un ciclo sin fin que solo traia muerte, solo habia una cosa que todos ellos respetaban, y ese era el Shinju, ningun humano osaba dañar tal ser divino, hasta que una pareja, cansada de las guerras, rompio el Tabu. El Shinju, cada milenio, producía un fruto que, ellos creían, daria la divinidad a quien lo consumiera. Cientos de emperadores quisieron poner sus manos ante tal poder pero este arbol no se los permitio, todo aquel que anhelara su fruto moria y su cuerpo pasaba a formar parte del Shinju. A pesar de la amenaza, esta pareja que solo deseaba acabar con los conflictos para asi poder ver a sus hijos crecer felices treparon el arbol, superando los desafios que este les ponia enfrente, hasta que llegaron al fruto divino, el cual consumieron cada uno una mitad._

 _Esta pareja, gracias al poder concedido por el arbol unificaron todos los paises en un gran imperio donde ellos fueron alabados como dioses y emperadores, pasados a ser llamados **Usagi no Megami(Diosa Conejo)** y **Tengoku no Kami(Dios del Cielo)** Seres omnipotentes que gobernaron a la humanidad sabiamente._

 _Pero eso no acabo ahí. El Shinju era un ser de gran poder, si, pero tambien sabiduria, habia visto a los seres humanos luchar una y otra vez, y sabia que son su poder estos serian un gran peligro asi que fue por aquello que era suyo, se enfrento a aquellos que osaron robar su fruto, quienes por su inexperiencia con tal poder abrumador fueron derrotados, mas no acabados. El hombre, Hatsuko Otsutsuki, sacrifico su propio ser para llevarse consigo el alma del Shinju, convirtiéndolo en una masa de poder sin consciencia que retomo su forma de arbol._

 _Asi, la vida del **Tengoku no Kami** llego a su fin, pero su legado viviria en los hijos que su amada Kaguya estaba esperando, Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki._

 _Kaguya continuo con su reinado pero ya nada era como antes, aquellos que antaño la adoraron le temieron y odiaron. A pesar de ello ella continuo su reinado, castigando a los opresores con puño de hierro. Aquellos codiciosos que deseaban tomar su trono y ejercer su propia voluntad condujeron a sus seguidores a revelarse atacando verbalmente a la diosa y a sus hijos. Hasta que un día llegaron muy lejos, al punto de que la diosa decidió darle una lección a los humanos. Kaguya fue frente al Shinju absorbiendo a la gran masa de poder dentro de su cuerpo, dando origen a una bestia horrible, un ser que solo sembraba la destrucción y muerte a su paso._

 _Los hijos de Hatsuko se enfrentaron a ella, dividiendo a la bestia en tres partes, Hagoromo encerró su consciencia, su propia madre, en la luna, su espíritu en su propio cuerpo y el cuerpo vacío fue enviado a un plano alterno conectado al ojo del Otsutsuki._

 _Luego de la batalla ambos hermanos tomaron caminos separados, Hamura, su esposa y su hijo mayor, junto a su pareja, abandonaron este mundo y partieron a la luna para vigilar que el sello sobre la consciencia de su madre nunca se rompiera. Dejando al hijo menor al cuidado de Hagoromo. Hagoromo, por su lado, recorrió el mundo junto a su sobrino mientras enseñaba las practicas del Ninshu a aquellos que lo obtuvieron luego del pulso de chakra generado cuando su madre se fundió con el Shinju._

 _Hagoromo tuvo tres hijos, el hijo mayor, Indra, nacio dotado de un talento sin igual, pero un corazón bañado en el orgullo y la arrogancia, con unos ojos capaces de imitar cualquier técnica y memorizar todo lo que vea con ellos. Por otro lado, el hijo menor, Asura, nacio carente de cualquier talento, pero con un corazón rebosante de bondad y perseverancia, junto con un cuerpo mas fuerte que el de cualquier otro y rebosante de chakra que solo era superado por su voluntad y el amor que tenia a los suyos. Entre ambos nacio Mizaki, una joven de gran talento y corazón, cautivada por el uso de la espada y los sellos, superando a sus dos hermanos en ambos_ _ámbitos._

 _A pesar de su gran poder, Hagoromo era humano y eventualmente moriria, asi que eligio a su tercer hijo como heredero, pues Indra no era apto para ser su sucesor y Mizaki, al igual que el Hijo de Hamura no estaban interesados, ambos partieron a crear sus propios Clanes, siendo el Hyuga y Uzumaki respectivamente. Tomada su decisión el sabio se alejo, llendo a un lugar remoto donde dividio el espiritu del antiguo Dios Árbol y lo fundió en nueve bestias de inmenso poder. Ajeno a él,_ _Indra no acepto su decisión, luchando contra su hermano desde entonces en lo que fue el inicio de una era de lucha entre los Clanes Uchiha y Senju._

Naruto tomo asiento en el suelo de la cueva, asimilando la información, al parecer, su Clan junto a los otros tres son descendientes del mismo Rikudou Sennin, quien no solo existio, sino que tambien creo a los Bijus desde el alma de un ser igual o incluso aun mas poderoso que las nueve bestias juntas. Cerrando su ojo, domino sus emociones, permitiéndole calmarse lo suficiente para pararse e ir frente al mural y colocar su palma sobre el mismo. Utilizo nuevamente el **Pulso de Tierra** antes de pasar su mano por la roca y empujarla.

Del punto donde empujo la roca salio una tabla de madera con un hueco rectangular en el centro, ya sabiendo que hacer, saco el libro que tomo de la oficina del Uzukage y lo coloco en el hueco antes de vertir un poco de su sangre sobre él de nuevo.

El libro brillo un momento, antes de que la tabla ingresara nuevamente a la pared. Toda la pared comenzo a brillar, antes de que la piedra que la formara comenzara a dividirse y sus fragmentos se movieran, dejando un camino recto hacia adelante. Naruto camino con lentitud, su cuerpo estaba agotado y no habia recuperado mucho chakra despues de haber quedado inconsciente, por lo que debia tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque apenas dar un paso dentro del camino todo su cuerpo se tenso por una presión a la que estaba familiarizado, esa era la presión de alguien poderoso, la mezcla de presencia e instinto asesino que él mismo usaba para aterrar a sus contrincantes, pero esa presión era igual o incluso mayor a la suya.

Camino con decisión, preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa o trampa que pueda esperarle mas adelante, pero solo llego a otra sala, igual de grande que la anterior, pero esta tenia cuatro enormes gemas rojas en el centro, ubicados alrededor de un altar, con sellos que recorrian toda la habitación surgiendo de ellas. Naruto sintio una gran cantidad de presencias emanar desde esas extrañas gemas, pero todo fue olvidado al centrarse en la presencia que lo habia preocupado. en medio del altar, arrodillado, habia un esqueleto con un baston a su costado, este vestia unicamente con un _shihakusho_ negro, debajo de un haori blanco de mangas largas que lleva a su espalda a modo de manto. Sin duda, quien quera que fuera, habia perdido por completo la piel por los años y parecía que en cualquier momento su esqueleto se desarmaria, pero, aun en ese estado, podia generar una presencia que tensaba a Naruto, ademas de que de su espalda salian las cadenas que mantenian la barrera.

Lo cual se supone que era imposible.

Las cadenas del Clan Uzumaki eran una herramienta sumamente poderosa, su largo, cantidad y tamaño se decidian por la cantidad de chakra empleado, ademas del control sobre este, en cambio, su grosor reflejaba la densidad de su chakra. Las cadenas de Naruto, en su forma normal [O sea que sin ser alteradas por él al formarlas] Eran tan gruesas como su brazo y alcanzaban los doscientos metros, pudiendo generar dies al mismo tiempo. Pero sus cadenas no podian compararse a las del cadáver frente a él. El grosor era el mismo que el suyo, pero, aun asi, sentia como si frente a ellas, las suyas fueran de cristal. Hacia tiempo que no se sentia tan debil en comparación con un ser humano... y eso le preocupaba.

Entonces, el cuerpo esquelético se levanto mientras era rodeado de un aura azul y roja, mientras que, de manera macabra, su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, primero sus arterias y órganos internos, luego sus musculos y ojos, finalizando con la piel arrugada, tipica de un anciano.

Frente a Naruto, ahora habia un anciano completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba blanca trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Poseía unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándo un rostro surcado de arrugas. Su Shihakusho se encontraba abierto, dejando ver un cuerpo inesperadamente musculoso, marcado por numerosas cicatrices, seguramente señales de batallas pasadas. En su frente eran visibles dos de estas cicatrices, que se cruzan de forma perpendicular.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero Naruto sabia que lo estaba viendo fijamente, él se mantuvo con la guardia alta, utilizando el chakra que le quedaba para curar cualquier daño interno que aun perdurada en su cuerpo, ademas de la costilla que perforo su pulmon.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada, limitándose a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, o al menos asi fue hasta que Naruto sintio un poco mas de confianza, al tener su cuerpo ya sanado, por lo que hablo:

-Tú eres Uzumaki Yamamoto, ¿No es así?- Pregunto con una voz seria y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así es, es un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto...

* * *

 **Dias Despues: Ame no Kuni**

Dentro de la inexpugnable aldea de Kame no Kuni habia una gran cantidad de edificios. En el mas alto de todos se hallaba la guarida de la que seria la organización de criminales mas terrorifica del mundo, con todos sus miembros de rango "S" o mas.

En una de las habitaciones de dicho edificio habia una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos, un par de ojos obsidiana tan frios que helarían la sangre del mas valiente de los hombres. Dicha mujer vestia una chaqueta negra que se pegaba a un busto copa C, pantalones largos a juego y unas sandalias shinobi, tambien negras, con un protector ninja de la hoja rasgado sobre su frente. Ella se encontraba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, iluminada únicamente por un par de velas sobre su escritorio, entonces sintio un ardor en su muñeca, viendo expectante como en esta aparecian unicamente tres palabras.

 **Tanzaku**

 **Dos**

 **Dias**

Una minúscula sonrisa aparecio en su rostro antes de guardar el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y salir de la modesta habitación, apagando las velas y tomando una gabardina negra con nubes rojas del perchero junto a la puerta.

-Se puede saber donde vas?- Pregunto una figura detras de ella, volteandose, vio a un sujeto mas alto que ella, de piel color azul pálido, ojos blancos y pequeños con unas marcas en las mejillas similares a las agallas de los peces. Tiene el pelo de color azul encrespado, y una espada casi tan alta como ella rodeada de vendas, este era Kisame Hoshigaki, el llamado **Kirigakure no Kaijin** **(** **Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta)** , portador de la **Samehada (Piel de tiburón)** , un arma hecha de escamas de tiburón capas de absorver el chakra de cualquier Ninjutsu y una voluntad propia que le permitia elegir a sus portadores, atacando por su cuenta a cualquiera que considerara indigno de portarla.

-Simplemente salde de paseo Kisame- Respondio la pelinegra, reciviendo un bufido del espadachin.

-Si claro, tú iras a ver al pelirrojo, ¿verdad?- No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Hitomi lo sabia, asi como sabia que era inutil mentirle al hombre frente a él, no valia la pena ponerse a si misma en su lado malo.

-¿Y qué sucedera si es asi Kisame? ¿Temes que él active el sello otra vez?- Solo habia dos personas en el mundo con las que ella se permitia quitar su mascara, esas eran su antiguo novio y el sujeto frente a ella. Kisame era un aliado leal que le ayudaria siempre que ella no traicionará su confianza, algo que ella valoraba mucho, por lo cual no escondio de él sus encuentros con el Uzumaki, prometiéndole que no le entregaba información sobre la organización o sus integrantes. Misma razón por la cual Kisame no se sorprendio por el tono de burla en las palabras de la pelinegra, contrario a eso simplemente bufo molesto rascando la parte posterior de su nuca, donde sabia que se ocultaba un sello que lo meteria en una ilusión de la que era imposible para él escapar, habia ocurrido una vez, cuando se encontro por primera vez con el Uzumaki, siendo su compañera la que lo librara del Genjutsu, mas no del sello, el nivel de Fuinjutsu estaba muy por encima de lo que ella podria hacer.

-Tch, ¿Sabes que yo deberia contarle esto a Paint verdad?-

-Si, pero no lo haras, eres muy leal a tus compañeros, es por eso que Naruto y yo confiamos en ti para mantener nuestro secreto- Era raro ver a Hitomi Uchiha sonreir, aun mas verla hacerlo con cariño, uno que siempre se limito a su familia, Shisui y Naruto.

Tal comentario solo recibio un bufido como respuesta, aunque ella sabia que él no diria nada... Era el unico en esa organización en el que realmente podia confiar.

Dando por terminada su charla, la pelinegra salio de la habitación, siendo seguida por Kisame.

* * *

¡Hola!. ¡Si!, aun estoy vivo. Espero que les gustara el capitulo y lamento haber estado mas de un mes sin actualizar esta historia, pero como se acercaba el fin del trimestre tenia que ponerme las pilas con el estudio. Ademas de que estoy averiguando sobre Universidades y eso me quita algo de tiempo. Por cierto, recientemente he terminado de ver **FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood** [Esa es otra razón por la cual no pude actualizar] y en realidad me encanto. A los que no lo han visto se los recomiendo y pienso sacar un hecho de gran importancia de ahí para mi historia, no demasiado, solo una acción de cierto personaje cambia-formas que me pareció perfecta para esta historia.

Si alguno adivina que acción y personaje le respondo la pregunta que sea, [Incluso si es Spoiler].

Espero que les gustara el cap. Queria hacerlo un poco mas largo pero mejor los dejo con la duda de que pasara XD XD XD

¿Qué fue lo que paso con Naruto al salir del Lago?

¿Qué son esas gemas que rodeaban al altar?

¿Qué relación tiene todo eso con las voces que escuchaba Naruto?

¿Como el Clan Uzumaki conocia la verdadera historia del Rikudou Sennin?

Dejen en sus comentarios lo que piensan.

Pronto actualizare "Grow on You", les invito a que lo lean junto a mi Fic de Dragon Ball Z


	16. Chapter 16

**04/11/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traduciré, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las técnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **Sandi091000:** Me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que este también te guste.

Aquí tengo las respuestas de tus respuestas XD:

1- Lo del lago se ira respondiendo solo en el futuro.  
2- No he visto Boruto y tampoco pienso hacerlo asi que cualquier similitud que encuentres es pura casualidad.  
3- Si y no, las voces lo guiaban, si, pero para saber la verdad, sino para cumplir su propósito final, ya lo entenderas.  
4- Bastante cerca la verdad :-D

 **216kfazE:** Es bueno que te gustara tanto y espero que este tambien te guste. Ahora, ¿El Uzumaki mas poderoso? Si, despues de todo esta basado en el gran Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto de Bleach. Creeme, habra un momento donde muestre el alcance de su poder. Ya veras de que es la conversación entre Naruto y Yamamoto y me alegra haberte dejado con la intriga muajajaja.

 **kj:** Perdona carnal pero la encuesta es importante.

 **Angron11:** Estoy de acuerdo en que Kishimoto debia haber desarrollado mas sobre Uzu y algunas otras aldeas menores en lugar de centrarse tan excesivamente en los Doujutsus y Kekkei Genkais, pero no me quejo, la historia en si me gusto, solo estoy haciendo algo diferente tomando lo Canon como base y realizando los cambios convenientes para mi trama. En su momento revelare quien es Makoto-sensei, pero eso aún no sucedera.

* * *

-Tú eres Uzumaki Yamamoto, ¿No es así?- Pregunto con una voz seria y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así es, es un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto...

 **Ahora**

-Como estas aquí ahora? Uzu cayó hace décadas- Pregunto Naruto.

-Yo estoy aquí, pero a la vez no lo estoy- Ante su respuesta, Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Lo que vez frente a ti, joven Uzumaki, no es mas que una proyección preparada para aquel que logre llegar hasta aquí y, como has logrado superar las pruebas, te felicito joven...-

-Naruto... hijo de Kushina-

-Oh, ¿Así que la pequeña Kushina tuvo un hijo? Bien, bien, ahora, pequeño nieto, dime, **quien** **es el bastardo que se atrevio a desposar a mi pequeña Kushi-chan** \- Una gota de sudor caía por la cien de Naruto al ver la repentina hostilidad que presentaba su antepasado.

-Eh... ***tos* *tos*** Bueno, oji-sama, Minato Namikaze es un ninja prodigio de origen civil, tengo entendido que la guerra lo volvió huérfano y actualmente es el Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato debido a sus grandes actos durante la guerra, la verdad es un poderoso guerrero y un líder sensato que vela por la seguridad de su pueblo y familia- Relato, tratando de ser lo mas ameno posible.

-mmm, supongo que lo aceptare, dime ¿Qué mas puedes decirme de mi nieta?- Pregunto ya mas tranquilo Yamamoto, acariciando su barba con una sonrisa de "Abuelo alegre" que solo generaba una gota de sudor aun mas grande que la anterior.

-Bueno, Kushina Namikaze, antes Uzumaki, presuntamente la única sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki, segunda contenedora del Kyuubi no Youko, al igual que Minato, logro grandes hazañas en la guerra antes de retirarse temporalmente por mi nacimiento, luego tuvo otros dos hijos, Mito y Menma Namikaze- Respondió Naruto, notando como Yamamoto arqueaba una ceja, preparándose para una pregunta que sabia que vendría.

-Bien, solo quiero saber una ultima cosa, ¿Por qué tanto mi nieta como dos de sus hijos no llevan nuestro apellido?-

-Porque los expulse del Clan-

 **CRACK**

Repentinamente, y, a pesar de que no debería ser posible, Yamamoto apareció frente a Naruto, sujetando con una sorprendente fuerza su cuello **-Y, ¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual expulsaste a tu familia del Clan?-** Pregunto con una vos terriblemente tétrica, exudando un instinto asesino que tensaba completamente a Naruto.

-K-Kushina rompió... rompió el tabú- Dijo con esfuerzo, logrando que Yamamoto soltara su cuello.

 **-¿Qué has dicho?-** Naruto callo al suelo y tosió un poco antes de levantarse y encarar a un claramente enojado Yamamoto.

-Durante el nacimiento de Menma y Mito un desconocido ataco Konoha y libero al Kyuubi del sello en su interior, Minato vio por los intereses del pueblo y encerró al Kyubi dentro de ellos- Comenzó a explicar, viendo como el ceño fruncido de Yamamoto seguía igual.

-Tal idiotez, condenar a sus hijos a cargar con el odio de los demás- Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo internamente a Minato por hacer la misma idiotez que sus predecesores.

-No sucedió así- Corrigió Naruto, haciendo que Yamamoto se calmara levemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el espectro.

-Minato convenció a todo el pueblo para que vieran a los Jinchurikis como lo que realmente son, héroes que encierran peligrosos demonios- Respondió Naruto, viendo extrañado como Yamamoto lo veía con decepción.

-¿Y tu crees tal idiotez? Se nota que aún eres un niño, pero dime ¿Cúal es la razón para la expulsión de Kushina y sus otros hijos del Clan?- Ante su pregunta, Naruto bajo la cabeza, como si sintiera algo de vergüenza al responder, finalmente, tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió.

-Mis celos e ira- Nuevamente, el instinto asesino inundo la cámara, haciendo que Naruto se tensara y su mano derecha temblara de manera casi imperceptible.

 **-¿Qué?-** Por un segundo, flamas parecieron rodear a Yamamoto, pero este se calmo, disminuyendo su instinto asesino lo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera responder sin tartamudear. Aunque internamente estaba asintiendo complacido por que se bisnieto lograra mantener la compostura frente a él, no habían sido muchos los que lograban hacerlo en el pasado. Se pregunto si todos los Shinobis habían mejorado tanto en comparación con sus tiempos.

-Luego de unos años del ataque, Menma y Mito comenzaron a manifestar el poder del zorro, desde entonces Minato y Kushina comenzaron a dejarme de lado, primero fueron cosas pequeñas, como el no esperarme para las comidas u olvidar avisarme cuando salían, pero luego termine convirtiéndome en un fantasma en mi propio hogar. Cuando no lo soporté más, me fui a vivir solo, subsistiendo con las recompensas por las misiones, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta. Para todo el mundo, el Hokage y su esposa solo tenían dos hijos- Relato Naruto, viendo como, nuevamente, Yamamoto fruncía el ceño, aunque el Uzumaki mayor se extraño al no notar rencor en su voz.

-¿Por eso fue que los expulsaste?- Pregunto, recibiendo una negación de Naruto.

-Eso solo fue una parte, yo observe por un tiempo a mis hermanos, tenían talento pero lo desperdiciaban, Minato y Kushina, en lugar de enseñarles objetivamente, ignoraban sus fallas y los elogiaban por cualquier estupidez que hicieran bien, los malcriaban diciendoles lo grandes que serian en el futuro, eso me enfurecía, me enfurecía ver lo bajo que había caído su enseñanza, Mito y Menma se habían vuelto dos mocosos arrogantes que pensaban que merecían todo en este mundo... pero el verdadero detonante fue después- En ese momento, el ojo de Naruto demostró gran furia, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos.

-...- Yamamoto no dijo nada, limitándose a ver la primera muestra real de furia de su bisnieto.

-Menma y Mito eran muy arrogantes, demasiado, se atrevieron a despreciar nuestro Clan por perecer en la guerra- Internamente, Yamamoto estaba gruñendo, la sola idea de que uno de sus descendientes despreciara su Clan lo hacia enfurecer -Pero luego nació Narumi- Sin que lo notara, una diminuta sonrisa apareció un el rostro de Naruto, llamando la atención del Uzumaki mayor -Honestamente, ella fue como un rayo de luz en mi vida, Minato y Kushina demostraron la misma negligencia que conmigo, no, con ella fue peor, llegó al punto que yo era el que se encargaba de ella, sus alimentos, su enseñanza, incluso era yo el que jugaba con ella y le compraba ropa- La sonrisa en su rostro creció un poco, mirando a Yamamoto a los ojos -Sabes? Su primera palabra fue "Nii-San"... nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento- La expresión melancólica de Naruto cambio a una de seriedad con una leve chispa de furia en sus ojos -La idea de que ella creciera en un entorno tan sombrio me enfermo y por eso tome el liderazgo del Clan, expulse a Kushina, a Menma y a Mito y luego hice el **Ritual de Purificación** en Mito, la convertí en mi hija... y no me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas que he hecho- Terminando su relato, Naruto se planto firme con la cabeza alta, mirando directamente a los ojos de Yamamoto.

-Tus acciones fueron egoístas y te dejaste llevar por sentimientos erróneos- Al oírlo, Naruto no bajo la cabeza. No se arrepentía de nada, pero aun asi oír eso de una de las figuras que mas respetaba era algo duro -Pero Kushina y el joven Minato también actuaron mal. Tu madre merece el castigo, pero tus hermanos aun tienen salvación, los jóvenes tienen tiempo de arreglar sus errores, tu debes arreglar los tuyos Naruto-

-Agradezco tus palabras oji-sama- En señal de gratitud, Naruto inclino su cabeza ante el Nidaime Uzukage.

-Dejando ese tema de lado, supongo que tu tambien tendras preguntas para hacerme- Por un momento, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, tenia varias preguntas, pero las haría con calma.

-Que era ese mural?-

-Esa es la historia del Chakra y de los Ninjas- Acariciando su extensa barba, Yamamoto respondió -Tiempo atrás, nuestra fundadora, mi abuela y antecesora, Mizaki Uzumaki, realizo un convenio con otros nueve hijos de Hagoromo, ella les daría un lugar el cual habitar mientras que ellos crecían, a cambio, ellos protegerían el emergente Clan Uzumaki. Ese mural fue pintado por la propia Mizaki según los relatos de los Bijus-

-Pero los Bijus estaban esparcidos por el continente y ¿Que es eso de sus relatos? No dices que ellos fueron creados con el alma del Jubi? Como pudieron relatar sobre algo que sucedió antes de que la bestia fuera formada? y, si teníamos un pacto, ¿Por qué atacaron Uzu durante la guerra?- A pesar de que pensaba tomárselo con calma, la respuesta de Yamamoto dejaba mas preguntas que respuestas.

-Tus dudas son justas Naruto, pero yo no tengo respuesta para ellas. Yo solo soy un fragmento de Yamamoto Uzumaki, tomando posesión de su cadáver que es reanimado con la energía de ese cristal- Levantando su brazo derecho, Yamamoto apunto a un cristal en el techo, el cual era de un profundo color obscuro que seria prácticamente invisible si no desprendiera un aura llena de sentimientos negativos. Naruto dirigió chakra a su ojo, consiguiendo ver con mas claridad la extraña gema, era negra como la obsidiana con una tétrica aura a su alrededor. Enfocándose más en el cristal, por un segundo le pareció ver rostros de agonía en él -Esa gema, al igual que las que nos rodean fueron llamadas "Piedras Filosofales"- Al oír la seriedad en su voz, Naruto bajo la vista, enfocándose en su antepasado. Entrecerrando su ojo, el joven Uzumaki pregunto:

-¿Cual es su función?- Por un minuto, Yamamoto no dijo nada, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera considerando sus palabras.

-Contención- Fue su simple respuesta, haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara aun mas sus ojos

-¿Qué contienen exactamente?- Nuevamente, Yamamoto cerro los ojos un segundo, pero, al abrirlos, estos reflejaban decisión.

-La piedra negra contiene las almas de aquellos que osaron atacar Uzu, y la roja contiene las almas del Clan Uzumaki-

-...-

-...-

Silencio absoluto gobernó en la cámara. Naruto quedo plantado en el suelo, sin moverse, viendo en shock a su bisabuelo.

El Clan Uzumaki concedía cierta libertad a los que practicaban Fuinjutsu, pero había reglas que ni siquiera el propio Uzukage no podía romper.

1- **No atentaras contra tus hermanos** : Los Uzumaki eran una familia, la sola idea de lastimar a los suyos por egoísmo era algo terrible.

2- **No traicionaras a tu familia** : Asi como no debian lastimarse, entregar información o conspirar contra los suyos estaba penado con la muerte.

Pero ninguna de sus reglas era mas importante que la tercera.

3- **No desafiaras a los dioses** : Bajo ningún concepto, ningún Uzumaki, ni siquiera los maestros de Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, podían interferir con el balance de la vida y la muerte. No podían crear vida falsa, mucho menos intentar devolverla a aquellos que se han ido.

El que Yamamoto tomara las almas tanto de familiares como de enemigos violaba la primer y tercer regla, algo por lo que él seria despreciado y su nombre borrado de cada registro del Clan que existiera.

-Con que fin lo hiciste?- Pero Naruto no podía hacer eso. Debía saber como y porque alguien que sostuvo el manto de Uzukage cometeria el Tabu mas importante.

-Lo hice para que Uzushio un dia lograra resurgir de sus cenizas y nuestra familia volviera a habitar este vasto continente- La voz de Yamamoto carecía de duda o vergüenza. Sabia que lo que había hecho era algo prohibido pero, si aquellos que murieron por la ambición de hombres egoístas lograban volver y vivir las vidas que les correspondian vivir, entonces su nombre podría ser maldecido por milenios pero él seguiría orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Como?- Pregunto Naruto, él entendía perfectamente lo que había hecho Yamamoto, seguramente haría lo mismo en su lugar, así que debía cumplir la ultima voluntad del gran hombre que estaba frente a él.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yamamoto al ver la decisión ardiendo en su ojo. Tal vez, eso era a lo que se refería el esposo idiota de su hermana cuando hablaba de esa "Voluntad de Fuego" -Acércate, nieto mio, y te contare...-

* * *

 **Tanzaku: Horas después**

Tanzaku era un pueblo muy bullicioso debido a la enorme cantidad de casinos, casas de apuestas, tiendas, restaurantes hoteles y burdeles que había por todo el pueblo. Uno no podía girar por una esquina sin toparse con alguno de ellos. Aun así, en una de las zonas poco transitadas del pueblo, mas exactamente en uno de los muchos callejones de la zona, se encontraba sentado un sujeto envuelto en una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, a su lado descansaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas con una gabardina igual a la suya pero un poco mas pequeña al lado. Dicho sujeto se encontraba gruñendo mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo en enfocar sus sentidos para intentar escuchar cada sonido viniendo de un hotel frente a él, donde una mujer rubia y un hombre peli-castaño se besaban con pasión mientras lentamente se iban despojando de sus ropas.

El hombre vestía con pantalones negros, un kimono azul marino tirado detrás de él. Mientras que la mujer tenia una blusa roja y pantalones ceñidos color celeste que se ajustaban en ella como una segunda piel.

El hombre besaba con pasión a la mujer, pasando de su boca a su cuello mientras le quitaba su blusa, ignorando el vapor que salia tanto de ella como de él, cambiando el color de su cabello a rojo, además de ganar muchas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo y un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. Su kimono fue reemplazado por un chaleco Jounin y una banda apareció en su frente, al igual que una katana en su cintura. El paso la blusa por sobre la cabeza de su pareja, quien también había adquirido ciertos cambios.

Su cabello se había vuelto negro, al igual que su blusa y sus pantalones, un porta kunai en su pierna derecha y una bolsa ninja en su cintura, al igual que el pelirrojo. Su cuerpo mostraba algunas cicatrices menores pero eso era completamente olvidado a favor de concentrarse en los pechos copa C sin sostén que masajeaba en ese momento, mientras volvía a besar a la, ahora, pelinegra.

Soltando todas sus armas, tomo a la mujer desde sus piernas y la levanto, sintiendo como ella se sujetaba de su cintura, entonces él se acerco a la cama de dos plazas frente a ellos, recostando a su pareja con él encima de ella.

Finalmente, la falta de aire hizo que ambos separaran sus labios.

-No sabes... cuanto llevo... esperando esto... Hitomi-Chan- Dijo entrecortado el pelirrojo, a lo que la pelinegra respondió besándolo nuevamente, antes de voltearlo, quedando ella encima, con una sonrisa sensual que solo él a visto alguna vez en ese estoico pero hermoso rostro.

-Entonces me asegurare de que lo disfrutes al máximo Naruto- Respondió la Uchiha, besando el mentón del Uzumaki, antes de descender entre besos, pasando por su cuello, sus pectorales llenos de cicatrices y finalmente hasta sus pantalones, donde una mas que palpable erección esperaba ser libre. Lamiendose los labios, libero el miembro del Uzumaki, que se alzo en toda su gloria ante ella. Con una sonrisa, la Uchiha paso sus manos por el duro miembro, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de este -En serio de extrañaste Naruto, supongo que ya no debo hacerte esperar- Comento, antes de pasar lentamente su lengua por el miembro del rubio, desde la base hasta la punta, sacando un gruñido del Uzumaki, señal de que lo había disfrutado. Ella lamió la punta un momento antes de encerrarla entre sus labios, para luego bajar y subir con agónica lentitud, tomando pulgada a pulgada el miembro de su amante, quien gemía al sentir la cálida boca de su amada alrededor de su pene, con su lengua lamiendo cada parte de él -(MMM, extrañe este sabor)- pensó lujuriosamente mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su cabeza, tratando de saborear lo mas posible el pene de Naruto.

Harto de esa tortuosa lentitud, Naruto se incorporo, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Hitomi para luego bajarla con brusquedad, haciendo que la Uchiha tragara sus diez pulgadas de golpe. Por un momento, los ojos de Hitomi se volvieron blancos, sintiendo como el miembro de Naruto cortaba su respiración, pero no había sido su novia por años por nada, rápidamente se recupero y comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza a gran velocidad, succionando con fuerza para oír los gemidos de Naruto, quien la guiaba con sus manos mientras disfrutaba de su trabajo bucal. Queriendo subir de nivel, ella envolvió el pene de Naruto alrededor de sus pechos copa C, masajeandolo mientras usaba su lengua para jugar con la punta de este.

-M-maldición Hitomi-chan, esto se siente tan bien como recuerdo- Dijo al Uzumaki, sacando una diminuta sonrisa de la chica, quien aumento sus esfuerzos con tal de hacer que Naruto se corriera, lo cual consiguió no mucho después, con el Uzumaki tomando con ambas manos su cabeza para hacer que se tragara nuevamente todo su miembro, corriendose directamente en su garganta y haciendo que la Uchiha alcanzara su propio clímax.

Una vez termino de correrse, soltó a Hitomi, quien se encargo de dejar reluciente su miembro antes de que Naruto la tomara por sus hombros y se colocara sobre ella nuevamente -Supongo que no quieres mas juegos previos- Comento Naruto, metiendo sus dedos indice y medio dentro de su vagina, sintiendo la humedad y calidez que tanto había extrañado.

-¡ahhh!, vamos Naruto, ¡Metelo!- Pidió entre gemidos la Uchiha, sintiendo como sus dedos escarbaban en su vagina buscando su punto G.

-Esta bien, si me lo pides así- Con una sonrisa, el Uzumaki froto su pene sobre su vagina, oyendo con deleite los gemidos de su ex antes de insertar de golpe todo su pene en su interior, gimiendo ante lo apretada que se sentía la Uchiha -Maldición, tu vagina es tan apretada, siento que me succiona hacia adentro- Gimió Naruto, embistiendo con fuerza dentro de la apretada vagina de Hitomi -¿Tu vagina es solo mía verdad? aahhh, ¿Solo yo puedo estar en tu interior no es asi?- Preguntaba mientras embestía con mas fuerza, golpeando la entrada de su útero.

-AAAHHHH, Siii, es solo tuyo Naruto, ¡Solo tu puedes usarlo!- Exclamaba Hitomi con una orgásmica sonrisa en su rostro. Había extrañado tanto esto, sentir como Naruto la poseía como nadie mas podría hacerlo.

Naruto por su lado disfrutaba viendo una faceta de Hitomi que nadie mas había visto, ni vería jamas, ella era de él y nadie mas le pondría un dedo encima.

-Na-Naruto, estoy por correrme- Anuncio la Uchiha, sintiendo como el pene de Naruto se hacia aun mas grande.

-Y-yo tambien, dime, ¿Donde lo quieres?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-D-dentro, ¡Correte dentro de mi utero!- Exclamo la Uchiha, gimiendo con fuerza cuando sintió como el Uzumaki inundaba su útero con su semen -E-eso fue increíble- Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, antes de ser volteada por el pelirrojo, que le susurro al oído.

- _¿Quien dice que hemos terminado Hitomi-Chan? LLevo meses esperando por este momento_ \- Un placentero escalofrío recorrio la espalda de Hitomi cuando sintio el miembro de Naruto frotarse en su trasero -Y se que tu tambien lo deseas ¿No es asi?- En respuesta, la pelinegra volteo su rostro y beso con pasión al pelirrojo, frotando su trasero contra el duro miembro que tanto deseaba.

Separando las nalgas de la Uchiha, Naruto presiono la punta de su pene contra su ano, empujando lentamente su miembro dentro de ella, que solo gemia de placer, esperando el momento que la embistiera con esa ferocidad tan característica en él.

Pero eso no sucedió.

A mitad de camino, el Uzumaki se detuvo completamente agachándose para estar a la altura de su oreja derecha -Si lo quieres, ven por él- Ordeno el pelirrojo, haciéndola sonreir, a él siempre le gusto jugar con ella de esa manera. Apoyándose sobre sus brazos, Hitomi adopto la clásica posición del perrito, volteo su rostro, dándole una mirada de deseo que sabia que Naruto amaba, entonces ella misma alejo un poco su trasero del miembro de Naruto, sintiendo un molesto vacio en su interior, antes de empujar con fuerza contra él, metiendo por completo las diez pulgadas -¡aaahhhh!- Gimieron ambos al unisono. La acción se repitio varias veces, con Hitomi sacando lentamente el miembro de Naruto de su ano, hasta dejar solo la punta, antes de meterlo todo de una sola embestida, o asi fue hasta que Naruto la tomo por sus caderas, deteniendola.

-Muy lento- Fue lo unico que dijo el Uzumaki antes de comenzar a embestirla con fuerza y velocidad. Por kami, si bien Naruto amaba todo de esa Uchiha, ese perfecto trasero era lo que mas adoraba de su cuerpo, era tan firme y apretado, sin importar cuanto lo usara siempre lo apretaba como un guante y el amaba esa sensación.

-ah, ah, ah, N-Naruto, ¡Mas rapido! ¡Hazlo mas rapido!- Pidio la Uchiha, moviendo sus caderas al compás del Uzumaki, el cual sonrió ante su pedido.

-Si eso deseas, ¡Entonces lo haré!- Gruño Naruto antes de que pequeñas chispas eléctricas fluyeran por su cuerpo, aumentando su velocidad y haciendo que Hitomi gritara por la repentina descarga electrica que sintio dentro de ella.

-Aaaahhhhhh- Grito la pelinegra, dejando que algo del semen dentro de su vagina saliera.

-¿Te corriste Hitomi-Chan?- Pregunto retoricamente Naruto, recibiendo solo gemidos en respuesta, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aun mas -Cuando hago una pregunta ¡Debes contestar!- Exclamo con falso enojo, rodeando su mano derecha con finas chispas electricas antes de darle una nalgada a su antigua novia, la cual gimió no solo por el golpe, sino tambien por la descarga electrica que recorrio su mejilla derecha, haciendo que nuevamente se corriera -Otra vez? ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue Hitomi-Chan?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, dando mas nalgadas a la Kunoichi, quien se encontraba en el septimo cielo.

* * *

 **Tiempo Despues**

Acostados sobre la cama se hallaban los amantes, Hitomi descansaba sobre el pecho de Naruto, ambos envueltos en la manta de la cama. A pesar de lo que habían hecho, ninguno de los dos sonreia.

-Asi que por eso me llamaste- Decia la Uchiha, haciendo circulos en el pecho del Uzumaki.

-No, solo queria volver a sentir ese trasero tuyo- Respondió con humor Naruto, recibiendo un golpe jugueton de la pelinegra.

-Tonto- Dijo Hitomi con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Aun asi me amas- En respuesta, la pelinegra unio sus labios nuevamente, colocandose sobre el oji-violeta y recostandose sobre su cuerpo.

-...

-...

-... ¿Dejaras esa carga sobre sus hombros?- Pregunto la Uchiha, sentandose sobre el torax del Uzumaki para verlo a los ojos, sin importarle su desnudes.

-Ellas seran las que cumplan con ese deber, asi es mejor... ¿Que haras tú?- Pregunto, extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro

-Esperare a que Sasuke este listo, ¿Como esta creciendo?- Cerrando sus ojos, se concentro en el calido tacto de su mano en su mejilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia esta.

-Tiene talento, los tres lo tienen, con la guia correcta, se volveran de temer-

-Intentas crear un nuevo "Trío Imbatible"?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Hitomi, abriendo sus ojos para mirar directamente al ojo de Naruto, con su mano izquierda, acaricio su mejilla como él lo estaba haciendo hace unos segundos, pasando sus dedos por el parche antes de que Naruto gentilmente tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos.

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos-

-Si... lo fueron-

Lentamente, Hitomi se acerco a su rostro, besándolo antes de acomodarse, aun sobre él, y cerrar los ojos para dormir, él, envolviendola con la manta. Sabia que a la mañana siguiente, uno de los dos despertaría estando solo, asi que disfrutaría de tener a una de las mujeres que amaba entre sus brazos un poco mas.

En serio extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

Tiempos donde podia ir con su novia de la mano.

Tiempos donde entrenaba con su mejor amigo.

Tiempos que no supo apreciar verdaderamente hasta perderlo todo... Aun cuando él estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Lentamente, cerro los ojos, rememorando el momento en el que todo esto comenzo.

* * *

 _-¿Esta todo listo?- En medio de un bosque, una levemente mas joven Hitomi se hallaba frente a él._

 _Ambos vestían sus trajes Ambu, Hitomi se hallaba frente a Naruto, quien tenia sus ojo izquierdo vendado -Si, ya hable con Sarutobi. Minato y Kushina acaban de ir a la Capital a hablar con el Daimo, es el mejor momento-_

 _-Que hay de Narumi?- Pregunto la Uchiha._

 _-Sarutobi la cuidara, con suerte, Minato y Kushina pensaran que esto paso por su negligencia y la cuidaran mejor, sino, bueno, siempre las tendra a ti y a Mikoto- Respondio con una sonrisa que para cualquier otro seria genuina, pero ella podia ver la evidente falsedad de esta._

 _-... Yo deberia ser la que haga esto- Dijo agachando la cabeza, solo para que Naruto se plantara frente a ella y la tomara suavemente del mentón, besándola con todo el amor que podia reunir en ese momento._

 _-Tu tienes mas tiempo que yo, podras guiar a tu hermano mejor de lo que yo podria... Solo asegurate de que mis torpes hermanos se vuelvan los grandes Shinobis que pueden ser, si tu los guias, ellos seran imbatibles. Suerte, Hitomi-"Sensei"- Ante el tono de burla de Naruto, Hitomi solo pudo sonreir mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla derecha._

 _-Naruto-kun- Susurro antes de besar de nuevo al pelirrojo, esta vez no era solo amor, sino tambien pasión y lujuria eran transmitidas en ese beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire -Lo siento- Fue lo que susurro, antes de levantar la vista y mostrar su Mangekyou Sharingan en todo su esplendor - **Tsukuyomi** \- Repentinamente, Naruto se vio a si mismo arrodillado, atado por cadenas de pies, manos e incluso su cabeza restringiendo cada uno de sus movimientos._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡HITOMI! ¡LIBÉRAME AHORA!- Grito el Uzumaki, levantando la vista viendo una luna roja y que todo a su alrededor era únicamente un paisaje desertico en colores negativos._

 _- **Lo lamento Naruto-Kun** \- Sono la vos de Hitomi desde todos lados - **Al final decidí hacer esto por mi misma. Te encargo a Sasuke-kun** -_

 _-¡NO ME JODAS!, ¡AMBOS ESTÁBAMOS SEGUROS DE HACER ESTO!, ¡Te conosco Hitomi!, ¡No eres de las que cambian de opinion por que si!, ¡Ahora dime!, ¿Quien demonios te convenció de hacer esto?- Pregunto un poco mas calmado, viendo como frente a él aparecía Hitomi, sabia que era solo una ilusión, pues ella tambien se veia representada en colores negativos, no sabia si él también lo estaba, pues no podia siquiera mover su cabeza por culpa de las cadenas._

 _-Lo lamento Naruto pero no revelare esa información, esto es un adiós- Dicho eso, la Uchiha desapareció, dejando a Naruto quien se maldecía a si mismo por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera._

* * *

-Qué haremos? La estupida de Hitomi se esta reuniendo con el descendiente de Mizaki y no podemos acercarnos por culpa de Kisame- Decia una figura sombria hablando aparentemente a la nada-

- **De momento no haremos nada, el que Kisame no halla informado a Obito o Nagato de esto significa que no nos a traicionado aun, lo mejor sera no mostrarnos o Kisame podría atraparnos y es mejor tener a alguien con su lealtad de aliado** \- Respondió una extraña voz que, extrañamente, venia del mismo sujeto.

-Deberíamos informar a Nagato u Obito de esto?- Volvio a preguntar la figura.

- **... No, si se enteran que uno de los suyos se esta reuniendo con alguien del nivel de ese Uzumaki podrían hacer alguna estupidez que dificulte nuestro plan. Madre ya ha esperado demasiado tiempo para que dos mocosos lo arruinen todo... Pronto amanecerá. Lo mejor sera que nos retiremos antes de que Kisame despierte** \- La figura asintio antes de ser absorvido por la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

* * *

Los rayos del sol aparecian por la ventana de una habitación en un hotel de segunda clase de Tanzaku. En una de sus habitaciones, una mujer pelinegra despertaba, sintiendo el aroma del cafe, somnolienta, abrio los ojos, viendo una taza de cafe en la mesa de noche, aun estaba caliente. Concentrándose en sus sentidos, no oyó nada ni sintio ninguna presencia u olor. Con un suspiro, bebio de un sorbo el cafe. Era una maestra del Katon asi que un poco de cafe caliente no era nada para ella.

-(Me gustaria al menos ver tu rostro al despertar)- pensó con nostalgia, antes de que un remolino de agua surgiera de la nada y su compañero apareciera frente a su cama.

-Le revelaste información?- Pregunto serio, el Uzumaki siempre colocaba un sello que evitaba que pudiera escucharlos asi que debia encarar a su compañera, la cual ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por cubrirse, sino que se levanto y recogio su ropa, comenzando a vestirse sin importarle que él la mirara.

-No hablamos de nada, solo fue sexo- Respondio con su eterna mirada estoica. Kisame la miro fijamente unos segundos, sin hallar ningun rastro de mentira en ella, por lo que solo asintio y fue a la vieja mesa que había en la habitación, donde había una segunda taza de cafe con una nota que decia "No seas paranoico pescado". Él gruño antes de aplastar la taza con su mano, el Uzumaki siempre hacia lo mismo, al igual que él.

* * *

 **Konoha: Hogar de los Uzumaki**

En un destello rojo, Naruto aparecio frente a su clon en su oficina, mirando un pergamino con un complicado matriz de sellado. Remangando su brazo, aplico chakra en un sello que aparecio cerca de su muñeca, del cual aparecieron las Kibas, se las dio a su clon, luego procedio a tomar un frasco de tinta vacio e hizo un corte en su muñeca, llenando el frasco, se lo dio a su clon y salio de la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras, fue al segundo piso, camino por un pasillo con varias puertas y, al abrir una, entro a una habitación de paredes azules con lineas rosas en los bordes, tenia un pequeño escritorio con algunos pergaminos, un gran librero repleto de todo tipos de libros, desde fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu hasta fabulas para niños.

En una pequeña cama, se hallaba la pequeña Narumi, durmiendo tranquilamente con un peluche de un ave fénix en sus manos. Tomando la silla frente al escritorio, Naruto se sentó mirando el rostro de su hija, por unos segundos, el Uzumaki no realizo movimiento alguno, hasta que levanto su mano y acaricio l rostro de la pequeña y dijo.

-Narumi, es hora de despertar- Lentamente, los ojos de la niña se abrieron, enfocando el rostro de su padre, la niña sonrió.

-Buenos días Otou-san-

-Buenos días Narumi. Es hora de levantarse, a partir de hoy, te entrenare mas seriamente ¿Entiendes?- Parpadeando un par de veces la niña asintio y salio de su cama. Por su parte, Naruto salio de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, viendo las otras tres habitaciones, donde una mujer pelimorada, un niño pequeño y una joven Yuki dormían plácidamente.

Bajando a la cocina, donde creo un clon para que preparara el desayuno. Dando un asentimiento a su copia, paso hacia el living, donde se sentó a esperar que el desayuno estuviera listo, tomando el libro de los Uzukages de su bolsa ninja, comenzo a leerlo.

 _Quien este leyendo esto, posiblemente sera descendiente mio. Te contare una historia. Una historia contada a mi por un ser que podria ser mi familia, uno de los otros 11 hijos de mi padre sus nombres son..._

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el decimosexto capitulo, espero que les gustara.**

 **Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. No pondre excusas como el estudio o la falta de computadora(Aunque sigo sin una), la razon es que lei los mangas de "Torre de Dios" un Manhwa muy interesante que recomiendo, tiene mas de 400 capitulos, me he puesto al dia con él. También estoy leyendo Hajime no Ippo, aun me falta mucho para ponerme al dia con ese.**

 **Ademas de esos dos eh estado siguiendo Goblin Slayer, leyendo el manga y viendo el anime. Para los que no lo hallan visto lo recomiendo profundamente, al igual que los otros dos.**

 **Bien, ahora, para responder las preguntas que hice el cap anterior.**

 **1- Para empezar, el asunto con "Makoto" se revelara en el futuro, solo es cuestion de esperar y yo espero que les sorprenda.**

 **2- Me sorprendio que nadie pensara en las piedras filosofales, despues de todo, deje muy en claro que me había gustado mucho Fullmetal Alchemist, aunque esto no era exactamente lo que quise decir en el capitulo anterior pero tambien contaba.**

 **3- Las voces, como ya debe ser obvio, provenían de las piedras, llamando a Naruto para cumplir el proposito por el cual fueron creadas.**

 **4- El conocimiento del Clan sobre la verdad de Rikudo se explicara a detalle en el futuro, no se si lo hare en la propia historia o aparte como esto, bueno, lo sabremos en el futuro.**

 **Bueno, sin mas preambulo, el proximo capitulo sera un resumen de algunas misiones del equipo 7 y luego comenzare con los exámenes Chunnin. Espero que sigan leyendo y que les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17/12/18**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traduciré, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las técnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **216kfazE:** No sabes lo halagado que me senti cuando lei el inicio de tu comentario. Tu teoria es buena pero no cuadra con el paso del tiempo, para que Naruto alcance la edad de Yamamoto deberían pasar alrededor de 200 años. Si, asi de longevos los voy a hacer a los Uzumaki y mientras mas viejos mas fuertes asi que imaginate donde esta Yamamoto en términos de poder[Recuerda que incluso ya muerto puso nervioso a Naruto]. Goblin Slayer me esta gustando bastante[Casi tanto como para leerme la novela, pero entre los fanfics que sigo y lo perezoso que soy aun no lo hago].

 **Angron11:** Intente mostrar la relación entre Hitomi y Naruto lo mas seria que pude, al punto que, incluso después de que la Uchiha matara a muchos de los miembros de su Clan, Naruto se negara a luchar con ella y aun mantuviera sus sentimientos por ella intactos, no se si no se noto o si no aborde mucho el tema pero bueno, ya cogieron, ¿Qué mas confirmación se puede pedir?.

Si lo has dicho bien, es el abuelo de Kushina por lo que es el Bisabuelo de Naruto, los Uzumaki tendran cierta importancia a futuro, como has visto en el capitulo anterior, ellos podian incluso interactuar con los dioses con sus sellos, esa es la justificación del miedo de las otras aldeas, por ello intentaron destruirlos aun cuando los Uzumaki no eran un Clan bélico, sino todo lo contrario, ellos deseaban la paz y no se jactaban de sus habilidades superiores como lo harían los Uchiha u otros Clanes. No tienes idea de las dudas que pienso plantear, en este capitulo encontraras algunas.

Y, continuando nuestra conversación, si, desde el inicio hasta la muerte de Jiraiya es una gran historia, su muerte es una de mis favoritas, no me dolio en realidad, pues no estaba muy encariñado con el personaje por su personalidad pervertida, personalmente creo que, de no haberse concentrado tanto en su "recopilación de datos" para sus libros no solo podria haber entrenado mejor a Naruto, sino que hubiera podido entrenarse a si mismo y asi ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no para ganar, sino al menos para sobrevivir a la batalla contra Pain[Hubiera estado al borde de la muerte pero hubiera vivido].

En lo que respecta a la mala animación, eso esta desde el inicio de Naruto, mejorando y volviendo a caer por momentos.

Sobre la mala argumentación no puedo decir nada, hace poco me dispuse a comenzar de nuevo el manga[No pienso comerme el relleno dos veces], porque no recuerdo completamente la historia, se los puntos clave, pero para poder desarrollar bien mi historia tengo que tener bien en cuenta las bases del Canon o terminare haciendo un trabajo mediocre.

Finalmente, "Villano sobre Villano sobre Villano" para este punto tengo algo de argumento, pues en lo que respecta a los villanos de Naruto es como un gran espectaculo de titeres, Pain movia a los Akatsuki, Obito movia a Pain, Madara movia a Obito y Zetsu negro hacia creer a Madara que tambien era su titere solo para asegurar la resurrección de Kaguya, algo no muy necesario si me preguntas pues Madara era perfectamente capas de ser el enemigo final pero Kishimoto quería cerrar el circulo con Naruto y Sasuke peleando contra un Dios ¿Por qué? no lo sé, ¿Me importa? En realidad no, ¿Haré lo mismo? Sigue leyendo para saber.

 **Como ya saben, ni Naruto ni cualquier personaje no creado por mi me pertenece, pero esta historia si asi que leanla y diganme en los comentarios que les parece**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** El que seguia era el fic de Beelzebub pero dentro de poco tengo una evaluación de ingles y estoy tan nervioso que no tengo ganas de leer o escuchar nada que no este en español [Excepto cualquier review que se escriba en otro idioma, no me importa si es un "Awesome" o "This Fic is shit", si es un review lo leere y lo contestare]

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Termino el Receso**

Alrededor de un mes había pasado desde la misión de Nami. Haku había sido aceptada sin muchos problemas en la aldea y ahora se encontraba bajo el cuidado del Clan Uzumaki.

El equipo había tenido otras misiones desde entonces, la mayoría de Rango D pero una vez cumplida su cuota participaron en su siguiente misión Rango C. La misión debía haber sido simplemente proteger a una estrella de cine y al equipo durante si viaje a **Yuki no Kuni(País de la Nieve)**. La misión era relativamente sencilla, el único problema era la negativa de la actriz principal Yukie Fujikaze de ir al helado país, ignorando ese hecho, todo marcho a la perfección, simplemente metiendo en un Genjutsu a la actriz hasta que estuviera a resguardo en el barco y no hubiera oportunidad de regresar.

Pero desde entonces las cosas marcharon de mal en peor. Por un motivo que escapaba de la comprensión de Naruto, el director había decidido continuar la grabación en un iceberg que apareció, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana. Ahí los emboscaron un trío de ninjas que utilizaban una extraña armadura que repelía cualquier Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, dejando solo el Taijutsu como medio de defensa. Al final, Naruto derritió por completo el iceberg con una poderosa bola de fuego y continuaron con su recorrido. Luego de una charla con el asistente de Yukie, Sandayu Asama, se enteraron que la actriz era en realidad la princesa del País de la Nieve, Koyuki Kazahana, y que había escapado del golpe de estado encabezado por su tío, Doto Kazahana. Sabiendo esa información, Naruto, a expensas de todos menos de su equipo, formuló un plan, el plan consistía en dejar que Doto capturara a Koyuki junto a Menma, de esa manera Menma se infiltraría en el cuartel enemigo y aseguraría el bienestar de la princesa.

El plan había sido un completo éxito, la princesa fue rescatada y, al parecer, Menma había logrado elevar su espíritu de alguna manera, luego se enfrentaron a Doto, quien escapo con Koyuki al sentirse superado.

Para finalizar, Doto llevo a Koyuki a un logar conocido como "Glaciar Arcoiris", donde creía que se escondía un tesoro. Dicho tesoro resulto ser solo un mecanismo de calentamiento con el cual **Yuki no Kuni** se convirtió en **Haru no Kuni(País de la Primavera)**. Preso de su furia, Doto intento asesinar a Koyuki, siendo detenido sin mucho problema con Naruto, quien lo acabo utilizando un Rasengan que, a causa del glaciar, parecía estar hecho del "Chakra de Arcoiris" usado en las películas de Koyuki.

Lo mas recalcable del asunto era que el director se había encargado de que casi todo fuera gravado y les aseguro que los compensaría por presentarle la mejor película que había dirigido en su vida. Koyuki agradeció al equipo dando un autógrafo para Mito y Menma, que se lo habían pedido desde que se encontraron con ella, otro especial para la hija de Naruto y se encargo de despedirse del Uzumaki con un mas que acalorado beso, dejándole claro al pelirrojo que seria mas que bienvenido a visitar su reinado en el futuro.

* * *

 **Presente**

En la mansión Uzumaki había mas revuelo de lo común, en el patio, cierto pelirrojo y su hija se hallaban teniendo un combate de practica, Naruto tenia una postura relajada, con su mano izquierda dentro de su kimono y la derecha sujetando una bokken[Espada de Madera]. Frente a él estaba Narumi, respirando pesadamente con sudor recorriendo su frente y sujetando con ambas manos una bokken rodeada de chakra Futon, dándole alcance similar a la de una Nodachi y un filo a la par.

A pesar de la diferencia, Naruto no presentaba corte alguno, ni siquiera en su vestimenta.

-Dejas demasiadas aberturas, haces movimientos innecesarios al atacar y no controlas bien el chakra de tu espada- Comento algo molesto, entonces Narumi se lanzó hacia él, los cortes eran fácilmente evadidos, al cuarto intento, Narumi apreto los dientes e intentó una estocada frontal, la cual Naruto solo evito dando un giro alrededor de ella, golpeando la cabeza de Narumi con su bokken, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo -No debes permitir que el enojo o la frustración te guíen, en un combate siempre debes tener la cabeza despejada, debes olvidarlo todo y concentrarte únicamente en el enemigo frente a ti. Si no haces eso jamás podrás proteger lo que se encuentre a tus espaldas- Dijo, viendo como la pequeña bajaba la cabeza, suspirando, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella -Ahora hablaremos sobre el control elemental- Dijo, consiguiendo instantáneamente la atención de la niña.

-Me enseñaras un Jutsu?- Pregunto mas que emocionada Narumi.

-(¿Qué pasa con los niños y su desesperación por aprender jutsus?) No, hablaremos sobre como controlar tu chakra cuando quieres hacer algún jutsu de cualquier elemento- Dijo/Pensó, viendo con una vena en su frente como instantáneamente Narumi volvía a desanimarse.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, viendo toda la interacción, se encontraban dos mujeres adultas, una adolescente y un niño. Una de ellas era una peli-purpura conocida ya en toda Konoha por su sadismo, belleza y su antiguo maestro, así como por estar bajo la protección de Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko, la otra era la "difunta" líder de la resistencia de Kiri, Mei Terumi. La adolescente era la ultima mujer del Clan Yuki, Haku Yuki. Finalmente, estaba el pequeño Ranmaru Kurosuki, el único miembro de la Familia Kurosuki que no fue asesinado por Naruto y su equipo, por lo que decidió adoptar el apellido del primer amigo que tuvo.

Los cuatro se hallaban desayunando mientras veían el encuentro entre padre e hija.

-Esto es normal?- Pregunto Haku, mirando a Anko.

-Naruto siempre fue un poco estricto durante los entrenamientos pero esta siendo mas duro de lo usual, es como si quisiera enseñarle todo lo mas rapido posible- La preocupación podía verse en el rostro de Anko, había estado con Naruto el tiempo suficiente para saber que algo le molestaba.

* * *

-Entiendes lo que te dije?- Pregunto Naruto, mirando seriamente a Narumi, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

-¡Hai!- Respondió la niña, entonces Naruto asintió y se levanto.

-Ve a desayunar, yo ahora los alcanzo- Ordeno, viendo como la niña iba corriendo hacia los demás ocupantes de su casa. Levantando su brazo derecho, tomo un kunai e hizo un profundo corte en su brazo, abarcando desde su muñeca hasta su codo, levanto su otra mano, frenando a las mujeres de ir junto a él. Dejo que la sangre fluyera hasta que se formara un charco a su alrededor, entonces concentro chakra en ella e hizo un sello de mano.

 **-Chi-bunshin No jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sangre)-** Exclamo, al tiempo de que el circulo de sangre comenzó a deformarse y generar cinco copias de si mismo.

El Chi-bunshin era el clon mas avanzado y poderoso que podía hacer un shinobi. Se trataba de una replica con consciencia propia que, a diferencia de otros tipos de clones, al ser creados, constaban con un porcentaje del poder del original, al crear cinco, cada uno de ellos tenia un 20% de su poder original. Pero estos clones no eran especiales solo por ello. Ellos, al tener consciencia propia, podian aprender e interactuar como si fueran el original, ademas de tener la capacidad de regenerar su chakra y curarse de cualquier herida no letal una vez acabado el combate, aunque esto gastaría algo de chakra. Ellos solo desaparecerían cuando sean heridos de manera mortal o cuando el original cancelara el Jutsu, pasando así cualquier información aprendida como lo haría un Kage Bunshin al desaparecer. De no cumplirse ninguna de estas condiciones, el Clon podía desaparecer por su cuenta o mantenerse a si mismo incluso luego de la muerte de su invocador al poseer una parte del alma de este.

Dando un simple vistazo a sus clones, Naruto les asintió antes de voltearse mientras los cinco desaparecían en destellos escarlatas. Concentrando chakra medico en su brazo, curo la herida sin dejar cicatriz y camino con calma hasta su hija, a la cual le acaricio la cabeza con tal de calmarla.

-Por qué razón hiciste eso?- Pregunto seria Anko, ella conocía a los Chi-bunshins, sabia que eran un tipo de clon dificil de crear, pues pedia una gran cantidad de chakra y sangre, algo que podía notarse por el tono pálido del Uzumaki y su respiración algo forzada.

-Necesito... Conseguir algo de información y esos clones eran la mejor opción- Respondió, tomando un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a degustar el desayuno. Era un desayuno normal, algo de arroz y pescado acompañado con una deliciosa sopa. Era un buen desayuno, pero no bastaría para satisfacerlo. Debería ir por algo de ramen de camino al campo de entrenamiento -Como te sientes Ranmaru?- Pregunto, viendo al niño sonreír antes de, con casi nada de esfuerzo, pararse y dar unos cuantos pasos junto a Haku, quien cuidaba de que no cayera al suelo. Al verlos, Naruto sonrió, las piernas de Ranmaru realmente estaban atrofiadas, pero el que pueda dar un par de pasos con normalidad después de tan solo un par de semanas era algo realmente increíble, con suerte, para cuando inicien los exámenes Chunnin, el chico ya podría correr hasta hartarse.

Los exámenes... En poco mas de un mes serian y él estaba completamente seguro de que sus alumnos saldrían victoriosos, no era simple soberbia, conocía la capacidad de los tres y sabia que lo lograrían.

-Ya es hora de que me valla, Haku, tú vendrás conmigo, hoy es tu entrevista con Tsunade- Comento, viendo como la chica prácticamente saltaba de su asiento y corría a prepararse, aun cuando ya estaba perfectamente arreglada.

Para ser totalmente aceptada en la aldea, ella debía ser supervisada por un mínimo de treinta días por alguien de rango Jounin o mayor, él, al no solo ser un Jounin, sino también el líder del Clan que se haría cargo de ella, se encargaría personalmente de ello, para que así ella no fuera marginada, ni trataran de ganarse su favor por su Kekkei Genkai, o usarla con motivos rastreros [ ***cof*** Danzo ***cof*** ].

Haku era una Kunoichi de increíble talento, pero por su extrema amabilidad no podía ejercer debidamente su profesión, por lo cual, a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea, convertirla en discípula de Tsunade, la Sanin seria un gran ejemplo para ella, ademas de que su presencia apartaría a cualquiera que se acercara a Haku por motivos rastreros.

* * *

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7: 15:00 Hs**

-Sensei, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este no es nuestro campo de entrenamiento- Pregunto una conocida rubia de ojos azules y traje violeta, ella venia junto a un chico delgado con peinado similar a una piña y un chico regordete que comía una bolsa de papas fritas.

Ellos eran el equipo 9, la actual formación Ino-Shika-Cho, comandados por el hijo del Tercer Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi.

Antes de que Asuma pudiera responder, en un remolino de hojas de sakura, apareció una mujer con el cabello negro y largo, y unos ojos rojos con un anillo adicional en ellos. Ella vestía una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la manga derecha visible. Sobre esta lleva un material amplió similar a vendajes con un patrón similar a las espinas rosas en él. Sus manos y los muslos están también envuelto en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias ninja negras.

Ella era Kurenai Yuhi, una de las mejores usuarias de Genjutsu y Sensei del equipo 8, en el cual se encontraban Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino. Los tres ubicados a espaldas de su Sensei.

-Kurenai? Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Asuma, viendo a la mujer, la cual lo vio extrañado.

-Naruto me dijo que viniera a esta hora para entrenar nuestros equipos, ¿Y tú?-.

-Me dijo lo mismo- Respondió el Sarutobi.

Antes de que Kurenai pudiera decir algo mas, el sonido de un árbol cayendo llamo la atención del grupo, yendo todos a investigar, llegando a un claro donde vieron a Naruto, Gai y Kushina mirando como Sai, Tenten y Mito se enfrentaban en un duelo de espadas, por otro lado, Menma, Neji, Lee y Sakura luchaban en parejas en enfrentamientos de Taijutsu, siendo un golpe de Sakura el causante de la caída del árbol y, mas apartados, se encontraban Sasuke y Yakumo, mirándose fijamente en lo que suponían que era un duelo de ilusiones.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- Comento el Uzumaki al verlos.

-Podrías explicarnos qué es esto Naruto?- Pregunto Asuma, conocía a Naruto desde hacia tiempo, después de todo era el ahijado de su padre, y el padrino de Konohamaru, por lo que podía hablarle sin ningun honorifico molesto

-Se me ocurrio que, con los examenes tan cerca, podriamos tener una sesión de entrenamiento compartido, Gai llegó antes asi que estabamos matando el tiempo hasta que ustedes aparecieran- Mientras Naruto explicaba a los dos Senseis, Kushina y Gai, fueron por los Gennin para así todos acercarse a los postes.

-Y crees que postularemos a nuestros Genin para el examen?- Pregunto Asuma, recibiendo solo una sonrisa de naruto, la cual el compartio junto con una leve risa.

-Y, ¿Como quieres hacer esto?- Pregunto Kurenai, llamando la atención de los Gennin, quienes escuchaban atentos la charla.

-Cada uno de nosotros se desempeña en un área. Gai en el Taijutsu, Kurenai en el Genjutsu, Asuma arma buenas estrategias y tiene un pensamiento objetivo, por otro lado yo sobresalgo en el Ninjutsu. Lo que yo propongo es probarlos por equipo en esas ramas para ver como se desempeñarán contra un enemigo que se especialice en algo como eso- Explico, viendo como los demás senseis meditaban su propuesta.

-¿Qué hay del uso de armas? Tu tienes tu espada y Asuma sus cuchillas, pero hay mas que eso- Pregunto Kurenai, viendo como aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

-Lo tengo cubierto- Respondió el pelirrojo antes de que, en un remolino de hojas, apareciera cierta dueña de una conocida tienda de armas.

-Kaa-san? Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Tenten, sorprendida de ver a su madre allí.

-Para los que no la conozcan, la bella mujer a mi lado es Chun Li-san, la dueña de la tienda "El Dragon de Jade", una de las mejores armerías que he visto en mi vida- Comentó el Uzumaki, sonrojando muy levemente a la mujer por sus halagos -Ella es una ex-Shinobi maestra del Bukijutsu(Técnicas de Armas) y una mas que hábil usuaria del Taijutsu, ella se encargará de ayudarlos en lo que refiera a combatir contra usuarios de armas- Tanto los Gennin como los Jounin asintieron, con Tenten mas que emocionada de aprender mas de su madre, aunque no tanto como cierta persona.

-¡GENIAL!- Exclamo Gai, sorprendiendo a todos y apresurandose hacia Chun Li, tomando sus manos con las suyas -Me alegra mucho poder verla de nuevo Chun Li-san, ¡Hagamos que las llamas de la juventud de estos jóvenes ardan con Fuerza!- Proclamó más que emocionado, sacando una gota de los Jounin mientras que los Genin lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas, excepto por su equipo, del cual Neji y Tenten disimulaban su pena lo mejor posible mientras que Lee proclamaba que seria el mas "Juvenil" de todo el grupo.

-Eh, si, Gai-san, esforcémonos mucho- Dijo dudosa la mujer, soltando disimuladamente sus manos de las del jounin hiperactivo.

Superado ese momento comenzaron con una introducción general de los equipos antes de comenzar la rutina de entrenamiento.

Al finalizar, todos los Jounin se marcharon con información no solo de los alumnos de sus compañeros, sino que también de los suyos propios.

El equipo 11 tenia a Yakumo, quien era una gran usuaria de Genjutsu, pero su cuerpo aun era un poco mas débil que el ninja promedio, por lo cual su gran debilidad era el Taijutsu, ademas de no conocer muchos jutsus aparte de los de la academia. Sai estaba bien versado en los tres ámbitos ninjas y podía armar estrategias eficientes para la victoria, pero su naturaleza solitaria y su falta de emociones hacían que se le dificultara trabajar eficientemente con otros o coordinarse con ellos. Sakura por otro lado destacaba en Taijutsu y jutsus medicos, ademas de tener posiblemente el mejor control de chakra de su generación y un conocimiento teórico extenso, pero, al igual que Yakumo, su repertorio de Jutsus dejaba mucho que desear, si bien eran Genins por lo que era entendible, ellos, que habían vivido durante la guerra, sabían de sobra que era mejor tener uno o mas ases bajo la manga.

El equipo 10, como era predecible, era una fuerza de asalto directo, Shikamaru era un gran estratega, ademas de conocer bien tanto sus limitaciones como las de sus técnicas y compañeros, pero su Taijutsu era desastroso y solo conocía un jutsu aparte de los enseñados en la academia, era un holgazán y tenia poca resistencia al Genjutsu pero sabia reconocerlos y salir de ellos a base del dolor o la anulación del propio Genjutsu. Choji sabia utilizar eficientemente la técnica de expansión de su clan, pero, al igual que Shikamaru, era algo holgazán por lo que no perfeccionaba sus técnicas ni aprendía nuevas, teniendo, al igual que su amigo, solo las técnicas de la academia a su disposición pero él era fácilmente influenciado por las ilusiones. Finalmente estaba Ino, la cual era la misma historia que sus compañeros, solo conocía un jutsu de su clan y los de la academia, sus problemas mayormente eran su temperamento explosivo y su necesidad de dar las ordenes, aunque con los compañeros que tenia, era bueno que alguno tomara la iniciativa, pero el mayor problema en realidad era su fanatismo hacia Menma y Sasuke, ella era demasiado superficial, viendo en menos a algunos de sus compañeros como Kiba, a quien veía como un perro o Shino, con quien se negaba a relacionarse por una infantil repulsión a los bichos, ademas de estar obsesionada con su figura, haciendo dietas sin sentido que solo le quitaban energía que luego necesitaría durante los combates.

El equipo 9 era un especialista en Taijutsu y nada mas. Tenten tenia cierto dominio de las armas pero no se especializaba en nada mas que en lanzamiento de kunais y otras armas arrojadizas, aun no sabia como utilizar correctamente algunas de ellas y menos aun formar un patrón de ataque con mas de dos armas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algo con lo que Chun-Li la ayudaría, ella no tenia unas reservas de chakra muy grande pero tenia el control suficiente para saber utilizar los hilos de chakra que usualmente pertenecen a los marionetistas, ademas de tener bien definidas las bases del Fuinjutsu, con lo cual era capas de armar sus propios rollos de almacenamiento. Como era de esperarse de un alumno de Gai, sabia defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo pero al no tener mucha fuerza física dependía del fortalecimiento de sus músculos con chakra, lo cual la dejaba agotada en poco tiempo. Neji era sin lugar a dudas un Chunin en todo menos el titulo, tenia un buen nivel de Taijutsu, lo que era predecible al ser el Clan Hyuga un especialista en esa rama ninja, gracias a su Byakugan no podía caer en ilusiones y con su estilo de lucha podía incapacitar o incluso matar a sus oponentes con solo un par de golpes. Desgraciadamente, las normas de su Clan no dejaban que él desarrollara todo su potencial, impidiendo que desarrollara al máximo su potencial al mesclar su elementos en un poderoso Nintaijutsu. Por ello, Naruto hablo tanto con él como con Hinata, incitandolos a ignorar esas reglas y desarrollar su verdadero potencial, dándoles a ambos un papel de chakra con el que descubrieron que Neji era afín al **Doton** , **Katon** y **Raiton** , sorprendiendo a Naruto de que alguien tan joven tuviera ya tres elementos afines, algo que solo había visto en él mismo, Hitomi y Shisui, no tardo en comentarle a Neji que, si explotaba correctamente su potencial, podría convertirse incluso en un ninja rango S, algo no muy alejado de la realidad.

El equipo 8 era un equipo de rastreo, por lo que su fuerza de ataque en teoria no deberia ser muy alta, aunque en este casi podría decirse que si lo era. Kiba tenia un olfato sorprendente incluso dentro de su Clan, lo que era mas que util en persecuciones, ademas de ello tenia un gran vinculo con su compañero Akamaru con el cual se coordinaba perfectamente a la hora de combatir, sus sentidos mejorados le ayudaban a percatarse del peligro y su instinto lo hacia reaccionar mejor que otros Genin de su edad. Por otro lado, el chico era arrogante y molesto, por lo cual Kurenai continuamente lo regañaba, su habilidad para salir de ilusiones no era muy alta y sus estrategias eran muy simples y predecibles, haciéndolo alguien fácil de engañar. Shino, al igual que Shikamaru, presentaba una mente sagaz, pensando siempre de manera objetiva. Su planeamiento estratégico era el mejor del grupo y sus insectos eran muy útiles para el rastreo y la contención de enemigos gracias a su capacidad para absorber el chakra. Su gran debilidad era el Taijutsu, siendo el mas débil del grupo en ese ámbito. Finalmente estaba Hinata, ella tenia un Taijutsu casi tan bueno como el de su primo, lastimosamente, su extrema amabilidad hacían que ella no demostrara al completo sus dotes, así como su inseguridad sobre si misma, su Byakugan le permitía ver a través de los Genjutsus y tener una visión clara todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al igual que su primo, ella utilizo el papel de chakra dado por Naruto, el cual no tardo en humedecerse, demostrando que su elemento afín era el agua. Al ver eso Naruto le recomendó que hablara con su padre, pues el Taijutsu del Clan Hyuga tenia un estilo rígido y firme, mas adecuado para usuarios del **Doton** , por lo que no era muy adecuado para ella.

Los cuatro senseis notaron que el equipo 7 era el mas equilibrado en lo que respectaba las tres bases del arte ninja(Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu), aunque Mito destacaba en Ninjutsu, al tener ella el mejor control de chakra de los tres, Menma en Taijutsu, al ser el mas fuerte fisicamente, y Sasuke en Genjutsu, gracias al Sharingan. Mito y Sasuke tenían un pensamiento mas estratégico, mientras que Menma parecía tener el talento de armar sus estrategias mientras combatía, aunque los tres podrían hacerlo mejor. [Según Asuma y el propio Naruto] Por otro lado estaba la joven Huki, la cual tenia un gran manejo de su Kekkei Genkai y unas solidas bases de la disciplina shinobi, aunque se enteraron por Naruto que ella estaba bajo la tutela de Tsunade y en cuanto terminara su periodo de prueba se instruiría de lleno como ninja medico.

* * *

Los 5 equipos siguieron viéndose regularmente cada dos días hasta que faltaba solo una semana para los exámenes, decidiendo parar con el entrenamiento con tal de poder desarrollar mas las habilidades de sus alumnos en privado.

Ahora se encontraban, junto a otros Jounin y algunos de los Chunin que se encontraban en la aldea, frente al Sandaime y al Yondaime Hokage.

-Supongo que todos saben porque han sido llamados- Dijo el Yondaime, viendo como algunos asentían, haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro -Como todos saben, los exámenes se realizarán en poco mas de una semana, ustedes están aquí para postular a sus alumnos. Empezaremos con los que recientemente se han graduado- Comento, viendo como los maestros de los equipos 7, 8, 10 y 11 pasaban al frente.

-Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma y Kushina, como seguramente ya lo saben, cualquier Genin que halla realizado exitosamente mas de 8 misiones puede presentarse al examen con la recomendación del Jounin asignado a él- Explico Minato, recibiendo un asentimiento de los Senseis -Bien, ahora, ¿Hay algún Genin que quieran que presenten el examen entre los que están en vuestro grupo? Comencemos por el 7-

-Del grupo 7, del cual soy responsable, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma y Namikaze Mito, tres en total. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, los propongo a los tres para el examen de selección Chunin-.

-Del grupo 8, del cual soy responsable, Yo, Kurenai Yuhi, propongo a Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hinata Hyuga, tres en total, para el examen de selección Chunin-.

-Del grupo 10, del cual soy responsable, propongo a Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji y Nara Shikamaru, recomiendo a estos tres para el examen de selección Chunin a mi nombre, Sarutobi Asuma-.

-Del grupo 11, del cual soy responsable, propongo a Haruno Sakura, Kurama Yakumo y Sai, tres en total. Yo, Namikaze Kushina, les recomiendo para el examen de selección Chunin-.

Una vez recomendados, los demás Chunin y Jonin de la sala comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos pues hacia 5 años de que no hubiera novatos dentro de los exámenes y ahora los cuatro grupos de esta generación entrarían juntos.

-Me sorprende que los cuatro postulen tan rápido a sus alumnos- Comento Hiruzen, callando al instante los murmullos -Están seguros de esto?- Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de los cuatro Jounins, haciendo que ambos Kages, actual y pasado, sonrieran.

-Es-¡Esperen un momento!- Exclamo una voz a la espalda de los Jounin, los cuales voltearon para ver a Umino Iruka, el maestro del ultimo año de la academia ninja.

-Qué sucede Iruka?- Pregunto Minato.

-Hokage-sama, tengo algo que decir al respecto- Exclamo, dando un par de pasos hasta estar igual a igual con los 4 Jounin. Recibiendo un asentimiento del Kage, hablo -Puede que me este metiendo donde no corresponde pero, 9 de los Genin que han nombrado,[Recuerden que Sakura no estaba en la aldea, Yakumo no iba a la academia y Sai es espía de Danzo], fueron alumnos míos en la academia. Yo... se mejor que nadie que todos tienen mucho talento pero creo que es muy pronto para que tomen esta prueba, ¡Ellos necesitan mas experiencia antes de presentarse a esta prueba!- Viendo hacia atrás, Minato y Naruto pudieron ver como algunos de los presentes asentían.

-Yo tenia 4 años menos que ellos cuando realice la prueba- Comento Naruto aburrido. Él entendía el razonamiento de Iruka pero le parecía incorrecto. Él aun pensaba en ellos como niños, no como ninjas.

-¡Ellos no son como tú!- Exclamo molesto Iruka, no entendiendo a que quería llegar Naruto al decir algo así.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero parece que olvidas un punto importante- Dijo Naruto con calma, antes de mirar a Iruka con un tinte mas serio en su rostro -Ellos ya no son tus alumnos, son nuestros, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en este tema- Sin poderlo evitar, Iruka dio un paso atrás, apretando los dientes un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Pero... Esos examenes podrian destruirlos y tú lo sab/Iruka- Ante la calmada voz del antiguo Hokage, Iruka guardo silencio y miro al Sarutobi, esperando sus palabras.

-Ya expusiste tu punto y lo entiendo- Dijo el anciano, levantando su mano cuando vio que el Chunin iba a hablar -Por eso propongo hacer un pequeño examen preliminar- Comento, llamando la atención incluso del propio Minato.

[Es la misma prueba que en el anime asi que no la pondré]

* * *

 **3 Días Después: Oficina del Kage**

-Me has llamado Minato?- Pregunto Hiruzen Sarutobi, entrando a su antigua oficina, vió a Minato frente a la ventana, admirando a la aldea con una sonrisa leve.

-Mira en el escritorio- Respondió el rubio, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

Extrañado, el anciano fue hacia el viejo escritorio, estaba desde antes de que él asumiera el cargo y se había mantenido gracias a sellos de refuerzo y de mantenimiento. En él habían nueve rollos, cuatro de ellos con las insignias de las otras grandes aldeas Shinobis, tomo el primero, en cuanto lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron, vio el segundo, luego el tercero, finalmente el cuarto, soltandolo una vez termino de leerlo.

El sudor recorría su rostro y apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio, una risa seca escapo de su garganta -Al parecer este sera un examen interesante- Escucho comentar a Minato, haciendo que su risa se volviera un poco mas fuerte -Quien creería que las cinco grandes naciones participarán en un examen en conjunto?- Volvió a decir el Namikaze, mientras Hiruzen reía por lo irreal de la situación.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento 7: Finales del Entrenamiento**

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 se hallaba una escena tanto cotidiana como preocupante. Arboles quemados, cráteres de los cuales salia vapor o estaban llenos de agua, una espada incrustada en una roca partida al medio y la mitad del lago congelado, en resumen, todo el campo era una zona de caos. Recostado sobre un árbol repleto de cortes y hematomas se encontraba un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que en medio de un extenso cráter ubicado en lo que antes era un perfecto claro, se encontraba un pelirrojo con dos rubios sujetados por el cuello, el cual los estampó con fuerza en el suelo, viendo como estos caían inconscientes mientras un corrosivo manto de chakra rojo era absorbido por los sellos en sus brazos.

Pronto comenzarían los examenes Chunin así que el pelirrojo había decidido que este seria su ultimo dia de entrenamiento, por lo cual los Genin le pidieron que no se contuviera en lo mas mínimo, cosa que el Uzumaki acepto, rodeando el campo de entrenamiento con una barrera y demostrandoles a sus alumnos que tan aterrador podía ser. Obviamente no fue con todo su poder, pues tenia sellos de gravedad y supresión de chakra, pero aun asi los Namikaze y el Uchiha experimentaron la mayor presión que habían sentido en toda su vida, pues, en ningún momento Naruto dejo de emanar su instinto asesino combinado con su presencia, lo cual entorpecía los movimientos de los Genin, al final a lo máximo que pudieron aspirar era rozar al Uzumaki o rasguñar sus vestimentas, aunque fueron adaptándose muy lentamente.

Él pelirrojo se paro con calma, no había daño considerable en él, solo algunos cortes en su ropa y una marca de quemadura en su manga derecha. Viendo el estado de su vestimentas, no pudo evitar sonreír -(Realmente han mejorado)- Pensó con una leve sonrisa, antes de que su visión se volviera borrosa y él comenzara a toser, tapándose la boca al escupir algo de sangre.

 **-Ellos mejoran o tú empeoras?-** Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera.

-Puede que un poco de ambas- Contesto, volteando para ver a un joven con pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de cierto Clan de Konoha. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atada en su frente y llevaba un tantō en la espalda. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y desde sus comisuras brotaba sangre, aun así, él tenia una leve sonrisa que Naruto no pudo evitar imitar.

 **-El tiempo no se detiene Naruto-** Le dijo el joven, a lo que el Uzumaki solo volvió a suspirar.

-Soy mas que consciente de ello amigo mio, pero aun tengo que hacer un par de cosas pendientes- Respondió, acercándose a los Namikaze mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

 **-Entonces deja de hablar solo y hazlas-** Le dijo con notable burla mientras el Uzumaki sonreía y colocaba sus manos en las frentes de sus hermanitos.

-Lo haré Shisui, lo haré- Contesto antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

Abriendo el ojo, el Uzumaki se vio a si mismo sobre una superficie blanca que parecía no tener fin, sobre él había un hermoso cielo nocturno con las estrellas y la luna iluminando el lugar.

 **-Asi que esta es tu mente? Es mas tranquilo de lo que uno esperaría-** Comento una profunda voz a su espalda.

 **-Eso no importa, ¿Para qué nos has traido aqui humano?-** Pregunto una segunda voz, igual de profunda que la anterior.

El oír ambas voces hizo al Uzumaki sonreir. Volteandose, vio a dos enormes Zorros con nueve colas ondeando a su espalda -Un placer conocerte Kurama, la verdad, hay un pequeño acuerdo que deseo hacer contigo- Comento, viendo como ambos zorros arqueaban una ceja

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo del mes, espero que les halla gustado.

Al principio pensaba explayarme mas en la misión de Koyuki, asi remarcar mas la relación entre el Uzumaki y la princesa pero como ya quiero comenzar con los examenes Chunin decidí dejarla asi nomas. Si a alguno le interesa saber que paso en la misión diganme en los comentarios y hare un capitulo donde Naruto y Narumi vean la película filmada por el director. La verdad me parece un buen momento para redactar, algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Los exámenes pronto comenzaran y las 5 aldeas ninja mas importantes tienen sus ojos en ellos, algunos por simple competencia y otros por razones un tanto mas obscuras, las preguntas son:

 **¿Para qué creo esos clones Naruto?**

 **¿Quienes serán aliados y quienes enemigos en estos exámenes?**

 **¿Qué significó la aparición de Shisui?**

 **¿Qué es lo que Naruto quiere con el Kyubi?**

 **¿Qué sucederá en estos exámenes Chunin?**

Espero ver sus respuestas o cualquier comentario que quieran hacer

Hasta luego


	18. Chapter 18

**29/01/19**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traduciré, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las técnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **Bladetri, Sandi y Trollmemex : **Gracias a los tres, espero que les guste este capitulo.

 **Angron11 : **No, no eh visto Django, la conozco, pero nunca llamo mi atención. Me alegra que te gustara y, en lo que a mi respecta, es entendible que no quieran ayuda porque serán competencia en el futuro pero no por eso tenían que dejar mocosos tan inútiles participar en un examen como ese donde fácilmente podian perder la vida, personalmente creo que los únicos que eran masomenos aptos para participar de los 9 novatos eran: Kiba, tenía unas increíbles habilidades de rastreo y su trabajo con Akamaru era una gran ventaja contra otros competidores. Sasuke, tenía el Sharingan y varias técnicas del elemento Fuego, ademas de que era versátil en el uso de indumentaria ninja. Y entre Shino y Shikamaru me inclino mas por Shino, su taijutsu no era el mejor pero era mejor que el de Shikamaru y sus insectos eran mas útiles que las sombras de un tío que si respirar no fuera 100% vital, no lo haría por ser "Problemático". Ellos tres son los únicos que debían ir a los exámenes de los 9 novatos, el resto eran unos inútiles. Sakura, hasta antes del examen, solo sabía gritar y estorbar, Naruto era un inútil que solo sabía usar el Kage Bunshin y los básicos de la academia, Choji si no le decias Gordo no peleaba, Ino era una Sakura aun mas mandona, Hinata era muy pasiva y Shikamaru, como ya dije, es un vago que solo respira porque es algo vital.

Entiendo que no quieras acertar, pero al menos intentalo, le quitas la diversión a las preguntas sino.

Y gracias por darme tu voto.

 **216kfazE : **No puedo decirte nada sobre Shisui, ni la situación de Naruto, eso se responderá en el futuro, tranquilo. No, nunca dije que estuviera enfermo y tampoco lo diría si fuera asi, le quitaría el impacto a la hora de revelarlo. Converso con dos Kuramas porque eran las partes Yin y Yang del mismo ser. Gracias y, aunque sea tarde, igualmente.

 **Como ya saben, ni Naruto ni cualquier personaje no creado por mi me pertenece, pero esta historía si así que leanla y diganme en los comentarios que les parece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Trabajo Deseo y Examen**

El tiempo había pasado y los exámenes Chunnin se estaban acercando. Solo quedaban tres dias para que comenzaran.

En el hogar Uzumaki, cierto pelirrojo se hallaba limpiando su rostro. había terminado de entrenar con su hija y se encontraba lavando su cuerpo, ese dia era mas caluroso de lo habitual y eso le molestaba. Deteniéndose, paso su mano por su ojo derecho, ahora libre de parche, demostrando una cicatriz vertical que atravesaba su ojo, ahora cerrado. De su ojo, paso la mirada en el reflejo de su torso, mirando las numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, algunas de cortes, otras puñaladas o quemaduras, la mas notable era la "X" impresa en su torso, pasando desde los codos a ambos extremos de la cintura. Paso su mano sobre ella, mirando su brazo, vio su mano.

¿Cuanta sangre había derramado en su vida? No lo sabía.

¿Cuando había dejado de sentir remordimiento por ello? No lo sabía.

¿A cuanta gente mas mataría antes de finalmente morir? No lo sabía.

Hace tiempo, la idea de la muerte no era algo que le molestara, pues la poca gente que había reconocido su existencia seguiría con su vida aun después de que él muriera. Pero ahora...

Anko, Haku y Ranmaru estaban bajo la protección del Clan Uzumaki, y, de pasarle algo, ellos perderían esa protección. Los civiles y Danzo no tardarían en saltar como los buitres que son por sus negocios y por ellos, ansiando las lineas de sangre de los niños y el poder abusar de Anko como lo hacían en el pasado.

Después estaba Narumi. Esa niña se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, cuando no tenía nada por lo que luchar ella había venido al mundo, salvandolo de adentrarse en un camino de obscuridad del que no había retorno.

Si él muriera, ella sería la ultima Uzumaki en Konoha, las protestas para usarla para re-crear el Clan lloverian sin cesar, y, aunque Minato se niegue con todas sus fuerzas, Danzo hallaría la manera de hacerse con el control de su hija y usarla para tener entre sus filas.

Inconscientemente, ante la idea de lo que esa momia moribunda podría hacer con su hija, el instinto asesino y el chakra de Naruto se descontrolo, dejando que las otras personas en la casa lo sintieran, lo que termino con tres Kunoichis experimentadas y una en entrenamiento echaran abajo la puerta del baño, viendo como alrededor del Uzumaki se arremolinaban rayos, viento y las gotas de agua que antes estaban sobre su piel.

Notando la intromisión, el Uzumaki se calmo, volteandose sin pena de que las mujeres lo vean desnudo mientras caminaba con calma a tomar la toalla que había salido volando por culpa de su descontrol.

Las reacciones al ver al Uzumaki en ese estados fueron variadas.

Haku adopto un sonrojo tan intenso como el cabello de Naruto, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del baño sujetando firmemente la mano de una levemente avergonzada Narumi.

Narumi también estaba avergonzada, pero, cuando era pequeña se había bañado con su padre, por lo que su vergüenza no era tanta como la de la chica que sujetaba de su mano.

Mei estaba grabando perfectamente en su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo del Uzumaki, desde su erizado cabello desatado, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, hasta cada pequeña cicatriz en su cuerpo. -(Ese es el cuerpo de un guerrero)- Pensaba ella al ver las numerosas cicatrices en su torso. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue el miembro del Uzumaki, quien era fácilmente el hombre mas dotado que ella había conocido, lamiéndose los labios, abandono el baño al ver como el pelirrojo tomaba una toalla y se la colocaba alrededor de su cintura.

Anko, al igual que Mei, había grabado a fuego el cuerpo del Uzumaki en su mente, no era usual ver al siempre recto pelirrojo en un estado tan desalineado. En casa usualmente era mas suelto, andando solo con una camisa y pantalón simples, pero rara vez lo veía sin camisa. El que él no se sonrojara o tratara de cubrirse la decepciono un poco pues el Uzumaki jamas actuaba de manera tímida, siempre tenía esa apariencia de calma y control, excepto con Narumi, con quien en ocasiones muestra un comportamiento mas infantil a la hora de pasar el tiempo con ella. La única vez que lo había visto actuar de manera tímida fue para seducir a una mujer durante una misión, sintió un poco de celos, sobretodo cuando el Uzumaki paso la noche con ella, pero ella no era nadie para reclamar, sobretodo porque la misión fue un rotundo éxito sin bajas ni heridos.

-Disfrutas de la vista Anko-chan?- Pregunto el Uzumaki con una leve sonrisa, la pelimorada lo vio de cabeza a pies antes de sonreír sin ninguna pena y asentir con su cabeza.

-Es una buena imagen Naruto-kun- Respondió, causando una leve risa en el Uzumaki.

-Me alegra escucharlo, si me disculpas, debo ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, la ropa que traje lastimosamente no podrá ser usada- Alzando una ceja, la pelimorada busco en el baño la ropa del Uzumaki, encontrando una camisa en el suelo, cortada a la mitad, un juego de pantalones quemados, seguramente por un rayo y un boxer completamente empapado.

-Y, dime, ¿Qué cosa pudo hacer que el siempre calmado Naruto Uzumaki explotara de esta forma?- Pregunto, viendo como el pelirrojo chasqueaba la lengua.

-Solo una idea desagradable, no te preocupes por ello- Comento, desestimando lo sucedido, Anko lo miro por algunos segundos, luego suspiro, nunca había logrado sacarle nada que no quisiera decir y la tortura no era opción, por lo que solo se rindió y dejo pasar al Uzumaki, quien sonrio y se encamino a su habitación, donde se coloco una camiseta negra, unos pantalones ANBU y su porta Shurikens, en su pierna derecha, en su cintura, llevaba un cinturón con el cual cargaba su espada.

-No es muy casual para una misión?- Pregunto una voz a su espalda, volteando, vio a la pelimorada recostada contra el marco de la puerta.

-Sucede que no voy a una misión- Respondió, asegurando que su espada estuviera bien sujetada.

-Oh? ¿Un viaje de placer?- Volvió a preguntar, Naruto casi podía ver su ceño fruncido, a pesar de estar dándole la espalda.

-Dudo mucho que ir a la capital para revisar el estado de los sellos pueda ser llamado un viaje de placer- Respondió, volteando para ver a la pelimorada sonreír con burla.

-Diviértete con el cerdo ególatra- Dijo simplemente Anko. Naruto suspiro, el Daimo no era de agrado de ninguno de los dos, sobretodo porque estaba del lado de los civiles con tal de tomar la mayor riqueza que sea posible. Por fortuna, su hijo no se parecía en nada a él, lo que había ganado el agrado de Naruto al punto de solo esperar que el padre muriera para poder ver al hijo en el trono. Con un ultimo suspiro, desapareció en un flash escarlata.

Naruto apareció frente a una gran puerta, despertando a dos guardias que estaban demasiado cómodos contra esta -(Se parecen a Izumo y Kotetsu)- Pensó negando con la cabeza, ignorando las espadas que se encontraban cerca de su garganta.

Superado el asombro inicial, los guardias reconocieron al Uzumaki, después de todo, '¿Cuantos pelirrojos tuertos de 18 años podía haber en el mundo? Alejando las espadas, se disculparon con Naruto, quien los desestimo, si él hubiera querido, los hubiera matado antes de que siquiera pudieran sacar sus espadas.

Luego de disculparse, los guardias, quienes eran samurais a las órdenes del Daimo, abrieron la gran puerta, dejando pasar al pelirrojo.

Frente a Naruto había una gran habitación, frente a la puerta había un trono de oro con telas rojas, en las paredes, cada ventana tenía una cortina roja con la insignia del **Hi no Kuni** , dando una tonalidad algo colorida a la sala de suelo azul y paredes blancas con decoraciones rojas.

Sentado en el trono, había un hombre con, mínimo, el doble de ancho del pelirrojo, siendo una cabeza mas baja en comparación.

-Oh, joven Uzumaki, puntual como siempre- Comento el Daimo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver tres dientes dorados, lo cual hizo que el labio de Naruto se curvara en una sonrisa, él había estado presente cuando el hombre frente a él había perdido dichos dientes, el muy idiota había intentado cortejar a una ya enojada Tsunade Senju, lo cual había terminado en la rubia dando uno de sus ya conocidos "Golpes anti-imbéciles", llamado así por la propia Senju, lo cual costo tres dientes al Daimo. El Daimo había intentado hacer pagar a Tsunade pero la mujer no solo era la ultima Senju y la mejor ninja medico del mundo, sino que también era la nieta del Primer Hokage, en resumen, era alguien virtualmente intocable y con mucho peso político, al igual que él y Mikoto, como representantes de sus respectivos Clanes.

A decir verdad, con tal de asegurar la lealtad de los Clanes Uchiha y Senju, el primer Daimo había propuesto que una cuarta parte del territorio de **Hi no Kuni** pertenecería a cualquiera de ellos si algún Daimo realizara alguna acción hostil contra el Clan sin justificación, por otro lado, el Clan Uzumaki, hasta su destrucción, había ayudado en mas de una ocasión a **Hi no Kuni** en cuestiones monetarias, dicho dinero, con el tiempo, había ganado intereses, no solo en Konoha, sino en todo el país, por lo que ofender al Clan Uzumaki dañaría seriamente al país si el lider del Clan pedía como retribución el dinero que en el pasado fue prestado por ellos. De ahí la razón por la que un hombre tan arrogante y avaricioso como el que estaba frente a Naruto tuviera que moderar sus palabras y hablarle de igual a igual, ademas de que Naruto era, técnicamente, el Daimo de Uzugakure, y era el dueño de las rutas marítimas que el pais usaba para transportar la mercancía que exportara a otro país por vía náutica.

-No soy de los que le agrada esperar Daimo, por lo que siempre intento estar en donde debo estar cuando debo estarlo- Indico, pareciendole secretamente divertido el ver la confusión que brillo por un momento en los ojos del Daimo, en síntesis , él solo había dicho que era alguien que siempre se encargaba de llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar, pero el hombre frente a él no era alguien de gran entendimiento, razón por la cual, consciente o inconscientemente, daba demasiado margen de maniobra a los nobles que explotaban al pueblo, por fortuna, el primogénito del Daimo era alguien culto y perspicaz, tomando el control en las reuniones que asistía y asegurando una situación económica relativamente estable para el pueblo. Claro, eso había hecho que el joven ganara algunos enemigos, pero él no era para nada un hombre fisicamente debil, como su padre. Desde pequeño, el joven heredero había pedido ser instruido en combate por los Doce Guardianes, en los que resaltaban Asuma Sarutobi, como su maestro del elemento fuego y la estrategia, y él mismo, como su maestro de Kenjutsu. A pesar de no pertenecer a los Doce Guardianes Ninja, por recomendación de Asuma, fue llamado para instruir al joven hijo del Feudal, algunos se opusieron, pero al oir el apellido Uzumaki la mayoría cayo, los pocos que aun estaban en contra fueron retados y vencidos por el Uzumaki, callando asi cualquier queja en su contra.

-Bien, como ambos somos personas muy ocupadas, no te molestare mas mientras realizas tu labor, pero antes- El Daimo alzo su mano y una puerta a la derecha de la habitación se abrio, dejando pasar a dos hombres, ambos iban vestidos elegantemente con unos Kimonos nogros identicos, llevaban en sus manos un par de maletines que tendieron al Uzumaki antes de abrirlos, mostrando una gran suma de dinero -Como se acordo en el Tribunal de la Corte del Fuego, mitad del pago ahora y mitad al terminar la labor- Comento el Daimo mientras veia al Uzumaki examinar el dinero.

-Correcto- respondió Naruto antes de sellar ambos maletines en sus brazos y dar una leve inclinación al Daimo antes de desaparecer en un destello escarlata.

En un contraste total a la antigua locación, El Uzumaki apareció en una obscura cueva con una puerta de acero reforzado con sellos de todo tipo que se extendían por ella como una telaraña, desde sellos simples como el de mantenimiento hasta un sello que causaría una completa e inmediata ignición en cualquier cosa o persona que intentara forzar la puerta. Con calma, el Uzumaki poso su mano a escasos centimetros de la puerta, dejando que el chakra fluyera por esta y fuera absorbido por los sellos, los cuales brillaron antes de retraerse en un unico sello en medio de la puerta, la cual se abrio por si misma.

-Piensas pasar o solo viniste a ver como abría la puerta- Pregunto el Uzumaki al aire.

-Supongo que no puedo ocultarme de ti Sensei- Contesto con gracia una voz en la obscuridad antes de que, a su espalda, apareciera un joven de 15 años, cabello marron y ojos ambar, su rostro presentaba facciones finas pero la camisa apretada que llevaba dejaba ver el cuerpo de un guerrero, repletos de musculos bien construidos que brindarían tanto fuerza como velocidad al combatir.

-Mirate, cada vez que te veo pareces mas un hombre- Comento sonriendo Naruto mientras ponia sus brazos en los hombros del joven que ya era tan alto como él, conocia al chico desde que ambos podian ser considerados unos niños, pero ninguno lo era, uno había vivido en carne propia la guerra y el otro haia visto que tan repudiables podian ser las personas detras de las mascaras de bondad que utilizaban para manejar los hilos de la sociedad. La union de ese vinculo con el tiempo fue mayor a la de profesor y alumno, siendo cada uno a los ojos del otro un igual, un hermano con el que siempre podrian contar -Espero que no hallas dejado de lado tu entrenamiento Tatsumi- Comento el pelirrojo, haciendo sonreir a castaño.

-Me has dejado claro que nunca debo hacerlo Naruto- respondió, tocando su cabeza donde, en el pasado, Naruto había roto una espada de madera durante un Sparring, algunos se quejaron de ese incidente pero Naruto se mantuvo firme "Cuando lo deje, el podia desarmarme luchando en ese nivel, ahora mirenlo, tuve tres oportunidades de matarlo y él no hubiera podido hacer nada para detenerme" Esas habían sido sus palabras y la seriedad con la que lo dijo no dejo a nadie discutir, aunque ninguno que fuera un guerrero pensaba hacerlo, todos sabían la verdad de esas palabras, incluyendo al propio Tatsumi, quien desde entonces no había forma de que lo detuvieran de practicar, mínimamente, dos horas al dia, siempre pensando en ser mas fuerte para no volver a ver esa decepción en los ojos de su mentor.

-Entremos que para eso has venido hasta aqui- Dijo Naruto, haciendo sonreir a Tatsumi.

Dejando el paso a su primer alumno, el Uzumaki entro detras, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Frente a ellos se hallaba un extenso pasillo completamente obscuro que no dejaba a uno ver siquiera sus propias manos. Naruto ignoro esto, caminando por el pasillo obscuro sin problemas, después de todo, conocía el camino de memoria. Por su lado, el heredero del Daimo levanto ligeramente su mano frente a él, generando una flama sobre ella.

-Tu control elemental a mejorado- Comento Naruto, volteando la mirada a su espalda donde Tatsumi mantenía viva la flama sobre su mano sin esfuerzo.

Tatsumi sonrio de lado, comenzando a caminar por el obscuro pasillo junto a Naruto -Me entere que ahora tienes un equipo- Comento, viendo como el Uzumaki enmarcaba una ceja -La carta del nuevo Daimo de **Nami No Kuni** explico que fue por obra del equipo 7 de Konoha que nuestra alianza se formo- Explico, viendo asentir al pelirrojo -Qué puedes decirme de ellos?- Volvio a preguntar, interesado en los chicos que ahora sufrian la tort-Entrenamiento, entrenamiento del Uzumaki.

-Son tan talentosos como tu, y también podran llegar muy lejos por si mismos- Dijo simplemente el Uzumaki, recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

Tatsumi entendia porque no hablaba mucho, lo primero que aprendio de los Doce Guardianes Ninja fue que la información era algo muy valioso y que ningun ninja respetable la entregaría asi como asi, sin importar cuanto confie en alguien, por ello no insistiría con el equipo 7, después de todo, él los vería en acción durante la final de los exámenes Chunnin.

Avanzando por el pasillo, la luz de la flama se volvio innecesaria, pues, llegando a la salida, una luz azul iluminaba los pasillos. Saliendo del pasillo, Tatsumi se maravillo con la vista frente a él.

En medio de una gran camara, con roca finamente tallada en forma de sellos, había un enorme cristal azul, era al menos el doble de alto de ambos jóvenes y al menos tres veces mas ancho que el padre de Tatsumi. A su alrededor, todos los sellos tallados en las rocas brillaban de un etéreo azul mientras, literalmente, ambos jovenes podian ver como el chakra entraba en el cristal, el cual brillaba con un resplandor hipnótico.

-Sorprendente no es asi?- Pregunto Naruto acercándose al cristal -Los sellos absorben la energía natural de esta tierra y la almacenan en el cristal, mientras que el cristal alimenta los sellos que protegen toda la capital y también los que mantienen una constante fertilidad en todo **Hi no Kuni** \- Comento, colocando su mano sobre la gema, la cual brillo aun mas fuerte antes de que patrones de sellado aparecieran por toda su extensión.

-Es majestuoso- Comento Tatsumi, imitando las acciones de Naruto, él cristal no respondió a su contacto, pues solo respondia a quienes tuvieran la sangre del Clan Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas, aun asi, él era un sensor y podia sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra que poseía el cristal y sobretodo la pureza de este, una energia tan poderosa y calida era un manjar sensitivo para cualquiera con capacidad sensorial, podría sentir esta energia todo el dia y nunca cansarse.

Para Naruto no era diferente, la pureza del Chakra dentro del cristal era tan reconfortante que fácilmente lo hacia olvidar cualquier problema que inundara su mente, solo concentrado en la energía. Pero no había recorrido todo ese camino solo por eso.

Una vez había tenido suficiente, procedió a inspeccionar los sellos que rodeaban el cristal, controlando la energia en su interior y protegiéndolo de cualquiera que osara siquiera pensar el robarse esa preciada gema. Los sellos que lo rodeaban eran incluso mas poderosos que los de la puerta por la que entraron, a tal punto que destruirían tanto el cuerpo como el alma de cualquiera que intentara robar tan valioso objeto, era por eso que de los 4 hijos del Daimo, solo Tatsumi sabía de la existencia de este cristal, los otros tres eran arrogantes y codiciosos, al punto de intentar matar a su hermano mayor en mas de una ocasión, siendo salvado por sus habilidades o por la rápida intervención de terceros, solo cuando Naruto proclamo al primer principe su hermano de armas pararon las hostilidades, para muchos, Naruto era un ser poderoso que no tenía misericordia con sus enemigos, el hecho de que halla masacrado a una familia de bandidos que uno de los príncipes había contratado para atacar la caravana donde viajaba su hermano mayor era prueba suficiente, sobretodo cuando después, dicho hermano se encargo de que los herederos no fueran 5, sino 4 desde entonces, lo mas aterrador era que nadie podia probarlo, pero todos sabían que había sido él, no Naruto, sino Tatsumi, quien acabo con la existencia del segundo Príncipe de **Hi no Kuni**.

-Esta hecho- Comento Naruto, ninguno de los sellos en el cristal tenía problemas, entonces paso a comprobar los sellos gravados en el suelo, las paredes y el techo de piedra, viendo satisfecho que ninguno presentaba el menor de los problemas.

Con un suspiro, Tatsumi separo la mano del cristal, yendo resignado junto a Naruto, quien poso su mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron en el clásico destello escarlata.

Al volver a aparecer en frente de la puerta de la sala del Daimo, ambos se separaron, Tatsumi volvio a sus estudios mientras que Naruto entro para informar al Daimo que todo se hallaba en orden y recibir el resto de su pago antes de que sintiera una ligera incomodidad en su muñeca, revisando, noto que tenia una marca con la forma de un relámpago brillando haciendo que sonria antes de marcharse en otro destello escarlata.

* * *

Nuevamente, Naruto apareció en un lugar obscuro, pero esta vez no era la cueva donde se hallaba la puerta hacia el cristal, sino que se encontraba frente al altar donde antiguamente residió el esqueleto de Yamamoto Uzumaki, segundo Uzukage. Luego de que su Bisabuelo le contara todo lo que debia saber, Naruto decidio sepultar los huesos como muestra de respeto a su antecesor. Con calma el Uzumaki camino hasta ubicarse detras del altar, donde parcia solo haber una pared, entonces acumulo chakra en su mano derecha y sintio un escozor en el dorso de esta, levantandola, vio que en el dorso de su mano había una marca en forma de remolino azul, la insignia del clan Uzumaki. Con una sonrisa, recordo como la obtuvo.

* * *

 **Flash Back: Un Mes Atras.**

Naruto y Yamamoto se encontraban hablando de distintos temas que iban desde relatos del anciano de su juventud a consejos de lider a lider, entonces la conversación se volvio algo mas seria, contando lo que sucedio durante la caida de Uzu, hasta que el anciano comenzo a volverse transparente, su tiempo se estaba acabando, entonces extendió su mano derecha.

-Dame tu mano- Ordeno Yamamoto, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció casi inmediatamente. Al sujetar la mano de su ancestro, Naruto sintio un escozor en el dorso de su mano, mirando su mano, noto que una marca con forma de Remolino apareció en el dorso de esta.

-Esta marca es la prueba de que eres el nuevo Uzukage, esta marca se me fue concedida por mi ancestra al igual que a ti, te permitira ver la información reservada para los Uzukages y te guiara para que encuentres a los otros Uzumakis sobrevivientes -Naruto asintió totalmente interesado en ambas peculiaridades de la marca, viendo seriamente la marca en su mano, sintio como desaparecía, queriendo probar algo, concentro chakra en ella, viendo como la marca volvia a aparecer, entonces Yamamoto decidió darle su ultimo consejo -Chico- Llamo -Lo que piensas hacer, y lo que te pido que hagas, probablemente hagan temblar los cimientos de este mundo, pero ahora es tu decisión hacerlo o no, solo recuerda, vive esta vida de una manera en la que no te avergüences cuando llegue la hora de tu muerte, si logras hacer eso, entonces significara que realmente has vivido una vida plena- Dichas sus sabías palabras, el espiritu del Kage mas temido en la historia del continente shinobi finalmente abandono el mundo material, dejando tras de si solo un esqueleto marchito con ropa arrugada junto a un baston que parecia no haber sido afectado por los años, dando una disculpa al espiritu de su abuelo, el Uzumaki tomo el baston, sintiendo su peso y balanceándolo un poco sonrio -(Viejo astuto)- Penso antes de dejar que su Chakra fluyera por el baston, viendo fascinado como la parte superior de este desapareció, mostrando el mango de una espada, tomando con firmeza el mango, desenvaino la espada, viendo hipnotizado esa espada que aun se veia tan hermosa y letal como el dia que fue forjada, podia sentirlo, el alma de esa espada aun estaba viva, aun podia luchar -(Esta espada protegerá la siguiente generación del Clan Uzumaki, te lo prometo honorable anciano)- Juro el Uzumaki, esperando que el espiritu de su ancestro vea con buenos ojos el futuro de su preciada arma.

Con decisión marcho hacia la pared detras del altar, colocando su palma rodeada de chakra en ella, sintio como este era absorbido, tomando casi una cuarta parte de su chakra. Una red de sellos recorrio toda la pared antes que frente a él esta se abra como una enorme puerta doble, abriéndose solo lo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera pasar.

Al pasar por la puerta, solo había una habitación donde reinaba la obscuridad, la unica luz disponible era la que generaban las piedras filosofales a su espalda, entonces en el techo comenzo a brillar una extensa red de sellos antes de que una enorme luz blanca segara al pelirrojo. Cuando recupero la visión, se maravillo ante lo que veia su ojo.

Frente a él, se erguía una inmensa biblioteca, con mas libros de los que había visto en su vida. La inmensa habitación era iluminada por esferas de luz que se hallaban sobre los estantes y en medio de los pasillos, curiosamente, a pesar de estar viendolas fijamente, no le causaban ningun tipo de molestia en su ojo, no sabía el porque pero no se quejaría de ello.

-Bueno- Dijo el Uzumaki -Veamos que hay aqui- Con una sonrisa hizo un sello de manos - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu...** -

* * *

 **Presente**

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos, centrándose en la pared frente a él, coloco su mano en esta y dejo fluir su chakra, sellos aparecieron a lo largo de la pared, haciendo que se abra al igual que la ultima vez. Camino por la enorme biblioteca, ignorando a los mas de 200 clones de él que se encontraban leyendo cada libro que llamara "su" atención. Camino sin un rumbo aparente antes de llegar a otra pared, nuevamente colocando su mano sobre esta, haciendo que la marca del Clan Uzumaki en su mano brillara mientras la pared se deshacía, dejando solo una barrera que él sabía, era incluso mas poderosa que el **Shisekiyoujin (Formación de los Cuatro Yangs Rojos)** , un jutsu del tipo Barrera que necesitaba a cuatro ninjas de nivel Kage para activarlo, el cual protegía la sección de la biblioteca en la que solo los Uzukages podían pasar, donde se hallaba la información de los sellos de alma e invocaciones divinas. Esos temas, si bien eran un Tabú imperdonable hasta para el Uzukage, eso no detendría a todo un Clan de investigarlo, por lo que era obligatorio de para todo el Clan de informar al kage de cualquier intento de estudio o practica de estos temas, entonces todo quedaba en manos del Uzukage de turno.

Al reconocer la marca, la barrera se disperso, dejando pasar al Uzumaki, volviendo a formarse de inmediato, Naruto camino con tranquilidad hasta encontrarse con un Clon suyo -Descubriste algo?- Pregunto, no pensaba deshacer ese Clon, después de todo, era uno de los Clones de sangre que había creado dias atras. La cantidad de información que debia era demasiada para tomarse el tiempo de corroborarla al completo. El clon no respondió, solo le aventó el libro que se encontraba leyendo, el cual se encontraba en perfecto estado, al igual que todos los de la biblioteca gracias a sellos de mantenimiento alimentados con las almas de los ninjas que osaron atacar Uzu tiempo atras.

-Es posible hacerlo- Dijo su Clon, obteniendo la atención de Naruto -Pero eso la dejaría exhausta y le causara bastante dolor durante todo el proceso- Le indico, viendo como el original solo se encogia de hombros.

-Las consecuencias ya no importaran para ese entonces- respondió, a lo que el otro Naruto asintió -Qué me dices de lo otro?- Pregunto a lo que su copia solo saco un papel de su pantalón y se lo tendió.

-Esa es la matriz del sello, solo necesitas una muestra de sangre de los tres para completarlo- El Naruto original asintio antes de despedirse de su copia y desaparecer en un destello escarlata.

Por otro lado, una alarma sono a espaldas de la copia, volteando, vio que era su temporizador, por lo que lo apago y se sento en el suelo en pose de meditación, desapareciendo a todos los clones, tomándose su tiempo para organizar toda la información recopilada mientras preparaba la siguiene ola de clones.

* * *

 **Dias después**

Los dias habían pasado y antes de que se dieran cuenta el dia de inicio de los exámenes Chunnin había llegado.

Los Genin del equipo 7 se encontraba frente a un edificio de 4 pisos, los tres con miradas decididas, sin perder tiempo entraron, listos para enfrentar los exámenes Chunin a cualquier costo.

Al entrar, subieron por unas escaleras con calma, llegando hasta una gran multitud reunida frente a dos jovenes ninjas que no les dejaban pasar. Ellos pasaron de largo, ignorando por completo a la multitud, después de todo, si no podian descubrir un Genjutsu tan simple, ¿Qué oportunidad podian tener en la verdadera prueba? Lo que les parecio extraño era ver a Lee ser fácilmente vencido por esos chicos pero observando detalladamente notaron que él se movia antes de recibir el golpe, minimizando significativamente el daño, por lo que intuyeron que solo estaba jugando a hacerse el debil frente a otros equipos. Los tres sintieron las miradas de los dos Genins en la puerta pero al no sentir hostilidad de parte de ellos avanzaron como si nada.

-(Al parecer ahí algunos niños talentosos)- Penso uno, tenía un gran Fuma-Shuriken en su espalda y una venda cubriendo el puente de su nariz. Se encontraba algo interesado en el futuro desempeño del equipo 7 y también del mocoso frente a él que estaba minimizando muy bien el daño de sus golpes, tenía que darle algo de merito, el mocoso sabía actuar.

-(Supongo que es de esperar del equipo de Naruto)- Penso su compañero, su atención centrada casi en su totalidad en el equipo 7, habían descubierto su Genjutsu con facilidad y redujeron su presencia para que los otros equipos no los siguieran, una estrategia inteligente.

Al subir al verdadero salon de la prueba, vieron a Naruto esperandolos frente a la puerta. Luego de unas palabras de aliento de su Sensei, remarcando el que no se dejen intimidar por los otros equipos y el que tuvieran cuidado porque él no estaría para ayudarles, se marcho, yendo junto a los otros senseis y a los Kages para ver el desempeño de sus alumnos.

Al entrar, pudieron sentir el instinto asesino de varios de los demas participantes, pero este no podia compararse con el instinto asesino de Naruto cuando entrenaba con ellos, por lo que ellos respondieron con el propio, dejando claro que no se dejarian intimidar.

Calmada la situación se encontraron con los otros novatos, comenzando una conversación medianamente tranquila.

-Ustedes si que saben destacar- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, viendo a un chico de cabello gris, ojos negros detras de unas gafas circulares, llevaba una camisa de color púrpura oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco alrededor de la cintura. Tenía los pantalones púrpura oscuro y una funda de shuriken en la pierna derecha. En su frente portaba un protector de Konoha.

-Y se puede saber quien eres?- Pregunto seriamente Mito, algo de ese sujeto no le gustaba por alguna razon.

* * *

Bueno gente, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, honestamente no pensaba que pudiera llegas a actualizar este mes, pero me alegra haberlo logrado. El proximo mes dudo poder lograrlo pues comienzo con la Facultad y creo que tardare un tiempo en acostumbrarme a la nueva movida.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, dejen sus comentarios, positivos, negativos, incoherentes, me da igual, los leeré de todas formas. Pasen a leer mis otros fics, actualizare cuando pueda "Grow On You" y luego me dedicare al segundo capitulo de "Sousei no Onmyouji"(Mierda que son largos los capitulos de ese manga :-/, es bueno para disfrutar pero para retratarlos ya es algo mas compicado, sobretodo si no quiere que sea un "Copia y pega" del original). Espero que pasen a leerlos y dejen comentarios, eso me ayuda Uff, muchisimo.

Hasta luego.


	19. Chapter 19

**26/11/19**  
-Diálogos-  
(Pensamientos)  
[Notas y aclaraciones]  
 **-Jutsus/Lenguaje de Bijus e invocaciones-**  
 **-(Pensamientos de Bijus e Invocaciones)-**

 **Atención:** **Los Jutsus mas simples como Shunshin, Henge o Bunshin no los traduciré, en cambio algunos mas desarrollados como el Gokakyu no Jutsu(Jutsu Bola de Fuego) si lo hare. Mientras que las técnicas que idee yo las pondre en español para no complicar las cosas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews** **:**

 **Angron11:** Si, y aun lo sigo, nomas que pasaron muchas cosas y no continúe escribiendo. Las preocupaciones de Naruto no giran en torno a Danzo, sino que, como todo padre, le preocupa el futuro de su hija, sobretodo siendo él un shinobi y sabiendo que, literalmente, cualquier dia puede ser el ultimo, no puede evitar pensar en los peligros que ella enfrentaría si él ya no estuviera para ella, y claro Danzo es el mayor de los peligros **DENTRO** de la aldea, pues no esta demas pensar en todas las otras aldeas ninja, bandidos o mercenarios que podrian tomar a Narumi si ella abandonara la aldea, despues de todo ella es una Uzumaki, un clan que, si no fuera por la obsesión del autor con cierto EMOtivo clan y sus "ojos misticos", seria el mas roto del mundo ninja, despues de todo, solo hay que ver lo que se sabe, Mito Uzumaki fue una prodigio en el Fuinjutsu capas de Sellar a bestias misticas en personas, Kushina Uzumaki fue una guerrera temida en el mundo ninja que ademas sobrevivio a la extracción de su Biju y le quedo la suficiente fuerza para, momentáneamente, apresar a un ser tan alto como una montaña que de un rugido y un par de coletazos se cogio media aldea, Nagato poseyo y exprimio lo mas que puso los ojos del mismisimo Rikudou Sennin, manteniendolo activado constantemente, lo cual supongo que gastaba cierta cantidad de chakra, tal como lo hacen el Sharingan y Byakugan. Karin podia curar a cualquiera que la mordiera de heridas mortales, ademas de que tenia las cadenas de Chakra y ya con eso estab rota.

Considerando todo eso, no es raro pensar que mas de uno intentaria raptar a Narumi si Naruto, su padre, no estuviera para protegerla.

Bueno, me fui un poco de las ramas, Naruto lidiara con ellos a su momento, te lo aseguro.

Con respecto a Julio Cesar, honestamente me perdi, no estoy muy informado del tema y la verdad ya tengo muchos pendientes en mi lista como para agregar, "Aprender sobre Julio Cesar" al final.

 **Sandi, Bladetri y Dasabo:** Gracias a los tres y espero que continuen leyendo mis histoias a pesar del tiempo que tarde para escribirlas

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Examen, Misión e Impostores**

-Y se puede saber quien eres?- Pregunto seriamente Mito, algo en ese sujeto no le gustaba por alguna razón.

Presente

-Tranquila Kono-hime, soy aliado- Respondió con una sonrisa el albino, viendo como Mito fruncía el ceño ante su apodo, muchos en Konoha aún la llamaban así, pese a su réplicas, por kami, ella era una kunoichi, una mujer que se entrenó para luchar hasta el final, no era una princesa que esperaba a su príncipe azul para que solucionara sus problemas mientras ella solo se sentaba a esperar -Mi nombre es Kabuto, y les aconsejaria no llamar mucho la atención aquí, los exámenes chunnin no son nada fáciles- Comentó, obteniendo un tinte más serio en su voz que llamó la atención de los novatos.

-Y tu sabes mucho de eso?- Preguntó mordazmente Kiba, no le agradaba ese tipo, por alguna razón no olía a nada, eso era peligroso.

-Podría decirse que soy un experto, después de todo, ya he tomado este examen 7 veces- Los novatos lo vieron sorprendidos, 7 intentos era algo sorprendente, tanto por su supervivencia como por su fracaso.

-Oh!, Entonces debes saber muchas cosas!- Exclamó enérgicamente Ino,recibiendo un asentimiento bajo de sus compañeros.

-Más o menos- Respondió, un tinte de arrogancia en su voz -Creo que podría compartir algo de mi experiencia con ustedes con esto...- De su bolsa ninja, el albino saco unas tarjetas, enseñandoselas a los novatos mientras se colocaba de cuclillas frente a ellos.

-Tarjetas ninja?- Pregunto Menma, mirando asombrado a Kabuto, eran una herramienta algo singular, hechas para la recolección de información, no eran muy usadas pues la fórmula para hacerla se compartia solo en un selecto grupo de ninjas, aquellos especializados en la recopilación de información, él solo las conocía porque Naruto las había utilizado en la misión de Raiga, mostrándoles la información del ex-espadachín de la niebla. Mirando tanto a su hermana como a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino, noto que ellos también habían entrecarrado los ojos, este sujeto es más de lo que aparenta.

-Veo que las conoces- Dijo Kabuto, mirando fijamente a Menma, lo estaba evaluando y él lo sabía.

-Hasta cierto punto, sé que son herramientas muy raras que reaccionan al chakra, pero no se donde se consiguen o como funcionan- Medio-mintió, poniendo una cara pensativa que pareció convencer a Kabuto.

-Pues es verdad, estas tarjetas reaccionan con el chakra, más específicamente, solo reaccionaran con el chakra de quien las haga, minimizando así el peligro de perder la información en una emboscada, en estas tarjetas tengo resumida la información que recopile en estos cuatro años, como por ejemplo...- Vertiendo Chakra en la carta, la volteo, mostrando un mapa del continente con flechas saliendo de algunas aldeas, uniéndose a un numero en especifico.

Konoha: 20

Kumo: 6

Kiri: 3

Iwa: 4

Suna: 10

Taki: 7

Ame: 4

Oto: 1

-Qué significan esos números?- Pregunto Sakura, viendo con detenimiento las cifras.

-Son la cantidad de equipos enviados al examen este año, me tomé mi tiempo revisando las entradas de la villa con mi equipo para tener la cifra exacta- Exclamó, Mito miro disimuladamente en una esquina de la habitación, donde había dos tipos vestidos con ropas oscuras, lentes y unas máscaras que tapaban sus bocas, ambos parecían estar hablando pero ella noto como cada uno mantenía su mirada en un sector de la sala, como si siguieran recolectando información, volteo la vista de nuevo en Kabuto cuando uno de ellos pareció notarla, a tiempo para escuchar a Sasuke preguntar por Sabaku no Gaara, un chico pelirrojo con el que se habían cruzado, junto a sus hermanos, días atrás mientras uno de ellos molestaba a Konohamaru porque había chocado con él, ellos defendieron al niño y luego apareció Gaara, llevandose a sus hermanos con ellos, ella y Menma conocían a los hermanos mayores a causa de que eran los hijos del Kazekage y ellos habían acompañado a su padre a Suna para reunirse con él, tiempo que ellos pasaban con Temari y Kankuro, aunque al ir creciendo ya no viajaron con su padre y cortaron la comunicación con ellos.

-Si sabes su nombre no es tan divertido- Comentó Kabuto antes de, de un movimiento veloz y fluido, el cual delataba que era bueno con armas cortas, sacar una carta y la puso donde había estado la anterior -Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del Cuarto Kazekage, vino a los exámenes con sus hermanos, no se mucho sobre su estilo de pelea pero por su construcción física parece ser más del estilo del Ninjutsu, siempre lleva una gran cantimplora con forma de calabaza en su espalda, sin importar donde esté. Al parecer realizó 8 misiones de nive de nivel B, lo cual es extraño porque los Gennin rara vez tienen misiones de ese nivel, no hay misiones de nivel D en su historial, pero lo más extraño de él es que al parecer jamas a sido herido en ninguna de sus misiones- Los novatos estaban en silencio, notando que toda la habitación carecía de sonido alguno, disimuladamente miraron, notando que los demás equipos habían estado escuchando la información regalada por Kabuto, los más cercanos a Gaara, reconociendolo por la calabaza más que nada, se alejaron ligeramente de él, dejando al pelirrojo solo rodeado por sus hermanos y los pocos valientes que no se movieron. Gaara se encontraba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Mito y Temari se vieron la una a la otra un momento, antes de que la rubia de la arena solo volteara la vista a su hermano y la de la Hoja volviera su atención a Kabuto, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa, él había notado el silencio hace mucho.

-Tienen alguna otra pregunta?- La voz de Kabuto parecía tranquila, como si no le importara estar regalando información.

-(Es una trampa)- Pensó Sasuke, les estaba dando información para que ellos confiaran en él, mientras que al mismo tiempo incitaba a los otros equipos a perseguirlo en los exámenes, lo que le preocupaba era si esa confianza era fundada o no, nadie llamaría tanto la atención solo para morir después, bueno, nadie con cerebro al menos.

De todas formas, tener información siempre sería bueno, simplemente debía cerciorarse de que se podía confiar en lo que este peliblanco dijera.

-Tengo dos preguntas- Dijo de repente Menma, agachándose para estar a la altura de Kabuto y Sasuke. Sasuke lo vio de reojo, pero no dijo nada, queriendo ver hacia donde iría esto -Qué puedes decirme de Uzumaki Naruto?- El apellido Uzumaki llamó la atención de toda la sala, mientras que los novatos en totalidad miraron extrañados a Menma, ¿Por qué pedir información de su propio Sensei?.

Mito y Sasuke también lo miraron por un momento, pero luego volvieron su atención a Kabuto, mentirían si dijeran que no estaban interesados en la respuesta, Naruto no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo, siempre dando la información justa y necesaria y sus familias tampoco habían aportado más de lo que ellos mismos ya sabían, la relación entre él y Hitomi, que tenía renombre en todo el continente, pero no se habían explayado mucho al contarles.

-Ohh, Uzumaki Naruto eh? Bueno, yo mismo no pude reunir demasiada información sobre él- Comentó, sacando una carta totalmente negra de su mazo, Sasuke pudo ver que hacia algunas más iguales a esa. Vertiendo su chakra, la imagen de su sensei apareció, junto con algunas estadísticas, lo más extraño era que el hexágono donde marcaba su Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu e Inteligencia tenían un signo de pregunta -Como pueden ver, no tengo una idea acertada de sus capacidades, pero se lo que se dice de él- Comentó, sacando una segunda carta de su mazo, aplicando chakra, apareció solo un texto que procedió a leer -Uzumaki Naruto, conocido como el Arashi No Akuma, apodo dado a él a los 12 años, luego de derrotar al grupo criminal Hermanos Elementales, un grupo criminal de rango AAA, se dice que fueron más de 100 hombres y mujeres, bandidos y Shinobis, y que los asesinó con una sonrisa utilizando los elementos Rayo, Viento y Agua, en una noche tormentosa donde luchó sin descansar hasta haber salido victorioso. También se dice que mató al espadachín Batusai, un samurai desertor de Tetsu no Kuni, de quien obtuvo su espada, con la cual mató a su Sensei, quien intentó traicionar a la hoja. No tengo mucho más de él además de que cortó los lazos con el clan Namikaze y tomó bajo se ceño a su hermana menor, desde entonces han habido muchos rumores acerca de él pero no se sabe mucho a ciencia cierta porque no acostumbra dejar testigos que lo delaten. Ahora es su sensei y han realizado misiones interesantes con él, ¿No es así Namikaze-sama?- La últimas oraciones hizo que los demás ocupantes de la sala se tensaran, mirando a los rubios del equipo 7 seriamente, no solo eran los alumnos del Uzumaki, sino también los hijos del actual Kage, los pensamientos variaban, desde el tener cuidado con ellos, hasta el asegurarse de matarlos, sus aldeas los recompensarían notablemente si lo lograban.

El equipo 7 no se había percatado de ello, estaban muy concentrados en absorber por completo la información sobre su sensei que acababan de conseguir, no sabían que tan confiable podía ser, pero información era información, luego podrían compararla con otras fuentes, de momento Menma tenía que hacer su segunda pregunta.

-Muy cierto, pero aun falta mi segunda pregunta- Al ver el asentimiento de Kabuto, Menma prosiguió -Al parecer has conseguido buena información de los presentes, dime, de un compañero de Konoha a otro, ¿De quien crees que deberíamos cuidarnos?- Menma pregunto, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible, desconfiaba de Kabuto, pero él parecía ser útil.

-(Niño debes mejorar en tus discursos)- Pensó divertido Kabuto, ese intento de carisma podría haber funcionado si él hubiera sido tan idiota como aparentaba ser, pero aun asi tenia que acercarse a estos niños por Orochimaru-sama, por lo que adoptó una postura ligeramente más seria, apenas lo suficiente para hacer notar la importancia de la información que les daría. -Hay algunos equipos de los cuales cuidarse, principalmente de los de las otras grandes aldeas ninja, ellos tienen más recursos y son mayormente de alta estirpe- Al ver la mirada de confusión de los niños, él aclaró -De Suna tienen por ejemplo a los hijos del Kazekage, de Kiri hay uno que es un prospecto a espadachin de la niebla, Kumo tiende a entrenar bien a sus ninjas de Iwa mando a la nieta del Tsuchikage y su equipo, todos son niños de potencial y recursos, deben tener cuidado, por otro lado, hay aldeas pequeñas como Takigakure o aldeas que se fundaron hace no mucho como Otogakure, que no tienen muchos ninjas fuertes y que casi no tienen posibilidad en estos exámenes- Explicó, notando como la tensión crecía cada vez más, pronto alguien explotaría y él podría reunir algo de información útil.

Lo que no esperaba era que los primeros en explotar fueran completamente inútiles, pues fueron el equipo de Dosu, quienes saltaron a atacarlo, pff, sabía que enviar a unos niños tan fácilmente influenciables era mala idea, pero no podían arriesgarse a mandar a alguno de los 5 del Sonido, no fuera que alguien notara sus marcas, así que tuvieron que enviar a estos mocosos de mecha corta para probar más tarde al siguiente contenedor de Orochimaru-sama. Estaba a punto de esquivarlos cuando, sorpresivamente, Dosu, Kin y Zaku fueron detenidos por el equipo 7, Saku, que había saltado para lanzarle unos cuantos Kunais, fue interceptado por Menma, quien lo tenía aplastado contra el techo, aplastando sus costillas lentamente para que no pensara en contraatacar, Kin, que se encontraba lista para atacar con sus Senbons, tenía un kunai de Mito en su nuca y su mano dominante estaba siendo sujetada por la rubia, mientras que el propio Dosu tenía su mano derecha sujetada por el heredero Uchiha, quien le miraba seriamente -Te aconsejaria no atacar a ninjas de mi aldea asi como asi, podrías salir herido- La mano imbuida con Chakra de Sasuke lentamente estaban aplastando el guantelete extraño de Dosu, haciendo que este gruñera y retrocediera. Con un asentimiento del pelinegro, Menma y Mito soltaron a los otros dos, Zaku recuperó el control de su caída, cayendo de cuclillas, se paro rápidamente, listo para atacar al Namikaze, pero la mano de Dosu en su hombro lo calmo.

-Escribe esto en tus tarjetas cuatro ojos, los tres del Sonido acenderan a Chunnin en este examen, te lo aseguro- Proclamó Dosu, retrocediendo junto a sus compañeros mientras internamente se prometia aplastar a Kabuto la próxima vez que lo encontrara.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicos- Dijo Kabuto, mirando al equipo 7, Menma sonrió, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-No es nada, ¿Los compañeros de Konoha debemos ayudarnos no?- En respuesta, Kabuto sonrió, una sonrisa falsa mucho más convincente que la de Menma, era obvio que no confiaban en él, pero tampoco lo veían como un enemigo, lo cual le funcionaba de momento.

Antes de que pudiera responder con palabras, una columna de humo apareció en frente del salón, de la cual Ibiki Morino salió, exigiendo silencio y procediendo con el examen escrito.

* * *

-Donde vas Naruto? No verás el examen de tus alumnos?- Volteandose, el pelirrojo vio a Iruka, él y los demás Jounin-senseis de Konoha habían sido llamados por el Tercer Hokage para ver el examen a través de su bola de cristal.

-Debo hablar con el Yondaime- Contesto, caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir, cuando su hombro fue sujetado por el Chunnin.

-Deberías quedarte a ver como lo hacen tus alumnos- Reprocho Iruka, Naruto solo lo vio de reojo, tomando su mano y quitándosela tranquilamente del hombro.

-Ellos superaran la primera prueba, la que importa es la segunda, así que, si no te importa, me retiro- Sin darle tiempo a responder, el pelirrojo desapareció en un destello escarlata, apareciendo frente al Yondaime Hokage, o, mejor dicho, Los Yondaime, pues frente a él habían 4 Minatos. El primero se encontraba en el asiento del Hokage, estudiando los documentos, frente a él habían otros dos rubios haciendo exactamente lo mismo, el cuarto y verdadero Minato estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando la aldea con una taza de té verde en su mano.

-Sucede algo Naruto?- Pregunto Minato, sin voltear a verlo, Naruto creía que estaba mirando en dirección del edificio del examen, pero no estaba completamente seguro.

-Hay un chico entre los que toman el examen, un tal Kabuto, de Konoha- Comento, viendo como Minato volteaba a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-Qué sucede con él- Abandonando su lugar en la ventana, Minato camino hacia su escritorio, donde su clon sacó una carpeta considerablemente gruesa del escritorio y se la entregó. Dentro se encontraban los datos de los postulantes del examen, nombre, aldea, ideas de sus posibles naturaleza de chakra y destrezas que se han recolectado gracias tanto a los espías en las aldeas como al colocar la cantidad de dinero correcta en los bolsillos indicados -Kabuto Yakushi, al parecer es un huérfano, vivió en un orfanato de un pueblo al este de Konoha, a estado activo desde hace casi 4 años, a completado 102 misiones rango D, 19 misiones rango c y fue asistente en una misión de rango B, sus superiores han mencionado sobre sus habilidades en ninjutsu medico y recolección de información, su sensei es Marua Kenichi, le ha enseñado a usar las tarjetas ninja. Tiene afinidad al Suiton, pero no conoce muchos Jutsus, no sale mucho y sus únicas amistades parecen ser sus compañeros de equipo- Explicó, mirando el expediente para asegurarse de no haber omitido nada, pero pudo notar como Naruto entrecerró su ojo ligeramente -¿Sucede algo con este chico?-

-(Suspiro) No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero la información que recopiló es muy extensa y bastante precisa para un Genin, además de que, luego de más de 100 misiones, que su sensei no lo haya recomendado a una prueba de habilidad para ascención de rango es extraño- Minato medito un momento las palabras de Naruto, ciertamente era extraño, el chico parecía tener potencial y sus habilidades, tanto médicas como de recolección, podrían ser útiles como soporte en una misión de rango B o superior, sumado el hecho de que su expediente no mostraba recomendación a la prueba de habilidad que, como su nombre lo decía, era un examen que se hacía fuera de las fechas de los exámenes chunin, los requisitos eran más de 40 misiones del rango mínimo dependiendo el rango del ninja, "D" para Genin, "B" para Chunnin y "A" para Jounin, no era muy usual que alguien pidiera esas pruebas porque se examinaban tanto física como mentalmente a los Shinobi y algunos no llenaban los estándares necesarios, ya sea por deficiencia física o por algún problema mental ocasionado por el oficio -De todas formas aconsejo tener un ojo encima de él, en caso de que no haya nada malo con el chico entonces tendremos un buen prospecto a espía- Con un asentimiento del rubio, Naruto desapareció en una parvada de cuervos, apareciendo fuera del edificio, en medio de la calle, algunos voltearon a verlo pero se mantuvieron al margen al ver quien era. Camino por la aldea hasta el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, donde comió un par de platillos hablando con Ayame, luego fue a la tienda de armas de Chun-li por nuevos pergaminos, Kunais y Shurikens, además de comprar un arco para practicar con el pergamino de Kyujutsu junto con dos carcaj de flechas, se entretuvo hablando con Chun-li, compartiendo gustos y anécdotas del pasado, al final entró un cliente y Naruto decidió marcharse, no sin antes acordar verse en el futuro con Chun-li para almorzar juntos y continuar su charla, siguió caminando por la aldea, aún le quedaba tiempo para que los exámenes terminaran así que decidió caminar hacia el edificio.

-Mm? Naruto-san?- Mirando a la derecha, el pelirrojo vio a una chica castaña, su cabello era liso y estaba recogido en una coleta baja con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, en el cual tenía dos marcas características al clan al que pertenece. Vestía una camiseta jersey azul de manga corta, pantalones grises y sandalias negras, junto a ella habían tres lobos que la acompañaban a casi cualquier lugar.

-Hola Hana, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Comentó sonriente el Uzumaki, Hana sonrió en respuesta asintiendo, ambos habían estado en algunas misiones juntos en el pasado, mayormente en misiones de rastreo, captura o eliminación.

-Si, asi es, me entere por Kiba que entrenas a un equipo ¿Están tomando el examen de Chunnin?- Pregunto sonriente, Naruto señalo un banco en la siguiente cuadra, a lo que ella asintió siguiendo al Uzumaki y sentándose en dicha banco.

-Si, están con Ibiki en este momento- Respondió, sentándose junto a la castaña mientras los lobos se recostaban alrededor de ellos.

-Mmm, lo lamento por ellos, aun recuerdo cuando tome su examen, estaba a punto de rendirme- Comentó con ligera nostalgia, pensando en aquellos tiempos donde aun era prácticamente una niña que aun no habia visto ni la mitad de lo que ahora sabía.

-Lo lamento pero no comparto ese sentimiento, yo ascendí por logros en misiones-

-En serio? Creo que nunca me contaste sobre eso- Naruto sonrió y estaba por hablar cuando una conocida ANBU peli-lila apareció frente a ellos, alterando a los lobos que miraron a la mujer de manera amenazante un momento, cuando parecieron reconocerla se calmaron y se recostaron nuevamente, aunque ella ni se inmuto por los sabuesos.

-Naruto-sama, Yondaime-sama lo está llamando- Dijo, viendo como el pelirrojo se levantaba de la banca.

-Entendido Neko-san, voy en camino- La ANBU asintió antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

-Bueno Hana-chan debo retirarme, deberíamos reunirnos en el futuro, estoy seguro de que a Anko le alegrará verte y Narumi estará contenta de jugar de nuevo con tus compañeros- Dando un asentimiento a Hana y una caricia juguetona a los tres lobos, que la aceptaron contentos, desapareció en un destello escarlata.

Hana se quedó en la banca en silencio, dando un suspiro decepcionado -Deberías aparearte de una vez con ese Alfa- Volteandose vio al mayor de sus lobos, era una hembra de nombre Kumi, era la más fuerte y la unica que podia hablar de sus 3 compañeros.

-Callate Kumi, no puedo solo saltar a él como si fuéramos animales- Respondió, notablemente molesta con la loba por ese comentario que más de una vez se repitió en el pasado.

-Lo que digas, como si no notaramos como exudabas feromonas, me sorprende que ese macho no te asaltara aquí mismo- Hana no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no es como si ella decidiera cuándo y por quien liberaría sus feromonas, era una acción que su cuerpo hacía por sí mismo al reconocer al pelirrojo, era poderoso, inteligente, serio y apuesto, todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, sumado a eso era un Alfa, alguien con la personalidad de un líder y de carácter dominante, algo prácticamente irresistible para una Inuzuka -Como sea, es tu decisión, solo no vengas a llorarnos si otra hembra lo toma por tus inseguridades, ahora vamos, debes ir a la veterinaria, tu turno empezó hace 3 minutos- Hana claramente quería refutar, pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía razón por lo que dejó esta discusión para después, ignorando el gruñido que había querido escapar de su garganta ante la perspectiva de que una "cualquiera" tomará a Naruto antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento en él.

-Qué sucede Minato- Pregunto Naruto al aparecer frente al kage, le había hecho un favor, las feromonas de Hana eran especialmente potentes el dia de hoy. Ignorante de eso, Minato lo miró con una cara seria.

-Tengo una misión para ti- Naruto alzó una ceja, era raro que a los Jounin-sensei les encomendaran misiones en temporada de exámenes.

-En qué consiste?- Pregunto, debía ser serio si se lo pedía aunque sus alumnos estén en el examen.

-Necesito que recolectes información para mi- Naruto solo le dio una mirada inquisitiva, queria mas información y Minato lo sabía -Como seguramente recordarás, Mei-san vino a nosotros con información muy importante, necesito que vayas a Suna y veas que logras averiguar sobre los planes del Kazekage, quiero saber exactamente si realmente piensa atacar y qué es lo que hará, su hijos están aquí y estoy seguro de que están relacionados con el ataque, pero no puedo sacar conclusiones ni exigir respuestas, asi que quiero que vayas a Suna y veas que puedes averiguar- Naruto medito la misión un momento, tenía sentido, Suna era una aliada de Konoha, era importante saber si realmente los traicionarían y como planeaban hacerlo. Con un asentimiento desapareció en una parvada de cuervos, apareciendo en su habitación.

Su habitación era simple, paredes pintadas de azul marino con decorados de olas y remolinos, el techo negro y el suelo de madera de roble. Tenía dos armarios, uno a la derecha, junto a su baño privado, y otro a la izquierda, junto a un estante repleto de pergaminos, En una esquina había un altar con fotos de Shisui, Fugaku, su antiguo sensei Makoto y más shinobis que alguna vez pudo considerar amigos o familia. Tenía una cama de dos plazas color blanco con sábanas moradas y a su lado una cómoda con cuatro fotos, la primera era una foto de su antigua familia, de cuando recien se habia convertido en Gennin, la segunda era la foto del nacimiento de Narumi, la tercera era una foto de él con Hitomi, él estaba detrás de ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besando su mejilla, ella estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa que aún hoy en día calentaba su corazón y la última era una foto de su equipo luego de la misión en Nami, eran el equipo 7 junto al 12 y la familia de Tazuna, se habían sacado esa foto la mañana antes de partir.

Se sentó en su cama un momento, mirando las fotos mientras reflexionaba en silencio, con un suspiro, volvió a levantarse y camino hacia el armario junto al estante, abriendolo, vio algunos conjuntos de ropa y armadura ANBU, junto a una máscara de lobo, su mano se extendió hacia ella, pero se detuvo, no, él ya no era un ANBU, tomo dos de los conjuntos y los lanzó sobre su cama, luego tomó un pergamino y lo selló en su hombro derecho, tomo otro pergamino y lo lanzó junto a la ropa, abrió un cajón en el interior del armario, donde había varios porta shurikens ya preparados, tomo uno, cerrandolo, abrió otro debajo de ese, donde había bolsas ninja, tomo otras dos antes de cerrar el armario, con sus herramientas en mano fue a su cama, sellando todo en un pergamino. Una vez alistadas sus herramientas, sello el pergamino sobre su corazón, luego caminó hacia su baño privado, lavó su rostro y aviso a las residentes de su hogar que se iría a una misión, dejando a cargo a Mei de los asuntos internos de la casa, pero recordandole que no podía salir sin su Henge y el sello supresor de presencia que él había colocado en su cuello, una vez hecho desapareció en una parvada de cuervos, apareciendo en frente de Ichiraku ramen, avisando a Ayame que saldría de misión, luego fue nuevamente a la tienda de Chun-li, donde compro dos tantos gemelas, una Nodachi y le dio la noticia a Chun-li, diciéndole que tendrían que posponer su almuerzo, finalmente, apareció en un destello en la residencia Uchiha, donde avisó a Mikoto para que cuidara de Narumi en su ausencia, y que se encargara de ella mientras Anko estuviera con Ibiki. Hablando de Anko, tuvo que ir con Ibiki mismo para que él le pasara el mensaje, pues la pelimorada ya estaba enseñándoles a los Genin el Bosque de la Muerte, le pareció una lástima el no poder estar cuando sus alumnos pasarán la prueba pero no había de otra, aprovecho eso para pedirle a Iruka que se encargará de recibir a sus alumnos cuando terminaran la prueba, completamente seguro de que lo harian, algo que el Chunnin acepto sin problemas.

Con todos sus asuntos resueltos apareció en la puerta de la aldea, abandonando la aldea por un tiempo indefinido. Tenia algunos dias de viaje hasta llegar a Suna, así que concentró Chakra en sus piernas, queriendo abarcar el mayor tramo posible el primer dia.

* * *

-Hombre sentí que el alma se me saldría del cuerpo- Comentó Kiba sentado en una banca en el parque. A su alrededor estaban los 6 equipos de Konoha

-Vamos, no estuvo tan mal- Kiba levantó la cabeza, viendo como una lata de refresco iba hacia él, por lo que la atrapó sin problemas, gruño hacia un grupo de 3 rubios que traían más refrescos, más específicamente, al rubio central que tenía su mano extendida.

-Claro, porque no eras tu el que tenía la mirada de ese sujeto encima de tí- Respondió, abriendo su refresco y tomándolo de un gran sorbo.

-E-eso era porque Akamaru ladraba mucho- Comentó tímidamente Hinata, Kiba suspiró, no podía negar eso, pero así era como su amigo le daba las respuestas, no podía hacer nada con eso.

-Ya descansamos demasiado, es hora de ir al bosque- Neji dijo, bajando del arbol donde esta sentado con su equipo, atrapó su propio refresco y lo abrió, liderando el camino mientras probaba el primer sorbo, los demás equipos le siguieron, llegando en poco tiempo a las rejas del Bosque de la Muerte, donde ya los esperaban algunos de los otros equipos junto a la instructora del examen, Anko Mitarashi.

-LLegan justo a tiempo mocosos- Comentó la pelimorada, mirando un reloj de bolsillo que luego lanzó a uno de los instructores Chunnin a su mando.

-Muy bien mocosos, sean bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento número 44, más conocido como el "Bosque de la Muerte", durante este examen notaran que su nombre es bien merecido- La leve sonrisa de Anko, junto a la pizca de sed de sangre que exudaba al hablar hizo que algunos Gennin se pusieran nerviosos, mientras que los Chunnin presentes sonreían divertidos, este sería un buen espectáculo para ver.

-Va, ni siquiera parece tan aterrador- Comentó una voz entre los Gennin, llamando la atención del grupo, era una kunoichi pelinegra de Iwagakure. Sus ojos eran de color rosa, mientras que su cabello era de un negro opaco, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Ella vestía una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de color marrón, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos -Apuesto que pasaremos esta prueba sin problemas, ¿Verdad Akatsuchi?- Akatsuchi era un hombre robusto con el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos. También tiene grandes mejillas y la nariz regordeta. Lleva ropa roja debajo de su Chaleco Táctico de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas además de una bufanda amarilla que adorna su cuello.

-Esto será emocionante Kurotsuchi-sama, ¿Qué piensas Saeko?- Saeko era una chica de la misma altura que Kurotsuchi, su pelo era de un color rubio pálido que le llegaba hasta media espalda, sujeto en una coleta baja, al igual que sus compañeros, vestía el chaleco táctico de su villa, debajo de este llevaba una camiseta roja sin mangas, mostrando que en su brazo derecho estaba el tatuaje de un dragón que se enrollaba por dicho brazo, tenía su banda ninja atada a su brazo izquierdo, y unos pantalones ANBU, tenía porta shurikens en ambas piernas, demostrado que posiblemente era ambidiestra.

-Oh, así que tenemos una pequeña animada- La voz de Anko atrajo de nuevo la atención, a tiempo para ver cómo lanzaba un kunai, el cual pasó dejando un corte en la mejilla de Kurotsuchi sin que esta pudiera reaccionar -Las niñas como tú usualmente son las primeras en morir- Kurotsuchi se congeló al oír la voz de Anko a su espalda y sentir como esta la tomaba de los hombros para luego lamer la herida en su mejilla -Espero que termines bañada en esa sangre roja que tanto me gusta- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al oír ese tono cariñoso y divertido de la peli-purpura, ¡Ella era aterradora!.

De repente Anko saco un kunai de su manga y lo puso en el cuello de una chica que apareció en su espalda, era una chica de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba) que tenía una lengua extremadamente larga, con la cual estaba sujetando el Kunai que ella misma había lanzado hace un momento.

-El kunai... te lo devuelvo- Dijo la ninja de Kusa, Anko la miró un momento, buscando alguna señal de miedo y hostilidad, le extrañaba no sentir ninguna, pero le extrañaba más el deseo de enterrar ese mismo kunai en el centro de su cráneo.

Ignorando ese anhelo sonrió -Muchas gracias. Pero no vuelvas a aparecer en mi espalda como si fueras a matarme... O yo te mataré- El tono serio con el que habló dijo a todos que no era una broma, pero la Kunoichi de Kusa solo sonrió, retrayendo su larga lengua.

-Es que me emociono cuando veo sangrar a alguien Kukukuku, tratare de no hacerlo más instructora-san- Dando media vuelta, la extraña kunoichi volvió con su grupo.

-Mmm, parece que hay un par de niños interesantes aquí- Dijo Anko, aun sosteniendo a Kurotsuchi, quien estaba a punto de exigirle que la suelte cuando esta lo hizo por sí misma -Bien, hay un horario que cumplir así que la diversión tendrá que esperar. Ten niña, reparte estos- Anko sacó una gran cantidad de hojas de un sello en su palma, entregandolas a Kurotsuchi que se trago su orgullo cuando Akatsuchi poso su enorme mano en su hombro y le indico que no armara un escándalo, tomó una hoja para ella y le entregó el resto a Saeko, quien repitió la misma acción que ella, así, uno a uno, todos los Gennin obtuvieron su hoja -Eso que tienen ahí es un certificado de aceptación, básicamente dice que nadie se hará responsable de lo que pase con ustedes una vez entren en el bosque. Todo el que quiera entrar debe firmarlo, porque si alguno de ustedes entra sin firmar yo seré la responsable y si eso pasa entonces el que lo haya hecho desearía estar muerto ¿Está claro?- El tono risueño con el que hablaba no coincidía con sus palabras, pero tampoco lo hacía con la cantidad de instinto asesino que estaba proyectando para darle más peso a sus palabras, por lo que la mayoría de ellos asintió -Bien, ahora lo que tendrán que hacer en este examen es simple, aquí hay 26 equipos, a todos los equipos se les dará uno de estos- De su manga, Anko sacó dos pergaminos, uno con el kanji de Tsuchi(Tierra) y el otro con el de Ten(Cielo) -Los equipos deben entregar sus formularios firmados y entonces se les entregará un pergamino, la mitad recibirá el de la tierra y la otro mitad el del cielo, su misión es conseguir el pergamino del otro equipo. Miren aqui- Tomando un pergamino de su bolsa ninja, Anko lo extendió, dejando que todos los aspirantes lo vean -En este campo de entrenamiento hay 44 entradas que rodean el perímetro, es lo suficientemente extenso para abarcar un río y un espeso bosque, lo que deben hacer es conseguir los dos rollos y llegar a esta torre que está justo en el centro del bosque. Pero no crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí dentro, hay tres reglas que deben cumplir para aprobar, la primera es conseguir los dos rollos, la segunda es que su equipo completo debe llegar a la torre, no interesa que tengan los dos rollos, si su equipo está incompleto entonces no pasarán, la tercera es que no pueden abrir los rollos sin importar qué, ¿Está claro?- Una ninja pelirroja de Kusa levantó la mano, a Anko le llamó la atención su cabello, más tarde se lo comentaria a Naruto, seguramente se interesara en la niña y querrá conocerla, bueno, si es que sobrevive al examen -¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- La niña se tenso al ser el centro de atención, pero un chico a su espalda la empujo, indicando que continuará.

-¿Q-Qué pasa si... abrimos los pergaminos?- Pregunto notablemente nerviosa, Anko sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa tranquilizadora, todo lo contrario, era una sonrisa sanguinaria que preocupó a los Genins -El equipo que los abra tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias- Comentó, su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios -Bien, hay 4 formas de fallar en este examen, el primero obviamente es que todo el equipo muera, la segunda es que abran los pergaminos y serán sancionados según corresponde, la tercera es que algún miembro de su equipo muera, y la última es no conseguir llevar los pergaminos dentro del límite de tiempo estimado-

-Hay limite de tiempo?- Pregunto Menma preocupado.

-Si, lo hay, tienen como maximo 5 dias para terminarlo, al atardecer del quinto día el examen finaliza y todo aquel que no haya llegado a la torre con ambos pergaminos quedará automáticamente eliminado-

-Cinco días, pero, ¿Qué pasará con la comida?- Pregunto preocupado Choji, no había forma de que las frituras que tenía con el durarán cinco dias, no habia pasado ni uno y ya se habia comido mas de la mitad.

-¡Eso es problema suyo! En este bosque hay toda clase de animales, plantas e insectos comestibles, pero también hay parásitos, plantas e insectos venenosos y ni hablar de los depredadores que viven en este bosque, todo el medioambiente los verá como presas y actuarán en consecuencia, depende únicamente de sus habilidades de supervivencia el decidir si vivirán o morirán, deberan adaptarse al medioambiente que los rodea y completar esta prueba en los cinco días que les quedan- Anko se quedó mirando a todos esos Genin, algunos asimilaban sus palabras, otros miraban con miedo el bosque, otros parecían tranquilos e incluso había algunos sonriendo con arrogancia, pronto muchos de ellos morirían y ella disfrutaría el espectáculo comiendo sus deliciosos Dangos hasta que finalizara su turno y ella pudiera ir a casa y cenar con el que indudablemente sería su futuro marido, pero para eso tenía que empezar el show -Mi último consejo para ustedes es ¡No se mueran!- Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, fue al puesto con los otros Chunnin a ver como iba la preparación de los rollos.

Pasó el tiempo y todos los equipos ya estaban en su puerta designada, el equipo 7 estaba frente a la puerta 12, esperando que llegara la hora de entrar.

-Esperen- Dijo de repente Sasuke, llamando la atención de sus compañeros -Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces lo haremos por nosotros mismos, sin depender de nadie, no importa la dificultad- Menma y Mito lo miraron, queriendo saber a lo que se refería, entonces él metió su mano en su porta kunais y sacó un conocido kunai de tres puntas con un mango rojo repleto de sellos, el cual enterró en el suelo frente a ellos. Menma y Mito lo miraron sorprendidos antes de compartir una mirada entre ellos y sacar cada uno dos Kunais iguales, solo que uno tenía el mango rojo y el otro dorado. A pesar de ser el mismo sello, las firmas de Chakra de Minato y Naruto eran diferentes, por lo que uno no podía aparecer donde estaba la marca del otro, por ellos ambos tenían un Kunai dado por su padre y otro dado por su Sensei. Se los habían dado para cuando estén en peligro real, pero Sasuke tenía razón, esto era algo que tenían que hacer por ellos mismos. Con esa resolución enterraron sus kunais en el suelo junto al de Sasuke, sin ver como el Chunnin encargado de escoltar al equipo sonreía, esa era la actitud de un verdadero Shinobi de Konoha.

El equipo 7 entró en el bosque, saltando por los árboles hasta que Menma se detuvo en medio de un claro.

-Oye Menma, ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Preguntó Mito. Menma sonrio como idiota antes de responder.

-Es que tengo que ir al baño- Mito y Sasuke suspiraron mientras Menma se alejaba entre los árboles, momentos después regresó sonriente con sus compañeros.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, continuemos- Dijo, Mito sonriente se acercó a él, solo para sorpresivamente darle un poderoso puñetazo en medio del rostro, el cual lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Oh, kami, como duele, ¡¿Por qué demonios me atacas Mito?!- Preguntó indignado Menma, sujetándose su nariz rota.

-Deja de actuar, ¿En serio crees que no sabíamos que nos seguian? Sentimos su presencia siguiéndonos desde hace tiempo- Explicó Sasuke, tomando un kunai y apuntando amenazadoramente con él al impostor -Ahora será mejor que nos entreguen su pergamino y desaparezcan si no quieren morir- Amenazó.

Al escucharlo, "Menma" pareció molesto, antes de sonreír con burla mientras una columna de humo lo cubría -Me sorprende que me reconocieran, pero ¿Y qué? Aún tenemos a su amigo, y será mejor que nos entreguen su pergamino si no quieren que él muera- De la nube de humo, apareció un hombre joven de cabello castaño puntiagudo y ojos oscuros. Llevaba un traje amarillo cosido al medio junto a un par de sandalias, un protector atado a su frente, sobre una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, sobre su boca se encontraba un respirador.

El ninja de Ame sonrió bajo su mascara al ver al Uchiha bajar su kunai, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que el Uchiha y la rubia sonrieron, entonces sus compañeros cayeron frente a él inconscientes y rápidamente se volteo, solo para ver al rubio al que se supone que sus compañeros debían atrapar, iba a decir algo cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bien hecho, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- Pregunto Menma, viendo como Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Qué pergamino tenían?- Pregunto Mito, yendo junto a los otros dos para cerciorarse que estuvieran inconscientes.

-Pergamino del cielo, inútil para nosotros- Respondió el rubio, sacando dicho pergamino de su bolsa ninja.

-De momento llevemoslo con nosotros, nos puede servir más adelante, marcare a estos tipos con un sello de rastreo, pueden ser útil en el futuro, mientras vean que tienen de utilidad- Con las órdenes de Mito, Sasuke y Menma buscaron en las bolsas de los otros tres, consiguieron cosas útiles como bombas de humo y luz, además de que en la bolsa del tipo que intentó suplantar a Menma encontraron el Doton: Dochu Eigyo no jutsu [Elemento Tierra: técnica de escondrijo bajo tierra] un Ninjutsu de elemento tierra, el cual mediante chakra el usuario se oculta rápidamente debajo de la tierra sin dejar rastro de su ubicación. Es una técnica diseñada para emboscadas y ocultamiento. Menma guardo ese pergamino, Sasuke las bombas de humo y tomaron la mitad de las raciones y medicinas que tenían guardados, honestamente, debían considerarse afortunados de que únicamente tomaran la mitad de estos.

Una vez terminado dejaron a esos tres sobre un árbol, si tenían suerte no serían devorados por las bestias, entonces ellos se alejaron antes de aterrizar sobre la copa de un gran árbol, ocultos por la altura y el follaje, planearon cómo proseguir.

-Lo mejor de momento es acercarnos lo más que podamos a la torre, si tenemos suerte podremos emboscar a otros equipos de camino y conseguir el pergamino que necesitamos, sino entonces llegaremos a la torre y montaremos trampas para capturar un equipo que ya haya conseguido ambos pergaminos, si intentan llegar el primer dia entonces estarán cansados por el viaje y la pelea con el otro equipo- Aseguró Menma, Sasuke y Mito contemplaron su plan un momento, había algunas variables a tener en cuenta, como el que el otro equipo esté adecuadamente descansado, o que luchen hasta el agotamiento con otro equipo y aun asi solo tengan otro pergamino del cielo, incluso el ser ellos mismos emboscados por el enemigo, pero era el mejor plan de momento, o mejor dicho, el único plan que tenían.

Saltaron por los árboles en dirección a la torre, Sasuke había grabado el mapa con su Sharingan asi que sabia exactamente donde ir, pero, en medio de un salto, una poderosa corriente de viento los azotó, enviandolos a volar al suelo, Sasuke chocó contra un Árbol, recuperando su postura y yendo junto a Mito, quien había aterrizado limpiamente en el suelo, pero al acercarse ella se alejó de un salto, desenvainando su espada y apuntandolo con ella.

-Alto ahí, ¿Cual fue nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea?- Sasuke abrió los ojos con entendimiento y respondió.

-La misión en el país de los Ríos contra la familia Kurosuki, hay cometimos nuestro primer asesinato en una cueva, matamos cada uno a un hombre- Mito asintió y fue junto a él, buscaron con la mirada a Menma, hasta que lo vieron salir de los arbustos.

-Qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunto el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse Sasuke lanzo un Kunai a sus pies, estaba por recriminarle eso al Uchiha, pero Mito habló antes.

-Por qué mi cabello es rubio?-

-Eh? De que hablas, es porque tou-chan es rubio- Apenas esas palabras abandonaron su boca el rubio fue bombardeado con una rafaga de viento que evito al saltar, pegándose con chakra a una rama -QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?- Grito indignado, pero se vio forzado a saltar de nuevo cuando Sasuke apareció frente a él con una Tanto en su mano, casi arrancando su cabeza.

-El verdadero Menma sabe exactamente que no nací rubia, además hace años que él no llama a nuestro padre "Tou-chan"- Explicó Mito, su espada firmemente apretada en sus manos mientras miraba fijamente al impostor frente a ella, Sasuke aterrizó a su lado, apuntando su propia espada al enemigo, quien simplemente les sonrió.

-Vaya, supongo que debí estudiar mejor a mi cuartada- La voz con la que habló fue rara, sonaba femenina pero se sentía falsa, entonces fue envuelto en una columna de humo, de la cual emergió la ninja de la hierba que le había entregado su kunai a Anko antes del inicio de la prueba -Parece que ustedes me entretendrán más de lo que esperaba-

* * *

Hola, si, ya se que hace ya demasiado que no actualizo, pero tuve complicaciones este año, y hay que aclarar que el desgraciado aun no termina, que no me dejaron leer, escribir ni fijarme nada referido a Fanfiction, tengo como 15 historias con las que ponerme al dia y algunas creo que las tendre que leer de 0 porque no me acuerdo de nada.

Bueno, dejando las explicaciones de lado, que se que en realidad no les importan, este capitulo es la introduccion a los examenes Chunnin y la previa a la pelea entre el equipo siete y uno de los mejores villanos... al menos del inicio de Naruto, despues... no quiero hablar de eso. Bueno, podemos notar que Naruto no estara en la aldea por un tiempo y que sus alumnos no tendran apoyo de sus padres o del pelirrojo, estan por su cuenta como debe ser, en este examen habra mas concursantes, algo que fue obvio desde hace un tiempo pero no dare explicaciones para que siga la trama.

Bien, espero que el capitulo les halla gustado y dejen un comentario, no me importa si me putean por la tardanza ni nada por el estilo pero, como dije, tuve mis complicasiones asi que no esperen una disculpa de mi parte, esto lo inicie como un pasatiempo y no dejare que me coma el poco tiempo libre que tengo, escribire cuando pueda e ire actualizando mis historias una tras otra como fue hasta ahora. Como siempre digo, pueden pasar a leer mis otras historias mientras tanto, me encantaria saber que mas de mis proyectos son bien recibidos.


End file.
